UNA ESPOSA PARA EL CONDE
by Missreader Fanfiction
Summary: Edward Cullen, nuevo Conde De Masen, necesita una abundante fuente de ingresos que le ayude a salvar la precaria situación en la que le ha sumido el haber heredado un título acompañado de numerosas deudas. La solución más factible pasa por desposarse con una rica heredera y Lady Isabella Swan parece la candidata perfecta. Pero para ello deberá enamorarla primero.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi completa autoría.**_

_Londres, 1820_

—¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡No puede ser cierto, Emmet!

Edward, el nuevo Conde de Masen, paseaba furioso por el despacho que había pertenecido a su predecesor, su tío Anthony, titular del condado hasta su muerte tres meses atrás debido a una neumonía.

Anthony Cullen había sido el hermano mayor de su padre, Carlisle Cullen. Cómo heredero, estuvo sujeto a las obligaciones que el condado conllevaba permitiendo que su padre, exento de esa responsabilidad, pudiera cursar sus estudios en medicina mientras que su hermano se preparaba para llevar su título nobiliario de manera responsable.

Casado con Elisabeth, hija de un afamado lord inglés, disfrutó durante varios años de un matrimonio feliz o casi feliz. Su esposa sufrió tres abortos antes de poder llevar un embarazo a término y cuando esto sucedió, tanto la madre como el niño murieron durante el alumbramiento.

Este suceso marcó a su tío para siempre. Durante años estuvo sumido en una profunda depresión, pues se sentía culpable por la muerte de su esposa y su hijo.

Carlisle Cullen junto a su esposa Esme, acompañaron a Anthony durante ese amargo período de tiempo. Juntos, intentaron sacar del abismo en el que se encontraba el hombre, pues debido a la pena y el dolor, encontró en el alcohol su único refugio.

Con el tiempo, pareció mejorar, aunque desechó la idea de volver a casarse. El hecho de que su hermano hubiera tenido un hijo varón, aseguraba la continuidad del título.

Con el nacimiento de Edward y posteriormente el de su hermana Alice, su tío cambió. Su comportamiento hacia ellos siempre fue correcto pero frío. Ver como su hermano disfrutaba de una familia que a él le había sido negada volvió a reabrir viejas heridas y le hicieron volver al mal camino.

Su padre siempre intentó aconsejarlo y ayudarlo a gestionar los negocios, y aunque la decisión final siempre dependía del conde, el sabio consejo de Carlisle evitó en más de una ocasión grandes pérdidas de dinero.

—Siento no tener mejores noticias, Edward. —Habló su abogado y amigo, Emmet Mcarthy mientras continuaba mirando los libros de cuentas—. Las deudas son numerosas. Las cuentas bancarias están en números rojos y hay dos propiedades a punto de ser embargadas.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? Mi tío jamás me comentó nada de eso. Las últimas veces que nos vimos antes de su enfermedad, presumía de los beneficios que estaba obteniendo a raíz de una inversión en una empresa relacionada con la red ferroviaria.

—Por lo que los libros reflejan, la inversión inicial fue fructífera pero las cosas se torcieron y el conde no supo retirar su capital a tiempo. La mayoría de los gastos descontrolados son de fechas posteriores a la muerte de tu padre.

Carlisle Cullen había fallecido cuatro años atrás a consecuencia de un infarto. Su muerte les sorprendió a todos, pues el hombre se había convertido en un afamado médico entre la nobleza y gozaba de una salud estupenda. Fue un duro golpe que afrontar, en especial para él, que pasó a convertirse en el cabeza de familia y tuvo que dejar de lado su vida de libertino para hacerse cargo de su madre y su hermana.

—Edward, —Continuó Emmet—. Cuando fui esta mañana al banco hice además una visita al antiguo asesor financiero de tu tío.

—Por el tono que estás usando me parece que no me va a gustar lo que vas a comentarme.

—Según Tyler Crowley, el conde, en más de una ocasión fue a visitarlo en estado ebrio. Al parecer, una situación que se repetía con demasiada frecuencia y en la cual él se negaba a seguir los consejos que le daban e imponía su autoridad, aunque la decisión no fuera de lo más acertada.

—¡¿Y por qué nadie nos dijo nada?! —Exclamó furioso.

Desde la muerte de su padre su tío se distanció de ellos. Se marchó de la ciudad y se recluyó en la finca familiar: Masen Manior. Aunque los visitaba asiduamente cada vez que algún asunto le hacía volver a Londres, jamás mostró signos ante ellos de haber vuelto a las viejas andadas.

—¿De verdad crees que Crowley iba a traicionar a tu tío? Sinceramente Edward, ese abogado es demasiado listo, tendría que haber estado loco para difamar al conde de Masen. Él, se aseguró su salario y cumplió con las órdenes que le fueron dadas. Ahora, con tu tío muerto, y perdona que sea tan frío, puede permitirse desvelar esa información y más.

—Entonces, Emmet, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Sabes que lo mío es la arquitectura, esa es mi pasión, por eso la estudié, tú eres el experto en estos temas. —Preguntó Edward.

—Valorando la situación, creo que lo más lógico es que busques alguna fuente de ingresos rápida y cuantiosa.

—¿Estas sugiriendo algo como un préstamo bancario?

—¡¿Un préstamo?!, —Río Emmet—. ¡Estás loco, amigo! Ningún banco en su sano juicio te concedería un préstamo.

—Habla claro, Emmet, no estoy para tus bromas.

—Estaba pensando en algo así como…una dote.

—¿Una dote? —Preguntó confundido Edward—. Pero para eso es preciso realizar una boda…

—Exacto. Necesitas una esposa, Edward. —Afirmó McCarthy—. Más concretamente una esposa rica. Una heredera.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!, ¡Tiene que haber otra solución!, —Exclamó Edward, pues para él la opción del matrimonio era muy lejana.

—No es ninguna broma, Edward. —Emmet se levantó y con la confianza que le otorgaba el estar en casa de su amigo, que era casi como un hermano para él, se dirigió a la mesa donde reposaba una botella de bourbon y se sirvió un trago—. Y tengo a la candidata perfecta en mente.

Edward observó cómo su amigo saboreaba el licor que se había servido. Aunque su padre le había permitido cursar arquitectura, su gran pasión, de forma paralela se había estado preparando para su futuro papel como Conde de Masen. Estaba preparado para recibir el título, pero sin duda, para lo que no estaba preparado, era para unirse en matrimonio.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Aquí os presento mi nueva aventura. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de época por lo que si encontráis algún error en el lenguaje ruego que me perdonéis.**_

_**He intentado cuidarlo mucho, así como la ortografía, aunque seguramente algún detalle se me haya escapado. **_

_**Espero que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia y que disfrutéis con ella tanto o más que con las publicaciones anteriores.**_

_**Para mí es un placer escribir y poder compartir mis locas ideas en esta plataforma con todo aquel que quiera leerlo mucho más.**_

_**Las actualizaciones como siempre serán una vez a la semana todos los viernes.**_

_**Espero leer vuestros reviews e impresiones sobre la historia.**_

_**Participo en los martes de adelantos del grupo de Facebook Élite Fanfiction, por lo que cada semana tendréis un anticipo de lo que nos deparará esta historia.**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_Isabella Swan._ Ese nombre llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía tres días. Según Emmet, era la candidata perfecta para solucionar todos sus problemas.

Hija única de Lord Charles Swan, adinerado inglés que emigró a América dónde su fortuna se vio notablemente incrementada debido a los múltiples negocios que había desarrollado allí, parecía tener la clave para su salvación.

Charlie Swan, como le conocían sus más allegados, se marchó de Inglaterra siendo un joven soltero ansioso por demostrar a su padre su valor para los negocios y quince años después volvió como un honorable empresario con fortuna propia, viudo y con una hija.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde su retorno y la adorable Isabella Swan había sido presentada en sociedad semanas atrás, postulándose así, como uno de los premios gordos dentro de las jóvenes casaderas de la temporada.

La imagen de la muchacha intentaba abrirse paso en su mente. Si no recordaba mal, era una joven morena, no muy alta y de figura esbelta. Su hermana Alice la había mencionado en alguna que otra ocasión haciendo referencia a su carácter amable y a su sofisticada educación. Él, nunca había coincidido con ella, pero si recordaba haberla visto de lejos. Al menos, si decidía llevar a cabo su plan, su físico no le resultaría desagradable.

Unos dedos que jugaban por su torso y la humedad de una lengua acariciando su pectoral, hicieron que volviera a la realidad.

—¿Dónde estás, querido?, Tú cuerpo es mío pero tu cabeza parece estar a kilómetros de aquí. —Recriminó la seductora voz de Kate Stanford, viuda del Marqués de Clayton y su amante ocasional desde hacía varios meses.

Se habían conocido a la salida de la ópera. El coche de caballos de la marquesa parecía haber tenido un problema con una de las ruedas y permanecía varado en la carretera bajo la lluvia. Él, como buen caballero, ordenó a su chófer parar para ayudarla; le ofreció trasladarla a su casa hasta que llegara la ayuda a lo que ella se mostró agradecida. Días después lo invitó a una cena formal en su casa tras la cual ambos terminaron en la cama disfrutando de una noche de sexo desenfrenado. Su coqueteo descarado, su impresionante melena rubia y sus seductores labios, le hicieron caer en la tentación.

Kate, en su papel de viuda, podía tomarse ciencias licencias en torno al protocolo y las reglas que impedían a un hombre y una mujer permanecer en una habitación sin carabina, y a él le había parecido estupendo.

—¡Edward! —Volvió a quejarse al ver que este seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, Kate. —Se excusó al tiempo que abandonaba la cama y comenzaba a vestirse—. Hoy no es un buen día. Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—Pero cariño, —Sin importarle su completa desnudez, la rubia dejó el lecho y se situó frente a él, que para su asombro estaba ya casi vestido por completo—. La noche es muy larga y si tú me dejas puedo ayudarte a relajarte y hacer que te olvides de eso que te preocupa.

Los labios de ella buscaron la boca de él, al tiempo que su mano se introducía entre sus pantalones para acariciar su miembro. Edward, ante el asedio y al ser consciente de como las caricias de Kate estaban endureciendo su pene, agarró su muñeca parando las lujuriosas caricias.

—Kate, no. No es un buen momento, tal vez en otra ocasión. —Edward la besó en los labios e ignorando el gesto frustrado de la mujer abandonó la mansión en dirección a su casa. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. El sexo con Kate le había ayudado a despejarse durante un rato, pero cuando los coletazos de placer habían desaparecido, su mente involuntariamente había vuelto hacia el asunto que le preocupaba y la mujer que, si todo salía bien, se convertiría en la futura condesa de Masen.

๗๗๗

—Los duques de Mideltown darán una fiesta la próxima semana y estoy seguro de que ya habrás recibido la invitación. —Le informó Emmet esa mañana al entrar en su estudio de arquitectura situado en Mayfair.

—Seguramente estará entre el resto de sobres que el mayordomo me hizo llegar, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque esa será la oportunidad perfecta para que inicies la conquista de Isabella Swan.

—Hablas como si la decisión estuviera ya tomada. —Refunfuñó Edward.

—¿Y no lo está?, ¿O es que has encontrado una mejor opción?

Edward suspiró sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón. Había estudiado a fondo la deplorable situación económica en la que se encontraba y sin dudas, ningún banco le concedería un préstamo. Además, eso supondría un escándalo tratándose de su posición. Por suerte, su hermana había sido presentada en sociedad el año anterior, con el considerable gasto en vestuario y fiestas que eso suponía y el cual, había corrido por cuenta de su tío. De esa forma, no tendría que hacer frente a la furia de su hermana en el caso de que tuviera que negarle uno de los momentos más esperados por todas las jóvenes.

—No. He estado sopesando mis opciones y sin duda un matrimonio ventajoso es la mejor opción. —Aceptó Edward observando como su amigo sonreía—. Lo que no entiendo, Emmet es ¿Qué te produce tanta gracia?

—¡Oh, amigo! No me malinterpretes, lo que me divierte de todo este asunto es ver como al final, después de todo lo que me torturaste cuando me casé con Rosalie, tú también vas a caer en las redes del matrimonio.

Edward hizo un mohín recordando el fastidio que le produjo saber que su amigo y compañero de fiestas iba a pasar de ser un granuja para convertirse en un respetable hombre casado. Emmet Mcarthy era el segundo hijo del duque de Hamsphire. El título lo heredaría su hermano mayor, Royce Mcarthy, pero, aun así, él había gozado de las mismas comodidades que su hermano mayor codeándose con la flor y nata de la ciudad. Fue en una de esas fiestas donde quedó prendado de Rosalie Hale, hija del vizconde de Southwork. Fue un noviazgo corto que desató ciertos comentarios entre las damas de la sociedad, que se caracterizaban por sus reuniones de té y pastas endulzadas con grandes cotilleos, pero que a ellos no les incomodó, pues ambos se profesaban un mutuo y sincero amor.

—La diferencia Emmet es que tú elegiste a tú esposa y te casaste por amor, a mí, la mía me viene impuesta por las circunstancias.

—Pensaba que tú no creías en el amor, Edward.

—Y no lo hago, pero, aun así, me hubiese gustado poder elegir.

—Bueno, hay otras candidatas, aunque su estatus no es tan bueno como el de la hija de Swan. Si no recuerdo mal Heidi Volterra está…

—No Emmet. Si Isabella Swan es la mejor opción así será. —Afirmó Edward.

—Bien, en ese caso permíteme darte un consejo. Charles Swan no es ningún tonto. Ese hombre tiene mucho mundo y sabe de sobra que su hija es el premio gordo de esta temporada.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Emmet?

—Qué no debemos ser estúpidos y caer en los errores que estoy seguro cometerán la mayoría de los hombres de esta ciudad.

—Sé conciso Emmet, porque no sé a dónde quieres llegar. —Exigió Edward desesperado.

—La mayoría de los interesados le invitarán a un par de bailes, pedirán permiso para algún que otro paseo y después de eso, solicitarán una visita con Swan para pedir su mano. —Habló Emmet mientras paseaba por la estancia.

—¿Y no es eso lo correcto?, ¿No es así como debe hacerse? —Preguntó irónicamente Edward—. ¡Emmet, por favor!

—Edward, de esa manera tú proposición será una más, y no precisamente la mejor, si tenemos en cuenta la situación en la que te encuentras.

—Me sorprendes Emmet, no sabía que era un experto en el arte del cortejo. ¡Oh, ilustrísima!, ¿Qué propone usted desde su sabía experiencia? —Bromeó Edward.

—Que la enamores. Tienes que enamorar a Isabella.

—¡¿Qué?!, —Exclamó sorprendido Edward—. ¿De qué estás hablando Emmet?

—Exactamente de eso. Tienes que hacer que Isabella caiga a tus pies. Escúchame, Edward; si Swan descubre el estado de tus cuentas ni siquiera se dignará a tomar en serio tu proposición, pero si su hija está enamorada de ti, entonces no tendrá nada que hacer. No podrá negarse.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque Rosalie ha coincidido con ella en varias ocasiones. Es una chica agradable y simpática. Al parecer la madre murió siendo ella muy joven y aunque ha disfrutado de niñeras e institutrices, su padre siempre ha estado pendiente de ella junto con su tía Angela. Padre e hija están muy unidos y siendo así, Swan no podrá negarse a que su hija se case con el amor de vida, aunque éste sea un muerto de hambre. —Ante el gesto de Edward, Emmet corrió a disculparse—. ¡Qué no es tu caso!, Pero bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No me parece una idea tan descabellada, Emmet. —Reflexionó Edward después de permanecer unos minutos en silencio.

—Lo sé, aunque esto implica algo que no creo que vaya a ser de tu agrado. —Continuó su amigo tras un carraspeo de garganta—. Si vas a "enamorar" a Isabella Swan y te vas a convertir en su príncipe azul, debes finalizar tu pequeño affaire con la marquesa de Clayton.

Como amigo suyo, Emmet estaba al corriente de la relación que mantenía con la mujer. Desde que empezó a contarle su plan, él había sido consciente de que una amante no sería lo más apropiado para llevar a cabo la conquista de Isabella, pero escuchar las palabras de la boca de su amigo, hacía que la idea se volviera real.

—Ya había pensado en eso. No creo que le guste. —Afirmó Edward.

—No lo dudes, Edward. Conociendo su carácter no le gustará. —Sentenció Emmet mirando fijamente a su amigo.

๗๗๗

—Pareces algo inquieto esta noche, hijo. —Apuntó Esme observando como su hijo se removía inquieto en el asiento del coche por enésima vez. Ataviada con un elegante traje de noche en color burdeos y pedrería negra. El recogido trenzado de su cabello color caramelo, enmarca un rostro en forma de corazón y la hacía parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era

—Será porque no termino de acostumbrarme a estas encorsetadas reuniones, madre. —Señaló él intentando evitar preocupar a su madre. Una tímida sonrisa se escuchó dentro de la pequeña cabina—. No es gracioso, Alice. —Añadió dirigiéndose a su hermana.

Cinco años menor que él, Alice siendo su hermana era completamente diferente a él, no solo en el aspecto físico, también en su carácter. Su pelo negro contrastaba con el verde de sus ojos, único rasgo que compartía con Edward, pues ambos lo habían heredado de su padre. En definitiva; Alice de estatura media, delgada, risueña y ocurrente no tenía nada que ver con su elegante y fornido hermano, de cabello cobrizo, porte elegante y serio al que le costaba que le arrancaran una sonrisa.

—A mí sí me lo parece, Edward. De hecho, cualquiera diría que estás nervioso. —Apuntó ella.

—Creo que cuando tu prometido vuelva de su viaje, le voy a tener que pedir que te regale unos anteojos antes de la boda, sin lugar a dudas tu vista se está volviendo defectuosa, Alice.

El prometido de su hermana era Jasper Withlock, un afamado criador de caballos, ejemplares que gozaban de gran fama y reputación en todo el país. Jasper poseía numerosas fincas y terrenos dedicados a la cría de sementales que le habían proporcionado buenos gananciales. Withlock conoció a la pequeña de los Cullen seis meses atrás en una cacería a la que toda la familia había sido invitada. Tras un cuidadoso cortejo. El mes anterior por fin le pidió su mano y fijaron la fecha de matrimonio para dentro de cuatro meses.

—También podrías regalármelos tú. —Dijo Alice sacándole la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—¡Ya está bien! —Interrumpió calmadamente Esme—. Os estáis comportando peor que cuando erais pequeños.

Justó cuando terminó de hablar Esme el coche paró. La puerta lateral se abrió y Edward abandonó la cabina tendiendo la mano a su madre y su hermana para que hicieran lo mismo. Se ajustó la chaqueta del esmoquin negro y avanzaron los tres hasta llegar a las escaleras de la mansión de los duques de Mideltown dejando atrás a una numerosa cola formada por diversos coches de caballos en los que se encontraban el resto de los invitados.

Entraron en el gran salón donde fueron presentados por el mayordomo, saludaron a los anfitriones y se abrieron paso entre la multitud saludando a numerosos conocidos.

Su madre y su hermana fueron rápidamente abducidas por las damas de sociedad que allí se encontraban. Todas ataviadas con sus mejores galas, dispuestas a disfrutar de una velada llena de comida, música, bailes y los jugosos cotilleos de la sociedad londinense.

La mayoría de las reuniones que se daban en la ciudad tenían como excusa el socializar entre iguales, aunque todos sabían que en realidad era como un mercado dónde las madres lucían a sus hijas casaderas y los jóvenes interesados valoraban sus posibles opciones. Esa idea siempre le había repugnado a Edward, sin embargo, esa noche, el formaba parte de esa farsa de comerciantes.

A lo lejos observó cómo Emmet Macarthy lo saludaba y dejando a su esposa junto a Alice se aproximó a él.

—¿Preparado para la caza, milord? —Preguntó su amigo.

—Sigo sin verque te hace tanta gracia, Emmet. Te recuerdo que me juego mucho en todo este asunto. ¿Ha llegado?

—Exactamente veinte minutos antes que tú. Si observas la pista de baile podrás encontrarla.

Edward dirigió la vista hacia donde su amigo le había dicho. Buscó entre las figuras que danzaban al ritmo de la música y entonces la vio. Sus cabellos color chocolate elegantemente recogidos en un moño, destacaban entre el resto de melenas rubias de las diferentes féminas. Su figura grácil y delicada parecía flotar envuelta en aquel vestido color azul que la envolvía elegantemente. Sus ojos marrones miraban fijamente a Lord Mike Newton, viejo amigo de su padre por lo que tenía entendido y cuya regordeta figura parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía.

—Preciosa, ¿Verdad? —La voz de Emmet le devolvió a la realidad—. ¿Vas a poner tu nombre en su cartilla de baile?

—No. —Respondió Edward—. Como me aconsejaste, buen amigo, tengo que ser diferente al resto de pretendientes y solicitar un baile sería de lo más convencional. Por el momento vamos a disfrutar de este maravilloso brandy y cuando sea el momento oportuno serás testigo de mi movimiento maestro.

Edward se dedicó el resto de la velada a observar a Isabella. La muchacha se relacionaba con todo el mundo de manera simpática, y demostraba gozar de una excelente educación. Bailó con diferentes pretendientes mientras intentaba disimular su cara de fastidio. Mirarla era como ver un libro abierto, aunque el resto de la gente no parecía darse cuenta de la expresividad de sus gestos y expresiones.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su cara cuando su padre la rescató de su tortuosa pareja de baile, que en más de una ocasión le había propinado algún que otro pisotón.

Tras finalizar a pieza, observó como la joven se escabulló entre el gentío y abandonó la estancia atravesando la puerta que daba a la terraza. Esa era su oportunidad. Había llegado el momento de poner en marcha su plan.

Excusándose con el grupo de caballeros con el que estaba manteniendo una tediosa conversación sobre política, siguió los pasos de Isabella.

Cuando salió al balcón, la encontró enseguida. Estaba apoyada sobre la balaustrada observado el cielo estrellado. Había un pequeño grupo en uno de los laterales, por lo que no podía considerarse ni indecoroso ni comprometedor que él estuviera allí. Caminó despacio y se posó a su espalda.

—¿No es maravilloso poder disfrutar de una vista así?

La aterciopelada voz de Edward irrumpió en el ambiente asustando a la joven que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Isabela se giró bruscamente hacia él abriendo los ojos de par en par. Su mano voló a su pecho intentando calmar su respiración.

Edward se maravilló viendo el adorable sonrojo que cubría la tez de la joven y como esos dos orbes color chocolate lo miraban fijamente.

El primer paso estaba dado. El juego había empezado.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de la historia que espero os guste.**_

_**Parece que Edward se ha resignado a contraer matrimonio, aunque para ello deberá conocer primero a su futura esposa. Veremos como lo hace.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Siempre es un placer para mí conocer vuestras opiniones. Estoy enormemente agradecida por la acogida que ha tenido el prólogo, espero que disfrutéis del resto de la historia de la misma manera**_

_**Espero saber que os ha parecido el capítulo a través de los comentarios, estoy deseosa de leerlos.**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Isabella salió a la terraza buscando un poco de aire fresco y alivio para sus doloridos pies. Esas fiestas la agobiaban. Las conversaciones insustanciales sobre que sombrero era la última tendencia entre las jóvenes casaderas o los cotilleos que corrían en los salones de té le aburrían soberanamente, Todo eso unido a la interminable lista de caballeros que la asediaban interesados más por su dote que por ella, convertían estas reuniones en una especie de penitencia.

Seth Clearwater, vizconde de York, había sido el último en avasallarla. Era un hombre apuesto, sin duda, pero sin una pizca de cerebro. Había inscrito su nombre en su cartilla de baile y había pasado toda la sonata hablando sobre el nuevo vestuario que había mandado confeccionar directamente a Paris y como la futura vizcondesa, que esperaba fuera ella, disfrutaría de una maravillosa vida como mujer florero. Todo su discurso había estado acompañado por numerosos pisotones, consecuencia de una llamativa descoordinación por parte de él, y que sus pies recordarían durante al menos un par de días.

La estricta sociedad londinense la asfixiaba. El encorsetamiento del protocolo y las costumbres le resultaba tedioso. Ella era feliz disfrutando del aire libre, los libros y la pintura. Era una excelente amazona y amaba la sensación del aire puro entrando en sus pulmones cuando cabalgaba por Hyde Park. En eso había salido a su difunta madre, aunque como hija de un lord inglés, no podía renunciar a ciertas obligaciones.

El cielo estrellado de esa noche la había cautivado. Perdida en sus pensamientos observaba los pequeños destellos brillantes que despedían las estrellas cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

—¿No es maravillosos poder disfrutar de una vista así?

Ante la interrupción, Isabella se giró sobresaltada. Los ojos verdes del nuevo conde de Masen la miraban fijamente. No tenía el placer de conocerlo personalmente, aunque si a su hermana y su madre, con la que había coincidido alguna que otra vez en algunas reuniones sociales. Ambas se habían mostrado amables con ella. Acostumbrada a provocar cierto recelo entre las damas por su origen americano, ambas mujeres la aceptaron desde el primer momento.

—¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte! —Exclamó Isabella intentando normalizar su respiración.

—Lo lamento profundamente. Puedo asegurarle que no era esa mi intención, señorita. La manera en la que usted estaba observando el firmamento me ha cautivado.

—Parece sorprendido.

—Y lo estoy. No es frecuente encontrar a alguien que prefiere disfrutar en la oscuridad de la noche de estas maravillosas vistas en lugar de degastar las suelas de los zapatos bailando y degustando los deliciosos manjares con los que los anfitriones nos están obsequiando. —El tono de Edward denotaba cierto sarcasmo.

—Y debo suponer que usted no forma parte de ese grupo. —Sonrió Isabella

—Creo que si ambos perteneciésemos a ese tipo de personas no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación en este momento. —La sonrisa ladeada que apareció en la boca de él hizo que Bella se sonrojase—. Pero ¿Dónde he dejado mi educación? Ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen conde de…

—Conde de Masen, lo sé.

—Ah, ¿Sí?, Parece que usted posee cierta ventaja en este encuentro. Estoy seguro de que si nos hubieran presentado la recordaría, pero puedo afirmar con total seguridad que no he tenido ese honor.

—Está resultando ser usted todo un zalamero Lord Cullen. Déjeme hacerle saber que no nos han presentado formalmente, pero si tengo el placer de conocer a su madre y su hermana. Además, todo Londres es consciente de su nueva posición como titular del condado tras el fallecimiento de su tío. Permítame darle mis condolencias personalmente.

—No entiendo como un simple nombramiento puede causar tanto revuelo. Condes, duques y marqueses es lo que sobran precisamente en esta ciudad. Los títulos se heredan y la muerte forma parte de la vida. Estoy seguro de que antes de finalizar el año habrá más de un noble que se encuentre en mí misma situación. Aun así, agradezco su muestra de respeto.

Isabella parpadeó confundida ante la fría explicación que él le había proporcionado. Cualquier hombre se mostraría orgullos tras haber recibido un titulo nobiliario, aunque eso hubiera supuesto la perdida de un familiar, pero él parecía apesadumbrado, como si lo último que hubiera deseado hubiera sido convertirse en conde.

—¿El fallecimiento de su tío no debería ser un hecho reseñable? —Preguntó ella intentando encontrar una explicación ante su comentario.

—Por supuesto. No se equivoque. Tras la muerte de mi padre, el fallecimiento de mi tío ha sido lo más doloroso que ha ocurrido en mi vida, milady. Pero para toda esta gente es más importante averiguar si el heredero del condado estará a la altura de su cargo que saber si mi tío sufrió o no. —Sentenció Edward.

—Yo…lo siento, no quería decir eso, es solo que…

—¿Qué soy como ellos verdad? Admita que es eso lo que piensa.

—¡No, no!, por favor. Creo que está malinterpretando mis palabras en ningún momento he querido insinuar que no sintiera el fallecimiento de su familiar.

—Sin embargo, es lo que ha dado a entender.

—No está dejando que me explique, milord. —El tono de Isabella reflejaba cierta furia contenida.

—No creo que sea necesario. Mi intención al abordarla no era otra más que intercambiar una pequeña y afable charla sobre las estrellas, pero veo que nuestro encuentro nos está llevando por otros derroteros. Al final, el único motivo por el que está usted aquí fuera no es otro más que oxigenar sus pulmones y reponer fuerzas antes de continuar con el resto del baile. —Edward se reía internamente. Su encuentro con la señorita Swan no se estaba dando precisamente como él había planeado, pero ahora mismo la tenía justo donde quería.

Había resultado ser todo un descubrimiento. Su adorable ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados a ambos lados de su pequeña cintura eran indicio de que la joven no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así. Al final, iba a ser ella quien fuera a buscarlo a él.

—¡Se está equivocando, Lord Cullen!, y no voy a permitirle…

—¡Ah, Edward!, ¡Estás aquí, hijo! —La dulce voz de Esme interrumpió el reproche que salía de la boca de Bella. La mujer al llegar hasta ellos mostró cierta sorpresa, pero rápidamente recordó sus modales y se apremió a saludarla.

—¡Señorita Swan!, ¡Qué agradable volver a verla! —Dijo Esme tomándola por las manos y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Lo mismo digo, Lady Cullen. Tenía intención de acercarme a saludarla, a usted y su hija, pero con tanta gente me ha resultado imposible.

—La entiendo perfectamente. La fiesta de hoy será recordada sin duda durante toda la temporada. Lady Mideltown es una experta en cuanto a reuniones memorables se refiere. Todo el mundo recuerda aún la fiesta de Navidad que organizó hace dos años. Pero ¿Qué hacéis ambos aquí? —Interrogó mirando a su hijo y enarcando una ceja.

—La señorita Swan y yo estábamos intercambiando un par de opiniones sobre el tiempo, ¿No es así, milady? —Explicó Edward haciendo especial énfasis en su apellido para hacerle saber que al final había conocido su identidad, identidad que para desconocimiento de ella nunca le había sido desconocida.

—Exactamente. Aunque permítame decirle que tiene un hijo de ideas muy fijas. Es muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión o rebatirle.

—¡Oh, sí! —Reafirmó Esme acariciando el brazo de su hijo—. Edward es un fiel defensor de sus ideas. Tiene alma de político. La cámara de los lores sería mucho más animada si él mostrase verdadero interés en ello en lugar de ocupar solo su asiento

—Por favor, madre. ¿Qué imagen se va a llevar de mi la adorable señorita Swan? —Ironizó Edward.

—No se preocupe, milord. No tiendo a prejuzgar a la gente, a diferencia de otros —Respondió Bella clavando su mirada en él y haciendo referencia a la pequeña disputa que estaban teniendo hasta la llegada de su madre— Soy de las que piensan que para conocer a alguien se debe tomar el tiempo necesario para tratarlo personalmente y no dejarse guiar por opiniones ajenas.

Edward recibió la respuesta como un golpe certero. Sabía que le estaba siguiendo el juego y eso le encantaba.

—Si me disculpan, debo volver al salón de baile. Llevo demasiado tiempo fuera y estoy segura de que mi padre debes estar buscándome.

—Su padre y su próxima pareja de baile. Seguramente habrá algún pobre hombre rogando por verla aparecer para disfrutar de la siguiente pieza con usted.

—¡Edward!, Eso es completamente inapropiado. —Lo reprendió Esme.

—Era una broma sin importancia, madre. —Edward miraba fijamente a la señorita Swan.

—Disculpe la poca sensatez de mi hijo, Isabella.

—No se preocupe, Lady Esme. El señor Cullen tiene un sentido del humor un poco peculiar.

—No la entretenemos más, querida. Siga disfrutando del resto de la velada. Espero que el próximo viernes su tía Angela y usted nos acompañen a la hora del té. No la he visto esta noche.

—Lamentablemente no ha podido acompañarnos. Esta tarde sufrió una fuerte crisis de migraña que la ha mantenido en su habitación, pero le haré llegar su invitación. Con permiso. —Con una sonrisa amable se despidió de ambos abandonando el balcón no sin antes dirigirle una mirada enfada a Edward.

Una vez solos Lady Cullen se volvió hacia su hijo.

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo eso, Edward? Creo haberte educado mucho mejor, y desde luego no es como espero que se comporte el nuevo conde de Masen.

—Madre, —Habló Edward besando cariñosamente su frente—. Estaba bromeando con la señorita Swan. En ningún momento he intentado faltarle el respeto o incomodarla y creo que ella ha sabido aceptar la broma. —Aunque sí había logrado sacarla de sus casillas añadió para sí mismo.

—En fin, espero que el viernes hagas acto de presencia para reparar tu mal comportamiento de esta noche y ¡No acepto una negativa ni ninguna excusa barata! —Se apresuró a añadir Esme al ver que su hijo iba a rebatirla—. Eso me haría tremendamente feliz.

Edward era incapaz de negarle nada a su madre. Además, tenía que estar agradecido ya que, sin saberlo, su madre le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta para su segundo encuentro con Isabella Swan. Después de todo no habían sido presentados formalmente y eso debería ser remediado.

—Como tú digas, madre. Volvamos al salón. Hace demasiado tiempo que no bailo con usted y estoy deseando hacerlo. —Tomando a su madre por el brazo siguieron el camino por el que segundos antes había desaparecido la señorita Swan aunque, en la cabeza de Edward, el único pensamiento que tenía cabida era el de contar los días que faltaban para llevar a cabo su segundo movimiento con Isabella.

๗๗๗

—¿Qué te ha parecido la velada, cielo? —Preguntó Charlie Swan sentado frente a su hija en el coche que los llevaba de vuelta a casa.

—Ha sido bastante agradable, padre. —Respondió ella con la mirada perdida en el reflejo de la luna que atravesaba la pequeña ventana

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos que tiraban de la calesa retumbaba dentro del pequeño cubículo rompiendo el silencio que les rodeaba.

Charlie sonrió al ver el gesto pensativo de su hija. Estaba claro que asistir a esa velada le había hecho la misma ilusión que si se hubiera clavado un alfiler en el dedo.

—Mientes igual de mal que tu madre, incluso en eso os parecéis. —La melancolía tiñó la voz del hombre haciendo que su hija le mirase.

—Me alegra parecerme a ella, incluso en eso. —Bella tomó la mano de su padre y le dio un cariñoso apretón— Me gustaría recordarla mejor, a veces, me cuesta demasiado rememorar su rostro.

Renné Swan había fallecido cuando su hija apenas tenía cuatro años a consecuencia de unas fiebres que les sobrevinieron después de que el carruaje descarrilara durante un viaje junto a su esposo y una tormenta les sorprendiera. El aguacero que cayó sobre la pareja hizo que la mujer enfermase. Durante mucho tiempo, Charlie se culpó por no haber revisado personalmente el estado de las ruedas, o haber sido más rápido a la hora de buscar un refugio donde cobijarse, pero lo cierto es que ni él ni el cochero tuvieron culpa de nada. Los accidentes ocurren, y desgraciadamente ese le costó la vida a su esposa. Por lo único que estaba agradecido es porque su pequeña hija se hubiese quedado al cuidado de su niñera y no se encontrase junto a ellos, porque de haber sido así, estaba seguro de que Isabella habría corrido la misma suerte que su madre.

—Tienes el recuerdo de su cariño y su amor en tu corazón y aunque su imagen sea borrosa en tu cabeza, ese es el mejor recuerdo que puedes tener, hija. Pero no nos pongamos tristes, entonces… ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta?

—Igual de insulsa que el resto. Sabes que esto no es lo mío. Sería más feliz en un picnic al aire libre o recolectando frutas para ayudar a la tía Angela a hacer una tarta o quedándome toda la noche leyendo al lado de la chimenea.

—Lo sé, pero tienes ciertas obligaciones, Bella. Debes relacionarte con las jóvenes de tu edad, conocer a los miembros de la sociedad y volver loco a algún que otro pretendiente…incluso encontrar un buen marido. —Bromeó Charlie intentando hacer sonreír a su hija.

—¡Padre! Dijiste que no me presionarías, que querías que eligiera a mi marido por amor.

—¡Papá! —Le corrigió él— Cuando estamos a solas prefiero que me llames para como cuando eras pequeña. Bella, no voy a presionarte, pero para enamorarte debes estar dispuesta a conocer a los posibles candidatos. El vizconde de York parece agradable y se ha mostrado interesado en ti.

—A Seth Clearwater lo único que le importa es él mismo. Ese hombre sería feliz si se casara con un retrato suyo.

—Bella…, no seas maleducada.

—Pero ¡Es cierto! Y tú en el fondo opinas igual que yo, aunque lo disimules. Estoy segura de que no desearías que ese hombre se convirtiese en tu yerno.

Charlie no pudo disimular el gesto de disgusto que le produjo imaginar a ese hombre convertido en el esposo de su hija. Estaba claro que no era el candidato idóneo, pero alguien tenía que serlo y debía hacérselo ver a ella.

—Aún así, debes valorar todas las posibilidades Bella. Me encantaría que te casaras por amor, como hice yo con tu madre, pero si no es así, no me dejarás otra opción que buscarte un marido. Yo no viviré eternamente y tu tía tampoco. Quiero irme de este mundo sabiendo que te dejo en manos de un buen hombre, que se preocupará por ti y se asegurará de que no te falte de nada.

—¡No digas eso!¡Hablas como si fueras a morirte mañana! ¡Me niego a pensar así! ¡No me asustes! ¿Estás enfermo? —Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre decirle esas cosas.

—No, cariño, yo estoy bien, pero voy teniendo una edad y a veces las cosas llegan sin esperarlas. Desafortunadamente, lo sabemos por experiencia. —Habló haciendo referencia a su difunta esposa— Por eso me alegraría pasar los años que me quedan de vida viéndote feliz e incluso disfrutar de algunos nietos. No quiero ser un abuelo tullido, me gustaría por lo menos poder lanzarle la pelota a mi nieto.

—Les lanzarás la pelota y correrás con ellos. Serás tan buen abuelo como padre. —Alabó Isabella besando la mejilla de su padre— Pero tampoco es necesario encontrar marido en la primera temporada, no todas las damas lo consiguen.

—¡Menos mal que tu tía Angela no te está escuchando hablar así! ¡La matarías del disgusto! Solo te pido que me prometas que harás un esfuerzo, que pondrás de tu parte y no te cerrarás ni te negarás la oportunidad de conocer a alguien.

—Te lo prometo. —Aceptó viéndose incapacitada para negarle eso a su padre.

—Gracias, y por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en el balcón? Estuviste un rato desaparecida y te vi volver de allí.

—¡Oh! Solamente salir a tomar el aire, y bueno a descansar un poco mis doloridos pies, el duque de York además de creído es un nefasto bailarín.

—Bella, no me gusta que desaparezcas sola por ahí, es peligroso. Cualquiera podría aprovecharse para comprometerte.

—Bueno, así me casaría —Intentó bromear ella.

—No es gracioso. No quiero que te veas obligada a casarte porque alguien ha manchado tu reputación.

—Lo sé, y jamás permitiría algo así, solo intentaba hacerte reír. Además, no estaba sola, estaba con… —Isabella iba a confesarle su desencuentro con el conde de Masen, pero en el último segundo y sin saber por qué decidió callarlo— Gente, había más gente allí.

El carruaje se detuvo cuando llegó a la mansión Swan. Isabella se despidió de su padre con un cariñoso beso.

Charlie Swan desapareció en su despacho. Bella estaba segura de que estaría en su sillón, acompañado por una copa de Brandy dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Cada vez que hablaban de su madre su rostro se entristecía. Sus padres se habían amado tanto, que incluso ni la muerte pudo matar ese sentimiento. Charlie jamás pensó en volverse a casar después de perder a Reneé.

Ella había crecido con ese amor, puro e infinito. ¿Podría tener ella algo así? ¿Se enamoraría al igual que lo hicieron sus padres? Sin duda, lo deseaba, pero… ¿Podría conseguirlo?

Se asomó a la habitación de su tía Angela para comprobar que seguía durmiendo. Mañana, cuando despertase, le exigiría ponerla al corriente de todo lo ocurrido.

Angela Swan era su segunda madre y para su tía, ella era la hija que nunca tuvo.

Se acercó y besó su mejilla antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Deshizo su peinado y se puso su camisón blanco. Normalmente la ayudaba su doncella, pero esa noche prefirió hacerlo sola.

Se cobijó bajo las mantas y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, su placentero sueño se vio alterado por dos ojos verdes que la estuvieron persiguiendo toda la noche: Los ojos del Conde de Masen; los ojos de Edward Cullen.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Qué tal la semana?**_

_**EL tan ansiado encuentro por fin se ha dado, aunque de manera distinta a la cual él esperaba. **_

_**¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá ahora?**_

_**¿Os ha gustado?**_

_**De verdad, estoy enormemente agradecida por la acogida que le estáis dando a la historia, ¡Estoy tan emocionada!**_

_**Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. Estoy deseando conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

—Si sigues retorciendo el pañuelo de esa manera no habrá forma de alisarlo por más veces que se planche, hija. —Apreció su tía Angela sentada frente a ella en el coche de caballos que las conducía hacia su encuentro con Lady Esme y su hija.

Angela Swan o Lady Cheney como la conocían, era la hermana menor de su padre. Había enviudado cinco años atrás cuando su esposo, Ben Cheney falleció repentinamente. La naturaleza no le quiso dar hijos, por lo que, al llegar a Londres, se convirtió en una segunda madre para Bella. Ambas se profesaban un profundo cariño y aunque el empeño de su tía por convertirla en una sofisticada señorita inglesa les causó alguna que otra discusión, pequeñas diferencias que siempre terminaban arreglando. Isabella, además de su tía, la consideraba una amiga.

—Eres una exagerada, tía. Tampoco es para tanto.

Pero lo era. Bella no había dejado de pensar en este día desde el baile de los Midletown. Su encuentro con el Conde de Masen la había marcado y más después de que su imagen la persiguiera mientras dormía.

Desde aquella noche, el conde se colaba en su subconsciente siendo el protagonista de sus sueños. Al principio solamente le veía observarla desde la distancia, pero dos noches atrás, la cosa cambió y su imaginación fue más allá. En esa ocasión, ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla del lago Serpentine, en Hyde Park. Ella se protegía del sol con una elegante sombrilla mientras que él, sin chaqueta y con el chaleco desabrochado jugueteaba con los tirabuzones de su pelo, haciéndola reír y capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso. El recuerdo del sueño la hizo estremecerse.

Mentalmente repasó su pequeña disputa con él. En un principio le sorprendió su socarronería, pero después le enfureció la manera en la que reaccionó a su pequeña conversación.

Desde que se había levantado estaba rezando porque el conde se encontrase fuera de su hogar cuando ellas llegasen, no deseaba verle y menos después de soñar como la besaba. Había intentado disimular su nerviosismo, pero para su desgracia, su tía estaba al corriente de lo ocurrido en la fiesta y además era muy observadora.

—A mí no me engañas Bella. Llevas inquieta toda la mañana y creo que tiene que ver con esta visita.

—¡Tonterías!, ¿Por qué habría de inquietarme tomar el té con Lady Cullen y Alice? Ambas son agradables y nos llevamos bien.

—No por ella, si no por el otro habitante de la casa, Lord Cullen. Creo que vuestro pequeño encuentro te dejó algo inquieta.

—Lo único que me inquietó de él fue su falta de modestia y su testarudez. Sinceramente, tía, espero que podamos disfrutar de una agradable tarde sin él. Lo siento por su madre y su hermana, pero la presencia del conde echaría la tarde a perder.

—Bueno, querida, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a su casa no sería de extrañar que estuviese allí. Aun así con creo que nos acompañe. Normalmente los hombres de su posición tienen demasiados asuntos importantes como para estar pendientes de las pequeñas reuniones informales que sus madres o esposas organizan en su hogar.

—Eso espero, tía. Eso espero.

El cochero paró cuando llegaron a su destino. El mayordomo, prevenido de su llegada, las hizo pasar directamente al saloncito del té dónde, Esme Cullen y su hija Alice las estaban esperando.

—¡Bienvenidas! —Saludó la anfitriona acercándose hacia ellas y depositando un beso en la mejilla de su tía—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querida Angela!

—¡Demasiado!, Esas estúpidas migrañas me mantienen más asilada de la vida social de lo que yo quisiera. Afortunadamente ya estoy recuperada, ¿Cómo estás, Alice?, ¡Enhorabuena por tu compromiso! —Saludó la mujer a la joven pelinegra que se aproximó hasta ellas.

—Muchas gracias Lady Chenney. Es un placer poder disfrutar de la compañía de ambas esta tarde.

—Esos formalismos en confianza sobran, hija. Deja de tratarme de usted que me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy.

—¡Eres un caso, tía! —Bromeó Isabella tras saludar a ambas mujeres.

—Tienes una sobrina encantadora, Angela. Tu hermano y tú debéis estar muy orgullosos de ella.

Isabella se sonrojó ante los halagos que estaba recibiendo.

Las cuatro mujeres se sentaron en torno a una pequeña mesa para disfrutar de las deliciosas pastas artesanales que la cocinera había preparado y el cálido té que humeaba en sus tazas. Entre bocado y bocado se pusieron al día de los últimos acontecimientos, así como de los detalles y preparativos del futuro enlace de la menor de los dos hermanos Cullen.

—Estábamos pensando en posponer un poco más la fecha del enlace debido a la muerte del tío Anthony, pero Jasper viaja con frecuencia y el tiempo oficial del luto ya se ha cumplido así que… —Explicaba Alice Cullen.

—Fue una pena su fallecimiento. Tuvo una vida demasiado dura y triste —Se lamentó Angela.

—Mi difunto Carlisle siempre decía que era como si a su hermano le hubieran echado un mal de ojo. Ambos estaban muy unidos, incluso cuando mi esposo falleció lamentó no haber sido él. —La mirada de Esme se dirigió de nuevo al reloj dispuesto al fondo del salón. Isabella se había percatado que en varias ocasiones había dirigido la mirada a ese lugar.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Esme, pero ¿Esperamos a alguien? No he podido dejar de observar que en varias ocasiones ha comprobado la hora y mirado hacia la puerta.

—¡Oh, sí!...

Iba a continuar hablando cuando la puerta del saloncito se abrió dando paso a Edward Cullen. Elegantemente vestido con un traje chaqueta color marrón chocolate, saludó a las damas allí presentes.

—¡Buenas tardes, señoras!, Espero no interrumpir su pequeña reunión, pero mi madre me advirtió de su visita y me pareció oportuno pasar a saludarlas.

Isabella se tensó ante su aparición. Edward le había dirigido la mirada en todo momento desde su llegada y había sonreído ante el gesto molesto de ella.

—Les he traído unos bombones para endulzar su tarde, por eso me he retrasado un poco más, madre. —Sonrió a su progenitora— Señorita Swan…

—Milord. —Saludó ella haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Espero que su tía y usted estén pasando una agradable tarde.

—Muy agradable, la verdad — "_hasta que llegó usted" _quiso añadir, pero se contuvo sabiendo la tremenda falta de respeto que eso conllevaría.

—Si su tía nos autoriza, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado Isabella, tal vez dando un paseo por los jardines, nada comprometedor como verá. Creo que le debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de la otra noche y me gustaría recompensarla.

—¡Oh!, Esto yo…, —Titubeó ante la inesperada petición.

—Por supuesto que no tengo ninguna objeción. —Se apresuró a aceptar su tía—. Confío en su palabra, milord.

—Te aseguro Angela que mi hijo es un hombre de honor, además, el jardinero estará allí, te aseguro que no estarán solos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No he dudado de sus intenciones.

—El jardín te encantará Isabella, y yo estaré más que feliz de que mi hijo se disculpe. Disfrutad del paseo.

Ante tal insistencia, no pudo negarse. Tomó el brazo que Edward le ofrecía y ambos se dirigieron al jardín.

Edward observó el porte rígido de su acompañante. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, estaba claro que su invitación no le había causado mucha gracia.

A diferencia de cualquier mujer, Isabella parecía más interesada en estudiar el tipo de flores que les rodeaban que en prestar atención a su osado acompañante, pues en su lugar cualquier jovencta se habría mostrado inquieta ante el atrevimiento de su propuesta.

—¿Le gustan las flores? —Preguntó intentando romper el hielo—. Mi madre las adora, creo que le gusta presumir de su jardín delante de sus amigas. Por las mañanas, se encarga personalmente de preparar los ramos que se distribuyen por toda la casa. ¿Ve esas de allí? —Señaló— Son campanillas, también tiene plantadas varios tipos de rosas, sobre todo como puedes ver blancas y amarillas que son sus preferidas. El jazmín y las hortensias se encuentran al fondo, junto a un macetero repleto de tulipanes y esas otras, cuyos pétalos tiene el borde rosado y el centro blanco pertenecen a la familia de las…

—Plumerías. Son preciosas. Tienen un aroma similar al de la vainilla, en Francia las conocen como "Flor del marzapan" pero son originarias de América del sur.

—Sorprendente, milady —Exclamó Edward, pues verdaderamente no se esperaba que ella las conociera— Es una amante de las flores al igual que mi madre, ahora entiendo porque la aprecia tanto.

—En realidad amo la naturaleza en general. Creo que no hay nada más bello que ver como un capullo florece y se convierte en algo tan hermoso con esto —Señaló acariciando una de las rosas plantadas en la jardinera— O a un caballo correr en libertad. La cautividad puede causar ansiedad en los animales, así como alterar sus comportamientos e incluso hacerles padecer enfermedades.

—¿Como sabe eso?

—Leo, mucho sobre diferentes temas. ¿Sorprendido, milord? —Preguntó ella al ver el gesto contrariado de él.

—No, es solo que...

—Que una señorita no debería saber esas cosas, ¿Me equivoco? Las mujeres de mi clase deberíamos ser eruditas en conocer cuál es el color de la temporada, que postre es el más apropiado para una cena de gala, como se debe bordar un buen pañuelo...

—Reconozco que tener una buena instrucción en clases de bordado podría salvarle la vida. —Bromeó él.

—¿Por qué me ha invitado a pasear, Lord Cullen?

—Ya se lo he dicho, merecía una disculpa por mi parte, y le agradecería que me llamara Edward, por favor.

—Los dos sabemos que no es cierto, y llamarle por su nombre sería completamente inapropiado.

—¿Duda de mi palabra? ¿Y por qué no sería apropiado, Isabella? —Tenía que reconocer que la muchacha le fascinaba más de lo que llegó a imaginar, jamás creyó que pudiera tener tanto carácter.

—Porque no se arrepiente de lo que dijo. Para usted, sigo siendo la hija de Charlie Swan; una jovencita cuya mente está ocupada por bailes, reuniones de té y cotillear sobre el último escándalo que se haya producido en alguna cena, pero cree que por su posición y por las normas de la sociedad, está en la obligación de hacer lo correcto y disculparse por algo que cree que me ofendió. Pero ¿Sabe qué? Puede ahorrarse sus excusas, yo haré como si nada hubiera ocurrido, para mí ese pequeño desencuentro no tuvo lugar. Así calmará su conciencia. Usted también puede olvidarlo, es más, hagamos como que nunca sucedió. Seguiremos siendo dos extraños a los que solo les une la relación de aprecio y respeto que mantengo con su madre y con su hermana. Usted podrá seguir concentrado en sus asuntos y yo en los míos. —Terminó una resuelta.

—¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo? ¿Y si no quiero seguir siendo un extraño para usted? —Preguntó Edward acercándose más a ella con una voz que le resultó demasiado seductora.

—N-No veo porque no querría. —Titubeó Bella— Y creo que lo mejor será que vuelva al salón, mi tía debe estar preguntándose por mí tardanza. Con su permiso.

Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Isabella empezó a alejarse, pero la voz de Edward la hizo detenerse y volverse hacia él.

—¡Aún no me ha respondido! ¿Por qué sería inapropiado? —Preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡Porque todo en usted lo es! —Respondió ella antes de girarse y desaparecer en el salón donde se encontraban el resto de las mujeres.

Edward se quedó en el jardín sonriendo divertido.

Una azorada Isabella llegó hasta el comedor donde se encontraban su tía acompañando a Lady Esme y Alice.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —Preguntó su tía al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su sobrina.

—Sí, tía es solo que fuera hace demasiado calor.

—¿Te ha gustado el paseo? Espero que mi hijo se haya disculpado.

—Tiene un jardín hermoso, y no se preocupe, el conde se ha comportado como corresponde.

Esme asintió conforme con su respuesta. Isabella prefería dejarlo así, no hubo disculpa, pero tampoco hacía falta. El conde de Masen era un caradura y tenía la capacidad de sacarla de sus casillas. ¡Maldito fuera! Edward Cullen la enervaba, pero al mismo tiempo despertaba algo desconocido en su interior, algo que la estremecía, algo que la impulsaba a pensar en él, aunque no lo soportara. Ese algo…. ¿Qué sería?

๗๗๗

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella bajó hasta el comedor donde su tía ya se encontraba desayunando.

—Buenos días, tía. ¿Mi padre no desayunará con nosotras?

—Tu padre salió temprano. Según me dijo iba a reunirse con unos inversores, no volverá hasta la hora de la comida. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Perfectamente. —Respondió mientras vertía la leche en su taza de té.

—Y… ¿Vas a contarme que fue lo que te dijo el conde de Masen durante vuestro paseo? —Su tía Ángela lanzó la pregunta disimuladamente mientras untaba de mantequilla su tostada.

Para la mujer no había pasado desapercibido la inquietud de su sobrina cuando volvió al salón con ellas. Se mostró ausente durante el resto de la velada, aunque intentaba disimularlo. En el viaje de vuelta habló de manera automática y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura de que en ese paseo no se habló solo de una disculpa.

—¿A qué te refieres, tía? Lord Cullen se disculpó, fin del asunto.

—Ya y yo tengo canas verdes. Volviste al salón ruborizada y después estuviste ida durante el resto de la tarde. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Edward Cullen para sacarte los colores?

—¡Nada, tía! ¡Son imaginaciones tuyas! Hacía demasiado calor, eso es todo.

Su tía la miró recelosa, iba a rebatirla, pero la entrada de Harry, el mayordomo, las interrumpió.

—Disculpe, Lady Swan, pero hay alguien que solicita verla.

—¿Una visita a estas horas? —Se extrañó Lady Cheney.

—¿De quién se trata Harry? —Preguntó extrañada Bella.

El mayordomo se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Es... un pequeño granuja, un niño de no más de ocho años. Dice que trae un mensaje para usted y se niegan a marcharse hasta que se lo entregue en persona.

—¿De verdad? Pues hazle pasar, tanto misterio me tiene intrigada.

El mayordomo desapareció para volver un par de minutos después acompañado por un niño que efectivamente debería rondar los ocho años. El muchacho esbozaba una pícara sonrisa en la que dejaba entrever la falta de algún diente. Sus mejillas sonrosadas incrementaban su aire infantil. Vestía pantalón corto a cuadros y una camisa blanca, que, aunque no parecían ser muy elegantes estaban impolutas. Inquieto y con las manos detrás de su espalda, se balanceaba sobre sus talones.

—¿Eres tú quien pregunta por mí? —Sonrió Isabella— Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Embry, ¿Es usted la señorita Swan?

—La misma, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Alguien me pidió que le entregase un mensaje en persona y que no me fuera hasta asegurarme de que lo leyera.

—¿En serio? ¿Y puedo saber quién es ese alguien?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decírselo. Lo tiene que descubrir usted al leerlo.

—¡Vaya! Eres un buen mensajero.

—¡Me dieron dos monedas por venir hasta aquí! Y si hago bien el mandado me darán magdalenas de chocolate, ¡Me encanta el chocolate! —Explicó emocionado el muchacho.

—Entonces debes cumplir bien tu mandado. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Esto. —Embry extendió los brazos que mantenía escondidos a su espalda hasta situarlos frente a ella esbozando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, como si estuviera contento por poder llevar a cabo su misión.

Isabella abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendida al ver lo que el pequeño sostenía entre sus manos: un pequeño ramo de plumerías, más concretamente plumerías del jardín de Esme Cullen. Estaba segura, pues eran sospechosamente similares a las flores que había visto el día anterior. Un pequeño ramo de flores unidas por un lazo de seda rosa. Esbozó una involuntaria sonrisa que duró solo dos segundos, los mismo dos segundos que tardó en borrarla y fruncir el ceño.

—¡Oh, que bonito detalle! ¡Son preciosas! —Exclamó su tía emocionada— ¿Quién podría enviarte flores Isabella? —Preguntó pícaramente como si sospechara la respuesta.

Bella se giró hacia su tía fulminando la con la mirada.

—¿Le han gustado? ¿A qué son bonitas? ¡Huelen muy bien! Y se ha sorprendido, lo he visto en su cara. Esto va con las flores, —Embry le extendió un pequeño sobre— No lo he abierto, ¡Lo juro! ¿Va a leerlo? —Preguntaba emocionado.

—Son preciosas y por supuesto que me han gustado, Embry. Muchas gracias

—Pero no son mías, son de...

—Ya sé que no lo son, pero te agradezco el haberlas traído. —Le interrumpió antes de que pronunciase el nombre de quién creía que las mandaba.

Isabella suspiró y abrió el sobre para leer su contenido.

_Como no me dejó disculparme, _

_espero que acepte está pequeña e inapropiada ofrenda de paz. _

_(Inapropiada según su criterio)_

_Inapropiadamente, Edward Cullen. Conde de Masen._

_Pdt: Alguien me dijo que sale a cabalgar todos los miércoles por Hyde Park. Espero coincidir con usted, de lo contrario me veré obligado a enviarle un ramo cada día hasta que nos encontremos._

Bella sintió como la furia subía por su interior ¿Como se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?

—Entonces... ¿Tengo que llevar alguna respuesta? —Preguntó el niño.

—Sí, tienes que dar las gracias de mi parte, solo eso.

—¿Nada más? ¿Ninguna nota? —Embry parecía decepcionado.

—Nada más, pero muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí, Embry. Ahora acompañarás a Henry a la cocina y él te dará unas cuantas onzas de chocolate, pero no de cualquiera, ¡Si no del mejor chocolate del mundo!, es mi preferido. —Explicó Bella que se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de él pellizcándole juguetonamente la nariz.

—¿De verdad? —Exclamó emocionado—¡Muchas gracias! —Embry, emocionado, no pudo evitar abrazarla

—¿Necesitas que te acompañen a casa?

—¡No! Soy mayor y puedo ir solo. Espero verla de nuevo, señorita.

—Vamos pequeño. —El mayordomo le tomó de la mano y abandonaron el salón.

Bella releyó de nuevo la nota sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

Su tía carraspeó divertida detrás de ella.

—Entonces… ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que contarme?

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Parece que Edward es todo un descarado. ¿Qué os ha parecido este segundo encuentro? ¿Os está gustando la historia?**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews, pero sobre todo gracias por dedicarle un ratito de vuestra vida para leer las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza y que puedo ofreceros en Fanfiction.**_

_**Espero leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Edward se encontraba sentado en los escalones de la puerta trasera de su casa al lado del pequeño Embry. Si alguien supiera que el nuevo Conde se Masen se encontraba sentado al lado del hijo de la cocinera compartiendo confidencias se escandalizaría.

—¿De verdad le gustaron las flores? —Preguntó curioso.

—¡Claro! Al principio abrió los ojos mucho, mucho, por un momento pensé que se le saldrían de la cara y después sonrió, pero rápidamente se puso sería e hizo así. —El niño le miró y juntó ambas cejas intentando imitar el ceño fruncido de Isabella— Pero le gustaron mucho, y a la señora que estaba con ella también; dijo que eran muy bonitas. —Finalizó mordiendo la magdalena de chocolate que había recibido como premio.

—¿Y de verdad no te dio ningún mensaje para mí?

—No, señor. Solamente me dijo que le diera las gracias.

—¿Seguro? ¿No te entregó ninguna nota, ni te dijo nada más? —Insistió de nuevo Edward.

—¡No! ¡Yo nunca me quedaría algo que no es para mí! Mi mamá dice que eso no está bien y yo no lo hago. Además, usted confió en mí y yo no le engañaría. ¿Lo duda, señor? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—¡No, claro que no! Confío en ti, Embry. De no haber sido así no te habría encargado esa tarea tan importante que, además, recuerda que es un secreto entre tú y yo. —Recalcó Edward viendo como el niño asentía ante sus palabras— Es solo que me hubiera gustado que respondiese.

—Igual lo hace. Lo mismo ella también le manda a una niña con un ramo de flores y una nota.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias del pequeño. Bella jamás haría eso. Además, estaba seguro de que su atrevimiento la tendría completamente escandalizada. Una imagen de ella ruborizada, con los brazos en jarras y rictus serio apareció en su mente. Le divertía demasiado molestarla.

—¿Señor…?

—Dime, Embry

—¿Volverá a mandarle flores a la señorita Swan? —Preguntó inocentemente.

Su mirada curiosa y su boca manchada de chocolate resultaba demasiado graciosa.

—Puede ser. Si se diera el caso, ¿Volverías a hacerme de mensajero?

—¡Por supuesto! —Aceptó levantándose enérgicamente— No hace falta que avise a nadie más, yo puedo ir. Ya sé el camino y el mayordomo me conoce…

—Y te ganarías algunas monedas más, ¿No es así? —Preguntó divertido Edward.

—Bueno, eso sí. Pero también podría volver a probar el chocolate preferido de la señorita Swan. ¡Está riquísimo! Ella me dio unas onzas cuando fui a su casa.

—¡Vaya! Así que es una enamorada del chocolate como tú. —Esa información era completamente nueva para él y seguro que en un futuro podría servirle de ayuda.

—¿Señor...? ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme, Embry?

—La señorita Swan…. ¿Va a ser su esposa? Mi papá dice que cuando uno está enamorado tiene que tener detalles con la mujer que le gusta y usted le ha enviado flores a la señorita Swan. Mi papá solamente le regala cosas a mi mamá, y ellos están enamorado y casados.

Edward sonrió ante la astucia del niño, había resultado ser más avispado de lo que creía.

—Puede ser…. ¿Te gustaría que fuese la nueva condesa de Masen?

—Sí. Ella es muy guapa y muy simpática, y muy buena… sería una buena señora con nosotros. —Asintió totalmente convencido.

—Pues espero que algún día se haga realidad. —Confesó Edward levantándose y alborotando el pelo del pequeño Embry. Sin duda, en él sabía que tenía un aliado en su tarea de conquistar a Isabella Swan.

๗๗๗

Isabella intentó calmar al caballo que se removía, cosa extraña en él, ya que Nahuel era un ejemplar bastante dócil.

—Tranquilo, amigo —Susurró acariciando al animal.

—Es inútil, hija. Hasta que no te calmes tú él no lo hará. Esta mañana estás inquieta y el caballo lo percibe.

—No es verdad, papá. Solamente estoy incómoda con el traje de montar.

Su explicación tenía parte de verdad, aunque su inquietud no se debía solo a eso. Es cierto que el traje le incomodaba. La enorme falda de terciopelo y el corsé le resultaban tediosas para galopar, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con trotar suavemente. Así mismo, las horquillas que sujetaban su sombrero se le estaban clavando en el cuero cabelludo. Si por ella fuese, iría con el pelo suelto y alguna vestimenta más cómoda, en ese sentido envidiaba los pantalones que llevaba su padre.

De todas maneras, la ropa jugaba un papel secundario en su inquietud. El principal motivo de su nerviosismo era saber que se encontraría con Edward.

Esa mañana, había pensado en excusarse con su padre para evitar el paseo: alegaría un dolor de cabeza o un malestar estomacal, pero en el fondo le fastidiaba tener que renunciar a una de las cosas que más le gustaba por él.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el pequeño Embry se presentó con las flores en su casa y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener señales de él, pero estaba segura de que hoy lo vería. Se lo dejó bien claro en la nota, por eso desde que entró en Hyde Park había esperado que apareciera en cualquier momento.

—Cariño, siempre usas ese traje para montar y nunca te has quejado.

—Que no me queje no significa que no me incomode. Si quieres un día te lo dejo para que veas lo difícil que es manejarse.

—Lo siento, cielo, pero ni la falda ni el color me favorecen —Bromeó Charlie Swan haciendo que ambos rieran.

—¡Buenos días, señor Swan! —Una voz detrás de ellos se abrió pasó— ¡Señorita! —Finalizó tocando el ala de su sombrero agachando su cabeza a modo de saludo.

Lord Edward Cullen se encontraba frente a ellos montado sobre un semental negro con un porte regio y elegante. Ataviado con un impoluto traje para montar y una espléndida sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, milord! —Respondió Charlie a su saludo— No sabía que usted también salía a cabalgar.

—Lo hago menos de lo que me gustaría, desgraciadamente. Las obligaciones que acarrean el título apenas me dejan tiempo libre para disfrutar de estos placeres.

—¿No corren buenos tiempos para los nobles?

—Los hubo mejores. —Respondió Cullen— Hace un día estupendo, ¿No les parece?

—Desde luego, es raro disfrutar de un día tan soleado en Londres. ¿Cómo se encuentran su madre y su hermana?

—Muy bien, inmersas en los preparativos de la boda de Alice. ¿Disfruta del paseo, señorita Swan? —Le preguntó directamente a ella.

Bella se tensó sobre el animal, en realidad llevaba tensa desde que le vio aparecer, pero ver cómo la miraba de esa forma tan...descarada, sin importar que su padre se encontrase allí hizo que se envarara. ¿Sería posible que su padre no se diera cuenta? ¿O es que ella lo estaba imaginando?

—Sí, milord, lo hago. —Consiguió responder.

—¡Hasta que logro alcanzarte, Edward! —Emmet Macarthy llegó hasta —Se suponía que iba a ser un tranquilo paseo, no una carrera.

—Ya sabes que cuando Aro quiere correr no hay quien le pare. —Respondió él acariciando la grupa de su caballo— ¿Conoce a Emmet Macarthy, señor Swan?

—Sí, me ha ayudado en algunos asuntos legales, pero basta de formalidades, puede llamarme Charlie. ¿Quieren unirse al paseo?

Isabella deseó matar a su padre en ese momento mientras que su estómago se encogía al ver como Edward le sonreía. Estaba disfrutando con la situación, se veía en su cara.

—Si no les importa...

—¡Claro que no! ¿No es así Bella? —Miró a su hija

—Por supuesto, padre. Será todo un placer. —Respondió devolviéndole una sonrisa forzada a su particular tormento.

—Maravilloso, además, así puedo aprovechar la ocasión y hablar con usted. Pensaba visitarle en estos días Mcarthy, pero si le parece, me gustaría comentarle unas dudas sobre unos contratos.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos hombres se adelantaron dejando atrás a Isabella que no apartaba la mirada de Edward.

—Me alegra ver que no ha fallado a la cita, Bella. —Susurró su nombre como si acariciara cada letra.

—Esto no es una cita, y solamente me llaman Isabella mi padre y mi tía, le agradecería que se dirigiera a mi por mi nombre completo. —Respondió iniciando la marcha tras su padre, aunque a una distancia prudencial.

—¡Vaya! Al fin tengo permiso para tutearte, Bella. Sobra decirte que espero el mismo trato de tu parte, sin duda puedes llamarme Edward.

Bella no pudo evitar reprenderse mentalmente por haber caído en su trampa.

—¿Te gustaron las flores?

—Son preciosas, pero innecesarias. No tenía que haberlas enviado. Además, me parece fatal que utilice a Embry para sus galanteos. ¡Es un niño! Debería estar jugando y aprendiendo y no haciendo de mensajero.

—Embry es un pequeño amigo, además del hijo de nuestra cocinera. Tuvo su pago por el favor, además de una dulce recompensa y déjame decirte que estaría encantado de volver a visitarte. Me lo ha expresado él mismo.

—Es encantador. —Confesó ella.

—¿Tanto como yo? —Sonrió socarrón.

—Tú…. —Bella intentó corregirse al ver como él reía—Usted es… abrumador.

—¿Te abrumo?

—Me confunde. No sé que persigue con todo esto.

—Creí que ya nos tuteábamos. Y te lo dije Isabella, yo no quiero olvidar nuestro encuentro, yo quiero conocerte y que me conozcas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le puede interesar de mí? Solo soy una mujer normal, como el resto de las jóvenes casaderas de la ciudad.

—Te equivocas, no eres como las demás. Eres diferente, especial. Tienes ansias por vivir, tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de las cosas que te gustan, no te da miedo defender tus ideas y principios… Eso solo lo he deducido con los pocos minutos que compartimos en ese balcón, me intriga saber que más escondes, Isabella.

—¿Y cuando descubra que no hay nada fascinante? ¿Qué no hay nada extraordinario?

—Eso… déjame averiguarlo a mí. —Susurró acercando su boca al oído de ella haciendo que se estremeciera desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Isabella se turbó y notó como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas. Nahuel relinchó y cabeceó haciendo que se separase.

—Te pongo nerviosa. —Rio Edward.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hace! ¡Es un descarado! ¿Es así con todas las damas?

—No, solo contigo. Solo tú sacas mi lado travieso y haces que me olvide de las normas sociales.

—¡No diga esas cosas! —Alzó la voz tuteándole involuntariamente.

—¿Por qué? ¡Es la verdad!

—Porque…, porque…. —Titubeaba ella ante la diversión de él— ¡No te rías!

—¿Sabes? Es muy inapropiado que le des órdenes a un noble. —Bromeó recordando como ella le había echado en cara su comportamiento.

—Será porque eres una mala influencia para mí.

Ambos sonrieron y se callaron al alcanzar a Charlie y Emmet que se habían detenido para esperarlos.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Swan.

—Sí, espero que mi padre no le haya atosigado mucho en su tiempo libre señor Mcarthy.

—Para nada, ha sido una charla interesante.

—Será mejor que nosotros volvamos, Emmet, tenemos una reunión en dos horas. Imagino que los veré el viernes en el teatro, ¿No es así?

—¿El teatro? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Sí, creí que ustedes lo sabrían. El viernes, el famoso violinista Michael Newton ofrece un concierto en el Royal Opera House. Viene desde Nueva York y al parecer es toda una celebridad en América. Imaginé que asistirían interesados por su estancia en ese continente.

—Le conocemos, pero no sabía que se celebraba este viernes el recital. —Respondió él— Es una lástima, a estas alturas estará todo vendido.

—No se preocupen por eso, mi tío Anthony disponía de un palco que ahora disfruta mi familia, ¡Déjenme invitarles! —Edward centró su mirada en ella.

—¡Oh, no podríamos! —Intentó excusarse Swan.

—¡No se hable más! ¡No acepto una negativa por respuesta! Les espero el viernes, y por supuesto, su hermana también está invitada. Será una velada maravillosa.

—Muchas gracias, Lord Cullen.

—No hay que darlas. Les espero el viernes. Que pasen un buen día. —Se despidió cortésmente escondiendo la sonrisa que iba dirigida a Isabella.

Ambos hombres se despidieron dejando a Charlie e Isabella observando cómo se marchaban.

—Un hombre interesante…, Me recuerda a su padre. —Habló Charlie.

—¿Conociste a Carlisle Cullen?

—Sí, aunque no fuimos amigos, siempre tuvimos un trato cordial y afable. Lástima que falleciera tan pronto, era un hombre honorable y supo criar bien a su hijo. Otro no podría lidiar con todo lo que tiene encima.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó a su padre.

—A nada, no me hagas caso. —Intentó restarle importancia— ¿Más tranquila?

—Sí, ya sabes que cabalgar es como un bálsamo para mí, siempre consigue calmarme.

—Entonces, ¡Es hora de desengrasar las patas de estos animales! Te echo una carrera hasta el lago. ¡A la de tres!, ¡Uno!, ¡Dos! ….. —Charlie azuzó a su caballo y cuando este empezó a galopar gritó—¡Tres!

—¡Tramposo! —Exclamó Bella intentando alcanzar a su padre.

Sorprendentemente su encuentro con Edward le había hecho sonreír, estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta del Conde de Masen, una faceta que le empezaba a gustar, demasiado.

Internamente estaba contando las horas para que llegase el viernes. La invitación le había sorprendido e inconscientemente, estuvo rezando porque su padre no la rechazase.

Quería volver a verle, quería volver a disfrutar de ese descaro que inicialmente le enfurecía pero que esa mañana había descubierto que también le gustaba.

Edward Cullen estaba empezando a gustarle, mucho. Mucho más de lo que creía.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**El encuentro en Hyde Park parecer haber sido todo un éxito y Edward se ha asegurado un nuevo encuentro, ¿Irá bien?**_

_**Parece que Bella está cayendo poco a poco en sus redes.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Vuestra opinión es sumamente importante para mí.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**El próximo viernes más, aunque ya sabéis que en le grupo de Facebook de Elite fancfiction tendréis un adelanto el martes.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

El humo se mezclaba con el olor a alcohol. A Edward no le gustaba fumar, pero se había acostumbrado a tolerarlo ya que descubrió que los hombres de su clase debatían la mayoría de los asuntos serios acompañados de un buen licor y un buen puro.

Se encontraba en el club Jagger, uno de los más afamados y exclusivos clubs de caballeros de la ciudad. Emmet estaba con él, concentrado en sus cartas. A Edward no le había tocado una buena mano en el reparto, por eso esperaba el movimiento de su amigo.

—¿Fue un paseo fructífero? —Preguntó Mcarthy.

—Bastante, está resultando ser una tarea más divertida de lo que creía. Isabella Swan es... demasiado interesante.

—Ten cuidado, Edward, no vaya a ser que al final acabes enamorándote de ella.

—¡No digas tonterías! Simplemente me agrada que en lugar de conquistar a una persona superficial y sin conocimientos, se trate de una mujer con algo más que cabello en su cabeza.

—Imagino que no te está poniendo las cosas fáciles.

—Al principio no, pero poco a poco la voy llevando a mi terreno. Mañana me acompañará junto a su padre y su tía al recital de Michael Newton, creo que será la oportunidad perfecta para dar un paso más. —En realidad Edward estaba pensando en la posibilidad de robarle un beso. Pues desde su paseo por el parque se moría por saber que se sentiría al besar esos labios rosados.

—No aceleres las cosas, no vaya a ser que por intentar ganar una batalla pierdas la guerra.

—Ya veremos. —Respondió el conde seguro de sí mismo.

Emmet descubrió sus cartas haciéndole vencedor de la partida para frustración de Edward.

—¿Otra? Creo que estoy en racha. —Rio su amigo.

—Lo que estás es distrayéndome con tu interrogatorio y evitando que me concentre en el juego.

—¡No seas mal perdedor! —Emmet barajó de nuevo las cartas y procedió a repartirlas— ¿Has hablado ya con Kate?

—No, no he encontrado el momento oportuno.

En realidad, tampoco lo había buscado. Sabía que tenía que terminar su pequeña aventura con Kate, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de poder disfrutar de algún último encuentro antes de convertirse en un respetable hombre comprometido. No podía demorar mucho más esa situación y lo sabía.

—Ningún momento será oportuno, pero cuanto más demores en hacerlo será peor. ¿No querrás que la adorable señorita Swan se entere de que tienes una amante?

—No lo hará. Hablaré con Kate la semana que viene, así tendré tiempo de poder encargar algún bonito obsequio para que la ruptura sea menos dolorosa.

—Todo un caballero, una joya siempre es un acierto.

Edward torció sus labios en señal de frustración. Empezaban los sacrificios.

๗๗๗

El carruaje paró en frente del Royal Opera House. La puerta se abrió y descendió Charles Swan ataviado con su impoluto esmoquin y se volteó para ayudar a bajar a su hermana y así hija.

—Creo que seré el hombre más envidiado esta noche, ¡Estáis preciosas las dos!

—Siempre tan alargador, hermano. —Sonrió Ángela mientras alistaba las arrugas de su vestido marrón— Pero si alguien acaparará miradas está noche, será tu hija. Creo que más de uno caerá rendido a sus pies. No te extrañe si mañana tienes en la puerta a una cola de ansiosos pretendientes, Charlie.

—¡Sois unos exagerados! Será mejor que entremos antes de que empiece.

Bella obvió los halagos de su padre y su tía. Mentiría si dijera que no se había preocupado por su aspecto esa noche. No era presumida, pero reconocía que para la velada se había esmerado mucho más en su aspecto que otras veces. Quería verse guapa, y aunque intentaba repetirse a sí misma que eso no tenía nada que ver con qué Edward Cullen estuviera allí, se mentía a si misma.

Llevaba un bonito vestido en color burdeos que dejaba sus hombros al aire. El pelo lo llevaba elegantemente recogido, había decidido usar un par de pendientes y un collar de perlas que había pertenecido a su madre, nada demasiado exuberante, pero sí elegante y sencillo.

Le preocupaba que se sintiera tan ansiosa por verle. Siempre le había gustado tener control sobre sus emociones, pero con Edward... estaba descubriendo sentimientos desconocidos hasta el momento.

Entraron en el edificio y al fondo distinguieron al conde acompañado por su madre.

El conde de Masen pareció presentir su presencia pues se volteó para mirarlos y cuando vio a Isabella esbozó una coqueta sonrisa.

Estaba deslumbrante. El color del tejido contrastaba con su cremosa y blanca piel invitándole a tocarla.

Flanqueada por su padre y su tía, Isabella llegó hasta él dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, milord. Gracias por invitarnos, estoy seguro de que será una velada magnífica. —Saludó Charlie— Lady Esme, es un placer verla de nuevo.

—El placer es mío, Señor Swan. ¡Ángela, querida! —Esme se acercó y besó la mejilla de la mujer que correspondió su gesto antes de girarse hacia Bella— ¡Estás preciosa, Isabella!

—Muchas gracias, Lady Esme. ¿Alice no nos acompañará esta noche? —Preguntó al percatarse de su ausencia.

—Mi hermana está en el tocador, ha tenido un pequeño percance sin importancia a su llegada, ahora se unirá a nosotros. —Explicó Edward antes de besarla mano enguantada de Isabella y depositar un suave beso en un gesto de galantería, gesto con el que previamente había saludado a su tía—. Coincido completamente con mi madre, esta noche está usted preciosa.

Isabella agachó la mirada intentando ocultar su rubor.

—Gracias, milord.

—Será mejor que ocupemos nuestros asientos, el concierto está a punto de empezar—. Les invitó el conde.

—Las damas primero. —Charlie cedió el paso a su hermana y a su hija que junto a Lady Esme se dirigieron al palco.

Una vez allí, Charlie Swan quedo sentado en medio de su hermana y Lady Esme ocupando la primera fila, mientras que Isabella junto a Alice y Edward lo harían detrás de ellos.

—Las vistas desde aquí son privilegiadas. —Señaló Bella en referencia a la cercanía que el palco tenía con respecto al escenario.

—Tiene razón. —Concedió Edward— Aunque esta noche lo serán más aun, al menos para mí, que podré disfrutar de tu belleza de cerca. —Susurró en su oído las últimas palabras para evitar que pudieran ser oídas por sus acompañantes.

La llegada de Lady Alice Cullen alborotó el pequeño balcón. La joven saludó amablemente a sus acompañantes y tomó asiento al lado de Bella, haciendo que está quedará entre ella y Edward.

—He pisado un charco al llegar y me he mojado toda la media. ¡Siempre tengo mala suerte! —Se quejó la recién llegada haciendo reír a los allí presentes.

Las luces se apagaron y el telón se abrió dando paso a la finura de Michael Newton y su violín. El músico dedicó unas palabras a los allí presentes y comenzó a tocar.

Las notas inundaron toda la estancia llenando de magia el teatro. Era maravilloso escuchar como la melodía fluía cada vez que el arco acariciaba las cuerdas del violín.

—Sabía que te gustaría

Isabella volteó el rostro para mirar a Edward y le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Porque eres igual que un violín: suave y delicada. Además, tus ojos brillan con cada canción.

—Pareces conocerme muy bien.

—Y espero seguir haciéndolo. Quiero averiguar desde tu plato favorito hasta que lugar de tu cuerpo te producirá mayor placer al besarte.

Isabella abrió los ojos ante el comentario y volvió a centrarse en el escenario mientras escuchaba como Edward se reía.

Ese hombre iba a provocarle un infarto.

Hubo un pequeño interludio a mitad del concierto para que pudieran disfrutar de un exquisito refrigerio.

Charlie parecía muy interesado en algo que le estaba contando Lady Esme y la tía de Isabella había sido acaparada por Alice, que le estaba poniendo al corriente de los últimos detalles de su enlace.

Isabella estaba sola en el palco, sentada en el asiento que ocupaba su padre con sus brazos apoyados en la barandilla. .

Edward llegó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Preguntó llamando su atención.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí —Edward llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella como si intentara apartar algo, pero cuando la retiró de nuevo quedando la frente a sus ojos, Isabella no pudo reprimir la sorpresa— Mira lo que tenías guardado.

Simulando un pequeño truco de magia, Edward hizo aparecer un bombón de chocolate frente a su rostro.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Yo no he hecho nada, estaba entre tu pelo —Bromeó— Si hubieras sido un niño habría hecho aparecer una moneda, pero un pajarito me dijo que te gusta el chocolate.

—Embry. —Ese pequeño era el único que podía haberle dicho algo así.

—¿Y.…? ¿Mi información es cierta?

—Completamente. Adoro el chocolate. —Respondió desenvolviendo el pequeño bombón y llevándoselo a la boca.

Edward chasqueó la lengua al ver como el dulce desaparecía entre sus labios.

—Tenía la esperanza de que lo compartieras conmigo.

Isabella tragó los restos de chocolate.

—Creí que era un regalo.

—Y lo era..., Pero se me ha antojado probarlo.

—De haberlo sabido te habría dado la mitad. —Aseguró inocentemente.

—Creo que puedo solucionarlo. —Edward aprovechó que estaban solos y resguardados por la pequeña cortina que enmarcaba el palco y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella— Estoy seguro de que de tu boca sabrá mejor.

Murmuró esas palabras sobre sus labios antes de abordarlos. Con manos suaves y firmes tomó su rostro y lo acercó hasta él. Succionó su labio inferior haciendo que ella abriera su boca e introdujo suavemente su lengua, conociéndola, saboreándola. Notaba como la piel de ella ardía.

Isabella permanecía quieta, dejando que él jugueteaba con su beso, en un acto involuntario, enredó sus manos en el pelo de él y lo acercó más profundizando el beso.

La voz de su madre le llegó de manera lejana, por lo que se vio obligado a terminar el beso antes de lo que hubiera preferido, pero lo último que quería era que alguien los encontrase en esa situación.

—Mucho más delicioso, podría comer chocolate así toda mi vida. —Susurró él.

Pudo observar como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Sus labios estaban hinchados por el beso, sus pupilas dilatadas y un maravilloso rubor cubría su cara y cuello.

—Edward... —Consiguió decir ella, pero tuvo que callar ante la llegada del resto del grupo.

—Vaya, hijo, estás aquí. —Apareció Lady Esme.

Edward se levantó para recibirles ocultando así la figura de Isabella, esperaba que ese par de minutos fueran suficiente para que recompusiera su rostro.

—Sí, el segundo acto está a punto de empezar y decidí adelantarme. Cuando llegué me encontré aquí a la señorita Swan.

—Creo que mi hija está fascinada por el talento del señor Newton, ¿Me equivoco, Bella?

—No, padre. —Respondió ella más calmada— Sin duda, Michael Newton es todo un virtuoso del violín. Le estoy sumamente agradecida, milord por permitirnos disfrutar de este maravilloso recital.

—El placer es todo mío. —Respondió mirándola intensamente haciéndole saber que sus palabras no eran pura cortesía.

Tomaron asiento y volvieron a disfrutar del espectáculo cuando las luces se apagaron, aunque Bella no consiguió concentrarse en la música. Lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en el beso que Edward le había dado minutos atrás. Había sido su primer beso y... ¡Qué beso! Aún sentía como sus labios se estaban reponiendo de él: había sido cálido, suave y húmedo. Había hecho que miles de mariposas revolotean en su estómago.

No se atrevió a mirarle en lo que restó de la noche, pero pudo evitar sentir como su mirada se clavaba en ella, sentía como esos dos orbes verdes se clavaban y la atravesaban haciéndola arder.

Cuando el recital terminó abandonaron el recinto.

—Ahora soy yo quien está en deuda con usted. —Dijo Charlie parado frente al coche que los llevaría de vuelta a casa— Tengo que responder a su invitación, sería muy descortés por mi parte si no lo hiciera.

—No sé preocupe, como le dije antes ha sido todo un placer, y tanto mi hermana cómo mi madre ha disfrutado mucho de su compañía.

—Insisto, me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto encuentre la ocasión perfecta.

—Cómo deseé. —Respondió Edward.

Charlie se dirigió hacia Lady Esme y Lady Alice para despedirse, pues tanto su hija como su hermana ya lo habían hecho.

Edward ayudó a Ángela a subir al carruaje y después besó de nuevo la mano de Isabella a modo de despedida.

—Espero que haya disfrutado de la noche, señorita Swan. —Habló consciente de que su tía podría escucharlos— Espero que lo podamos repetir muy pronto.

—Ha sido una velada maravillosa, milord. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Suavemente, Edward deslizó su mano deshaciendo el agarre y Bella pudo notar como, de manera sutil le estaba entregando una pequeña nota.

Alarmada al ver el pequeño papel entre sus dedos le miró con los ojos abiertos para reprenderle, pero él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla.

—Que tenga dulces sueños, Señorita Swan. —Susurró ayudándola a subir al carruaje.

La familia Swan se alejó del teatro en el coche mientras que Edward y su familia hacia lo mismo

—Ha sido una velada agradable —Apreció Alice— Isabella es muy simpática, creo que va a convertirse en una gran amiga.

—Es una excelente muchacha, no es sólo una cara bonita. Creo que no eres la única a quien la joven Swan ha impresionado esta noche. ¿No es verdad, Edward? —Preguntó Esme Cullen que había estado observando disimuladamente el comportamiento de su hijo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, madre.

—A qué has estado muy atento con ella.

—Es lo que se espera de mí, ¿No es así? Que me comporté como todo un caballero —Intentó restarle importancia.

—Te conozco hijo, e intuyo que detrás de ese "caballeroso" comportamiento hay algo más. —Sonrió perspicazmente— Déjame decirte que creo que Isabella Swan podría ser una perfecta Condesa de Masen.

—Estoy de acuerdo, madre. —Respondió Alice ilusionada— ¡Haríais una pareja tan perfecta!

—Será mejor que dejéis vuestras elucubraciones para otro momento. Tenéis demasiadas ganas de echarme la soga al cuello.

Edward intentó dar por finalizado el tema viendo como su madre y su hermana sonreían cómplices.

Al final, era el mismo quien se había puesto la soga al cuello. Necesitaba una esposa adinerada y cada vez le resultaba menos desagradable la idea de conquistar a Isabella Swan. Era guapa, audaz e inteligente.

Besarla había sido una experiencia completamente diferente a las anteriores. Había estado con varias mujeres, en las que siempre había buscado saciar su necesidad sexual, incluso con Victoria, los besos eran cortos, lujuriosos, los usaba como un complemento a la hora de acostarse con ella, pero con Isabella... No le habría importado pasar toda la noche besándola; si candidez, la forma en la que se había dejado hacer y cómo al final le había respondido..., Todo en ella transmitía calor, no quería ni pensar cómo sería estar en su interior.

Cabeceó y desechó ese pensamiento. Estaba delirando, no quería involucrarse más allá de lo necesario con Isabella, pero... ¿Podría evitarlo? ¿Podría resistirse a sus encantos?

Por el momento él había dado el siguiente paso, esperaba que esa noche leyera la nota, que sería la primera de muchas, mientras tanto... Concretaría una cita con Kate para poner fin a lo que tenían. No podía postergarlo más.

Si sus planes continuaban como hasta ahora, Isabella Swan sería suya antes de lo esperado.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues ya tenemos primer beso, ¿Quién no desearía comer chocolate de esa manera?**_

_**Edward continúa jugando sus cartas y parece que está teniendo éxito. Ya veremos si sigue en racha o hay algún percance.**_

_**No puedo dejar de agradecer los reviews, favs y follows que le estáis dando a la historia. Me hacen inmensamente feliz.**_

_**Espero conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

_**Recordad que el martes tendreís un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo en la iniciatia Martes de Adelantos del grupo de Facebook Elite Fanfiction.**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Edward subió la escalinata y se deshizo de su sombrero y su empapado abrigo entregándoselo al mayordomo.

La enorme mansión Clayton no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Construida en piedra rojiza, contrastaba con las escaleras labradas en mármol estaba franqueada por un enorme jardín, convirtiéndola en una de las edificaciones más majestuosas de la zona.

Edward, como arquitecto se declaró un enamorado de la construcción desde el primer momento en que la vio. Estaba intrigado por los rincones ocultos que ocultaba la mansión, pero para su frustración, a parte del dormitorio, el salón y el despacho, no conocía el resto de las dependencias.

Cada vez que visitaba a Kate, prescindía de usar su propio coche. Normalmente caminaba o alquilaba un pequeño transporte para que lo llevase hasta allí. No quería habladurías sobre qué haría el coche del conde de Masen parado frente a las puertas de la mansión Clayton a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Buenas noches, Cayo. Aunque lo de buenas es por decir decir algo, ahí fuera no para de llover.

—Buenas noches, milord. En efecto está siendo una noche desapacible. —Respondió de manera sería, pero educada el mayordomo— La marquesa lo espera en el estudio.

—¿En el estudio? —Preguntó confundido, pues en teoría iban a cenar. Edward había aceptado la invitación viendo en ella la oportunidad perfecta para zanjar su historia. Sabía de antemano que no iba a ser una conversación agradable, pero esperaba que la pulsera de diamantes que había comprado como regalo, le ayudase a calmar sus ánimos.

—Esas son sus órdenes, milord. si me acompaña...

El mayordomo comenzó a andar dirigiéndolo a través del enorme salón hasta una doble puerta de madera lacada. Cayo golpeó un par de veces la puerta y sin esperar contestación, la abrió invitándolo a pasar para despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza y cerrar la puerta en cuanto él entró.

Edward entró en la estancia que se encontraba en penumbra. La única luz provenía de la chimenea y de una serie de candelabros situados encima de una pequeña mesa preparada con dos servicios. Parado en mitad del despacho, Edward sintió como unas frías manos le abrazaban por detrás acariciando su torso al tiempo que el cuerpo de una mujer se pegaba a su espalda.

—Me encanta tu olor, querido. Es tan embriagador, tan varonil... —Susurró la voz de Kate en su oído.

Edward sintió como ella reposaba su cabeza contra su espalda y continuaba con sus caricias. Si en algo era experta esa mujer, era en despertar la lívido de un hombre

—Creí que íbamos a disfrutar de una tranquila cena. —Edward se deshizo de su agarre suavemente y se volteó hasta quedar frente a ella.

El atuendo de su acompañante le sorprendió, pues era totalmente inadecuado para cenar, aunque completamente idóneo para lo que, al parecer, la marquesa de Clayton tenía en mente.

Con su melena rizada suelta, Kate estaba ataviada con un camisón de seda negra y puntilla de encaje del mismo color. La prenda era larga hasta los pies y a través del encaje se podía intuir la oscura piel de sus pezones. El atuendo, iba acompañado por una bata del mismo tejido que estaba completamente abierta. Edward no pudo ocultar su expresión de deseo al verla. Era imposible no caer en la tentación de querer tocarla.

—Y lo haremos —Aseguró ella acariciando en mentón de él— Pero empezaremos por el postre.

Sin más dilación, Kate se lanzó a besarlo mientras que le hacía retroceder hasta quedar sentado en un pequeño sofá.

Sin perder el contacto con su boca, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sin dificultad alguna, se deshizo de su chaqueta y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y los pantalones.

Edward la agarró por las caderas, sintiendo el contacto de la seda con sus manos, levantó el camisón hasta dejar sus muslos al descubierto.

Sin perder tiempo, Kate sacó su miembro y se clavó en él empezando a cabalgarlo mientras que Edward bajaba los tirantes de la fina prenda de dormir y se dedicaba a amasar sus senos, arrancándola gemidos de placer.

En menos de dos minutos ambos jadeaban por el calor de momento.

Para Edward, Kate era solo eso, sexo, lujuria… Nada más, nada de emociones, ninguna implicación más. Solo un desahogo con el que ella había estado de acuerdo, pues al parecer, también necesitaba de un hombre que calmase sus deseos. Un acuerdo oportuno y beneficioso para ambos, pero un acuerdo que debía llegar a su fin.

Por un momento una imagen apareció en su mente: el cabello rubio dio paso a uno de color castaño y los ojos azules de la mujer que lo montaba se tornaron marrón chocolate. Unos labios finos y delicados eran los que se apoderaban de su boca y de la nada, Kate desapareció y fue sustituido por el cuerpo de Isabella Swan, que se mecía sobre él seductoramente.

El marrón de sus orbes le miraban convirtiéndose en chocolate líquido, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa que amenazaba con volverlo loco.

Edward afianzó su agarre sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, queriéndose hundir más profundo en su interior. La tenía encima de él, a su merced.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar su liberación, cuando la voz de Kate acariciando el orgasmo le hizo volver a la realidad y despertar de su ensoñación. No era Isabella quien estaba sobre él.

Como un rayo, consiguió salirse del interior de Kate antes de que su simiente se liberase dentro de ella. Mientras tanto, su amante, saciada y satisfecha, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él intentando calmar su respiración.

—Edward, ¡Ha sido fantástico! —Jadeó con una sonrisa lobuna— El mejor de nuestros encuentros.

Él aún se encontraba conmocionado por lo ocurrido, jamás le había pasado nada igual. No entendía cómo había podido imaginar a Isabella allí con él. Inquieto se removió haciendo que Kate se pusiera en pie, reacomodando su ropa y ofreciéndole un pañuelo para limpiar el desastre se su liberación.

—Si hubiera sabido que mi sorpresa te iba a gustar tanto, lo habría hecho antes.

Dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesa y como si minutos antes no hubieran estado fornicando en el mismo despacho, Kate comenzó a portarse como una perfecta anfitriona.

—¿Quieres cenar? He ordenado ensalada fría de perdiz y un surtido de canapés. El vino lo dejo a tu elección. —Indicó señalando un pequeño botellero.

—Nada que pudiera enfriarse, por lo que veo. Tenías muy claro como empezar la noche. —Edward se levantó y tomó una botella cualquiera para a continuación, sentarse frente a ella.

—Ya te dije que me gusta empezar por el postre, soy muy golosa.

—Pues yo espero que tus criados sean muy discretos, no quiero imaginar lo que ocurriría si nuestra pequeña aventura se supiera.

Principalmente esa había sido el motivo por el que no se encontraban en hoteles. Siempre era él quien acudía a su casa, y en actos oficiales mantenían un actitud cordial y educada, aunque ella había sobrepasado las líneas en un par de veces, consiguiendo que Edward la reprendiese en privado.

—Siempre lo son, nunca han dicho nada.

Ambos empezaron a cenar tranquilamente. Kate era la encargada de llevar todo el peso de la conversación, puesto que Edwar estaba abstraído.

Acostarse con ella esa noche no había sido una buena idea, ahora lo sabía. Tampoco es que hubiese tenido oportunidad de negarse puesto que su asalto le había cogido desprevenido.

—¿No te gusta? Apenas estás comiendo. —Le preguntó Kate al ver como jugueteaba con el tenedor— Puedo pedir que te preparen alguna otra cosa.

—No es necesario, no tengo mucho apetito.

—Pues deberías, a mí me has dejado famélica.

—Tenemos que hablar, Kate. —Comenzó él sin postergar más el asunto.

—¿Va todo bien? Te has puesto demasiado serio. ¿Algún problema?

—No, es solo que... No sé cómo decirte esto sin que suene ruin y más después de cómo hemos empezado la velada, pero creo que lo mejor será que sea franco y directo: nuestra pequeña aventura tiene que terminar.

—¡Qué! —Exclamó sorprendida— ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—No es ninguna broma. No vamos a seguir viéndonos, esto tiene que acabarse. —Aseguró con voz firme y calmada ante la incrédula mirada de ella.

—¿Y cuál es la razón? —La altivez de sus palabras le indicaba que en el fondo no creía sus palabras.

—Voy a casarme.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó confundida.

—No ahora, lo que quiero decir es que voy a buscar esposa. Es hora de que siente la cabeza y pueda encontrar a la futura condesa de Masen.

Una risa burlona salió de la boca de Kate que vacío la copa de vino bebiéndola de un solo trago.

—Edward, querido, por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio.

—Hablo totalmente en serio. —Respondió secamente.

—Ya veo... —Continuo ella observando el fuego de la chimenea antes de girarse y encararlo— ¿Esto tiene que ver con tus problemas financieros?

Edward intentó controlar su expresión de asombro, pues no esperaba que Kate le hiciera esa pregunta.

—¿De qué problemas hablas?

—Bueno..., Según he escuchado, no has recibido el título en las mejores condiciones... Algunas personas dicen que el difunto conde de Masen no estuvo acertado en sus últimas decisiones y eso ha mermado su patrimonio.

—Pues esas personas están equivocadas. —Aseguró él intentando restarle importancia. Lo que menos le apetecía es que toda la ciudad criticase los actos de su tío y su actual situación económica.

—A mí no tienes que engañarme, Edward. —Añadió rellenando de nuevo las copas de ambos— Tengo suficiente solvencia económica para ayudarte. Mi marido me dejó en una buena posición cuando murió. Si lo que buscas es una esposa rica, yo puedo ser la solución.

—¿Tú y yo casados? —Rio Edward ante la proposición— Lo siento, pero no lo veo.

—¿Por qué no? —La ofensa se hizo patente en sus palabras— Sería la solución perfecta a tus problemas; soy joven, adinerada, nos entendemos a la perfección en la cama y aún puedo darte hijos. Que no los tuviera con el marqués fue culpa de él, probablemente era estéril además de viejo... Y lo más importante, estoy enamorada de ti. —Confesó acercándose hasta él y colocando las manos sobre su pecho— Yo te amo, Edward.

—¡Kate, por favor! —Exclamó él deshaciéndose se su contacto— Los términos de nuestra relación quedaron claros desde el inicio: sería algo casual, solo para satisfacernos y pasar un buen rato juntos, nada de sentimientos. Creo que fui muy claro.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado, y no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti. Puede que tú ahora no sientas lo mismo, peor no importa, con él tiempo podrás hacerlo y si no lo logras, mi amor será suficiente para los dos. —Kate intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero él la esquivó.

—¿Amor? —Dijo burlonamente ante la mirada de ella— ¿Tú que te casaste por interés con el difunto Marco Voulturi para poder llegar a ser la respetada marquesa de Clayton, me hablas de amor? ¡No seas cínica!

—¡Te estoy diciendo a verdad!¡No puedes dudar de mis sentimientos!

—¡Basta Kate! ¡Jamás creí que me tomaras por tonto y me hicieras creer algo así! Si te duele que esto se acabe, lo siento, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Es una decisión tomada.

Golpeando con rabia la mesa en la que minutos antes habían cenado, Kate le dedicó una heladora mirada antes de continuar hablando.

—¿Es por ella? ¿Por la hija de ese Swan? —Espetó furiosa, escupiendo el apellido— Todo Londres comenta que se os vio compartiendo tu palco privado durante el concierto de ese americano. ¿Es su dinero lo que te interesa? ¿Vale más su dote que lo que yo puedo ofrecerte?

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No sabía cómo Kate se había podido enterar de ello, aunque probablemente lo hubiera hecho en alguna reunión con el resto de las damas.

Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde el concierto, y aunque él, cada día le había mandado un pequeño ramo a Isabella con ayuda de Embry, siempre había actuado con discreción. Ni su madre ni su hermana les habían hecho referencia a esos posibles rumores.

—No sé de qué me hablas y... ¡No! No es por ella. —Intentó negarlo— Invité a Charlie Swan como lo podría haber hecho con otro cualquiera. —No entendía porque tenía que dar explicaciones y justificarse, pero algo en su interior le obligaba a hacerlo.

—No te creo, Edward. ¡Esa estúpida no es mejor que yo! ¡No es de nuestro círculo! ¡Solamente es la hija de un hombre con dinero! ¡No tiene título ni clase!

—Te recuerdo que, hasta tu matrimonio, tú tampoco lo tenías. —Habló furioso— Y ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado de este asunto, ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto llegaría a su fin. Han sido unos meses agradables, espero que sepas comportarte y evites ponernos en una situación que nos comprometa o perjudique a ambos. Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso.

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza! ¡Sabías que ibas a dejarme y aun así te has acostado conmigo esta noche!

—Créeme, no estoy orgulloso de eso.

—¡Podría estar embarazada! —Vociferó desesperada.

—Si lo estás, no será mío. Siempre hemos tenido cuidado en ese aspecto.

Edward buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

—Espero que puedas aceptar este pequeño obsequio como recuerdo de nuestra relación. Siempre te han gustado los diamantes.

—No soy una ramera barata, Edward. ¡A mí no puedes pagarme con joyas!¡Soy una marquesa!

—Lo sé y por eso te lo ofrezco como regalo y no como pago a tus servicios. Espero que todo te vaya bien, Kate. Siento mucho haber terminado esto así, ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo de otra manera. —Se lamento, pues no le había gustado tratarla de ese modo, pero ella no le había dejado opción.

—¡Esto no va a quedarse así! ¿Me escuchas Edward? —Gritó saliendo detrás de él mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta que daba a la calle— ¡Nadie me deja! ¡No puedes abandonarme!

—Adiós, Kate. —Se despidió tomando su abrigo de las manos de Cayo, que le esperaba solícito en la puerta, con expresión pétrea observando la escena.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un maldito Edward Cullen! —Lloraba furiosa e impotente golpeando la puerta hasta que se dejó caer en el suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, milady? —Preguntó el mayordomo ayudándola a incorporarse.

—¡No! —Gritó rabiosa—, ¡No estoy bien! Y te aseguro que él tampoco lo estará en mucho tiempo. No sabe de lo que soy capaz. ¡Esto no va a quedarse así! ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie se ríe de mí!

La mirada de odio con la que pronunció esas palabras estremeció al sirviente. Solamente había visto una vez esa expresión de odio y rabia en ella y fue la noche antes de que el marqués falleciera.

Kate se recompuso limpiando sus lágrimas e intentando recuperar su dignidad. Ignoró al mayordomo y se encaminó hasta su dormitorio donde se encerró cerrando la puerta violentamente. Nadie se burlaba de ella. No era ningún juguete. Ella era quien manejaba y tenía en la palma de su mano a los hombres, ellos jamás la humillarían de nuevo. Su marido lo intentó y pagó un precio muy alto.

Edward no la conocía. El despecho de una mujer podía ser un arma muy peligrosa. Un arma afilada y dañina que ella utilizaría en el momento oportuno.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Estoy segura de que muchas odiareis a Edward por haber caído en la tentación, pero espero que sepáis perdonarle. **_

_**Quiero hacer una aclaración con respecto al capitulo anterior. Algunas me avisasteis de un pequeño error en el que a Kate la llamaba Victoria. Todo tiene una explicación.**_

_**Cuando empecé a escribir la historia decidí que la amante fuese Victoria, pero después lo pensé mejor y decidí cambiar el nombre ya que normalmente todas las antagonistas de las historias suelen ser Tanya o Victoria. Reviso cada capítulo antes de subirlo, pero soy humana y ese pequeño error se me coló. Estaré atenta para que no pase de nuevo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Estoy deseando conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

_**Tendréis un adelanto el martes en el grupo de Facebook Elite fanfiction y nos leeremos el viernes en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Isabella inspiraba el aroma de los tulipanes que había recibido esa mañana. Una vez más, y de manera continua desde la noche del concierto de Newton, las flores habían llegado a su casa de la mano del pequeño Embry, que feliz recibía su pago en chocolate. El niño se había ganado el favor de los sirvientes de la casa que le trataban con cariño y a quienes le había hecho prometer que no le informarían a su padre de la llegada de los ramos.

Si su progenitor estaba en casa, las doncellas mantenían el arreglo en la cocina o lo subían a su habitación sin que el señor Swan lo viera.

Cada día eran diferentes: plumerias, rosas, claveles... Isabella se levantaba cada mañana emocionada y expectante por saber qué tipo de flor le esperaría ese día.

Las flores iban acompañadas de pequeños mensajes que contenían unos buenos días o algún que otro ingenioso comentario que lograba despertar una sonrisa en ella y que al final se había visto obligada a responder, aunque no lo hiciera de manera diaria para disgusto del pequeño mensajero, que aguardaba ansioso recibir el pequeño papel para llevarlo hasta el conde.

La voz de su tía Ángela la sobresaltó. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la escuchó entrar en su habitación.

—Creo que Esme Cullen se quedará sin flores en su jardín si esos ramos siguen llegando con tanta frecuencia. —Apreció la mujer divertida ante el sonrojo de su sobrina.

—No son...

—¡Por Dios! No intentes negarlo, Bella. ¡Es inútil! Sé que quien te envía esos ramos; es el conde de Masen, habría que ser estúpida para no saberlo. Pero tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Quiero saber a dónde llega todo

—Tía, entre el conde y yo no hay nada.

—Pero podría haberlo, y ¡Me encantaría! Es apuesto y agradable, además tiene ese adorable descaro que hace que cualquier mujer caiga a sus pies, y a ti te gusta. Te conozco, no lo niegues —Se apresuró a cortarla Ángela al ver como la joven iba a negarlo— Solo hay que ver cómo se te ilumina la mirada cada vez que recibes esas flores, y lo nerviosa que te pones cada vez que él está presente.

—Yo solo...

—Cariño… —Su tía acortó la distancia que las separaba y la tomó de las manos— Déjalo que fluya, déjate llevar y sentir. No quiero verte condenada a compartir tu vida con alguien a quien no amas. Tu padre y yo tuvimos la maravillosa suerte de encontrar el amor y espero que tú también puedas hacerlo. Disfruta de esta pequeña aventura, estoy segura de sabrás poner tus propios límites.

—Solo tú podrías alentarme a cometer una locura, tía.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, y creo que Cullen podría lograrlo. Y ahora será mejor que termines de arreglarte o no llegaremos a ver esa exposición. No entiendo tanto interés en ver unas momias. —Se quejó su tía.

Isabella agachó la mirada intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¿No es solo tú interés por el antiguo Egipto verdad? Allí habrá algo más que momias y vasijas, ¿Me equivoco? —La sonrisa pícara de Ángela le hizo saber que había descubierto su pequeño secreto.

—Será un encuentro fortuito. Él me informó que estaría allí y que, si yo iba, puede que nos encontrásemos de casualidad. —Respondió inocentemente.

—¡Oh me encanta hacer de carabina! Te espero en el coche. ¡No tardes!

Isabella negó ante la emoción de su tía. Fue hasta su pequeña cómoda y sacó de uno de los cajones la pequeña cajita donde guardaba las notas de Edward.

Desdobló la primera. Era la que le había entregado a la salida del concierto, cuando se despidieron y la culpable de que no pudiera conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche.

_Besarte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo._

_Perdóname si he sido demasiado imprudente, pero no he podido resistirme._

_Soñaré con la próxima vez que vuelva a tener ese placer._

_Edward Cullen_

_Conde de Masen._

Isabella llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios rememorando ese beso. Cada noche soñaba con él, reviviendo el momento, añorando la calidez de su boca y la sensación que despertó en ella. ¿Habría sentido él lo mismo?

Desde ese día no se habían vuelto a ver y por eso esperaba ansiosa su reencuentro con él. Las rosas del día anterior vinieron acompañadas de esa invitación. Buscó la nota y al releyó de nuevo.

_El color de estas rosas me recuerda al adorable rubor de tus mejillas._

_¿Seré afortunado en volver a verlo de nuevo?_

_Podríamos encontrarnos casualmente mañana en el British Museum, en el ala egipcia._

_A las once de la mañana._

_No será una cita, solo una maravillosa casualidad._

_Espero tu respuesta, ansioso como siempre._

_Edward Cullen_

_Conde de Masen._

Y ahí se encontraba ella, con su vestido color lavanda y con su tía, en el papel de carabina, esperándola ansiosa en el coche dispuesta a ir a su encuentro.

El trayecto se le hizo demasiado corto. Bajaron del coche y se adentraron en el edificio dirigiéndose directamente hasta la zona donde debían encontrarse.

El museo estaba bastante concurrido, aunque no en exceso, al ser entre semana, pero aún así, se podían observar a numerosas personas disfrutando de las maravillas que se encontraban en aquel edificio.

Como si de una premonición se tratase, Bella comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo por la espalda. Iba a girarse, cuando la aterciopelada voz de él le preguntó divertido.

—¿Interesada por el proceso de momificación?

Bella se giró y le vio a su lado, esbozando una radiante sonrisa y elegantemente vestido con su traje gris claro. El divertido brillo que refulgía en sus ojos verdes era semejante al de un niño que está a punto de cometer una travesura.

—Sinceramente, me parece fascinante. La manera en la que eliminaban las vísceras o extraían el cerebro por la nariz, como vendaban los cuerpos, la capacidad para almacenar los órganos en pequeñas vasijas y sobre todo como pudieron llegar a idear todo ese procedimiento….

—¡Vaya! ¿Has hecho muchas momificaciones? —Bromeó.

—Ninguna, pero he leído mucho sobre el tema. —Respondió sonriendo ella— Soy una enamorada de Egipto y su historia, sobre todo de una de sus reinas; Cleopatra. En cierta manera la envidio.

—¿Por su belleza? —Preguntó curioso— Algunos aseguran que no era tan guapa y sinceramente, creo que en ese aspecto no tienes nada que envidiarle.

—No, por su belleza, no. No soy tan vanidosa. Me fascina como era ella quien decidía por si misma, y el puesto de poder que ocupó. Se enamoró de quien quiso sin importarle nada y gobernó un país. Hay que tener mucha fortaleza para ser capaz de todo eso.

—No te subestimes, Isabella. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Sin duda, alborotarías la Cámara de los Lores si pudieses acceder a ella.

—Sinceramente, espero que algún día podamos decidir por nosotras mismas nuestro futuro y no estar sujetas a las decisiones de un padre, un hermano o un marido. —Sentenció convencida de sus palabras.

—Lord Cullen que agradable sorpresa. —Saludó Angela Swan llegando hasta ellos y rompiendo el discurso feminista de su sobrina— ¿Ha venido solo?

—No, mi hermana y su prometido me acompañan, por ahí vienen. —Señaló detrás de ellas con la cabeza.

La joven pareja llego hasta ellos sonriente y compartiendo confidencias. Alice Cullen las saludó amigablemente mientras que Edward les presentaba a Jasper Withlock, el apuesto prometido de su hermana. Un hombre alto y rubio con unos cálidos ojos color caramelo y de aspecto serio pero educado.

—Un placer, señoras. —Saludó amablemente.

—¿Nervioso por la boda? —Preguntó Isabella.

—Más bien, impaciente. No veo el día de unirme en matrimonio a esta maravillosa mujer. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

La declaración del hombre arrancó un suspiro entre las mujeres.

—Creo que la afortunada soy yo. —Respondió cariñosamente la pequeña Cullen— Vamos a disfrutar de una maravillosa vida juntos.

—Me vas a hacer quedar fatal ante las damas siendo tan encantador, Jasper. —Intervino Edward ante la mirada soñadora de su hermana.

—No creo, tú tienes tu propio encanto y es difícil de igualar. —Bromearon entre risas.

—Todo el mundo habla sobre la fama de sus caballos, señor Withlock. Incluso mi hermano parece fascinado por ellos. Creo que sentirá cierta envidia al saber que le hemos conocido personalmente. ¿Es cierto que son los más rápidos de la zona? —Angela Swan empezó a conversar con la joven pareja adelantando su paseo por la estancia, haciendo que Bella y Edward quedarán rezagados.

En un guiño disimulado de ojos, su tía le indicó que su movimiento había sido provocado para otorgarles algo de privacidad.

—¿Son imaginaciones mías, o tu tía acaba de dejarnos solos deliberadamente?

—Mi tía es muy audaz, y no le ha pasado desapercibido que algo ocurre entre nosotros. Afortunadamente para ti, le pareces un buen hombre y me ha alentado a que acepte tus atenciones.

—Una mujer inteligente, ya le daré las gracias. —Sonrió él— ¿Cómo has pasado estos días?

—Bien —Respondió intentado evitar la intensa mirada que él le dirigió.

—¿Has pensado en mí? Porque yo no he dejado de rememorar nuestro beso.

—Es difícil no pensar en ti cuando recibo un ramo con tu nombre todos los días.

—Y eso te agrada, lo veo en tu mirada. —Sonrió de manera pícara.

—Me agrada y yo... También he pensado en nuestro beso. El primer beso no se olvida.

Esa confesión golpeó de lleno a Edward. Sabía que la candidez de la muchacha no era fingida, pero esperaba que hubiera tenido alguna experiencia; una involuntaria caricia, un pequeño beso robado de algún pretendiente… Sin embargo, saber que había sido el primer hombre con él que había tenido un contacto íntimo, inesperadamente le alegró.

—¿Fue tu primer beso? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, no suelo dejar que me besen, así como así.

—Me alegro, por eso y por haber sido el primero, aunque si te soy sincero espero ser el primero y último que lo haga.

Isabella no pudo evitar turbarse ante las palabras de Edward.

Él la apartó hasta un rincón de la sala oculto tras un sarcófago de la exposición. Antes de hacerlo, miro alrededor asegurándose que tanto como su tía, como su hermana y Jasper seguían enfrascados en su conversación y que el resto de los visitantes estaban pendientes de lo allí expuesto y no de ellos.

—Bella, mírame. —Suplicó tomando su mentón y haciendo que elevará su rostro— Te molesta que te diga eso.

—No, es solo que...yo nunca me he sentido así, no sé cómo enfrentarme a lo desconocido.

—Pues déjame que yo te guíe.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero cortejarte oficialmente. Sin necesidad de encuentros furtivos o momento robados en visitas sociales. Quiero que vayamos a cabalgar tranquilamente por Hyde Park, que disfrutemos de un picnic en el parque, ocupar todos los bailes de tu cartilla en las fiestas... Y quiero hacerlo con el beneplácito de tu padre. Sin ocultarnos, sin temer que nos descubran. Pero necesito saber si tú quieres lo mismo. ¿Lo quieres, Isabella? —Preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Bella se quedó muda por unos instantes ante la confesión de Edward. Él le estaba proponiendo algo serio, algo formal. Si hablaba con su padre y este accedía a permitirlo no habría vuelta atrás. Estaría involucrada con Edward Cullen de manera oficial.

¿Lo quería? ¿Quería ser algo más para el Conde de Masen?

—Sí, Edward, sí —Aceptó conmovida por sus palabras.

—No te defraudaré. —Prometió Edward con regocijo mientras que acercaba su boca a la de ella y la besaba suavemente, cuidando de no ser vistos.

Fue un beso breve, apenas una caricia, consciente de que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

—Hablaré con tu padre y le informaré de mis intenciones.

—En realidad... Yo no debería decirte esto, pero mi padre piensa invitaros a ti y a tu familia a cenar para compensar el regalo que nos hiciste permitiendo que asistiéramos al concierto de Newton.

—Perfecto, aceptaré encantado la invitación y esa misma noche hablaré con él. Gracias, Bella. —Dijo besando su frente— Ahora adelántate para reunirte con Alice y tu tía, yo llegaré en un par de minutos para no levantar sospechas.

Isabella intentó calmar su emoción y llegó hasta donde se encontraban su tía junto a Alice y Jasper.

—El pequeño ladrón está acabando con los jardines de la casa. Las adoradas flores de mi madre desaparecen misteriosamente, aunque ya tiene sospechas sobre quién puede ser. Cree que alguien las usa para ganarse el corazón de una dama. Probablemente sea algún empleado de la casa.

Isabella sintió como se ruborizaba ante las palabras de la joven. Por supuesto que Esme Cullen sabía que alguien le robas flores, sería imposible no darse cuenta. Al ritmo que iba Edward acabaría con ese jardín en un par de meses.

—Isabella, ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó su tía— Se me olvida que todo esto te fascina. Mi sobrina podría vivir en esta parte del museo y no se cansaría jamás. —Añadió mirando a Alice y Jasper. —¿Algún nuevo descubrimiento interesante?

—¡Oh! Lord Cullen me ha mostrado unos cuantos papiros con dibujos de la época, son maravillosos.

—Excepcionales, diría yo. Me encantaría acompañarlos en el resto de la visita, pero el deber me llama. Se me hace tarde y tengo asuntos que atender. Espero volver a coincidir con ustedes pronto. Disfruten del día. —Se despidió Edward mirando intensamente a Isabella— Ha sido un placer.

Edward se marchó esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Si estuviera solo, incluso se frotaría las manos y saltaría de alegría. Isabella Swan había caído en sus redes. Ahora solo faltaba ganarse el favor de Charlie y todos sus problemas se solucionarían. EL asunto con Kate estaba solucionado. Tras su pequeño encuentro ella no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con él, por lo que entendía que aun a pesar de su enfado, terminó por entender la situación, cosa que le tranquilizaba.

Con esa perspectiva se dirigió a encontrarse con los acreedores que le estaban atosigando para que liquidase unas deudas. Intentaría ganar algo de tiempo hasta que pudiera disponer del dinero de ella. Una vez casados, la situación mejoraría y podría respirar en paz. Acabar con todos los pendientes de su difunto tío, disfrutar de su nuevo título y de su nueva esposa.

Bella observó cómo la figura de Edward desaparecía entre la gente mientras que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Suspiró evadiéndose de la conversación que mantenía el resto del grupo. Saber que él hablaría con su padre la ponía más nerviosa aún.

Su presencia cada vez le resultaba más perturbadora, más estremecedora. Durante estos días se había descubierto pensando en él con demasiada frecuencia. Imaginando paseos, cenas, conversaciones… y algunos otros menos decorosos; él besándola, acariciándola, susurrando palabras en su oído…

Era oficial; estaba enamorándose del Conde de Masen.

_**¡Hola ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Parece que la parejita está más feliz que nunca y que a Edward le está saliendo la jugada redonda.**_

_**Kate por el momento no ha dado señales de vida, pero no tardará en aparecer de nuevo.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y revieews. Siempre es alentador leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes y como cada martes tendréis un adelanto en el grupo Elite fanfiction en su iniciativa de martes de adelantos.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

La invitación para la cena en casa de Charlie Swan llegó dos días después. Aunque venía a nombre del Conde de Masen, el ofrecimiento se extendía a su madre y su hermana, aunque Alice no podría asistir, pues debía acudir a una pequeña reunión familiar con su futura familia política.

Edward rezaba porque todo siguiera marchando igual de bien. Hasta ahora, cada paso que había dado había sido acertado y esperaba que esa noche Charlie Swan lo autorizase para cortejar formalmente a Isabella.

Desde que terminó su relación con Kate no había vuelto a coincidir con ella y en parte, lo agradecía. Sabía que cuando se marchó de su casa la dejó bastante enfurecida, pero esperaba que con el paso del tiempo se calmase y aceptase que todo había finalizado.

Por otra parte, la noche anterior se reunió con Emmet en su despacho.

Allí le había informado de los avances con Isabella y de qué muy pronto tendría que arreglar los papeles concernientes a su matrimonio con ella.

—_No es por desalentarte, pero creo que el padre no te lo va a poner tan fácil como la hija._

—_Ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa por Isabella. En el hipotético caso de que se niegue a darme permiso para cortejarla, estoy seguro de que en cuanto su hija hable con él aceptará._

—_Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo —Emmet estaba sorprendido por la seguridad con la que hablaba su amigo._

—_Creo que Isabella está empezando a tener sentimientos por mí, y eso es un gran punto a favor._

—_¿Y tú? ¿Sientes algo por ella...? —Preguntó curioso Emmet._

Edward no respondió a su pregunta, principalmente porque su secretario les interrumpió, pero aun así no habría sabido que responder.

¿Sentía algo por Isabella? Desde luego, la muchacha no le era indiferente, despertaba en él curiosidad y algo más, algo que sin duda atribuía a la ansiedad por lograr su objetivo. Tenía claro que en cuanto pusiera un anillo en su dedo esa sensación desaparecería. Lo que era imposible de negar es que era una belleza y que había sido la única mujer capaz de despertar su apetito sexual sin siquiera estar en la misma habitación, como ocurrió en su último encuentro con Kate. Al menos, disfrutaría de sus derechos conyugales con deseo y no solo como una obligación.

La sacudida que recibió el coche, cuando una de las ruedas chocó con los adoquines le hizo volver a la realidad. Su madre permanecía agarrada al pequeño tirador situado en el techo.

—No sé qué hacen con nuestros impuestos. Deberían arreglar las calles, porque este traqueteo es incomodísimo.

—Puedes sugerírselo al alcalde en la próxima reunión en la que os encontréis.

—Si no fuera porque me tacharían de loca e imprudente lo haría. El ser mujer nos limita mucho a la hora de hablar sobre ciertos temas en público. Eso es algo, que me temo, vosotros nunca llegaréis a entender. Pero, afortunadamente, tengo un adorable hijo que estoy segura le hará llegar mi mensaje si se da la ocasión. —Sonrió divertida su madre.

—No lo dudes, madre. —Respondió correspondiendo su sonrisa. —Por cierto, hay algo que quiero comunicarte antes de llegar a la casa de los Swan. No quiero que la noticia te tome por sorpresa. —Continuó ante la expectante mirada de su madre.

—Me intrigas, Edward.

—Voy a solicitar a Swan que me permita cortejar de manera oficial a su hija.

Esme no pudo ocultar su expresión de júbilo al recibir la noticia.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es una excelente noticia! Isabella es una mujer extraordinaria, no podrías haber elegido mejor, Edward.

—Lo sé, madre —Aceptó él coincidiendo con su progenitora, aunque los motivos que hacían de Isabella la candidata perfecta eran diferentes para ambos.

—Así qué... ¿Esa es la razón por la que mi jardín ha mermado en este último tiempo?

—Culpable. —Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona haciendo reír a su madre.

—En ese caso, no tomaré represalias. Me alegro de que mis flores te estén ayudando a ganarte el corazón de esa jovencita.

Ambos llegaron hasta la residencia Swan dónde fueron recibidos por Charlie.

—Tiene una casa magnífica, señor Swan —Admiró Esme Cullen.

—Todo es obra de mi hermana. Ella me ayudó a crear un hogar para Isabella cuando llegamos a Londres.

—¿No nos acompañarán ella y su hija está noche? —Edward estaba intrigado por la ausencia de ambas.

—Por supuesto, estarán apunto de bajar. Ángela no se ha encontrado muy bien a primera hora de esta tarde y por eso se están retrasando.

—Pero ya estoy perfectamente recuperada para poder disfrutar de esta magnífica cena. —Irrumpió la mujer saludando a los presentes, aunque la mirada de Edward quedó prendida en Isabella, que entró acompañando a su tía.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba hermosa. Llevaba un vestido de media manga con escote cuadrado que aprisionaba sus pechos y acentuaba su cintura. Era de un color verde agua el cual le hacía parecer una sirena saliendo del mar.

—¡Buenas noches! —Saludó algo intimidada por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Edward.

Una vez en el salón degustaron las maravillas que la cocinera había preparado para ellos; sopa de mariscos, faisán en salsa de ciruelas, lubina al limón y tarda de queso y frambuesas.

—Creo que nadie cocina mejor que Sue en todo Londres. —Afirmó Ángela tras recitarles el menú del que disfrutarían.

—Nos ha preparado todo un festín, señor Swan. —Dijo Edward.

—Bueno, a falta de un evento glamuroso como el que usted nos permitió presenciar, espero recompensarles con una buena cena. Mi madre siempre decía que no hay nada más importante que un estómago lleno y feliz.

—Una mujer sabía, su madre. —Apreció Esme Cullen.

—Mi madre era el corazón y mi padre la cabeza de nuestra familia. Ella compensaba la severidad de nuestro padre. —Añadió Ángela— Aun así, fuimos afortunados. Ambos estarían orgullosos de ver hasta dónde ha llegado mi hermano.

—Sin duda. No todo el mundo es capaz de abandonar su país en busca de un mejor porvenir. —Alabó Edward.

—A veces hay que arriesgarse en la vida. Gracias a mi empeño por demostrarle a mi padre que podía valerme por mí mismo, encontré a René y tuve una maravillosa hija.

Padre e hija se miraron cómplices y melancólicos. En América habían disfrutado de grandes momentos. En ocasiones, añoraban el que antaño fue su hogar y rememoraban todos los recuerdos allí vividos.

—Perdone mi curiosidad, pero... ¿Cómo es América? Siempre he escuchado hablar de su enormidad y de qué es la tierra de las oportunidades, pero... ¿Qué tan cierto es? —Quiso saber Esme.

—Es inmensa, amplia, salvaje...

—Es diferente. —Habló Bella captando aún más la atención de Edward, pues este no había dejado de mirarla desde que hizo acto de presencia— Todo es más relajado, la sociedad no es tan rígida, hay más libertad en algunos ámbitos. Allí los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

—Tienes la oportunidad de construir tus sueños. Hay más aceptación que aquí. —Puntualizó Charlie

—Llueve menos… —Rio Bella contagiando a los presentes— Aunque se echa en falta el verde de la campiña inglesa, aquella es una tierra más seca.

—Habla como una americana, señorita Swan. —Habló Edward.

—De nacimiento lo soy, aunque mi corazón y mi alma ama por igual a los dos países.

—¡Vaya! Parece un lugar hermoso. ¿Volverían allí? —Interino Esme

Isabella y su padre se miraron.

—De visita, probablemente. —Respondió Charlie— Ahora nuestra vida está aquí. Por mucho que nos guste aquello, la tierra tira y yo soy inglés de pura cepa y a Isabella... Aunque haya nacido en América y sea un poco rebelde, he intentado convertirla en toda una señorita inglesa.

—Ejem —Carraspeó Ángela mirando divertida a su hermano.

—Bueno, mi hermana ha intentado convertirla en una señorita inglesa. —Se corrigió Charlie.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas, algunas conversaciones banales y otras algo más intensas, sobre todo cuando ambos hombres tocaron temas políticos., aunque no se extendieron mucho en ese aspecto ante la irritación de sus acompañantes.

Los platos entraban colmados de deliciosos manjares. Todo estaba resultando delicioso.

Tras degustar el postre, Charlie invitó a Edward a su despacho para disfrutar de un buen vaso de brandy.

Él aceptó encantado. Por fin había llegado el momento. Durante toda la noche se había comportado correctamente con Isabella, siendo cortés y manteniendo una distancia prudencial por respeto a su padre, pero ahora, había llegado el momento de dar el segundo paso.

—Me gustaría proponerle algo, milord. —Habló Charlie tendiéndole el vaso.

—Por supuesto, pero nada de formalidades, solo Edward.

—Está bien, Edward. Como arquitecto, me gustaría que formase parte de un proyecto.

—Soy todo oídos. —Dijo Edward expectante

—Como bien sabe, me dedico al comercio entre nuestro país y Estados Unidos. En los últimos años he logrado expandir el negocio y tratar con comerciantes franceses y españoles, lo que me ha supuesto en ocasiones acumular una gran cantidad de mercancía que me he visto obligado a retener en los navíos por falta de tener un lugar donde almacenarlas. Por eso, quiero construir un par de naves que me sirvan de almacén, además me gustaría añadir maquinaria que me facilitaste el embalaje y etiquetado de las cajas.

—¿Y dónde encajo yo en todo esto?

—Me gustaría que fuese el encargado del proyecto y que hiciese los planos. Por supuesto firmaríamos un contrato y serías retribuido por sus servicios.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Edward sorprendido.

—Sé que los nobles prefieren otro tipo de actividades más... Ociosas. Pero…, Tengo la impresión de que no es un conde al uso...

—No se equivoca. Para mí más que un trabajo sería un regalo. Me encanta la arquitectura, pero debido al fallecimiento de mi tío no he podido desarrollarla todo lo que me gustaría. He colaborado en algunos proyectos, pero lo que me propones... Es todo un reto para mí. Y me encantan los retos.

—Entonces... ¿Es un sí?

—Por supuesto. —Aceptó Edward.

—Perfecto. En ese caso nos reuniremos con los abogados para redactar el contrato. —Charlie se levantó y chocó su caso con el de él para brindar.

Edward bebió y tomó aire antes de abordar el tema que llevaba toda la noche rondando su cabeza. La propuesta de Charlie le había sorprendido y puede que no fuese el momento más oportuno, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Yo también quiero comentarle algo, Charlie, para ser sinceros, mi intención era comentárselo antes de que me hiciera su oferta. Aunque me temo que lo que yo quiero tratar es algo más…. Personal.

—¿Personal? —Preguntó Charlie intrigado.

—Sí, es referente a Isabella. —Aclaró Edward observando como el rostro del anfitrión se volvía serio. Ante su silencio, decidió continuar hablando— He tenido el placer de coincidir con su hija en algunos actos durante estas semanas, y debo decirle que me parece una mujer admirable. Además de bella, su nobleza e inteligencia podrían cautivar a cualquier hombre y debo confesar que todas esas cualidades no me han resultado indiferentes. Nuestros encuentros; fortuitos e inocentes nos han permitido conocernos más a fondo. Me siento extrañamente cómodo y feliz cada vez que coincido con ella en alguna estancia, por ello y antes de ser más osado, me gustaría tener su permiso para poder cortejarla oficialmente.

Charlie continuó en silencio tras el discurso de él. Caminó hasta sentarse detrás de su escritorio y apuró de un solo trago el coñac que quedaba en su copa, para a continuación, volver a llenarla de nuevo.

—¿Isabella está al tanto de sus intenciones? —Preguntó seriamente.

—Las conoce. Se lo hice saber el otro día, cuando coincidimos en el museo. Ella se encontraba con su tía y yo con mi hermana y su futuro marido.

—Debo suponer que fue uno de sus encuentros fortuitos, ¿No es así? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—A veces hay que darle algunas pistas al destino. —Respondió Edward suspicazmente.

—Debo decirle que esto no me ha pillado del todo por sorpresa. Llevo algún tiempo intuyendo que algo ocurre. Sobre todo, desde que ciertos obsequios llegan a esta casa con demasiada frecuencia. —Respondió Charlie con un tono sorprendentemente calmado— Voy a serle sincero, Edward. Mi hija es lo más importante que tengo en este mundo, lo más preciado. Ni está casa, ni mis negocios, ni mi fortuna... Nada se compara al valor que ella tiene para mí. El día que nació me prometí a mí mismo que la cuidaría y la protegería, que evitaría cualquier sufrimiento para ella. Desgraciadamente, no pude evitarle el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, pero en ese fatídico momento, volví a reafirmar me en mi propósito; me aseguraría de que su vida fuese feliz.

—Lo entiendo, yo...

Charlie alzó una mano haciéndole callar.

—Sé que, para muchos solteros de Londres, Isabella es el caramelito de la temporada, uno de los premios gordos, aun careciendo de título. Yo mismo quiero que encuentre un marido adecuado, que se encargue de cuidar de ella, para así poder disfrutar en paz de los años que me quedé de vida.

—Señor, le prometo que mis intenciones son honestas. —Afirmó Edward creyéndose su propia mentira. Necesitaba convencerle a toda costa— Mi título y mi posición le asegurarían un buen futuro a su hija.

—No lo dudo, aún a sabiendas de los rumores que corren sobre su situación económica. Rumores que no sé si debo creer o no. Aunque mi buena fe, me impulse a no creerlos.

—Y hace bien, porque no son ciertos. —Edward apretó la mandíbula en señal de frustración.

—Pero... ¿Se aseguraría de hacer feliz a mi hija?

—Lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas.

Charlie asintió ante la firmeza de sus palabras.

—Isabella siempre ha deseado casarse por amor, y yo, en el fondo he deseado lo mismo para ella. Sí mi hija ha accedido a aceptar sus atenciones es porque no debe serle indiferente, por tanto, cuenta con mi permiso. Aun así, hablaré con ella.

—Gracias, Charlie.

—No me las de. Solo asegúrese de cumplir sus palabras. Si no lo hace…. No querrá conocer mi otra cara. Soy un hombre pacífico, pero si alguien daña a mi hija... Le aseguro que puedo convertirme en una bestia.

Edward tragó saliva ante la amenaza velada de Swan.

Tenía que calmarse. Había conseguido su propósito, tenía el permiso de él para tratar oficialmente a Isabella. Qué él conociera los rumores sobre su situación económica le había descolocado, pero afortunadamente no creía en ellos.

Debía restarle importancia a su amenaza.

Cortejaría a Isabella el tiempo suficiente para que su matrimonio no despertase habladurías y sé casaría con ella. Hacerla feliz sería fácil, sobre todo si estaba enamorada de él.

Podría fingir y hacerse pasar por un loco enamorado. Ella le resultaba agradable, al fin y al cabo, y estaba deseando conocer cómo sería en la intimidad.

Paso a paso, no se precipitaría. Lo más difícil ya lo había conseguido, ahora debía disfrutar de su pequeño triunfo.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Pues Edward ya tiene autorización oficial para cortejar a Isabella y parece que la buena fe de Charlie ha sido un punto a favor para él.**_

_**Veremos que ocurre en el próximo capítulo, porque a alguien no le va a hacer mucha gracia conocer que la relación entre Edward y Bella está avanzando con paso firme.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero ansiosa leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes, pero antes tendréis un adelanto en la página de Facebook de Élite Fanfiction en la iniciativa Martes de Adelantos.**_

_**Un saludo**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

Isabella estaba en el jardín de su casa disfrutando de un ratito de lectura mientras que los rayos de sol impactan en su espalda. Hacía una temperatura inusualmente cálida, por lo que vio la oportunidad perfecta para poder disfrutar de uno de sus pequeños placeres.

—¿Es una lectura entretenida? —Preguntó su padre sorprendiéndola detrás de ella. Se acercó, besó su mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

—Acabo de empezarlo, pero parece interesante.

—_Sentido y Sensibilidad_ de Jane Austen —Leyó Charlie en la cubierta del ejemplar— Si está bien, lo leeré cuando acabes con él.

—No creo que sea tu tipo de lectura, pero si quieres te lo prestaré. —Sonrió Bella.

—¿Dónde está tu tía? —A Charlie le pareció extraño no ver allí a su hermana.

—Creo que está intentando convencer a la cocinera para que haga mermelada de ciruelas, aunque su intención era que la ayudara a hacerlo, pero creo que Sue no permitirá que tía Ángela destroce su cocina.

Ambos rieron sabiendo que Ángela tenía muchas cualidades, pero la destreza culinaria no era una de ellas.

—Tengo que hablar contigo Isabella. —Comenzó Charlie.

Bella había estado esperando este momento desde la noche anterior cuando vio cómo su padre acompañado por Edward se encerraba en el despacho.

Cuando ambos salieron tras su pequeña reunión, se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba ella junto a su tía y a Esme Cullen y se unieron a la conversación dando por supuesto que lo que ambos hombres habían discutido allí dentro no les concernía.

Isabella no preguntó nada, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó Edward y la mirada divertida al despedirse de ella, le hizo presagiar que las cosas no habían ido del todo mal.

—Anoche Edward Cullen me pidió permiso para cortejarte de manera oficial. Sé que esa petición no te era del todo desconocida, ¿Me equivoco?

—No. —Respondió sin ocultar su timidez— Él me había puesto al tanto de sus intenciones. ¿Qué le respondiste? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Qué aceptaría, pero debía hablar contigo. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo? ¿Te gustaría conocer a Edward Cullen? ¿Estás interesada en él?

Isabella notó como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas, se notaba algo incómoda hablando de ese tema con su padre.

—Sí, me gustaría. En estos días que he podido conocerle me ha parecido un hombre interesante.

—¿Sientes algo por él?

—¡Padre! —Exclamó.

—¿Qué? Bella, quiero saber si tienes algún interés amoroso en ese hombre. Estoy dispuesto a dar mi permiso para este cortejo, pero quiero saber si es algo que tú deseas.

—Él…, su compañía me hace sentir cosas. Me agrada hablar con él y me gustaría conocerlo más a fondo. A veces me hace reír y...

—Y te gusta, te sientes atraída por él —Afirmó viendo el brillo de sus ojos.

—Sí.

—Así que… ¿Era él quien te enviaba las flores?

Bella no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de su padre. En teoría, él no debía saber nada de eso, todos los empleados juraron mantener el secreto.

—No pongas esa cara de asombro, sé todo lo que ocurre en esta casa. Un día me choqué con un pequeño granuja con la boca llena de chocolate corriendo por el jardín estaba intentando colarse por esos arbustos. Le chantajeé con algunos dulces y conseguí cierta información. Aunque debo confesar que me costó. —Sonrió Charlie recordando como el pequeño Embry se negaba a abrir la boca hasta que supo ganarse su confianza y jurarle mantener el secreto.

—Embry es muy leal, aunque parece que has podido sobornarle.

—Doy fe de ello. Entonces, ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi decisión? —Preguntó toando las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

—Sí, papá. Gracias por acceder a ello

—No me las debes. Lo único que me importa es que seas feliz y si tu felicidad es ese hombre, no seré yo quien impida vuestra relación.

—¡Eres el mejor! —Alagó ella abrazándole.

—No es para tanto. —Charlie se deshizo de su agarre despacio e hizo que le mirase— Bella, quiero que me escuches. Yo..., Sé lo que es ser joven y empezar a sentir cosas... Cuando conocí a tu madre, bueno yo…. Ya sabes... Quería estar con ella a solas, buscábamos escondernos y... Siempre le robaba algún beso o... una caricia… —Titubeaba.

—Papá ¿Qué quieres decir?

Charlie tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Bella quiero que me prometas que te darás a respetar. Qué no dejarás que Cullen llegue más allá antes de que un cura os de la bendición y firméis los papeles de matrimonio, si es que lo vuestro acaba en boda. No dudo de la honorabilidad del conde, pero los hombres somos hombres, con o sin título, todos nos movemos por los mismos instintos.

—¡Papá! —El rubor de Isabella se intensificó más aún si era posible.

—Solo promételo, hija.

—Lo prometo, papá.

Charlie asintió conforme con la promesa de Isabella.

—Está bien, informaré a Cullen de que todo está en orden. —Charlie se levantó e hizo una mueca divertida— Estoy deseando ver cómo se las ingenia para ganarse tu corazón. Si eres como tu madre no se lo pondrás fácil, aunque creo que eso me otorgará cierta diversión.

Isabella sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su padre.

Charlie siempre había sido muy protector con ella y no debía ser fácil aceptar que su niña era ya toda una mujer. Ahora debía dejar que fuese otro quien cuidase de ella y esperaba que lo hiciese bien.

๗๗๗

La primera cita oficial tuvo lugar dos días después.

Edward esperó ansioso que Charlie se pusiera en contacto con él después de hablar con Isabella y en cuanto le dijo que su hija estaba de acuerdo no perdió tiempo.

Eligió una calesa descubierta para disfrutar de un paseo por St James' Park junto a ella. Su hermana Alice los acompañaría, aunque le aseguró a Edward que se las apañaría para darles cierta intimidad.

Isabella tenía dibujada en su rostro una radiante sonrisa, que se hizo más enorme aun cuando llegaron a recogerla a su casa.

Recorrieron el parque tranquilamente, observando cómo la gente los miraba y cuchicheaban a su paso. Estaba claro que en pocas horas todo Londres tendría conocimiento de que el Conde de Masen y la joven Isabella Swan habían sido vistos juntos.

Eligieron un tranquilo rincón cerca del lago para disfrutar del pequeño picnic que llevaban preparado.

Alice estaba emocionada, esa misma mañana Jasper le había comunicado que la llevaría a pasar su luna de miel a París, por lo que no había dejado de parlotear durante todo el trayecto contándoles todas las maravillas que pensaba ver en la ciudad del amor.

—Creo que ahora mismo estoy más emocionada por el viaje que por la boda.

—Pues yo creo que tú emoción lo único que ha hecho es duplicarse. Estoy completamente seguro de que van a ser unas semanas demasiado largas hasta que llegue el feliz día. Vas a volverte insoportable.

—No es gracioso, Edward. —Se quejó Alice lanzándole una margarita al pecho— ¿Sabes? Voy a darle un poco de pan a los patos. Si fuera una mala hermana me quedaría aquí con vosotros, como si fuera una lapa, pero me apiadaré de Isabella y os dejaré disfrutar un poco, aunque tú no te lo merezcas.

La joven Cullen se levantó con una pose de fingida indignación dejando a la pareja riendo ante su actitud.

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo era de pequeña. —Rio ella.

Le divertía ver como interactuaban los hermanos. Edward y Alice compartían una relación fraternal de verdad y no una unida solo por el apellido. Ella había echado en falta tener uno. Cuando era pequeña tuvo una época en que le molestó ser hija única, pero le molestaba más la idea de que su padre rehiciera su vida con alguien que no era su madre. Esos pensamientos infantiles evolucionaron a medida que ella maduraba y en el fondo, descubrió que se hubiera alegrado si su padre hubiera rehecho su vida.

—Un incordio, te lo aseguro. Siempre estaba detrás mía intentando averiguar qué hacía, incluso quiso acompañarme a Eton, cuando me marché a estudiar. Creo que estuvo llorando dos días por no poder acompañarme.

—Todo un alarde de cabezonería.

—Es una cualidad que nos viene de familia. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás hoy? —Alagó él colocando la margarita que minutos antes le había lanzado su hermana detrás de la oreja de ella.

—No —Isabella aprovechó para acariciar su mano antes de que se alejase de su rostro.

—Pues lo estás. El azul te da un aspecto completamente delicioso. —Susurró acercándose hasta ella— Bueno, el azul, el amarillo, el rosa...

—Eres un zalamero.

—Soy sincero. Y fiel a mi sinceridad, ahora mismo me estoy muriendo por besarte de nuevo.

Edward se acercó más a ella haciendo que sus frentes quedasen unidas, acarició sus labios con su pulgar y aproximó su boca hasta tocarlos. Al ver que no era rechazado, decidido a profundizar el beso aprisionando el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos, cuando de repente, algo chocó con ellos haciendo que se separaron bruscamente.

—¡Cua, cua, cua! —El pequeño pato continúo zarandeándose entre ellos y aleteando, perdiendo varias plumas en el camino.

Isabella rompió a reír a te lo cómico de la situación y se dejó caer sobre el césped sin poder contener las carcajadas.

—¡Ven aquí, maldito bicho! —Bramó Edward cogiéndolo al fin.

—¡Oh! Ese pequeño bandido vino huyendo hasta aquí buscando más pan. —Alice llegó hasta ellos y tomó al pato de los brazos de Edward— ¡Ven, pequeñín!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y desde cuándo los patos son tan listos como para saber que tenías aquí más pan? _Inquirió Edward sabiendo que su hermana ocultaba algo, pues evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

—No lo sé, ya sabes, soy insoportable hasta para los patos. —Respondió Alice confirmando las sospechas de Edward.

El animal no había llegado solo hasta allí, había sido ella la responsable.

—Obviaré esto, Alice. Pero me las pagarás.

—¡Oh vamos, Edward! Reconoce que ha sido muy divertido. Tenía que haber visto tu cara. —Intervino Isabella sin parar de reír.

Edward se sentó refunfuñando mientras que su hermana se deshacía del animal.

—Que sepas que por culpa de ese pago te has quedado sin beso. —Dijo Edward al ver como ella continuaba riendo.

—Bueno, estoy segura que no será la última vez que lo intentes a lo largo del día.

—Efectivamente, de eso, puedes estar segura. —Sonrió pícaramente él.

Sin duda, nunca olvidarían su primera cita oficial, aunque tras ese día, la salida de ambos se sucedió con mucha frecuencia.

Para la sociedad londinense se convirtió en algo normal ver a la joven pareja asistiendo a eventos juntos; fiestas, reuniones informales, conciertos, obras de teatro...

También era normal ver a Edward junto a Charlie, puesto que días después de su propuesta, ambos firmaron los contratos y empezaron a trabajar juntos en las naves que Swan quería construir.

Todo transcurría con relativa normalidad y satisfacción para Edward, a quien los planes le estaban yendo mejor de lo que esperaba, hasta que un mes después del inicio de su relación se encontró con el primer escollo; encontrarse frente a frente con Kate Standfor, marquesa de Clayton.

El incidente tuvo lugar a la salida del teatro. Edward había invitado a Isabella a disfrutar de una comedia teatral que estaba causando sensación entre los londinenses.

La obra había sido magnífica, despertó risas y halagos entre todo el público. Una vez finalizada, los presentes se encontraban disfrutando de una pequeña recepción en una de las salas acondicionadas para ello.

Edward había dejado sola a Isabella para ir a por un par de copas de Champagne, pero cuando volvió se quedó congelado al verla hablando con Kate. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar junto a ella.

—Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir. —Saludó situándose al lado de Isabella y fulminando con la mirada a Kate.

—¡Lord Cullen! ¡Qué alegría verlo! —Respondió Kate ofreciéndole su mano para que la besara. Su tono de voz demostraba una amabilidad fingida— Estaba comentando con la señorita Swan lo maravillosa que ha sido la obra, ¿No le parece?

—En efecto. —El tono osco de su respuesta hizo que Kate sonriera.

—La marquesa se ha acercado amablemente a saludarme. Es toda una enamorada del teatro. —Explicó Isabella ajena al duelo de miradas en el que estaban inmersos Edward y Kate.

No pudo reprimir cierta sorpresa al ver como Lady Stanford se acercaba hasta ella. No la conocía tan íntimamente como para ello, pero al parecer, si tenía relación con Edward.

—Siempre me ha gustado. Creo que incluso hubiera disfrutado siendo actriz.

—Estoy seguro de que habría sido una muy buena. —Replicó Edward.

—¿Usted cree? —Kate le retó con la mirada.

Edward echaba chispas. A leguas se veía que no le agradaba que estuvieron allí con ellos, pero iba a dejarle claro que no era ninguna tonta.

Cuando los vio juntos, sintió como algo se encendía dentro de ella. Edward jamás se había mostrado en público a su lado, nunca la había invitado al teatro ni a pasear, y sin embargo se pavoneaba con esa insulsa por toda la ciudad.

Era la noticia de la temporada: el nuevo conde de Masen pretendía a la señorita Swan. Todos hablaban sobre ello.

—Por supuesto. Aún está a tiempo de hacerlo, podría cambiar de vida si quisiera. Unirse a alguna compañía de teatro y marcharse de la ciudad.

—¿Y abandonar la comodidad de mi casa? Ni hablar. No quiero ni pensar en el escándalo: la marquesa de Clayton convertida a actriz. La noticia ocuparía todos los diarios, aunque estoy segura de que mi marcha alegraría a más de uno. 1replicó mordazmente.

—No sabía que se conocían. —Intervino Isabella mirándolos a ambos— Aunque bueno, es un poco tonto por mi parte suponer que no es así, la nobleza de Londres está toda relacionada.

—No toda. —Respondió Kate— Pero Lord Cullen y yo…. Somos viejos amigos.

—De su marido. —Corrió a corregirla Edward, aunque en realidad apenas trató con el difunto marqués— Soy un viejo amigo de su marido, que en paz descanse.

Isabella asintió convencida ante la explicación.

—Si me disculpan, voy a saludar a la señora Hewitt, lleva más de cinco minutos mirándome y si no lo hago, me temo que no podré entrar de nuevo en su sombrerería. —Se excusó para acercarse hasta la pizpireta mujer.

Casada con William Hewitt, Harriet era una mujer adelantada a su época. Cansada de asistir a fiestas y eventos, decidió poner su propio negocio y regentarlo ella misma, convirtiéndola así en la diseñadora de sombreros más famosa de la ciudad.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Escupió Edward aprovechando la salida de Isabella— ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que hubo algo entre nosotros!

—No te alteres, querido. Solamente he dicho que somos viejos amigos, algo que es cierto. Eres tú quien lo ha malinterpretado. La angelical Isabella Swan no ha sospechado nada.

—Más te vale. No entiendo a que viene esto. Nunca has sido tan descarada en público.

—¡Será porque odio que me mientan! —Kate intentó bajar la voz para evitar que los escuchasen— ¡Me dijiste que no estabas interesado en ella!

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Kate. Lo que haga con mi vida es cosa mía. No te debo ninguna explicación, ¡Nunca te la he debido!

—¡Odio que me mientan, Edward! Pero lo que más odio es que me tomen por tonta e intenten reírse de mí, y eso, es lo que tú has hecho.

—Te equivocas, desde un principio dejé muy claro los términos que nos unían, creí dejarlo claro en nuestra última conversación.

—Pues al parecer, ambos teníamos planes distintos para lo nuestro. Aún estás a tiempo, Edward. Esa niñita no sabrá complacerte como puedo hacerlo yo. Como solo una mujer sabe hacerlo. —Kate intentó acercarse a él olvidando que estaban en un sitio público, pero Edward fue más rápido y se retiró disimuladamente.

—Lo siento, Kate, pero ya te dije que no, y te ruego por favor que no le faltes el respeto a mi futura condesa.

—¿Tu futura condesa? —Repitió como si las palabras le produjeran asco.

—Espero que algún día lo sea. —Afirmó él seguro de lo que decía.

—Ya veremos. Cuida de tu pequeño pajarito. —Amenazó mirando a Isabella que continuaba hablando con la señora Hewitt— Las adorables y tiernas criaturas son las presas favoritas de los cuervos y halcones y en esta ciudad… hay mucho dispuestos a cazar.

—¿Es una amenaza, Kate?

—No, solo es una advertencia. Disfruta del resto de la velada. Estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos.

Kate se giró haciendo que las capas de seda de la falda de su vestido revolotearan a su alrededor. Sus últimas palabras habían dejado un regusto amargo en el estómago de Edward. Kate nunca se había comportado de esa manera con él. Al parecer, la marquesa de Clayton tenía una cara oculta.

Edward se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba Isabella. Una sensación de protección había nacido en su interior sin siquiera ser consciente. No pensaba separarse de ella durante el resto de la noche y menos, si Kate estaba cerca. No se fiaba de ella.

_**Bueno, bueno…Kate ya se ha enterado de todo y no ha tomado muy bien la noticia. ¿Qué tendrá preparado?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Estoy deseosa de conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes y como siempre tendréis un adelanto el martes en el grupo de Facebook Elite Fanfiction en su iniciativa martes de adelantos.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**.CAPÍTULO 10**_

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y para cuándo se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban a dos semanas de la boda de Alice y Jasper.

Para Isabella esos meses habían sido, sin duda, los mejores de su vida hasta el momento. Se encontraba en una burbuja de felicidad. Edward era todo lo que esperaba y más: detallista, romántico, divertido….

Le sorprendía día a día. No le importaba hablar con ella de cualquier cosa: desde el tema más insustancial, hasta la noticia más transcendente que se hubiera publicado ese día en el periódico y a ella eso le encantaba. Siempre había soñado encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera hablar de cultura, bilogía, con quién expresar sus dudas e inquietudes e incluso sus frustraciones por el limitado papel que le tocaba desempeñar a la mujer en la sociedad.

Edward siempre tenía una respuesta acertada e incluso en ocasiones se imbuían en debates eternos cada uno defendiendo su opinión sobre política o sobre algún asunto de sociedad. Normalmente esos debates solían terminar en empate o en una victoria de Edward que, con su descaro, la besaba o empezaba a juguetear con su pelo, acariciándola detrás de la oreja, provocando que ella perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que la defensa de su opinión se tambalease hasta hacerla ceder y perder.

Los besos de Edward, aún robados en clandestinidad, cada vez se volvían más osados. Al principio, eran suaves caricias sobre sus labios, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus labios, valientes y atrevidos profundizaban cada vez más en su boca; jugueteando con su lengua, aprisionando sus labios entre sus dientes despertando mil sensaciones electrizantes en su interior.

Así mismo había descubierto que aparte de besar la boca de Edward, le encantaba que él lo hiciera en el hueco que formaba su cuello con su clavícula. Lo descubrió una noche, tras una cena en el jardín de su casa, cuando paseando entre los rosales y cobijados por la oscuridad de la noche, se situó detrás de ella y abrazó su cintura comenzando a torturarla de esa forma.

Si los besos de Edward eran adictivos, sus caricias eran enloquecedoras.

Había tenido que recordarse a sí misma la promesa que le hizo a su padre para no caer en la tentación, aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil resistirse, como hacía dos días en la fiesta de disfraces del hermano de Emmet Mcarthy. Si alguien les hubiera descubierto en esa situación, a estas horas se encontrarían delante de un cura pronunciando sus votos.

Royce Mcarthy, duque de Hamsphire, había celebrado una fiesta de disfraces con motivo del cumpleaños de su esposa. Dicho evento podía considerarse algo extravagante y exagerado teniendo en cuenta que solo era un cumpleaños, pero así era el mayor de los Mcarthy, completamente diferente a su hermano pequeño.

El requisito indispensable era acudir enmascarado y sería a media noche cuando los antifaces desaparecerían dejando al descubierto los rostros de los allí presentes.

Isabella acudió junto a su tía. Ángela Swan se decantó por un sobrio traje rojo oscuro complementado con un antifaz de seda negra y roja, mientras que Isabella, eligió un vaporoso vestido azul y blanco, con pequeñas gotas doradas a juego con el antifaz de encaje dorado que ocultaba su rostro. Ángel y demonio o eso opinó Charlie Swan al verlas. Mucho más práctico, el señor Swan, eligió un chaqué negro y antifaz a juego para asistir al evento.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, está estaba ya en todo su apogeo. Sabía que Edward estaría allí, pero el sinvergüenza no quiso descubrirle cuál sería su disfraz cuando se lo preguntó. Isabella sonrió al recordar sus palabras.

—_¿Cómo voy a saber quién eres? —Le preguntó dolida._

—_Yo te encontraré. Sabré diferenciarte entre el resto de los invitados, te lo aseguro._

Por eso se encontraba buscándolo con la mirada entre la gente. No pudo evitar hacer un mohín de frustración; si las damas llevaban extravagantes vestidos y disfraces, los caballeros, en su mayoría, habían optado por usar solamente un antifaz, a excepción de algunos que prefirieron ir de juglares o soldados. Ante tal situación, tendría que esperar hasta la media noche para encontrarse con él.

—Debemos separarnos. —Habló su tía Angela— En la invitación nos alentaba a mezclarnos entre la gente y disfrutar de una velada diferente y eso es lo que debemos hacer.

—Te recuerdo hermana, que nosotros conocemos nuestros disfraces.

—Intenta relajarte y disfrutar Charlie. ¡Nos vemos cuando el reloj marque las doce!

—Tened cuidado. —Se despidió Charlie siguiendo el consejo de su hermana.

Isabella observó cómo se alejaban esbozando una sonrisa. Le resultaba divertida toda la situación. Rápidamente fue abordada por una señora con un enorme tocado de plumas, según ella, su atuendo se asimilaba al de un pavo real, aunque ella no le encontraba parecido alguno. Al grupo se unieron un par de personas más y cuando la conversación se volvió algo tediosa se excusó para alejarse e ir a por algún canapé.

Le resultaba extraño no haber saludado ni siquiera a los anfitriones, pero le sería imposible reconocerlos. A los únicos que podía distinguir a lo lejos eran a su tía y a su padre, aunque al segundo le costó localizarlo.

Estaba llenando un pequeño platito con comida cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó. Su estómago se encogió y el calor empezó a subir por su interior; reconocería esa voz entre todas.

—¿Se ha caído un ángel del cielo? Porque jamás he visto nada igual en la Tierra, una criatura tan hermosa solamente puede venir de allí arriba.

—Y un adulador enmascarado solamente puede ser el Conde de Masen, ¿Me equivoco? —Sonrió ella.

—Para nada, te dije que te encontraría.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? A penas soy capaz de reconocer a nadie entre tanta gente.

Edward se acercó disimuladamente a su oído y le susurró:

—A ti, te reconocería entre un millón de personas, Isabella. —Aseguró clavando su mirada en ella —Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Edward aprovechó que se encontraban cerca de una de las salidas para tomarla de la mano y sacarla de allí.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Preguntó acelerada— ¡Alguien podría vernos!

Edward ignoró su pregunta y bajó las escaleras que llevaban al jardín, allí giró a la derecha y se encaminó hacia el laberinto formado por arbustos que dominaba todo el espacio.

Era enorme, y perderse en él sin conocer la salida, supondría tardar horas en salir. Afortunadamente, tanto Emmet como él se habían criado jugando en ese laberinto por lo que sería capaz de recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Edward, estás loco! ¡No podremos salir de aquí! —Replicó ella al ver lo intrincado del recorrido.

—No te preocupes, conozco la salida. Cierra los ojos. —Pidió frenando en seco su pequeña carrera y situándose detrás de ella— Ahora...camina, un poco más y... ¡Abre los ojos!

Isabella hizo lo que le pidió y quedó maravillada por la visión. Frente a ella se encontraba una enorme fuente coronada por la figura de una venus. En el agua, flotaban multitud de nenúfares y en torno a la fuente, se situaban varios bancos rodeados de flores. Era precioso.

—Es… ¡Maravilloso! —Exclamó sorprendida.

—El padre de Emmet y Royce lo mandó construir como regalo para su madre. Cuando éramos pequeños veníamos aquí a jugar. Creo que solo hay cuatro personas en este mundo que conozcan tan bien este lugar: la señora Mcarthy, el jardinero, Emmet y yo. Desde que te conocí quise compartir este lugar contigo. Aquí es donde las ninfas deberían vivir, y está noche tú te pareces a una. —Edward aprovechó para retirar el cabello de ella y depositar un suave y húmedo beso sobre la piel descubierta de su hombro.

Su confesión no era del todo mentira. Aunque durante esas semanas había desarrollado el papel de enamorado a la perfección, tenía que confesar que cuando recibió la invitación para la fiesta de Royce la primera imagen que acudió a su mente fue la de Isabella sentada al lado de la fuente. Si fuera dotado en el arte de la pintura, incluso podría retratar esa escena. Era como si perteneciese allí.

A medida que pasaban los días se sentía más cómodo junto a ella, y aunque no olvidaba la razón por la que la eligió, intentaba convencerse de que no había nada malo en si Isabella tenía algo más que le agradase a parte de su cuenta corriente.

Emmet se burlaba de él diciéndole que estaba cayendo prendado de los encantos de la señorita Swan.

—_Ten cuidado, podrías enamorarte_

Recordó las palabras de su amigo.

Pero él sabía que no era así. Él no era de los que se enamoraban, era práctico. Estaba intentando llevar lo mejor posible ese "negocio" y si además de estabilidad económica podía retribuirle alguna satisfacción a nivel personal mucho mejor.

Besar a Isabella se había convertido en una de sus actividades preferidas. Al principio, le encantaba la timidez e inexperiencia de la joven, pero poco a poco, su actitud pasiva fue desapareciendo hasta dar lugar a una Isabella que correspondía a sus besos con fervor y pasión. En más de una ocasión tuvo que controlar los estragos que la boca de la joven provocaban en él, pues sería demasiado vergonzoso que ella descubriera que solo con un par de besos había conseguido que su miembro se endureciera.

—¿No decías que parecía un ángel? —La voz temblorosa de Bella le devolvió a la realidad.

La muchacha se había girado entre sus brazos y le miraba fijamente. Edward esbozó una seductora sonrisa haciendo que ella se estremeciese entre sus brazos.

—Un ángel, un hada, una ninfa…. A veces, incluso creo que eres una pequeña bruja, ya que solo con una mirada consigues encender mi interior.

Edward la estrechó contra si y la hizo retroceder hasta quedar aprisionada entre la pared del laberinto y sus brazos.

—Deseo tanto besarte, Bella... —Se atrevió a llamarla por primera vez susurrando su diminutivo sobre sus labios.

—Es...la primera vez que me llamas así. Nunca lo habías hecho.

—No por falta de deseo. —Siempre le había gustado como la llamaban, pero le parecía un apelativo demasiado cariñoso, demasiado íntimo, hasta ahora.

—Me gusta cómo suena de tus labios. Confesó tímidamente.

—Pues espero que esto te guste más. —Edward tomó posesión de su boca sin esperar tener permiso de ella.

La necesidad de saborearla le apremiaba. Buscó sus labios como un sediento en el desierto cuando ve un oasis lleno de agua y la avidez con la que ella le respondió hizo que la llama de la lujuria se encendiera.

Posó sus fuertes manos en torno a su cintura aproximándola a él, haciendo que chocase con su enardecido miembro.

Las manos de ella se enredaron en su pelo, mientras que Edward empezó a describir un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a su hombro, el cual, dejó al descubierto al deslizar la suave tela de la manga.

Isabella emitió un gemido de placer. No sabía que se había apoderado de ella, pero no quería que Edward parase. Notar como él se había endurecido por sus besos la avergonzó y alentó al mismo tiempo, pues, al fin y al cabo, si estaba así era por su causa. De pronto sintió como la mano de él apretaba suave y firmemente uno de sus pechos haciendo que un latigazo de placer sacudiera todo su interior.

Una fría ráfaga de viento sacudió su pelo haciéndola volver a la realidad y ser consciente de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. Deseaba que Edward continuara tocándola, pero no allí, no dónde cualquiera pudiera verlos. Recapacitó justo a tiempo para recordar la promesa que le hizo a su padre: no podía permitir que eso ocurriera por más que lo desease.

—Edward —Gimió al sentir como el mordisqueaba su cuello— Para por favor, no podemos….

Las palabras de ella le hicieron apartarse de golpe. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¡Oh Dios mío, Bella! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname no sé qué me ha pasado! ¡Yo no... yo no …! ¡No he querido forzarte!

—¡No, no! ¡Edward, por favor! No te he pedido que parases por eso, yo…Me gusta lo que estabas haciendo es solo que... No podemos hacerlo, no aquí.

—Ni aquí ni en otro sitio, Bella. No sé qué me ha pasado, yo te respeto no quiero que malinterpretes este arrebato de pasión es solo que…. ¡Me vuelves loco, mujer! —Confesó acariciando su barbilla— No voy a tratarte como a una mujerzuela, Bella. Tú mereces más.

—Me gusta que me llames así. —Sonrió ella.

—Pues a partir de ahora lo haré siempre. Será mejor que volvamos antes de que llegue la hora de quitarse las máscaras y nos echen en falta. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros ya hemos tenido nuestra propia fiesta privada. —Bromeó despertando el sonrojo de ella.

—¿Sabrás salir de aquí?

—Eso espero, no sé cómo explicaríamos nuestra estancia aquí sin levantar sospechas.

—Podemos decir que vinimos a tomar el aire.

Edward rio ante la inocencia de ella.

—Bella, ningún hombre traería aquí a una mujer solo para tomar el aire.

Bella sonrió ante el tono seductor de las palabras de Edward. Sin duda, ella estaría encantada de volver a ese rincón y no precisamente para tomar el aire.

๗๗๗

La boda de Alice llegó e Isabella contó deseosa los días que faltaban para ello. Después de la fiesta de Royce Mcarthy, y lo que aconteció en sus jardines, Edward tuvo que marcharse fuera de la ciudad y al parecer no volvería hasta el día antes de la boda de su hermana. Por lo visto, algunos asuntos en una de las propiedades situadas fuera de la ciudad requerían de su atención y no podía posponer su marcha.

Acompañada por su padre y su tía, se dirigieron hacia la iglesia donde iba a tener lugar la ceremonia. Se podría pensar que, al no casarse con alguien de la nobleza, el enlace no despertaría demasiado interés, pero debido a la profesión de Jasper Withlok y su afamada y respetada reputación, el evento congregaba a un numeroso grupo de invitados.

Los novios habían decidido no alargar mucho la celebración ya que esa misma noche partirían hacia Paris para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Isabella entró en la iglesia acompañada por su familia y tomaron asiento.

El novio se encontraba de pie frente al altar, comprobando la hora en su reloj, ansioso porque llegase la novia.

La inmensa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al mirar hacia el fondo le indicó que la joven Cullen había llegado.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie y Alice, del brazo de su hermano y padrino comenzó a recorrer el pasillo que la separaba del altar.

Alice estaba preciosa son su blanco vestido de satén y su larga cola. A través del fino velo podía adivinarse el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa de enamorada. Sin embargo, mientras que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la novia ella no podía apartar la mirada del hombre que caminaba de su brazo; Edward estaba imponente.

Ataviado con su impoluto chaqué y su chistera en la mano contraria, el corbatín de seda se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuello. Su cabello cobrizo iba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y en la solapa, al lado de la flor que hacía juego con el ramo de Alice, llevaba el escudo del Condado de Masen.

Como si supiese que le estaba mirando, giró su cabeza hasta fijarse en ella de dedicándole una sonrisa torcida que hizo que sus piernas se aflojasen teniendo que buscar apoyo en el brazo de su padre.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Charlie

—Sí, sí —Respondió titubeante escuchando como su tía, testigo de lo ocurrido, intentaba sofocar su risa.

La ceremonia fue solemne, aunque no excesivamente larga. El sepulcral silencio que se instauró durante ella solamente fue roto por los aplausos y vítores de los invitados cuando el sacerdote presentó al feliz matrimonio Withlock: unido bajo la bendición de Dios ante los allí presentes.

La feliz pareja junto a los invitados se dirigió hacia una de las propiedades del novio en la ciudad: una enorme y recién adquirida casa que poco tenía que envidiar a las lujosas mansiones de los nobles, donde la pareja se instalaría a la vuelta de su viaje para evitar que Alice se alejase de su familia.

En el enorme jardín tendría lugar el aperitivo que el matrimonio ofrecía a sus invitados. Una pequeña recepción animada por un cuarteto de cuerda.

Edward observaba como su hermana sonreía a su esposo mientras hablaban con Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet

Detrás de ellos, Isabella se encontraba agachada frente a una niña de unos cinco años, que pertenecía a la corte de damitas de honor que habían precedido a Alice en la iglesia. Ambas reían por lo que, al parecer, tenía que ver con alguna ocurrencia de la pequeña.

—Parece feliz. —Observó Emmet a su lado.

—Sí, creo que le gustan mucho los niños, tiene buena mano con ellos.

—Me refería a tu hermana, pero ya veo que tú atención está concentrada en otra persona. —Sonrió su amigo— Creo que Isabella te está afectando más de lo que tú piensas, aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

—Tonterías, Emmet. Sé mantener a raya mis sentimientos.

—¿Y no te gustaría tener algo como eso? —Emmet señaló con la cabeza a los recién casados. Ambos parecían estar en su propia burbuja— ¿O cómo lo que yo tengo con Rosalie? Una vida sin amor tiene que ser muy triste.

—Pero una vida sin preocupaciones económicas es más tranquila y, además, puede que con el tiempo le tome cariño a Isabella, pero ¿Amor...? Lo dudo, el amor no está hecho para mí.

—Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro. —Aseguró Emmet— Deduzco por tus palabras que todo entre vosotros va bien, aunque en estos últimos días no os hayáis visto mucho.

—Muy bien. —Respondió.

Era cierto que con su marcha a Masen Manior tuvo que dejar de lado sus asuntos con Bella, pero los problemas en la propiedad campestre le requerían.

Algunos suministros escaseaban y los comerciantes no querían continuar abasteciéndolos hasta que no pagase las deudas pendientes. Estaba empezando a odiar a los acreedores y prestamistas y en cierto modo, también había sentido cierto resentimiento hacia su difunto tío. Sus decisiones en los últimos años parecían haber sido tomadas por un niño o un inexperto y no por un hombre con la cabeza bien amueblada.

Afortunadamente todos sus problemas terminarían pronto: su unión con Isabella le salvaría a él y a su familia.

—Debo suponer entonces que pronto seguirás los pasos de Alice ¿No es así?

—No andas muy desencaminado. Hace unos días le envié una misiva a Charlie Swan comunicándole mi intención de pedirle matrimonio a su hija.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Emmet sin ocultar su sorpresa

Edward asintió. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo en persona, pero al ver los problemas que asolaban Masen Manior decidió que no podía posponer más el asunto.

—¿Y te dio permiso?

—Le expliqué que la distancia me había hecho darme cuenta también de cuánto la extrañaba y que, aunque llevásemos poco tiempo no podía esperar más. Mi explicación pareció convencerlo porque aceptó.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y cuándo le harás la gran pregunta?

—Hoy mismo, en cuanto mi hermana y su flamante marido se marchen. Hoy será el día en el que le pida a Isabella Swan que se convierta en mi esposa.

Edward pronunció sus palabras mirando en la distancia a la que sería su futura mujer, que en ese mismo momento le devolvió la mirada con una encantadora sonrisa.

Solían decir que de una boda sale otra y en ese caso, el dicho se haría realidad.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Parece que nuestra parejita se tienen muchas ganas, aunque Isabella ha conseguido mantener la promesa que le hizo a su padre.**_

_**La propuesta de matrimonio está cerca, en el próximo capítulo la tendremos. ¿Aceptará Isabella? ¿Le sorprenderá Edward?**_

_**EL viernes lo descubriremos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Os leo como siempre en los comentarios.**_

_**Cada martes tendréis un adelanto en la página de Facebook Elite fanfiction, en su iniciativa de Martes de Adelantos.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

Edward observaba como su hermana se despedía de los invitados. Llevaba ya varios minutos emocionada, como había demostrado cuando Bella le limpió el par de lágrimas que derramó al despedirse de ella, sin embargo, el llanto descontrolado hizo su aparición que le tocó despedirse de su madre.

—Cariño, no llores. Ve a disfrutar de tu luna de miel. Esto no es una despedida, es el comienzo de tu nueva vida. Nos veremos a la vuelta.

—Pero no viviré contigo, será todo diferente. —Sollozó

—Estarás a unos metros, Alice. —Jasper le apretó cariñosamente los hombros para — Cielo, tenemos que irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Alice asintió ante las palabras de su recién estrenado esposo, se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo y abrazo de nuevo a su madre, besándola cariñosamente una vez más.

—Hermanita, seguro que cuando estés en París ni siquiera te acuerdas de nosotros. Ve y disfruta del viaje, te estaremos esperando cuando vuelvas. —Edward la abrazó y depositó un suave beso en su cabeza.

—Aunque seas un idiota, te quiero. Pórtate bien con Bella,

Alice se despidió de su hermano y junto a su marido se montó en el coche que los llevaría hasta la estación de tren. Ambos se despidieron de los allí reunidos agitando las manos mientras que se alejaban de la propiedad.

Aunque eran escasos los invitados que ya quedaban allí, todos volvieron al jardín para disfrutar de lo que restaba de celebración. El sol se estaba poniendo y tras un par de copas, poco a poco la gente empezó a marcharse.

Edward y su madre eran los encargados de despedirlos, lo que le impedía acercarse a Bella para poder estar con ella. En realidad, apenas había podido acercarse a excepción de un par de ocasiones en las que al final, siempre eran interrumpidos.

Cogió una flor de uno de los maceteros que adornaban la fiesta y se dirigió con paso decidido hasta ella.

—Espero que aceptes este pequeño regalo y me perdones por haber sido tan descortés contigo hoy.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Eres el cabeza de familia y ha sido la boda de tu hermana, es normal que hayas tenido que atender a todo el mundo. —Le excusó ella aceptando la flor.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? Llevo todo el día con una sensación extraña, como si estuviera ocupando un sitio que no me corresponde. Debería haber sido mi padre quien estuviese aquí atendiendo a la gente, acompañando a mi madre y sobre todo llevando a Alice al altar. —Confesó sin poder ocultar el rastro de tristeza.

—Es en estas ocasiones cuando más se siente su ausencia. —Isabella no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla para reconfortarlo— Pero creo que estaría orgulloso de ti, y Alice no ha podido tener a nadie mejor que tú para que la entregues en el altar. Puede que no te veas con claridad, Edward, pero eres un gran hombre, mejor de lo que tú piensas.

Las palabras de Bella estrujaron su corazón haciéndolo sentir incómodo. No era un buen hombre, era un mentiroso. Se estaba aprovechando de ella, la estaba engañando. ¿Tan buen actor era que no lo veía? Debía estar contento, eso era lo que él quería; conquistar a Isabella Swan, y al parecer, la tenía rendida a sus pies. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación desagradable en su interior?

Besó la palma de la mano de ella e intentó deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Tenía que seguir adelante. Al fin y al cabo, su matrimonio con ella podía considerarse como una buena obra: el dinero de su dote impediría que algunos de sus trabajadores acabasen sin empleo y ella... Ella tendría un matrimonio feliz, con un marido de su elección y no por conveniencia, al menos no para ella.

—Ni siquiera he podido bailar contigo. No tengo perdón.

—Sé que me recompensarás en la próxima ocasión.

—Nosotros nos vamos. —Emmet junto a su esposa Rosalie llegó hasta ellos palmeando el hombro de Edward— Los novios ya se han ido y creo que tu madre está deseando que la fiesta termine.

—Ha debido ser un día agotador para ella. —Añadió la esposa de Emmet antes de mirar a Isabella y dirigirse a ella— Iré a visitarte en estos días para ponerte al día de todo lo relacionado con el mercadillo solidario.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Estaré encantada de ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron. No les unía una especial amistad, pero si se conocían, y desde que empezó a relacionarse con Edward habían coincidido en más de una ocasión. Rosalie Mcarthy estaba involucrada en diversas causas sociales para ayudar a la beneficencia, causas que habían despertado el interés de Isabela y con las que estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

El matrimonio se marchó acompañado por algunos invitados rezagados.

Charlie Swan llegó hasta ellos acompañado por su hermana Ángela y Esme Cullen.

—Nosotros también nos marchamos, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa. Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa, espero que su hija sea muy feliz en su matrimonio, Lady Cullen.

—Gracias. Es lo que más deseo y estoy segura de que así será. Ambos están muy enamorados y Jasper es un hombre excepcional.

—Ahora toca esperar que lleguen los nietos. —Apuntó Ángela Swan haciendo que la mujer riera.

—Los nietos y que Edward pase por el altar también.

Edward y Charlie intercambiaron una mirada significativa de la que ninguna dama fue consciente.

Sin saberlo, Esme le había dado a su hijo el pie perfecto para su propuesta.

Esa mañana cuando se estaba preparando en su habitación, guardó en su bolsillo el anillo que su padre le dio años atrás. La joya había pertenecido a su abuela, la madre de su padre, y siempre había dicho que le gustaría que algún día perteneciese a la mujer que se desposase con su nieto.

El anillo era una obra de arte. Su abuelo lo diseñó específicamente para su abuela con motivo de sus veinticinco aniversarios de bodas.

Era de oro y platino, formado por dos bandas que enmarcaban un zafiro central acompañado por dos pequeños diamantes a cada lado. Era una pieza fina y delicada, como lo había sido su abuela, como lo era Isabella.

—No vas a tener que esperar mucho para eso, madre. —Afirmó Edward sonriendo a su progenitora antes de mirar fijamente a Isabella.

Se posicionó frente a ella y clavó una rodilla en el suelo. Pudo ver cómo los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente y escuchó un par de jadeos provenientes de su madre y de la tía de ella.

Charlie Swan observaba la escena con una expresión sobria y sería.

—Isabella, puede que todo esto te tome por sorpresa. Puede que sea demasiado pronto para algunos, pero para mí no. Siempre he sido un hombre de firmes decisiones y no puedo estar más seguro de la que he tomado. Creo que jamás podré encontrar a nadie mejor que tú. Eres todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear. Me encanta cuando ríes, cuando divagas y cuando te muestras firmes en tus ideales. Adoro tu amabilidad con la gente, tu manía de morderte el labio cuando estás nerviosa y el rubor que aparece en tus mejillas. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, para cuidarte, amarte y formar una familia feliz a tu lado. He pedido permiso a tu padre para hacerte una de las preguntas que pueden cambiar tu vida: Isabella Swan, ¿Me concederías el enorme placer de convertirte en mi esposa?

Edward buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la pequeña cajita donde lo guardaba.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de Bella que se había quedado sin palabras ante la proposición. Lo último que esperó esa mañana al levantarse era que el día terminase con Edward arrodillado frente a ella proponiéndole matrimonio.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, quiero! —Aceptó ella a media voz ya que la emoción le impedía hablar.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Edward de nuevo sin poder creerlo.

—¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí! —Bella acortó la distancia que les separaba y viendo como Edward se ponía de pie, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole. Edward la apretó contra si y empezó a dar vueltas con ella entre sus brazos.

Olvidando que no estaban solos no pudo contener el impulso involuntario que brotó de él al ver la mirada cargada de amor que ella le dirigió y sin pensarlo, tomó su rostro entre las manos y se apoderó de su boca.

No supo cual fue la razón que le impulsó a hacerlo, pero al ver los ojos brillantes de felicidad de ella y la ilusión que transmitían no pudo refrenarse. Al principio el beso empezó como algo lento y suave, pero la entrega por parte de Isabella hizo que poco a poco profundizase más su avance, como si no quisiera que el beso llegase que el beso llegase a su fin, como si con ese pequeño gesto, quisiera limpiar su mala conciencia por hacerla aceptar una proposición de matrimonio basada en una mentira.

Fue la voz de su madre quien le recordó que no estaban solos.

—¡Es una maravillosa noticia!

Ambos se separaron para recomponerse.

—¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces, hijo! —Esme se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó cariñosamente para después dirigirse hacia Isabella— ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

—Gracias. —Bella correspondió al abrazo de la mujer.

—¡Ha sido una declaración preciosa! —Angela Swan llegó hasta ellos para felicitarlos, abrazando cariñosamente a Edward y besando a su sobrina.

El carraspeo de Charlie Swan hizo que centras en su atención en él. Se había conmovido viendo la escena. Jamás había visto a su hija tan feliz, y eso le llenaba de satisfacción. Era todo lo que deseaba en la vida, que su niña pudiese disfrutar de una vida plena.

Se acercó hasta ella y con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? ¿Es lo que quieres?

—Sí, papá. Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida. —Sonrió

—Entonces solo me queda felicitaros por vuestro compromiso. —Charlie la apretó más contra si abrazándola y dirigiéndose a Edward continuó— Espero que cumpla con su palabra. ¡Bienvenido a mi familia, Edward! —Charlie alargó si mano para estrechar la de él e intercambiar un fuerte apretón— Creo que ya puedo dirigirme a ti sin tanta formalidad. ¡Odió estos encorsetamientos! —La última confesión de Swan despertó las risas de todos.

—Creo que debemos hacerlo oficial. —Indicó Edward mirando a Bella y sacando el anillo de la cajita. Tomó su delicada mano entre sus dedos y suavemente deslizó el anillo en su dedo— Mi abuela estaría orgullosa de que seas tú quien lo lleve.

Bella miró emocionada como la joya brillaba y volvió a abrazarlo de nuevo.

—Te amo, Edward. Confesó junto a su oído lo suficientemente bajo como para que esas palabras quedasen entre los dos.

El corazón de él se contrajo ante sus palabras.

Le amaba. Ella le amaba. Había aceptado casarse con él porque estaba enamorada. Ese era su plan inicial, hacer que cayese rendida a sus pies y por fin lo había logrado. Tenía su corazón, había aceptado convertirse en su esposa, tendría su dote, todos sus problemas se solucionarían. Debería sentirse feliz, pero... ¿Por qué no lo era? ¿Por qué cada vez que miraba a los ojos de Isabella sentía como algo le golpeaba en su interior? ¿Serían remordimientos? ¿Estaría su conciencia castigándolo por engañarla así de esa manera?

Edward volvió a fijarse en los dos orbes color chocolate que lo miraban sonriendo. Acarició su nariz y juntó su frente con la de ella. Debía decir algo. Tenía que responder a la confesión que ella le había hecho.

Cerró los ojos y sintiéndose completamente ruin respondió.

—Y yo a ti, Bella. Y yo a ti.

Esme Cullen se aproximó hasta ellos acompañada por un camarero que sostenía una pequeña bandeja con cinco copas de champagne.

—¡Brindemos por la feliz noticia! —Exclamó repartiendo las copas— Charlie, ¿Haces el honor?

—Por supuesto. ¡Por la feliz pareja! Qué este día marque el inicio de vuestra feliz vida.

Todos alzaron las copas para responder al brindis.

Tanto su madre como la tía Ángela y Charlie rodeaban a Isabella para observar con mayor detenimiento el anillo. En seguida ambas mujeres empezaron a hablar sobre los preparativos para el enlace: vestidos, flores, posibles fechas...

El rostro de Isabella refulgía como el sol, y Charlie Swan miraba embobado a su hija.

Todos eran felices, todos estaban contentos, todos menos él, que supuestamente debería ser el más feliz de todos. Sin embargo, allí estaba, observando la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, mirando a la bellísima mujer que se iba a convertir en esposa y sintiéndose el ser más ruin sobre la faz de la Tierra.

๗๗๗

_Nos complace anunciar en estas líneas el que sin duda será el enlace de la temporada._

_Lord Edward Cullen, Conde de Masen contraerá matrimonio con la honorable señorita Isabella Swan el próximo 10 de Agosto en la Iglesia de St Thomas._

_Ambas familias están complacidas en anunciar el enlace y desean a la feliz pareja una dichosa vida juntos._

Kate arrugó el periódico entre sus manos y lo lanzó enfurecida derramando el servicio de desayuno dispuesto frente a ella.

Los sirvientes intentaron disimular su gesto de sorpresa ante tal arranque de furia e intentaron limpiar el desastre en la mesa, pero el grito furioso de Kate echándolos de la sala lo impidieron.

—¡No puede ser!¡No puede ser! ¡Maldito Edward! ¡Maldita estúpida!¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —Gritaba fuera de si— Esto no se va a quedar así, tengo que hacer algo.

Kate paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro intentando buscar una solución. Necesitaba impedir esa boda. Tenía varios meses por delante para planearlo todo a conciencia. Debía ser cuidadosa y pensar muy bien las cosas. Estaba claro que Edward no iba a dejar a la tal Isabella por más que ella insistiera y si lo chantajeaba solamente conseguiría que él se enfureciera más, pero no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba ayuda.

De pronto la imagen de un viejo conocido se abrió paso en su mente. Necesitaba a alguien de confianza y él no le fallaría, se lo debía por los viejos tiempos.

Kate llamó a Cayo, su mayordomo y le ordenó preparar el carruaje. Tomó una discreta capa de su armario y bajó hasta la entrada.

El cochero se mostró extrañado al escuchar la dirección hacia la que se tenía que dirigir, pero no dijo nada. En todos los años que llevaba trabajando para la marquesa Clayton había aprendido a acatar sus órdenes en silencio.

El trayecto duró aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora. Cuando el coche se detuvo, Kate bajó sin esperar a ser ayudada.

—Espera aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. —Ordenó al cochero.

Se reajustó la capucha de su cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Golpeó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Decidida a saber si la persona que buscaba estaba allí dentro o no volvió a llamar y al no obtener respuesta de nuevo, decidió tomar ella la iniciativa. Levantó el pequeño macetero que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y descubrió una pequeña llave debajo de él.

—Siempre tan predecible. —Murmuró para si misma.

Introdujo la pequeña llave en la cerradura y se adentró en la casa. Estaba limpia, aunque algo desordenada. El rastro de ropas esparcidas por el suelo, le indicó que probablemente se encontrase en la habitación, efectivamente no se equivocó.

Sobre la cama yacían dos cuerpos desnudos: el de una mujer de piel blanca y delgada y el de él; musculoso, fornido, con su cabello negro azabache brillante y sus fuertes manos abrazando la cintura de ella.

No iba a esperar hasta que despertasen. Cogió la jarra de agua que se encontraba en la habitación y la vació sobre ellos haciendo que ambos despertasen sobresaltados.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Gruñó él.

—¡Ah! ¿Quién eres? —Gritó la mujer desnuda que completamente sobresaltada intentaba cubrirse con la sábana.

—Nadie que te importe. —Kate la fulminó con la mirada—¡Vístete y márchate de aquí! ¡Fuera!

La joven no esperó que se lo repitiera. Envuelta en la sábana, salió de la habitación y minutos después, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose les dejó solos a ellos dos.

—¿Qué se te ha perdió aquí, Kate? Hace años que no vienes a visitarme.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Ponte algo de ropa y hablemos. Creo que tengo un negocio que puede interesarte

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, no me interesa. Tus negocios no suelen ser agradables precisamente.

—Pero no están mal remunerados. Dudo mucho que hayas podido pagar esta casita con tu trabajo limpiando mierda de caballos. —Habló Kate desdeñosamente.

—Que no se te olvide que una vez tú también perteneciste a esta clase, Kate. Técnicamente, me debes todo lo que tienes.

—Y tú a mí. Ambos estamos en deuda el uno con el otro, por eso tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Y qué necesitas ahora? —preguntó él poniéndose unos calzones y levantándose de la cama— ¿Qué me deshaga de tu nuevo marido como hice con el difunto marqués? ¡Ah, no! Hasta donde recuerdo sigues siendo la estirada marquesa viuda de Clayton.

—Esta vez necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de un pequeño obstáculo que se ha presentado en mi camino, y tú Jacob Black, eres el único que puede hacerlo.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Ya es oficial el compromiso, aunque parece que Kate no está dispuesta a que esa boda se realice, ¿Lo conseguirá?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero leer vuestros comentarios y opiniones.**_

_**EL martes como siempre tendréis un adelanto en el grupo de Facebook Elite Fanfiction en su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos.**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Saludos.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

Los siguientes meses transcurrieron rápida y confusamente. Edward no era el mismo desde que Isabella aceptó su propuesta matrimonial, y aunque intentaba disimular, su carácter descarado y bromista se había visto mermado desde entonces.

Según Emmet, se debía a que cada vez estaba más cerca el fin de sus días de soltero, pero él sabía que no era así.

Aunque el matrimonio no era su sacramento favorito, tenía muy claro que, debido a su posición, tarde o temprano debería casarse. El título, además de reconocimiento, comodidades, y dinero conllevaba una serie de obligaciones, y el tener un heredero legítimo que asegurase la perpetuidad del condado era un de ellas.

Lo que le producía incomodidad y resquemor era ver la ilusión con la que Isabella se estaba encargando de todos los preparativos del matrimonio.

Estaba resplandeciente. Siempre había sido una joven risueña, pero desde la noche de su compromiso brillaba especialmente, y era esa luz, el cariño con el que le trataba y el amor que ella le profesaba el que hacía que no pudiera disfrutar de su compromiso.

Los sentimientos de ella eran puros y sinceros mientras que él... La engañaba.

Todo habría sido más fácil si Isabella hubiera resultado ser como el resto de las estiradas damas inglesas. Mujeres educadas para tomar el té, sin opiniones, y cuya única finalidad en la vida era encontrar un buen marido al que proporcionar dos o tres hijos. De ser así, para Edward todo habría sido mucho más fácil, pues ese tipo de mujer esperaría un matrimonio de conveniencia, con un esposo que le acompañase a las fiestas y que visitase su alcoba de manera puntual para cumplir con su obligación marital, pero Bella distaba mucho de esas mujeres.

Ella tenía ideas propias, valores nobles. Valoraba las pequeñas cosas como las flores o el trinar de los pájaros, no se dejaba llevar por cosas insustanciales.

Bella le estaba enseñando otra cara de la vida, una en la que aparentemente se podía llegar a ser feliz. Cada día le gustaba más estar a su lado e incluso se había descubierto pensando en ella en más de una ocasión.

Era difícil mantener una actitud fría y distante con ella, porque Bella era todo corazón.

Puede que no fuera descabellado intentar tener un matrimonio real con ella. ¿Podría enamorarse de Isabella? Estaba seguro de que no sería difícil, solamente tenía que dejarse llevar, olvidarse de el motivo por el cual se había acercado hasta ella y dejar que todo fluyese. Puede que, de esa forma, ambos pudieran ser felices.

La noticia de su matrimonio fue celebrada por todo el mundo. El compromiso fue publicado en uno de los principales periódicos de la ciudad y en seguida se pusieron manos a la obra.

Ambos acordaron la fecha para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo dos meses después del matrimonio de Alice. Algo precipitado para la sociedad, pero ninguno quería esperar más. En esos meses tendrían el tiempo suficiente para pedir los permisos y organizarlo todo.

Alice se mostró algo enfadada cuando volvió de su luna de miel. Le molestó bastante que su hermano hubiera decidido pedirle matrimonio en su ausencia, pues le hubiera encantado ser testigo del momento, pero el enfado desapareció en cuanto su futura cuñada le pidió ayuda con todos los preparativos, según Bella; la necesitaba urgentemente.

Edward dejó todo lo concerniente a la boda en manos de Isabella, su tía, su hermana y su madre. Él prefirió centrarse en los detalles de las naves que estaba construyendo para su suegro, un proyecto que le entusiasmaba y ocupaba casi todo su tiempo.

Su relación con Charlie Swan se volvió más cercana. El hombre le hacía participe de todo lo relacionado con el trabajo e incluso le puso en contacto con algunos conocidos que estaban interesados en realizar pequeños proyectos. A él le habría encantado involucrarse en cosas más grandes, pero le era imposible. Sus obligaciones como conde se lo impedían.

Estaba con Charlie supervisando la obra en ese mismo momento. Tres semanas atrás había tenido lugar su fiesta de compromiso, la cual fue un éxito y en la que además Bella acaparó todas las miradas, pues estaba diabólicamente hermosa con aquel vestido azul noche. Edward prefirió no rememorar su imagen, pues esa noche, aún después de haberle robado algunos besos pocos inocentes, tuvo que aliviar su erección él mismo, pues solo de imaginarla volvía a endurecerse.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que habría que cambiarlo? —Preguntó Charlie.

Edward desechó esos pensamientos y se centró en la conversación de ambos.

—Creo que deberíamos poner ventanales más amplios. Es verdad que no hay mucha luz, pero de esa manera aprovecharíamos las pocas horas de claridad que tenemos y ahorraríamos en iluminación.

—Si tenemos más meses como éste sin duda nos irá bien en un futuro. Está siendo un verano inusualmente caluroso. Mi hermana le está rezando a todos los santos para que el día de la boda se suavicen las temperaturas. —Aseguró Swan.

—Esperemos que así sea. —Respondió Edward modificando el esbozo del plano.

—¿Nervioso? Todo esto suele ser un poco agobiante, con tantos preparativos, pero parece que lo tienen todo bajo control. —Charlie se había dado cuenta de que algo le perturbaba. Normalmente Cullen era un hombre hablador y sociable y últimamente se había vuelto algo más pensativo que de costumbre, podría decirse incluso que algo esquivo—. Si no estás seguro del paso que vas a dar...

—No, claro que estoy seguro. No he tenido nada más claro en mi vida. Es solo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, quiero dejarlo todo bien atado antes de marcharnos de luna de miel.

—Iréis a Masen Manior, ¿No es así?

—Sí, creo que a Bella le gustará. Sé que ama el campo y allí podrá respirar aire limpio, montar a caballo y hacer todo lo que le gusta. Ya tendremos tiempo de viajar fuera en otra ocasión.

—Lo adorará, está muy ilusionada y preocupada, debo confesar. Quiere estar a la altura de todo. Tu madre le está siendo de gran ayuda preparándola para su papel de condesa.

—Mi madre la adora, y estoy seguro de que Isabella estará a la altura.

—Te dejo, debo ir al banco a solucionar algunas cosas. Haz lo que quieras con respecto a las ventanas. Tienes carta libre para hacer los cambios que creas oportunos, me fío de ti. Al fin y al cabo, somos casi familia. —Bromeó palmeando su hombro.

Charlie Swan se marchó dejándolo al cargo de todo aquello.

Volvió a centrarse en su tarea cuando unos gritos y una pequeña figura borrosa que corría hacia él llamó su atención.

—¡Milord! ¡Milord! —Gritaba un jadeante Embry que al llegar hasta él frenó en seco y doblado hacia delante apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas para recomponer su aliento.

—¿Embry qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Es...es la señorita Swan, milord. La ha atropellado un coche de caballos. Está en su casa, milord. Su madre me pidió que le avisase.

—¿Cómo? ¿Está bien Embry? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? —La preocupación que le invadió le desbordó. Necesitaba saber si Isabella estaba bien.

—Su madre llamó al médico para que viniera a casa. Pero no está muerta, se quejaba de dolor cuando uno de los sirvientes la subió en brazos hasta su habitación.

—Necesito verla, necesito saber que está bien. Vamos a casa Embry.

Edward salió corriendo de la nave con el pequeño Embry tras sus pasos y se dirigió hasta su caballo. Montó al niño delate de él y puso rumbo hasta su casa.

Tenía que ver a Isabella, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien. Si le había ocurrido algo….

Llegó en apenas diez minutos hasta su propiedad. Bajó de un salto de su caballo y ayudó al pequeño a baje también antes de echar a correr y entrar en la casa. Cuando lo hizo, el mayordomo al ver su expresión descompuesta le informó de que Isabella estaba en su habitación. Subió las escaleras y cuando llegó hasta arriba se encontró a su madre y a Ángela Swan allí. Ambas tenían en sus rostros sendas expresiones de preocupación e incluso los ojos de Ángela mostraban señales de haber llorado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Tranquilo, hijo. El doctor está terminando de revisarla.

—¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Embry dijo algo sobre un coche de caballos.

—Fue al salir de la modista. Estábamos hablando cuando alguien pasó corriendo y empujó a Isabella haciéndola caer al asfalto. En ese momento pasaba un carruaje, aunque afortunadamente el cochero pudo hacerse con el control del animal y evitar que la golpease. Si no hubiera sido así…. —Esme se llevó las manos al pecho intentando calmarse.

—¿La empujaron? ¿Quién? —Preguntó sorprendido y enfadado.

—No lo sabemos. —Respondió Ángela limpiándose las lágrimas— Fue un hombre que pasó corriendo, puede que llevas prisa y chocase con ella, no creo que fuera intencionado. Me niego a creer algo así. Isabella no le ha hecho daño a nadie.

—Pero no se paró al escuchar los gritos y el escándalo, si hubiera sido involuntario... —Añadió Esme mirándola su hijo— Ha sido todo tan confuso, hijo.

Edward se quedó extrañado ante las palabras de su madre. ¿Habría sido un accidente?

Iba a continuar interrogándolas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso al médico de la familia. El doctor Gerandy, un hombre de unos cincuenta años había sido amigo de su padre y desde su fallecimiento se encargaba de atender sus asuntos médicos. El hombre les dedicó una sonrisa amble para tranquilizarlos.

—Pueden estar tranquilos, afortunadamente no hay lesiones de gravedad. Ha tenido mucha suerte, pues podría haber ocurrido una desgracia.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó Edward.

—Bien, dolorida por el golpe. Parece que el ángel de la guarda de la joven hoy no la ha desamparado. Tiene un pequeño esguince en la muñeca y una pequeña herida en la cabeza que no necesitará puntos a consecuencia de la caída. Puede presentar dolor de cabeza en estos días, por eso voy a recetarle algo de láudano. Intenten que hoy no duerma más de dos horas de seguido. El golpe de la cabeza fue fuerte pero no presenta signos de confusión, si observan que presenta algún síntoma de ese estilo, vista borrosa o no coordina las palabras avísenme inmediatamente. Mi consejo es que descanse unas horas antes de trasladarla hasta su hogar. Por mi parte está todo hecho.

—Muchas gracias, doctor. —Agradeció Cullen.

—Su prometida es una mujer fuerte. Cualquier cosa avísenme. Pueden entrar a visitarla de uno en uno. Nada de alboroto a su alrededor.

—Gracias. Le acompañó hasta la puerta. —Esme acompañó al médico hasta la salida.

—Entre usted primero Ángela.

—No, Edward. Estoy segura de que mi sobrina se alegrará de verte a ti mucho más. Os dejaré unos minutos antes de verla. Sabiendo que está todo bien me quedo más tranquila. —Respondió la mujer.

Edward entró en su habitación y vio la figura de Isabella tumbada sobre su cama. Nunca pensó que la primera vez que la vería tumbada en su cama sería en esas circunstancias. Estaba descalza, vestida con una falda color borgoña y una camisa color beige, mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas en su regazo. Su melena castaña estaba suelta y enmarcaba su rostro. El color marrón de su pelo contrastaba con el apósito blanco situado en el lateral de la cabeza.

Parecía un ángel dormido, una calidez le invadió al ver que estaba bien. Sintió como el peso que le había inundado al enterarse de su accidente se deshacía al comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Suavemente tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar.

Isabella abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto y sonrió al verle allí.

—Hola. —Saludó con voz rasposa.

—Hola. —Respondió él mirándola intensamente— Si querías ocupar m mi cama solamente tenías que decírmelo, no hacía falta que arriesgaras tu vida.

—Edward... —Intentó reír ella, pero el dolor punzante que apareció en su cabeza frenó su risa. En un gesto involuntario no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta la zona.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

—Un poco. El suelo de Londres es bastante duro. —Bromeó

—Mi cama es mucho más agradable, ¿No es así?

—Bastante más. Me duele un poco la cabeza y la muñeca, pero por lo demás estoy bien. Siempre he sido un poco patosa.

—Pero esta vez no fue culpa tuya ¿Qué ocurrió? Mi madre y tu tía me han comentado algo, pero quiero saber lo ocurrido de tu boca.

—No lo sé. Salimos de la tienda y nos paramos para ver si los faltaba algo más por hacer, alguien pasó corriendo a mi lado y me golpeó. Ni siquiera vi quién era, lo único que sentí fue el relincho del caballo y el sonido de las ruedas del coche. Después todo se volvió negro.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿Sabes? —Edward acarició suavemente su rostro.

—No era mi intención. Me gustaría llegar viva a mi boda, eso te lo aseguro.

—Pues más te vale, porque hasta que llegue el día te voy a rogar que permanezcas en casa descansando y reponiéndote, te necesito completamente recuperada para la luna de miel.

—Lo haré, dudo que mi padre me deje salir de casa después de esto.

—Te amo. —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que él fuera consciente. La amaba, por eso se sentía tan mal engañando la, estaba enamorado de ella. El estar a punto de perderla le hizo ser consciente de ello. La extraña sensación que le invadió al conocer la noticia de su accidente fue el miedo a perderla, el miedo a no poder confesarle que se había enamorado de ella, ahora lo sabía.

Había ocurrido de forma natural, no fue en ningún momento concreto, simplemente el sentimiento apareció, probablemente estuvo ahí desde el principio, dormido, pero poco a poco fue floreciendo hasta que afloró en él. Estaba completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, y en ese mismo instante, teniéndola allí en su cama, vulnerable y herida se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Parece que el accidente solo se ha quedado en un susto, pero ¿Ha sido un accidente o hay alguien detrás de ello?**_

_**Al menos este pequeño incidente ha servido para que Edward se de cuenta de sus sentimientos y se los confiese a Bella. **_

_**Id eligiendo modelito porque en el próximo capitulo ¡Nos vamos de boda!**_

_**Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo viernes y el martes en el grupo de Facebook de Elite fanfiction en su iniciativa martes de adelantos.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

_Mañana a esas horas sería una mujer casada_. Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba la cabeza de Isabella la noche antes de su boda, mientras que cepillaba su pelo sentada frente al tocador.

Todas sus cosas estaban embaladas y la mayoría de ellas habían sido trasladadas a casa de Edward, las pocas que quedaban allí, las llevarían mañana.

Estaba nerviosa. Su vida iba a cambiar completamente. Amaba a Edward con toda su alma, y estaba emocionada por empezar su nueva vida junto a él, pero también le asustaba.

Siempre había estado al lado de su padre y su tía, pero mañana, mañana se marcharía de su hogar para dejar de ser hija y sobrina y convertirse en esposa; en la nueva condesa de Masen.

Si bien tuvo una muy buena educación, no estaba preparada para la vida de noble, por eso su suegra la había instruido maravillosamente durante estos meses, en las funciones que conllevarían su nuevo estatus. Lo que menos deseaba era defraudar a Edward.

Edward, solo pensar en su nombre la estremecía. ¿Cómo sería estar íntimamente con él? ¿Cumpliría sus expectativas?

Unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de su tía Ángela la hicieron girarse para ver cómo entraba en su habitación.

—Te traigo un chocolate caliente. De pequeña siempre te ayudaba a calmar los nervios, y estoy segura de que esta noche lo necesitarás.

—¡Qué bien me conoces tía!

—Eres como una hija para mí, cielo. La hija que nunca tuve.

—Y tú prácticamente has sido la única madre que he conocido. Gracias por cuidarme como lo has hecho.

—Ven. —Pidió su tía palmeando la cama para que se sentase a su lado— Quiero hablar contigo.

Bella se levantó y se sentó al lado de su tía.

—Como te he dicho antes, eres como una hija para mí, Bella, por eso tengo que tener esta conversación contigo. —Angela tragó saliva antes de continuar— Bella necesitas saber qué ocurrirá mañana en tu noche de bodas.

—Tia...

—Escucha, sé que has podido oír muchas cosas, todas lo hemos hecho, pero gran parte de lo que ello no es verdad. Entregarse a la persona que amas es lo más maravilloso que puede haber en este mundo.

—Pero... ¿Duele? —Isabella no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Ciertamente había escuchado hablar del tema a algunas criadas y siempre recalcaba cuanto dolía, y el placer que sentían. ¿Pero cómo podía ser posible que algo tan doloroso reportarse tanto placer?

—Cariño, los hombres y las mujeres están creados para encajar a la perfección. Ambos somos diferentes ahí abajo, pero esa diferencia es la que hace que en la intimidad podamos convertirnos en una sola pieza. La primera vez puede ser algo molesta, pero estoy segura de que Edward será un amante gentil e intentará aliviar ese dolor.

—Y yo…. ¿Debo hacer algo...? Quiero decir, sé que tengo que tumbarme y él... entrará en mí, pero... —Bella estaba completamente roja.

—Tranquila. —Sonrió su tía— Las mujeres no siempre somos pasivas en el acto, aunque eso también dependerá de cómo os guste a vosotros…ya sabes... Hay muchas maneras de hacerlo, pero será tu esposo quién te descubra ese mundo de placer. Intenta decirle a él si te gusta o te desagrada lo que te hace, de esa manera facilitarás las cosas, lo demás saldrá solo. Lo más importante es que te deshagas de los perjuicios y disfrutes de tu noche de bodas, merecerá la pena.

—Gracias, tía. —La abrazó Isabella.

—Mi pequeña niña…. No me hago a la idea de que vayas a convertirte en una mujer casada. Te extrañaré tanto...

—Seguiré viviendo en la misma ciudad, nos seguiremos viendo.

—Lo sé, pero ahora lo más importante será tu casa y tu esposo. —Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas— Pero, bueno, no voy a ponerme melancólica. Tienes que descansar para poder estar radiante mañana. Vas a ser una novia preciosa.

—Te quiero, tía —Bella la abrazó y besó de nuevo.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. Toma el chocolate y descansa. Mañana será un gran día.

๗๗๗

El canto de los pájaros se coló a través de la ventana de Isabella haciendo que se despertase. Se incorporó en la cama y no tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos en condiciones cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando pasos su entusiasmada tía acompañada por varias doncellas.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ha llegado el día! Las muchachas van a prepararte el baño mientras que desayunas y después empezaremos a prepararte, no queremos que el novio se desespere esperándote. —Bromeó Ángela haciendo que las jóvenes doncellas sintieran también.

La mañana pasó en un suspiro. Bella apenas probó bocado del desayuno, pues los nervios le impedían comer. Tomó un baño rápido y a continuación comenzaron a ayudarla con el peinado y el maquillaje.

El pelo lo llevaría recogido en un moño bajo y trenzado mientras que su rostro solo estaría adornado con un suave toque de color en los labios, pues estaba segura de que el rubor en sus mejillas saldría de forma natural.

Usaría el vestido de novia de su madre. Esa decisión estaba clara desde que Edward le pidió matrimonio. De esa manera, aunque no estuviese allí, podría sentirse más cerca de ella.

El traje era blanco, con falda y cuerpo de seda recubierto de encaje que continuaba formando las mangas del vestido, dejando sus hombros ligeramente descubiertos. Solamente habían tenido que ajustar un poco el bajo y el ancho de la cintura, por lo demás le quedaba perfecto. El velo que cubriría su rostro era de un fino tul e iría sujeto por un prendedor de plata regalo de su tía Ángela.

—Estás preciosa, Bella. —Alabó su tía entre lágrimas— Nunca he visto a una novia más hermosa que tú. Edward se va a morir cuando te vea.

—Tía, vas a hacerme llorar.

—No me hagas caso, es que las bodas me emocionan.

La voz de su padre se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, papá.

Charlie entró en la habitación y se quedó petrificado al verla vestida de novia. La emoción se apoderó de él e intentó contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Cariño, estás hermosa. Eres...eres el vivo retrato de tu madre. —Charlie acortó la distancia que les separaba y tomó su rostro entre las manos— Mi pequeña niña ya es toda una mujer. Voy a extrañarte tanto

—Papá, no digas esas cosas... —Pidió emocionada.

—Lo sé. Sé que es una tontería porque estarás a unas calles de distancias, pero tu viejo padre ha resultado ser un blandengue emocional.

—Creo que todos estamos hoy muy sensibles. —Respondió Angela pañuelo en mano.

—Hermana, puedes dejarme un par de minutos a solas con Bella.

—Por supuesto. Estaré abajo, el coche debe estar listo.

Ángela se marchó dejando solos a padre e hija.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que no me importa que a partir de hoy le debas obediencia a tu esposo, para mí siempre serás mi hija. Estoy seguro de que Edward cuidará de ti, pero si en algún momento, no importa la hora, ni el día, ni las circunstancias…Si crees necesitaré no dudes en acudir a mi. Yo siete estaré para ti, hija.

—Lo sé, papá.

—Estoy seguro de que tu tía te habrá informado de todo lo que ocurrirá está noche. —Charlie no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad— Lo único que quiero que te quede claro es que nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. ¿Entiendes, Bella?

—Lo entiendo, papá, y no tienes de que preocuparte. Edward es un hombre excepcional y estoy segura de que me cuidará me tratará con gentileza.

—Eso espero, porque si no yo mismo me encargaré de hacérselo saber. Y ahora será mejor que pongamos rumbo a la iglesia, no queremos que el Conde de Masen se impaciente.

Charlie besó la frente de su hija y la tomó de la mano para bajar las escaleras.

Montaron en el coche de caballo descubierto que los llevaría hasta la iglesia. Una vez allí, Charlie la ayudó a bajar mientras que su tía le ayudó a acomodar la cola del vestido. Ángela la besó y se adentró para tomar asiento.

—¿Preparada, cielo? —Preguntó Charlie apretando su mano.

—Preparada.

Bella apretó fuerte entre sus manos el ramo de flores para infundirse valor y comenzó a caminar del brazo de su padre. Las rodillas le temblaban y temía que sus pies le fallas en y tropezarse en cualquier momento. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella en cuanto entró en la iglesia, pero ella solo pudo ser consciente del hombre que la esperaba frente al altar.

Edward la miraba fijamente, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella, de pie frente al altar, al lado de Emmet, su padrino.

Su inmensa sonrisa contrastaba con su rígida postura. Llevaba chaqué negro y chaleco blanco a juego con su corbatín. En el lado izquierdo, sobre su corazón, el escudo del condado de Masen estaba perfectamente colocado.

—Te entrego a mi hija, Edward. A lo que más quiero en este mundo. Espero que la cuides y la proteges. —Declaró Charlie antes de hacerle entrega de su mano.

—Con mi vida, lo juro. —Respondió Edward solemnemente.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pues apenas pudieron apartar la mirada el uno del otro, prodigándose sonrisas, miradas confidentes... El carraspeo del sacerdote llamó su atención para hacerle saber que el momento de los votos había llegado, haciendo que los invitados rieran divertidos.

—Sí, quiero. —Respondió Edward cuando el cura lo indicó poniendo la alianza sobre el dedo de ella

—Sí, quiero. —Afirmó igualmente Bella, repitiendo el gesto.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Qué lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia.

Edward sonrió ante las palabras y sin dejar de mirar a Isabella. Tomó entre sus manos el fino velo y lo retiró dejando al descubierto el rostro de ella. Se aproximó hasta sus labios y antes de besarla murmuró.

—Por fin eres mía.

—Soy tuya, Edward.

Las manos de Edward enmarcaron su rostro y besaron suavemente sus labios, abriéndose paso entre ellos. Intentándolo transmitir todo el amor que sentía. La amaba, y saber que desde ese momento no habría nada ni asiento que pudiera separarlos le colmaba de dicha.

Los invitados rompieron a aplaudir y lanzaron vítores de alegría a la salud de los recién casados.

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, todos se trasladaron hasta los jardines de la casa Masen, donde tendría lugar la recepción.

Los novios recibieron y saludaron uno a uno a todos los invitados. Brindaron con ellos y compartieron unos aperitivos.

La pequeña banda de música tocó el vals con el que el feliz matrimonio inauguró el baile.

Edward marcaba el paso e Isabella se dejaba guiar.

—Te amo, señora Cullen —Confesó Edward juntando su frente con la de ella.

—Y yo a ti, señor Cullen.

—Estoy deseando que todo el mundo desaparezca para demostrartelo. Me muero por besarte en condiciones y no con uno de esos castos e insulsos besos. Si ahora mismo lo hiciera, escandalizaría a toda esta gente.

—¡Edward! —Exclamó una escandalizada Bella.

—Es cierto. Deseo besar cada centímetro de tu piel y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá. Llevo imaginando este momento desde que te conocí, y tú, pequeña, me has torturado todos estos meses.

—No... ha sido mi intención.

—Lo sé, pero eso es lo que lo hace mejor. —Susurró sugerentemente y guiñándole un ojo.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin incidentes. Cuando Bella se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba en la habitación de Edward cambiándose de ropa.

Inocentemente creyó que, aunque pasasen la noche juntos, dormirían en habitaciones separadas. Sus padres no lo habían hecho, pero era una costumbre muy arraigada entre la nobleza. Afortunadamente no fue así y sus cosas se encontraban en la habitación de su esposo, lo que le llenaba de alegría.

—¿Necesita algo más, milady? —Preguntó la joven doncella que la había ayudado a desenredar su cabello.

—No, todo está bien. Muchas gracias. —Respondió Bella observando como la muchacha abandonaba la habitación tras asentir con la cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y observó la brillante luna tras la ventana. Los nervios se habían apoderado de ella. Deseaba entregarse a Edward, pero al mismo tiempo, el miedo a lo desconocido la asolaba.

Observó una vez más su atuendo. Era el camisón más sugerente que había llevado nunca. La fina seda blanca dejaba entrever cada centímetro de su piel, las tirantas estaban formadas por una cinta de raso que continuaban bajo su pecho formando una lazada, y a ambos lados de sus caderas se situaban dos aberturas que dejaban sus piernas al descubierto con cada paso. Según su tía, que fue quien la ayudó a elegirlo, la prenda era lo suficientemente delicada y sensual sin llegar a ser vulgar, es decir, completamente apropiada para volver loco de deseo a su esposo en la noche de boda. Isabella se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Edward. Llevaba e pelo despeinado, su chaqueta había desparecido y los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados. Traía consigo dos copas de champán.

—¿Todo es de tu agrado? —Preguntó acercándose hasta ella.

—Sí, todo está perfecto.

—Ven, quiero que brindemos. —Pidió ofreciéndole su mano para que se acercase hasta él.

—¿Brindar?

—Por nosotros. Por ti, por mí. —Dijo ofreciéndole una copa—Por esta nueva vida que empezamos juntos, por darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Te amo, Bella y te prometo que voy a dedicar mi vida entera a complacerte. Pide lo que quieras y lo tendrás.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, Edward. Tu amor es suficiente para hacerme feliz, no necesito nada más. Te amo, amor mío. —Confesó mirándole a los ojos.

Edward chocó su copa con la de ella y ambos bebieron para calmar su sed. Una vez vacías, Edward las cogió y las depositó en la mesita de al lado. Bella se abrazó a si misma y frotó sus brazos para calmarse.

—¿Tienes frio? —Preguntó acercándose de nuevo hasta ella

—Ha sido solo un escalofrío, lo nervios, supongo.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Edward acarició sus brazos con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Un poco.

—Bella, confía en mí. Te prometo que todo lo que pase esta noche entre nosotros será de tu agrado. Es inevitable que sientas algo de molestia, pero te juro, te prometo que intentaré hace todo lo posible por evitarlo.

—Lo sé. Confío en ti, Edward.

Él acarició su cabello suelto y colocó uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja. Si vestida de novia era hermosa, tenerla allí, apenas vestida por ese camisón, la hacía parecer tentadora.

Edward recorrió con su dedo su mandíbula, su cuello, bajó por el valle de sus senos hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazarla con ella. Envolvió su brazo en torno a su cintura y la acercó más hasta él. En ese momento Bella notó como la dureza de su miembro chocaba con su vientre. Edward tomó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a besar sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios…. Su lengua se abrió paso en su boca jugando en su interior.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella? ¿Qué deseas? —Murmuró antes de continuar besándola.

—Yo…¡Ámame, Edward! ¡Sólo ámame! —Respondió con voz ronca.

Edward notó como las palabras de ella le encendían. Era lo único que necesitaba saber, que ella también lo deseaba, porque esa noche, la iba a volver loca de placer.

_**¡Viva los novios! ¡Por fin se han casado!**_

_**Ahora nos espera una ardiente noche de bodas. Parece que el accidente ha quedado en el olvido, pero… ¿Seguirá siendo la vida de los recién casados igual de tranquila? ¿Podrán disfrutar de su luna de miel?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero leer vuestros comentarios ¿Os ha gustado la boda?**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes en el capitulo y el martes en el grupo de Facebook en su iniciativa Elite fanfiction.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 14**_

Necesitaba controlarse. Las palabras de Bella le habían encendido como cuando una cerilla prende una mecha, pero no podía acelerarse. Para Bella todo esto era nuevo y debía ir despacio.

—¿Preparada? —Preguntó cuando dejó de besarla.

Isabell asintió con la cabeza y sin perder tiempo Edward tomó sus manos hasta llevarlas a su pecho.

—Quiero que me conozcas, Bella. Quiero que conozcas mi cuerpo, como yo conoceré el tuyo. Quítame la camisa, Bella.

Las temblorosas manos de ella llegaron hasta el botón de la camisa, afortunadamente eran pocos lo que quedaban por desabrochar, ya que los primeros estaban abiertos. Poco a poco y sin despegar los ojos del pecho de él, Bella fue abriendo botón por botón hasta llegar a el último. El fornido y duro torso de Edward quedó al descubierto. Una suave mata de pelo cobrizo poblaba su pecho mientras que en su abdomen podían distinguirse sus marcadas abdominales. Sintiéndose valiente, Bella comenzó a tocar la piel que había dejado desnuda, acariciando cada centímetro hasta llegar a los hombros de él. Una vez que sus manos tocaron el borde la tela, Bella se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y descubrió que los tenía cerrados y que sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados.

—¿Te disgusta? —Preguntó tímidamente.

Edward abrió los ojos y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Al contrario, tu toque es sumamente placentero. No quiero pensar como se sentirán tus manos en el resto de mi cuerpo.

Alentada por la confesión, Bella empujó el resto de la tela hasta deshacerse de la camisa. Cuando lo hizo, miró el botón de los pantalones y pidiéndole un silencioso permiso bajó sus manos hasta desabrocharlos.

Fue el mismo Edward quien se deshizo de ellos, quedando solo en calzones.

—Ahora ya estamos en las mismas condiciones. —Intentó Bromear él— Voy a tocarte, Bella. Si en algún momento hago algo que te incomode, dímelo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí.

Edward acarició su cuello suavemente y bajó sus manos hasta los tirantes de su camisón. Bajo sus manos hasta deshacer el lazo bajo su pecho acariciando el borde se sus senos, arrancado un pequeño gemido de placer de la boca de Isabella.

Sonriendo por su reacción, continuó tomando la tela entre sus manos y rodó los tirantes sobre sus brazos haciendo que la prenda cayera a sus pies y dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él.

—¡Eres hermosa! —Susurró observando su cuerpo desnudo.

Su piel era blanca y cremosa, las rosadas aureolas de sus pechos coronaban sus redondos y perfectos senos; ni demasiado grandes un demasiado pequeños, pero perfectos para él.

Edward aprisionó el pezón entre sus dedos despertando una corriente eléctrica que la sacudió de arriba abajo. Observó su gesto de placer y continuó su avance acariciando su vientre plano hasta llegar a su monte de venus, cubierto por una fina capa de vello.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó junto a su oído.

—Sí.

—¿Qué sientes, Bella?

—Tú…. Me quemas. Tu tacto arde sobre mi piel y …. Quiero más. —Respondió completamente colorada.

—¿Quieres más? —Las manos de Edward acariciaron sus desnudas caderas haciéndola estremecer.

—Entonces, te daré más. —La tomó entre sus brazos arrancando un grito de sorpresa que involuntariamente escapó de su boca. Se acercó hasta la cama y la depositó suavemente cerniéndose sobre ella.

—Me vuelves loco, Isabella. Haces que pierda el control. —Murmuró sobre su boca antes de besarla.

Poco a poco empezó a recorrer un húmedo camino de besos y lamidas desde su boca hasta llegar a su pecho, dónde su lengua torturó por igual sus pezones, intercambiando besos y caricias. En ningún momento le dio tregua; si su boca paraba, sus manos la sustituían haciendo que Bella se aferrase a las sábanas y se retorciese de placer debajo de él.

—¡Edward! —Gimió al sentir como besaba su intimidad. En un gesto involuntario, sus piernas corrieron acerrarse.

—Tranquila, pequeña, solo quiero acariciarte. —Susurró él besando el interior de sus muslos.

Debía tener paciencia. Quería disfrutar de cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero debía ir poco a poco. No quería asustarla.

Estaba completamente duro. Tuvo que removerse para reacomodar su erección, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Isabella estaba húmeda, pero necesitaba excitarla aún más. Cuanto más lo estuviera, menos dolor sentiría.

—¿Te han gustado mis caricias? —Edward la miró a los ojos.

Bella no pudo pronunciar las palabras, estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones por el que se encontraba navegando, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ahora voy a seguir haciéndolo, pero esta vez será en tu interior. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Isabella repitió su gesto de afirmación.

Edward, acarició suavemente los alrededores de su entrada y despacio introdujo un dedo en su cavidad. Estaba completamente húmeda. La invasión hizo que Bella alzará sus caderas al tiempo que jadeó su nombre.

—Edward, por favor...

—¿Por favor qué, mi amor?

—No lo sé, solo... Más necesito más. —Sollozaba al tiempo que su pelvis se amoldaba al bombeo que Edward le estaba prodigando. Con su pulgar empezó a torturar el clítoris de ella, haciéndola gritar de placer. Su melena estaba esparramada sobre la cama, sus labios bloqueaban entre jadeos y suspiros... Mientras que él, extasiado observaba como respondía a sus caricias. Verla era excitante y saber que él era el primero que la veía así lo era aún más.

Las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos haciéndole saber que había alcanzado el éxtasis.

El pecho de ella subía y bajaba intentando normalizar su respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ha sido... Sensacional. —Confesó mirándolo a los ojos— Pero creía que tú…. Qué tu cosa... —Indicó ruborizada señalando su prominente erección— Qué tendría algo que ver en el asunto.

Edward no pudo controlar la risa que brotó de su garganta.

—Cariño, esto ha sido solo el principio. Lo bueno está por llegar. —Aseguró jugueteando con su pezón, endureciendo lo de nuevo.

—¿Hay más? —La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Mucho más. Hay todo un mundo en cuanto al sexo se refiere y tenemos toda una vida para descubrirlo, lo de esta noche será solo el inicio. —Edward se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se deshizo de su calzón dejando su excitado miembro al descubierto.

—¡Madre de Dios! ¡Es enorme! —Gritó Bella antes de taparse la boca con las manos al ser consciente de que había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta.

—Debo confesar que me enorgullece que te lo parezca. —Intentó bromear Edward— Siempre es bueno para mí hombría escuchar algo así.

Bella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Si has escuchado eso muchas veces significa que hay mujeres que ya han visto tu... mástil. No quiero pensar en ello y no quiero que nadie más lo vuelva a ver.

Edward sonrió ante su pequeño ataque de celos.

—Bella, lo único que me importa es que desde que llegaste a mi vida tú has sido la única que lo ha visto y que lo verá. —Confesó sin evitar que un regusto de amargura invadiese su interior pues no era del todo cierto.

—Eso espero.

—Y ahora., Voy a introducir mi mástil, como tú lo llamas en tu interior. De lo contrario creo que moriré. No sabes lo doloroso que es tenerte desnuda y a mi merced y no poder tocarte.

—Edward, eso no va a entrar en mí. Es muy grande y yo soy muy pequeña. ¡Es imposible! —Exclamó alarmada.

—Lo hará, confía en mí. Y una vez dentro, no querrás que salga.

Edward acercó su boca hasta la de ella y la devoró ciego de pasión. Volvió a acariciar su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pubis y tras comprobar que continuaba húmeda se posicionó dispuesto a penetrarla.

—Puede dolerte un poco al principio, pero te prometo que pasará.

—¡Edward! —Gimió al sentir como se abría paso en su interior.

Él tuvo que parar. La estrechez de su cavidad le estaba torturando. Sentir su humedad y calidez en torno a él hicieron que casi se corriese, y eso que apenas se había introducido un par de centímetros.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¡Se siente tan bien!

La invasión de su miembro despertó cierto ardor al principio, pero esa sensación fue desaparecido a medida que se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro de ella.

—¿Ya está? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—No, solo un poco más. Mírame, Bella, necesito que me mires mientras entro en ti.

Isabella miró ese par de ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión. Durante un par de minutos fue como si sus almas se conectasen y entonces, Edward se hundió en ella clavándose hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

—¡Ah! —Gritó sin controlar la punzada de dolor.

—¡Ya está, ya está mi amor! —Susurró Edward besando sus labios y su pelo, intentando no moverse— Te prometo que pronto pasará. Te quiero, Bella. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Es solo que... Es demasiado abrumador... Es tan intenso…—Ella se removió debajo de él siguiendo un instinto primitivo que la invitaba a acogerlo más en su interior.

—Despacio, pequeña. —Edward se retiró levemente para volver a introducirse nuevo sintiendo como todo su ser se estremecía. Estar con ella era diferente. No sé asemejaba a ninguna experiencia sexual anterior. Era como si encajase a la perfección, como si estuviera hecha para él.

—¡Ah, Edward! —Gimió de placer— ¡Más, por favor!

Edward obedeció y empezó a embestirla de nuevo, lenta y pausadamente al inicio y más frenéticamente a medida que sentía como se cernía alrededor de él. Las piernas de Isabella se enredaron en su cintura ahondando sus envites.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¡Se siente tan bien! —Jadeaba hundiéndose más.

—¡Edward, más, más! —La pelvis de ella aumentó el ritmo saliendo al encuentro de sus embestidas. Sus paredes aprisionaron su miembro haciéndolo estallar en su interior de tal manera que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo a la vez.

Edward sintió como su miembro de desinflaba al derramarse en su interior y como las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda al sentirse inundada por su simiente.

Sus cuerpos laxos cayeron en el colchón una vez que la nube de placer empezó a abandonarlos.

Edward cobijó su cabeza entre los senos de ella, escuchando el latido desbocado de su corazón, mientras que las suaves manos de su saciada esposa acariciaban su cabello.

Cuando recuperó algo de fuerza se giró para quitarse de encima y se apartó a un lado, pero sin salirse de su interior.

Tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y alzó su rostro para que le mirase.

—¿Estás bien Bella? ¿He sido demasiado brusco? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Nunca me he sentido mejor, respondió con voz somnolienta. —En su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de saciado placer.

—Eres maravillosa. —Alabó Edward besando su nariz— Perfecta para mí.

Él hizo amago de retirarse de su interior, pues suponía que debía estar incómoda, pero ella se lo impidió.

—No, por favor. ¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes quedarte así? —La súplica de sus ojos le conmovió.

—¿No te duele o te incomoda?

—No, ahora no. Me gusta estar así, unida a ti. —Confesó acurrucándose contra su pecho.

—Entonces aquí me quedaré. —Dijo besando el tope de su cabeza— Duerme, mi amor.

Edward observó cómo su respiración se regularizaba y caía presa del sueño. La observó durante unos minutos, sintiéndose agradecido por tenerla junto a él. Jamás pensó que podría amarla de esa manera. Si antes lo hacía, después de yacer a su lado, sus sentimientos se vieron incrementados. Necesitaba a Bella en su vida, después de esa noche, no se imaginaba vivir sin ella. Disfrutaría de una vida a su lado y nada ni nadie se lo impediría. Ella no debía enterarse nunca del motivo de su matrimonio, estaba seguro de que, si lo descubría, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Solamente lo sabían Emmet y él. Su amigo jamás le traicionaría y de su boca nunca saldría una palabra. Tendría un matrimonio feliz.

Con ese pensamiento, besó de nuevo a su mujer y la acompañó en su sueño.

๗๗๗

Isabella despertó sintiendo como unos dedos jugueteaban en su espalda. Se removió aún con los ojos cerrados y sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su intimidad. Recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente haciendo que sintiese arder sus mejillas.

—Espero que ese rubor tenga que ver conmigo. —Escuchó decir a Edward— ¿No piensas despertar, dormilona?

Bella sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su esposo. Su esposo; era una mujer casada.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward sentado al borde de la cama, cubierto con un batín negro, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Ujum, —Asintió ella incorporándose y cubriéndose con la sábana— Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Estás dolorida? —Su rostro se tornó preocupado. En mitad de la noche se despertó y salió de su interior, se acercó asta una palangana con agua y humedeció un paño para aliviar la intimidad de Isabella. Ella se removió al sentir el tacto húmedo, pero no despertó. Un ligero rastro de sangre tiñó la blanca tela como señal de su virginidad perdida

—Solo un poco molesta, pero nada grave. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

—El suficiente para bajar a ordenar el desayuno. Tenemos una maravillosa bandeja a nuestra disposición con la que podremos reponer fuerzas después de la intensa noche de ayer. No dejaré que te muevas de esta cama hasta que llegue la hora de partir hacia nuestra luna de miel. —Afirmó Edward besándola suavemente.

Bella sonrió sobre sus labios.

—¿Y qué pensará la servidumbre? ¿Y tu madre? ¡Creerán que somos unos desvergonzados!

—Creerán que somos una pareja de recién casados disfrutando de sus placenteras primeras horas como marido y mujer. La servidumbre no opinará, y mi madre nos encerrará con llave si con eso consigo quedarte embarazada hoy mismo. —Bromeó antes de mirarla intensamente— ¿Te sientes bien con lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Te sentiste cómoda? ¿Te gustó?

—¿Qué si me gustó? ¡Jamás creí que pudiese ser algo tan maravilloso! Sentirte dentro de mí, notar esa unión, el placer que me provocaste…. Estaría dispuesta a repartirlo ahora mismo. —Confesó avergonzada.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Creo que he despertado a una pequeña gatita lujuriosa….

—¡Edward! —Le reprendió abochornada haciéndole reír— ¿Y para ti...? ¿Fue cómo esperabas…? Ya sé que no es algo nuevo en tu caso, pero yo… me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustó?

Edward se acomodó en la cama y la tomó entre sus brazos sentándola a horcajadas sobre él, de esa manera, sus rostros quedaron enfrentados separados a una escasa distancia.

—Bella, mírame y escúchame bien; la noche de ayer fue la mejor de mi vida. Nunca me he sentido igual con nadie. Solo tú me has hecho sentir así, nadie más. Para mí, lo que ocurrió anoche en esta cama fue igual de especial que para ti.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

—De verdad. Mira como me tienes. —Edward rozó su endurecido miembro contra la pelvis de ella. Estaba desnudo debajo del batín y sentirla sentada encima suyo, envuelta en la sábana, con los labios hinchados y el pelo alborotado, había vuelto a encenderlo— Si no fuera porque aún estás algo molesta y porque nos espera un largo viaje por un camino no muy cómodo, te estaría haciendo el amor ahora mismo.

—Sí quieres podemos hacerlo…, —Sugirió mordiendo su labio inferior— No estoy tan dolorida y … el desayuno puede esperar.

—Suenas tentadora, pequeña bruja. —Edward liberó el labio que apresaba sus dientes y lo acarició al tiempo que frotaba sus caderas con las de ella— Pero quiero tenerte completamente recuperada para esta noche. Te prometo que será igual o mejor que la de ayer.

Entre besos y caricias terminaron de desayunar en la cama. Edward pidió a su ayuda de cámara que le preparase el baño en uno de los cuartos de invitados ya que si continuaba en su dormitorio no se irían jamás.

Una vez bañados y preparados para el viaje, bajaron a despedirse de una emocionada Esme que los esperaba en el recibidor. La mujer no pudo ocultar la alegría que le producía ver a su hijo ya casado, y a la vez, la tristeza que le embargaba al saber que estaría sola durante un par de semanas en la casa.

—No estarás sola, madre. Estoy seguro de que Alice pasará más tiempo aquí que en su propia casa.

—Lo sé, es solo que… por muy casados que estéis o por muy mayores que seáis, siempre seréis mis niños. —Confesó entre lágrimas— Pero no os preocupéis por mí, ¡Disfrutad de vuestra luna de miel!

Esme abrazó cariñosamente a Isabella y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, gesto que repitió con su hijo.

Edward ayudó a Bella a subirse al coche que los llevaría hasta Masen Manior. Iba a subir él cuando fue llamado por uno de los sirvientes que traía un sobre en la mano.

—Disculpe, milord, pero esto llegó esta mañana para usted.

Edward abrió el sobre lacrado y sintió como si le dieran una patada en el estómago. Esa simple carta estalló la burbuja de felicidad en la que llevaba inmerso desde la noche anterior. Era una notificación del banco, en la que le confirmaba que se había realizado con éxito la transferencia bancaria que Charlie Swan había realizado con la cantidad de dinero correspondiente a la dote de Isabella.

Ver las cifras le hicieron ser consciente de nuevo de la razón por la que se encontraba casado con ella. Aunque sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado, no podía mentirse a si mismo, pues había conseguido que ella accediese a ese matrimonio a través de un engaño.

—¿Va todo bien? —Preguntó Bella asomándose por la portezuela del coche al notar su tardanza.

Edward intentó recomponer su rostro para evitar que ella sospechase algo.

—Sí, todo bien. —Respondió entregándole el sobre al lacayo y ordenándole que lo pusiera en su escritorio.

Subió al coche y se acomodó al lado de su sonriente esposa.

—¿Preparada para disfrutar de tu luna de miel? —Edwar observó como ella, como si de una niña entusiasmada se tratase, asintió emocionada con la cabeza— Pues en marcha.

Edward golpeó el techo del coche haciéndole saber al cochero que podían partir.

Era un hombre recién casado, con una preciosa y dulce esposa que lo amaba, una cuenta bancaria rebosante de dinero por la que no tendría que preocuparse más. En definitiva, lo tenía todo para ser feliz, entonces…. ¿Por qué no lo era?

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? **_

_**Parece que el matrimonio ya se ha consumado ¡Y de qué manera!**_

_**La feliz pareja pone rumbo a su luna de miel veremos como transcurre todo en Masen Manior.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Os leo el viernes y como siempre el martes tendréis un adelanto del capítulo en el grupo Elite Fanfiction en su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

El viaje hasta Masen Manior fue largo y fatigoso. La irregularidad del terreno hacía que en ocasiones el coche se balancease violentamente, por lo que tuvieron que parar en un par de ocasiones para asegurarse de que las ruedas estuviesen bien fijas para evitar tener algún accidente.

Hicieron el camino charlando animadamente, analizando las anécdotas y curiosidades que les habían pasado desapercibidas en la boda, además, Isabella aprovechó para detallarle la numerosa lista de regalos que habían llegado a su casa los días anteriores.

El traqueteo del coche cesó, indicándoles que habían empezado a recorrer un camino más llano. Edward sabía lo que eso significaba, estaban llegando a su destino.

—Estamos llegando. —Dijo abriendo la cortina de la ventanita del coche e invitando a Isabella a asomarse.

Ella aceptó su invitación y la vista que obtuvo a través del pequeño ventanal la maravilló.

—¡Bienvenida a Masen Manior! —Susurró Edward en su oído.

La propiedad era inmensa. El camino por el que viajaban estaba enmarcado por una fila de árboles cuyas copas se entrelazaban formando una especie de túnel. Al final, el camino se ensanchaba dando lugar a una enorme edificación de piedra alargada, con dos alturas, unas amplias escalinatas y dos pequeños torreones flanqueando los lados.

Frente a las escaleras, había una hermosa fuente y desde la lejanía, se podía divisar el enorme terreno que comprendía toda la propiedad.

—Es... Maravilloso. —Exclamó Isabella.

—Era la propiedad favorita de mi tío. De hecho, pasó aquí la mayor parte de su vida. El terreno ha pertenecido a la familia desde siempre, pero fue él quien decidió edificar una pequeña residencia, además de conservar la zona de cultivo.

—¿Pequeña? —Preguntó ella enarcando una ceja— Si hay un adjetivo para definir esto no es precisamente la palabra pequeña.

Edward sonrió.

—Mi tío la construyó para formar un hogar al lado de su esposa. Criar a sus hijos y disfrutar de sus nietos, pero desgraciadamente no pudo ser. Por eso creo que le gustaba venir tanto aquí. Esta propiedad le recordaba a su mujer y a todo lo que no pudo ser, al final, vivió siempre hundido en la melancolía.

—Debió tener una vida muy triste.

—No fue muy afortunado, pero por eso mismo nosotros seremos los encargados de traer alegría a este lugar. —Sonrió Edward besándola suavemente en los labios.

El coche se detuvo justo a la entrada. Uno de los lacayos se aproximó para abrir la portezuela por la que Edward bajó primero para poder ayudará a Isabella.

La servidumbre estaba perfectamente alineada en las escalinatas formando un pasillo. Al frente se encontraba una pareja algo mayor que parecían ser quienes estaban a cargo de todo.

—Milord, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta por aquí. Enhorabuena por su enlace —Saludó el hombre.

—Gracias, Sam. —Respondió Edward dedicándole una sincera sonrisa y tomando de la mano a Isabella la presentó— Bella, él es Sam Uley el mayordomo y mano derecha de mi tío y ella es su esposa, Emily, el ama de llaves. Señores —Se dirigió al resto alzando la voz— Les presento a mi esposa y, por tanto, a la nueva condesa de Masen; Lady Isabella Cullen.

Oír su nuevo apellido y su título en boca de Edward la estremeció; era la primera vez que la llamaba así y ese simple nombramiento le confirmó una vez más que no estaba soñando y que verdaderamente se había casado con él.

En un gesto de respeto los trabajadores le dedicaron una reverencia a modo de saludo, el cual Isabella respondió con una sonrisa.

El ama de llaves dispersó al grupo tras la presentación haciendo que volviesen a sus tareas.

—Acomoden todas nuestras cosas en mi habitación. —Ordenó Edward a los hombres que estaban bajando los baúles del carruaje.

—Disculpe milord, pero hemos alistado las estancias del conde y la condesa para que puedan usarlas. —Habló Emily.

—Y lo agradezco, pero tanto mi esposa como yo estaremos mucho más cómodos en mis dependencias. Nunca me gustó usar el dormitorio de mi tío y que ahora posea su título no cambiará eso.

—Como ordene, milord.

—Isabella, si quieres puedes ir a refrescarte mientras que Sam me pone al día de cómo va todo, Emily te acompañará. Después de cenar te enseñaré el resto de la casa.

—Lo agradecería, necesito quitarme este traje de viaje, es demasiado caluroso.

—Acompáñeme, milady.

Edward se dirigió al despacho en cuanto su esposa se marchó acompañada por la señora Uley.

—¿Como va todo por aquí, Sam? —Preguntó sentándose frente a su escritorio.

—Hemos tenido tiempos mejores, milord. El dinero que envió nos ayudó a solventar algunos problemas, pero aún quedan asuntos por resolver.

Durante la siguiente hora y media Sam, que había sido la mano derecha de su tío durante años, le puso al tanto de los asuntos que aún quedaban por resolver. El hombre, además de mayordomo, actuaba a cierto modo de administrador cuando los dueños se encontraban fuera.

Los pagos atrasados estaban casi todos al día, pero aún quedaban por resolver algunos retrasos con las entregas de los pedidos y un par de averías en las instalaciones. Además, necesitaban adquirir nuevos animales para continuar con la cría.

Masen Manior, además de ser el hogar y retiro espiritual de su tío, servía como fuente de abastecimiento del pueblo cercano. Tenían un huerto donde producían una buena cantidad de frutas y hortalizas y, además, los animales les servían para proveer carne y leche a los aldeanos.

La falta de liquidez había mermado la producción, pero eso ya no era un problema.

—Haz una lista con todo lo que sea necesario comprar. En estos días contactaré con mi cuñado para que nos ayude a adquirir algunas vacas. Aunque el domine el mundo del caballo estoy seguro de que tendrá gente de confianza que nos pueda ayudar. Los malos tiempos se terminaron, Sam. Masen Manior volverá a brillar como antes.

El hombre asintió y se marchó dispuesto a realizar la tarea que le había sido encomendada.

Edward pasó las manos por su rostro en señal de cansancio mientras miraba por la ventana

Estar allí en cierto modo era como echar sal a la herida, ahora que lo pensaba, no debía haber elegido Masen Manior como destino para su luna de miel, pero esa decisión la tomó mucho antes de saber que estaba enamorado de Isabella, por lo que ahora no había vuelta atrás.

La dulce voz de su esposa y sus suaves manos envolviéndose en su cintura le hicieron relajarse.

—¿También te ha cansado el viaje? —Preguntó apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de él —Si quieres podemos cenar algo ligero y descansar. Puedes enseñarme la casa mañana.

Edward se giró y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—Nunca estaré demasiado cansado para pasar tiempo junto a ti. ¿La habitación ha sido de tu agrado?

—Completamente. Es muy amplia y luminosa y además... Tiene una cama muy grande y cómoda.

—En la que espero hacerte disfrutar mucho. —Susurró besándola— Vamos a ver tu nueva casa antes de que termine quitándote la ropa y haciéndote el amor aquí mismo.

Edward la tomó de la mano y juntos recorrieron las diferentes estancias. Sin duda, todo estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito y aunque en algunas zonas llamaba la atención la falta de mobiliario, las que si estaban ocupadas poseían todas las comodidades.

—Decidimos desalojar las zonas que menos se usaban. —Explicó ocultando que en realidad tuvieron que vender algunos objetos para recaudar fondos.

Llegaron a un saloncito verde donde el imponente cuadro que presidía la sala llamó la atención de ella. La imagen reflejaba a una joven pareja tomada de la mano y mirándose con infinito amor.

—Son mi tío y mi tía.

—Ella era toda una belleza y tú te pareces mucho a él.

—Mi padre y él eran muy parecidos.

—Se nota que se amaban.

—Nunca fue capaz de superar su perdida. La muerte de ella le cambió para siempre.

Embaucada por el amor que transmitía el cuadro, Isabella tomó el rostro de él entre las manos y confesó.

—Imagino lo doloroso que debe ser. Entiendo a tu tío y a mi padre, yo no sería capaz de seguir viviendo si te ocurriese algo.

—No pienses eso, ni siquiera lo menciones. Nos queda un larga y feliz vida juntos de la que disfrutar.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas en una tranquila armonía y después, Edward la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación dónde le hizo el amor lenta y pausadamente.

Lamió, besó y acarició cada resquicio de su cuerpo haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Las caricias de Isabella lo encendían como nunca nadie lo había hecho y aunque, aún frenada por el pudor no se atrevió a acariciar su miembro, en cierto modo lo agradeció, ya que si sus manos le hubiesen envuelto no podría haber culminado el acto.

Sabiéndola suya y viendo como reaccionaba ante sus atenciones, se atrevió a hacer lo que la noche de su boda no pudo por miedo a asustarla, devorar su intimidad. Al principio jadeó sorprendida, como cuando la primera noche beso sus muslos, pero la ola de placer que la invadió cual tsunami al sentir la lengua de él entre sus pliegues, la hizo ceder y disfrutar de ese nuevo mundo que estaba descubriendo.

Edward consiguió que se corriese dos veces antes de hundirse en ella y hacerla alcanzar un tercer orgasmo.

Si por él fuese, se pasaría la vida entera haciéndole el amor.

Rendidos, saciados y sudorosos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin duda, iba a ser una placentera luna de miel.

๗๗๗

Las horas y los días nunca habían transcurrido tan rápido.

En cuanto corrió el rumor de que los nuevos y recién casados Condes de Masen se encontraban allí disfrutando de su luna de miel, los aldeanos y nobles vecinos de la zona se acercaron para presentar sus respetos y conocer a la nueva condesa, de esa manera ocuparon sus primeros días recibiendo visitas y atendiendo a aquellos que allí se presentaban.

Desayunaban juntos, por la mañana Edward atendía algún que otro asunto el despacho mientras que Isabella ejercía de perfecta anfitriona y se interesaba por conocer la historia de los antepasados de su nueva familia. Las tardes y noches eran solo para ellos, hasta los sirvientes sonreían cómplices al ver los gestos de cariño que se prodigaban sus nuevos señores.

—Perdona que no te esté dedicando todo el tiempo que mereces, Bella. —Se excusó una tarde mientras paseaban a caballo por la propiedad.

La tarde anterior sus planes se vieron interrumpidos ante la llegada del señor Hensen, uno de los principales ganaderos de la zona que había sido mandado, pero Jasper tras haberle pedido ayuda.

—Edward, entiendo que tienes tus obligaciones. No espero pasar las veinticuatro horas del día pegada a ti ni aquí ni en Londres. Me conformo con compartir estos momentos y tenerte para mí cuando finalice tus asuntos.

—Pues por hoy he finalizado esos asuntos, así que lo siento, pero creo que pasaré el resto de nuestra estancia aquí pegado a ti.

—¡Vaya fastidio! —Susurró irónicamente haciéndole reír. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—He observado que alguna de las parcelas dedicadas a la agricultura está secas, abandonadas... ¿Hay problemas de riego?

—No, hubo un problema de escasez de personal, pero ya se está solucionando. En la próxima cosecha funcionaremos al cien por cien y en cuanto al riego... Masen Manior dispone de un lago propio, así que somos bastante ricos en agua.

—¿Un lago? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, Alice y yo jugábamos de pequeños en él. Mi padre nos enseñó a nadar allí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y podremos ir hasta allí?

—¿Quieres ir?

—¡Por supuesto! Hace años que no nado, me encantaría ir allí.

—Perfecto, entonces iremos. Le pediré a Emily que prepare una cesta y pasaremos un estupendo día de campo.

—¡Maravilloso!

—Me muero por verte en el agua, pequeña sirena.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron con el paseo. Un día en el lago podría dar para mucho.

๗๗๗

Kate entró como alma que lleva el diablo en el salón. Cayo subió hasta su habitación para notificarle la llegada de una insolente visita y en cuanto escuchó de quién se trataba bajó furiosa las escaleras.

—Levanta tu asqueroso trasero de mi sofá. ¿Como te atreves a venir hasta aquí? ¿Estás loco, Jacob? —Exclamó después de cerrar las puertas para evitar que los empleados los escuchasen.

—Tus recibimientos dejan mucho que desear, marquesa. ¿No vas a ofrecerme ni siquiera algo de beber? Creí que los de tu clase eran unos estirados que fingían amabilidad.

—Y lo son, pero con los de su misma clase, no con ratas como tú.

—No me faltes el respeto, Kate. No te conviene tenerme de enemigo. —Respondió Jacob levantándose del sofá y fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Vengo a por lo que me debes. Me encargaste un trabajo y aún no me has pagado.

—Un trabajo con el que no quedé conforme. No hiciste lo que te pedí, por tanto, no recibirás tu retribución hasta que no lo acabes.

—¡No me vengas con esas, Kate! Hice lo que me pediste. Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa mujer no fuera aplastada por el coche de caballos. ¡La empujé! ¡Cumplí con tu orden arriesgándome a ser detenido!

—¡Y no valió de nada! ¡Esa estúpida está disfrutando ahora de su luna de miel! ¡Se casó con él!

—¡Qué se salvase no es mi culpa! ¡Si me hubiesen detenido ahora mismo estaría muerto!

—Pero no lo hicieron. Esta vez tenemos que actuar con más calma, planear las cosas mejor. No podemos arriesgarnos a fallar de nuevo.

—¡Estás loca si crees que voy a arriesgarme de nuevo!

—¡Lo harás! Ambos estamos juntos en esto. Tú quieres dinero fácil y yo puedo dártelo si me ayudas. Te pagaré lo pactado hasta ahora, pero seguirás ayudándome. Ahora mismo me da igual esperar el tiempo que haga falta. Necesitamos dar el golpe perfecto y para eso debemos conocer todos sus movimientos. Dejemos que la pequeña condesa disfrute un poco de su vida de casada. Que tenga un poco de felicidad antes de abandonar este mundo. Después, yo me encargaré de consolar a su pobre y desolado viudo. —Sonrió maquiavélica mente.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. La luna de miel va viento en popa y por lo que parece Kate está tramando algo de nuevo. Ya veremos que sale de todo esto.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo viernes en el nuevo capítulo y como cada martes en el grupo de Facebook elite Fanfiction en su iniciativa martes de adelantos.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

Isabella no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que respiró un aire tan puro.

El paraje que rodeaba el lago era extraordinario. Una serie de árboles otorgaban a su orilla una agradable sombra en la que descansar y al otro lado, el rojo de las amapolas contrastaba con el verde de la hierba otorgándole un aspecto de cuento.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de este lugar. Confesó mirando a Edward que descargaba la cesta con las viandas que Emily los había preparado de la pequeña carreta descubierta en la que se habían desplazado.

—Pues entonces, y con todo el dolor de mi alma, tendré que acabar con este lugar. No quiero tener ningún rival que me robe tu amor. —Bromeó.

—Son amores diferentes, no debes temer por eso. Tengo corazón suficiente para que nadie te robe espacio en él.

—Me quedo más tranquilo entonces. ¿Dispuesta a darte un baño?

—Ehm...esto…Creo que no. —Confesó avergonzada.

—¡Oh vamos! Si la idea te encantó. ¿Dónde ha quedado la valiente que estaba deseosa de darse un baño?

—Ha salido huyendo en cuanto ha metido la mano en el lago y ha visto lo fría que está el agua.

—Tranquila, yo te haré entrar en calor. —Sonrió mirándola sugerentemente— ¡Vamos!

Se separó de ella y empezó a quitarse las botas, los pantalones color marrón claro y la camisa blanca que llevaba quedando solo con el calzón y echando a correr hasta adentrarse en el lago.

—¡Edward estás loco! ¡Alguien podría vernos!

—Nadie vendrá hasta aquí, estamos solos. ¡No seas cobarde!

—¡No soy una cobarde! —Gritó frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña a punto de tener un berrinche.

—¡Pues demuéstralo! —La retó.

—¡Te vas a enterar! —Isabella empezó a desabrochar los corchetes delanteros del corsé de su vestido amarillo estampado con florecillas rojas. Afortunadamente había elegido uno con cierre delantero, pues de no ser así habría necesitado la ayuda de él. Deslizó la prenda hasta sus pies y se quitó los zapatos, quedando cubierta por una fina camisola.

Entró decidida al agua, pero al sentir como el frío chocaba contra su piel se quedó paralizada.

—¡Cobarde, gallina! —Canturreaba Edward.

—¡Déjalo Edward!

—¡Vamos! Si no vienes tendré que ir a por ti. —Amenazó al tiempo que se iba acercando.

—¡No te atreverás!

—¡Ya lo verás!

Edward la tomó en brazos haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa y retorcerse luchando contra el que avanzaba ignorando su negativa hacia una zona más profunda

—¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Está helada!

—Uno..., Dos…. —Contaba ignorándola

—¡Edward!

—¡Y tres! —Finalizó tomando aire e introduciéndose debajo del agua con ella en brazos. Fueron solo un par de segundos, pues rápidamente salieron a la superficie.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Estás loco! —Gritaba Bella tiritando entre sus brazos.

—Si no lo hacía así no te ibas a entrar, ya pasó. —Edward frotaba su espalda para hacerla entrar en calor— Una vez dentro te acostumbras.

—Creo que... No me acostumbro. M-me estoy congelando. —Confesó acurrucada en su pecho.

—Yo lo arreglaré.

Edward empezó a nadar con ella abrazada a él hasta llegar detrás de unas rocas. Allí la hizo envolver sus piernas en torno a su cintura y despacio comenzó a besarla, jugueteando con. Su lengua, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja... Los besos de él la calmaban. Llevada por el deseo y aferrada al cuello de él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole completo y libre acceso para devorar su cuello.

Al ver su gesto de rendición, Edward no lo dudó ni por un segundo y atacó la zona al tiempo que masajeaba sus senos por encima de la mojada camisola.

—Edward —Jadeó ella intentando buscar las palabras— No...no podemos... Aquí...

—Shh... Déjate llevar, mi amor. Estamos resguardados, nunca dejaría que nadie a parte de mi te viera desnuda.

—¡Por favor, Edward...! —Pidió restregando su pelvis sobre él.

—¿Qué, mi amor? Dime qué deseas.

—A ti, solo a ti —Susurró sobre su boca, aferrándose más a él,

—¿Dónde, Bella? ¿Dónde me quieres, amor?

—Dentro de mí, yo... ¡Ah! —Jadeó al sentir como el miembro de él empezaba a rozar su entrada.

Edward la alzó para poder encajarse en su interior sintiendo como se estremecía al hacerlo. Una vez dentro de ella, giró sobre si mismo quedando frente a la roca que le sirvió como puedo tomar de apoyo. Sin soltar a Bella, aferró más las manos en su cintura y empezó a moverse en su interior.

—¡Ayúdame, Bella! ¡Muévete conmigo! —La incitó para a continuación morder sus senos a través de la camisola. Sus dos rosadas coronas se transparentan a atravesar de la húmeda tela. Verla allí, completamente mojada y meciéndose sobre él, era la imagen más erótica que había visto jamás, y era solo suya.

Isabella acompasó su ritmo a la de las embestidas de Edward. Cuando él la penetraba ella se apretaba en torno a su miembro y cuando intentaba retirarse lo aferraba reteniendo lo en su interior, haciendo que se volviese loco de placer. Los gemidos y bufidos que resonaban junto a su oído eran más propios de un animal en celo que de un hombre, y por raro que pareciese, escucharle así, tan fuera de control, la excitaba más.

La posición no era nada cómoda, y sus besos y caricias tampoco eran igual de suaves y cálidos que los de las primeras veces, más bien eran salvajes, necesitados, ardientes... pero en ningún momento violentos.

Bella sintió como las manos de él se aferraban más fuertes en torno a ella, apretando su agarre, en señal de que pronto estallaría en su interior. Dos segundos después sintió como su simiente inundaba su interior, haciéndola estallar en una explosión de gozo y excitación alcanzado el orgasmo. Orgasmo que acompañó gritando contra el hombro de él para intentarlo sofocar el ruido.

Cuando recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos, quedaron apoyados sobre la roca. Edward aún la sostenía enredada en torno a él sin salirse de su interior.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Demasiado bien.

—Si no fuera porque yo mismo te arranqué tu virginidad, dudaría sobre tu inexperiencia. Me has hecho perder el control con esa manera de aprisionarme, cielo. No quiero saber cómo has sido capaz de ello.

—Yo...no sé cómo lo he hecho. —Respondió avergonzada— Mi cuerpo responde ante ti.

—Pues nos vamos a divertir mucho viendo que otro tipo de respuestas puedo obtener. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para nadar hasta la orilla?

—Sí. Por cierto, el agua ya no está fría. —Observó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Amor mío, no sé cómo no hemos evaporado el agua del lago con el calor que hemos desprendido mientras hacíamos el amor. Lo que si te aseguro es que no volveré a mirar estás aguas de la misma manera.

Nadaron hasta la orilla y permanecieron tumbados sobre las mantas que habían extendido mientras disfrutaban de la comida que estaba en la cesta. Ambos permanecieron en ropa interior hasta que se secaron, para después vestirse con las prendas que aún permanecían en el suelo.

Disfrutaron de un tranquilo día de campo, retozando sobre la hierba, e intentando enseñar a Bella a jugar a las cartas, lo que resultó ser una tarea imposible.

—No quiero marcharme de aquí. —Confesó mientras acariciaba el pelo de Edward. Estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, ella sentada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y él con la cabeza recostada entre sus piernas.

—Ni yo, pero debemos volver a Londres. Podemos volver siempre que quieras.

En dos días debían partir de nuevo a la ciudad.

Al día siguiente bajaron hasta Greenhill, el pueblecito cercano a la propiedad, donde visitaron el mercadillo artesanal, en el cuál, Isabella aprovechó para comprar algunos regalos para su padre, su tía, su suegra y sus cuñados.

Esa misma noche ofrecieron una pequeña recepción para los hacendados de la zona a modo de despedida. Nada demasiado excesivo, solamente una cena formal tal y como marcaba la tradición.

La vuelta a casa fue tranquila y demasiado corta para el gusto de Isabella y frustración de su marido, que aprovechó el viaje para enseñarle a su esposa todas las divertidas y sensuales ventajas de permanecer encerrados en un coche de caballos.

—Eres un diablo, Edward. —Le reprochó ella ajustando los botones de su corpiño cuando notaron que estaban en la ciudad— Debo de parecer cualquier cosa menos una respetable mujer casada.

—Es tu culpa por embrujarme. Estás preciosa, con tus arreboladas mejillas y tus labios hinchados por mis besos. Debería ser yo quien estuviera muerto de vergüenza. —Indicó señalando el estado febril de su miembro— Creo que ni ajustando mi levita podré disimularlo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Cullen, Esme les recibió encantada. La casa era demasiado grande para una persona sola y aunque estuvo acompañada por el servicio y las visitas de Alice, eso no hizo que les añorase menos.

Tomó del brazo a Isabella y la interrogó sobre cómo había ido todo, estaba deseosa por conocer los detalles de la luna de miel.

Bella aprovechó para entregarle el abanico hecho a mano que había comprado para ella en su visita al mercado, detalle que encantó a su suegra.

Esa noche, después de cenar, durmió entre los brazos de su esposo. La luna de miel había llegado a su fin y su vida como Condesa de Masen estaba a punto de comenzar.

_**¡Sorpresa! Aquí tenéis u pequeño regalito; hoy doble actualización. Espero que lo disfrutéis. La luna de miel ha llegado a su fin, ahora les toca enfrentarse a la rutina, veremos que sorpresas les aguardan.**_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer todos los reviews que estáis dejando. Por alguna razón no me aparecen en la página de fanfiction, me llegan al correo, los leo pero cuando entro en FF para responder no me aparecen, Aun así que sepáis que leo todos y los agradezco de corazón. **_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPÍTULO 17**_

—Entonces, ¿Fue cuidadoso? —Preguntó su tía Ángela para a continuación beber de su taza de té.

—Sí, fue muy cariñoso conmigo, se preocupó de que estuviese cómoda y que fuese de lo más agradable para mí —Respondió algo ruborizada.

Estaban en el salón de la que había sido su casa hasta que se casó. El día anterior había llegado de su luna de miel y en cuanto pudo se escapó para visitar a su tía y a su padre. Charlie Swan aún no había llegado, por lo que esperaba sorprenderle cuando lo hiciera, mientras tanto, su tía la estaba sometiendo a un exhaustivo interrogatorio sobre cómo habían sido sus primeros días de casada.

—¿Y.…su...? Ya sabes, su cosa. —Indicó señalando hacia la entrepierna— ¿Está bien dotado?

—¡Tía! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

—¡Oh, vamos! Ahora eres una mujer casada y no una inocente muchachita. Es muy importante que además de que la naturaleza haya sido generosa en esa zona él sepa utilizarlo con destreza. Tu tío Ben...

—¡Tía, por Dios! —Exclamó levantándose de la silla escandalizada— No quiero saber eso acerca del tío Ben, que en paz descanse.

—Pues déjame decirte que mi esposo me proporcionó innumerables noches de placer. Y por tu cara, deduzco que tu marido debe ser... Habilidoso en esos menesteres. —Rio la mujer.

—¡Por favor! ¡No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto! No tengo ninguna queja con las habilidades de Edward, él es... muy ingenioso en ese aspecto.

—¿Ingenioso? Interesante manera de describirlo. —Angela Swan golpeó su barbilla con su dedo pensativa— ¿Qué postura...?

La profunda voz de Charlie Swan llamando a voz en grito a su hija interrumpió la charla.

—¡Bella! ¡Hija, qué alegría verte! —Saludó besando su mejilla y abrazándola fuertemente.

—¡Papá! Yo también me alegro de verte, pero me estás asfixiando. —Se quejó bromista ante la fuerza con la que su padre la apretaba contra sí.

—Cuando he visto aparecer a Edward en el puerto, ha estado a punto de darme un infarto por la sorpresa. Creo que los obreros piensan que estoy loco porque le he saludado y he venido corriendo hasta aquí para verte. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Y tu nueva vida de casada? ¿Cómo se porta Edward contigo? —Preguntó casi sin respirar

Isabella sonrió ante la ansiedad de su padre.

—Todo ha sido maravilloso, papá. Masen Manior es precioso y hemos disfrutado de unos días de paz y tranquilidad allí. Edward es …. Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo, es todo lo que siempre soñé. Me hace feliz papá, me siento plena con él.

—¿De verdad eres feliz? —Elevó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—Completamente feliz. —Aseguró besando su mejilla.

—Entonces guardaré la escopeta, la tenía preparada por si veía algún rastro de tristeza en tu rostro, pero al parecer Cullen ha cumplido su palabra. Me alegro de que seas feliz, hija.

—Lo soy, papá. Quédate tranquilo y ... Ahora ¡Llegó el turno de los regalos! —Bella sacó de la bolsita que había traído con ella los pequeños obsequios que tenía para ellos: un joyero de madera para su tía y una botella de vino, gran reserva, para su padre. Edward lo había seleccionado personalmente, por lo que esperaba que le gustase.

Para Isabella resultó un poco extraño adecuarse a su nueva posición. Esme intentó delegar en ella todas las funciones de la casa, al fin y al cabo, ella era la nueva señora, pero Bella no se sentía cómoda. Para ella era como usurpar el lugar que le correspondía a su suegra, no quería apartarla, por eso, decidió que ambas discutirían las decisiones a tomar. El servicio conocía a Esme Cullen y estaba acostumbrado a sus órdenes, por eso ella deseaba dejarse guiar y aconsejar por ella.

La vuelta a Londres también supuso que Edward volviese a sus obligaciones; además del proyecto junto a su padre, debía acudir a las sesiones en la cámara de los Lores y a numerosas reuniones. Él intentaba comer en casa siempre que podía, aunque la mayoría de las veces solo se reencontrarán a la hora de cenar. Su falta de tiempo juntos por el día la suplían durante las noches, cuando se encerraban en su habitación y se centraban en ellos.

Fue tres semanas después de su regreso a Londres cuando volvió a encontrarse con Kate, la marquesa de Clayton

Estaba junto a su tía en los jardines de Vauxhall. Ambas habían acudido al orfanato para llevar algunos libros a los niños y a su vuelta decidieron hacerlo dando un paseo.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —Preguntó Bella sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

—Quiero organizarlo todo para finales de semana. —Respondió su tía.

Días atrás había recibido una carta del esposo de su cuñada, la hermana de Ben. Al parecer la mujer se cayó por las escaleras en un tonto accidente y tenía un brazo y una pierna rota. Su esposo, escribió a su tía Ángela para rogarle que fuese hasta Newcastle, donde ellos residían y acompañar a su mujer durante su convalecencia.

Su tía no pudo negarse, pues a ambas mujeres les unía una gran amistad además del lazo familiar.

—Pero es un viaje demasiado largo para que lo hagas sola.

—No viajaré sola, me llevaré a Sarah conmigo.

—Tú y tu doncella, dos mujeres por esos caminos...

—Además vendrán el cochero y el ayudante, no iremos solas. Puedes estar tranquila.

—Lo sé, es solo que... Voy a echarte mucho de menos. —Confesó abrazándose a ella y haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—Y yo a ti, pero Elisabeth me necesita.

La voz femenina se abrió paso detrás de ellas.

—¡Señorita Swan, qué agradable sorpresa! —Saludó Kate— ¡Oh, perdón! Ahora debo referirme a usted cómo Condesa, ¡Qué despiste el mío!

—Lady Clayton, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? —Respondió Bella a su saludo.

—Simplemente deseaba dar un paseo, pero déjeme felicitarla por su matrimonio. ¡Enhorabuena!

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Ya han vuelto de su luna de miel?

—Sí, llegamos hace unas semanas. Fue un viaje corto pero maravilloso.

—Mmmmm, este Edward no cambiará nunca, siempre le gustaron las cosas breves pero intensas. —Dijo esbozando una irónica sonrisa que confundió a Bella.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¡Oh, nada querida! Era algo que solía decir mi difunto esposo. —Mintió— Pero cuénteme, ¿Qué tal la vida de casada? Debo confesar que su matrimonio despertó ciertas habladurías en la ciudad, no todos los días un Conde se casa de manera tan precipitada.

—Bueno, no vimos razón por la que esperar.

—Algunas malas lenguas afirman que la premura se debió a que el nuevo heredero viene en camino. —Apuntó malévolamente, aunque con fingida inocencia— ¿Debo felicitarla también por eso?

—Es una pregunta muy inapropiada, ¿No cree? —Intervino su tía Ángela.

—¡Oh! Les aseguro que no era mi intención incomodarlas. Simplemente lo comentaba como anécdota. Siempre he defendido la decencia de su enlace. Edward jamás sería capaz de faltarle el respeto, le conozco muy bien.

A Isabella le contrarió el tono en el que pronunció esas palabras. Le molestaba que hablase con tanta familiaridad de su esposo.

—Pues para mantener una relación tan estrecha como insinúa, no recuerdo haberla visto en la boda. —Angela Swan no pudo contener su pregunta al notar la incomodidad de su sobrina.

—Me encontraba fuera de la ciudad, por lo que me fue imposible asistir. —Kate le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a la mujer.

—Pensándolo bien... Tampoco recuerdo ver su nombre en la lista de invitados, marquesa.

—Estoy segura que no debió mirar bien. De haberme sido posible no me hubiese perdido dicho evento. Por cierto, se me olvidada, ¿Está ya recuperada de su pequeño accidente? —Interrogó mirando a Bella y fingiendo preocupación— Casi la atropella un coche de caballos, ¡Madre de Dios!

—Afortunadamente fue solo un susto. No pasó nada para lo que pudo haber ocurrido. —Isabella estaba deseosa de finalizar aquella conversación.

—¡Menos mal! Imagínese, el futuro marido viudo antes de desposarse. ¡Hubiera sido una desgracia!

—Como bien ha dicho mi sobrina, afortunadamente no ocurrió nada. Ambos gozan de una estupenda salud y disfrutarán de un maravilloso matrimonio en el que espero no tarde en llegar los niños. —Intervino Ángela advirtiendo la incomodidad que despertaba en la marquesa sus palabras— Si nos disculpa, debemos irnos. Se nos está haciendo tarde.

—Por supuesto. Ha sido un placer verla, condesa. Envíe mis saludos y mi enhorabuena a Edward, no he podido hacerlo en persona.

—Le transmitiré su felicitación a mi esposo. —Dijo reclamando la última palabra— Adiós, marquesa.

Isabella y su tía decidieron dar por finalizado su paseo y volver a casa.

—No me gusta esa mujer. —Dijo Bella una vez montadas en el coche— Habla con demasiada ligereza, parece que fuese una amiga íntima de la familia de Edward, como si le conociese muy bien, y hasta donde yo sé no es así. —Volcó en su tía sus preocupaciones.

—Esa mujer es una impertinente y una maleducada. Mucho título y mucha riqueza, pero la clase y la educación no se paga, se gana. No le hagas caso.

Bella intentó seguir el consejo de su tía, pero su pequeño encuentro con Kate, la atormentó durante el resto de día.

Se encontraba en su habitación disfrutando de un cálido baño, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Edward, que le dirigió una sonrisa, al ver como su cabeza asomaba por el biombo que dejaba oculta la bañera.

La doncella que la acompañaba se sobresaltó ante su interrupción.

—Puede marcharse, Charlotte. Yo me ocuparé de atender a la señora. —Dijo mirando a su esposa.

La joven doncella abandonó completamente ruborizada la habitación, rubor que también se apoderó de su esposa.

—Has escandalizado a la pobre Charlotte. —Dijo Bella.

—Estoy seguro que se le pasará.

—De lo que estoy segura es de que se lo contará a todo el servicio.

—No me importa, es mi casa, son mis empleados. Tendrán que aguantar que su señor quiera pasar tiempo con su esposa. ¿Me dejas compartir tu baño?

—¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

—¿Tan raro te parece?

—Pero es una bañera muy pequeña, no vamos a caber.

—Ya verás como sí. —Dijo desnudándose— Hazme un lado.

Como Dios le trajo al mundo, Edward se introdujo en la bañera acomodando a Bella entre sus piernas y haciendo que quedase apoyada en su pecho.

—Ves como si cabemos. —Susurró abrazándola por la cintura— Creo que me bañaré así todos los días. Esto es el paraíso.

Bella suspiró de placer, ella también estaba demasiado a gusto así, por lo que se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma por romper ese momento.

—Hoy me encontré con Kate Standfor mientras paseaba con mi tía por los jardines de Vauxhall.

Edward intentó disimular la tensión que le produjo esa confesión.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, me dijo que te transmitiera su enhorabuena por nuestro enlace. Qué lamentaba no haber podido asistir a la boda. ¿Estaba invitada?

Edward maldijo en silencio a Kate. Era una mentirosa y una desvergonzada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a acercarse de nuevo a Isabella?

—No lo recuerdo. Puede que mi madre la incluyese en el último momento. —Mintió.

—¿Es muy amiga de tu familia?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno es...un poco extraño. Habla con demasiada familiaridad de ti, te llama por tu nombre de pila y.…Parece como si te conociese de toda la vida.

—Kate es... —Edward suspiró y sintió como su corazón se encogía al mentirle de nuevo, pero no podía confesarle la verdad— Ella se toma demasiadas confianzas. Mi relación fue más cercana con su marido, pero ella nos acompañó en varias ocasiones. Hablar así forma parte de su personalidad. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

Edward se removió para acomodarse de nuevo, la verdad era que estaban un poco justos

—Debemos comprar una bañera más grande, porque caber, cabemos, pero no nos podemos mover. —Se quejó ella.

—¿Ah, no? Mira como yo sí puedo moverme. —Edward empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Para, Edward! ¡Para! —Se quejó removiendose.

Están poniendo todo perdido de agua. Ambos estaban llenos de espuma y sin saber cómo , Bella había terminado sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—Pero tienes razón —Confesó acariciando su rostro con su dedo índice, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y acariciar su rosado pezón— Aquí no puedo hacerte el amor como a mí me gustaría.

Isabella mordió su labio inferior. La situación la estaba excitando demasiado.

—Yo también quiero hacerte el amor. —Confesó tímidamente.

Edward hizo el amago de levantarse para salir de la bañera, pero ella le detuvo.

—Pero antes... Quiero hacer algo.

Hasta ese momento no se atrevió a confesar la idea que llevaba días surcando su mente.

—Quiero...tocarte.

—Ya lo estás haciendo. —Dijo Edward confundido observando las manos de ella en su pecho.

—No lo entiendes, quiero tocarte ahí —Indicó señalando su miembro con los ojos— Al igual que tú me tocas a mí. Me...gusta cuando lo haces, es…se siente demasiado bien y me gustaría que tú sintieras los mismo.

—Bella, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo solo porque yo te lo haga a ti. Me gusta besarte, lamerte y acariciarte. Disfruto haciéndolo. Si quieres tocarme que sea porque lo deseas, no porque dietas ningún tipo de obligación.

—Lo deseo, Edward.

—Pues entonces, adelante. Aunque creo que me vas a matar poco a poco.

Bella sonrió y acercó su mano hasta el momento de él. Suavemente pasó un dedo recorriendo su longitud, rodeando su punta, haciendo que él contuviese un gemido.

—¿Te desagrada? —Preguntó confusa por su reacción.

—¿Desagradarme? Estás haciendo que me hierva la sangre, Bella. Nunca había sentido nada mejor. —Jadeó.

Avivada por su reacción, envolvió su mano en torno a él y empezó un suave, lento y tortuoso bombeo en torno a él.

Los ojos verdes de su marido, se volvieron oscuros de placer. Sus caderas intentaban bambolearse acompañando las caricias de ella, que extasiada miraba como él disfrutaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero de repente sintió como el pene de él se contrajo contra su mano, expulsando su simiente, al tiempo que Edward dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeaba su nombre.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¡Serás mi muerte, mujer! —Exclamó intentando regular su respiración.

—¿Te ha gustado? —Preguntó temerosa de recibir un no por respuesta.

—Dame un par de segundos más y te demostraré cuanto me ha gustado.

Edward se levantó con ella en brazos y salió de la bañera. Aún empapados la tendió sobre la cama dónde pasó toda la noche haciéndole el amor; devoró su sexo con ansias, lubricándola para su penetración, y cuando lo consiguió, envolvió las caderas de ella en torno a él y se perdieron en un salvaje bamboleo que les hizo alcanzar el éxtasis.

Edward la observó dormida a su lado. Tenía que evitar cualquier tipo de contacto entre ella y Kate. No podía permitir que se enterase de que fueron amantes. No podía perderla. Lo que desconocía era, que no sería Kate quien desatara la tormenta en su matrimonio, si no él.

_**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Kate ha aparecido y empieza a destilar su veneno. Veremos si avanza en su plan o prefiere mantenerse al margen. ¿Tardará mucho Bella en descubrir la verdad?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero ansiosas vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y como siempre en los martes de adelantos en el grupo de Facebook Elite Fanfiction.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

Lo primero que hizo Isabella esa mañana fue escribirle una carta a su tía Ángela. Hacía dos semanas que había partido de Londres para acompañar a su cuñada durante su convalecencia, y la extrañaba demasiado. Quería saber qué tal lo estaba pasando y si todo iba bien.

Después del desayuno acompañó a su suegra Esme a la modista, pues necesitaba encargarle un par de arreglos en unos vestidos. Cuando finalizaron, decidieron visitar a Alice para tomar el té.

Las tres mujeres se reunieron en el pequeño salón, donde hablaron de cosas banales. Fue cuando una de las criadas entró con una bandeja llena de bizcochos de naranja cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo ocurría.

—Bree, puedes alejar la bandeja, por favor. El olor me está mareando.

—Sí, señorita.

—Hija, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada Esme.

—Sí, es que últimamente estoy muy susceptibles a los olores. Me provocan cierto malestar.

—¿Pero te había ocurrido con anterioridad? —Quiso saber Bella.

—Nunca.

—A mí me ocurrió una vez. —Habló Esme con una sonrisa— Fue durante el embarazo de Edward. Tu padre apenas podía estar en la misma estancia que yo, ya que el olor de su colonia me provocaba náuseas.

—Ya, pero yo no estoy... —Alice se quedó pensativa sin poder terminar la frase.

—¿Estás embarazada, Alice? —Bella no pudo ocultar la alegría que le provocaba la posibilidad de que así fuese.

—Yo... No lo sé, puede que sí. —Admitió recordando que aparte de las náuseas, se sentía extremadamente cansada desde hacía un par de semanas.

—¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación? —Interrogó Esme

—Hace dos meses, pero ya sabes que siempre he sido muy irregular.

—Pues entonces debemos ir al médico. Si la causa es el embarazo todos esos síntomas serían normales, pero si no lo estás debemos averiguar si estás incubando algún virus.

—¿De verdad crees que estoy embarazada?

—¿Lo crees tú? —Sonrió su madre— Yo no sé lo que ocurre en tu alcoba, hija. Pero sé lo que es estar casada y lo que ocurre en ella entre una mujer y su marido. ¿Hay posibilidades?

—Sí. —Confesó algo ruborizada.

—¡Oh, Alice! Eso sería maravilloso. —La abrazó Bella.

—Por el momento vamos a mantener la calma. —Intervino Esme que a duras penas podía contener la emoción que le producía saber que había posibilidades de que fuese a ser abuela— Mañana visitaremos al médico de la familia y saldremos de dudas.

Alice permaneció conmocionada durante el resto de la reunión. Saber que podían ser madre la abrumaba y alegraba al mismo tiempo.

Isabella, al contrario, estaba feliz por su cuñada y amiga. Saber que probablemente en unos meses tuviera un bebé la llenaba de alegría. Inconscientemente se descubrió pensando en cómo serían los hijos de ella y Edward. No estaba embarazada, pues el día anterior le había bajado su menstruación, pero si seguían...disfrutando de los placeres carnales al ritmo que lo hacían puede que pronto llegase otro bebé a la familia.

Por su parte, Edward estaba reunido con Emmet en su despacho de la mansión Cullen. Tenían que discutir algunos asuntos y prefirieron hacerlo allí.

—Las cuentas están prácticamente saneadas. Solo quedan un par de pagos por hacer que preveo solucionar en breve.

—Perfecto. —Respondió Edward sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

—Si no fuese porque hace unos meses yo mismo vi en el estado en el que se encontraban tus finanzas, dudaría acerca de que hayas estado a punto de perderlo todo. Sin duda, tu matrimonio con Isabella te ha salvado de una bancarrota.

—Ya...Me gustaría que no hablásemos de eso, por favor.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó extrañado— ¿Algo va mal? ¿Estáis teniendo problemas?

—No, no es eso. Bella y yo estamos perfectamente. Creo que nunca me he sentido tan feliz en mi vida.

Emmet sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de su amigo.

—Cualquiera que te escuche podría pensar que estás enamorado.

Edward se levantó y sirvió dos copas de licor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Lo estoy. —Confesó— Bella es...todo lo que siempre he necesitado, aún sin saberlo.

—Y eso lo dice quién meses atrás confesó que no era de los que se enamoraban.

—Estaba equivocado. Bella me ha robado el corazón. —La expresión de dolor que acompañó a sus palabras preocupó a Mcarthy.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no pareces feliz?

—Es sólo…que cada vez que me acuerdo de cómo empezó todo esto siento que la bilis sube a mi garganta. Soy despreciable.

—Edward, ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que me atormenta saber que he engañado a Isabella, que conseguí casarme con ella a través de una mentira. ¡Por Dios, si se me cae la cara de vergüenza cada vez que la miro!

—Edward, no te castigues. El tuyo no ha sido ni el primer ni el último matrimonio de conveniencia. Isabella no tiene que saber que la engañaste y te casaste a sin estar enamorado de ella. Piensa que al final, tu matrimonio ha sido el mejor negocio de tu vida; has tenido un beneficio añadido con el que no contabas.

El ruido de una bandeja estrellándose contra el suelo hizo que ambos hombres se girasen para descubrir a una estupefacta Isabella.

Había llegado minutos atrás a la casa y mientras que su suegra subió a su habitación para redactar la nota y solicitar una cita con el médico para Alice, ella decidió visitar a su esposo, que según le habían informado estaba en el despacho.

En su camino se encontró con uno de los empleados que llevaba un servicio de café hasta el despacho. Con una sonrisa le pidió ser ella quien lo llevase a la estancia, ya que se dirigía hacia allí, y aunque el hombre se mostró reticente no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la petición de su señora.

Ahora y tras escuchar esas palabras, se arrepentía enormemente de haberlo hecho. Las palabras que acababa de escuchar le habían roto el corazón.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que, sin querer, la conversación de ambos hombres se coló a través de ella haciéndola conocedora de una terrible realidad; su marido no la amaba.

—Bella... —Jadeó sorprendido Edward al verla allí de pie.

El rostro de su esposa estaba desencajado, el color había abandonado su tez y sus ojos vidriosos, amenazaban con liberar las lágrimas que intentaban contener.

—¿Es...? ¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó intentando sacar fuerzas.

—Bella, no sé cuánto has escuchado, pero...

—¿Me engañaste, Edward? ¿Eso es para ti nuestro matrimonio? ¿Un negocio?

—Bella, escúchame... —Edward intentó acercarse hasta ella, pero su mujer esquivó la porcelana rota y se apartó de él.

—¡No! ¡Quiero saber la verdad! ¿Es cierto lo que Emmet estaba diciendo?

El aludido carraspeo incómodo ate la situación. Les dirigió una mirada de disculpa a ambos y decidió que era hora de marcharse.

—Yo...me retiro para que podáis hablar. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. —Se despidió marchándose de allí.

Una vez solos, Edward no pudo aguantar más la desolada mirada que Bella le dirigía, verla así le partía el alma.

—Bella, todo tiene una explicación.

—Responde a mi pregunta, por favor. ¿Te casaste conmigo por interés?

Edward tomó aire antes de responder. El momento que tanto temía había llegado.

—Sí, en un principio fue así, pero te juro que...

—¡No sigas, por favor! —Pidió ella abrazándose a sí misma sin poder controlar el llanto.

—¡Déjame explicarme! En un principio fue así, pero a medida que te conocí me fuiste conquistando poco a poco hasta robarme el corazón.

Bella no lo estaba escuchando. Su corazón se había roto al escuchar la confirmación de Edward.

—Entonces… ¿Los rumores sobre los desaciertos de tu tío eran ciertos? ¡Necesitabas dinero y decidiste tomar a una esposa con una suculenta dote! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué hacerme creer que me querías? ¿Por qué no actuar como el resto de los pretendientes? —Gritaba.

—Porque no me habrías aceptado. —Respondió— No te habrías casado con cualquiera, Bella y mucho menos con alguien que estuviera más interesado en tu dote que en ti.

—Pues ya ves, al final lo hice. —Respondió duramente.

—Sé que estás enfadada y herida, pero las cosas han cambiado, Bella. Puede que al principio fuese así, pero yo te amo. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Las razones por las que nos casamos ya no importan! —Dijo Edward tomando su rostro entre las manos e intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, pero ella se deshizo de su agarre.

—¡Claro que importan! ¡A mí me importan! ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que dices ahora es cierto si todo este tiempo me has mentido?

—¡Porque es verdad! Te lo juro, Bella. Es cierto que necesitaba de tu dinero para arreglar las cosas, pero eso dejó de ser importante cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti. Me sentía culpable por cómo se dio todo.

—¡Y casualmente descubriste a tu amor cuando mi dinero ya era tuyo! ¡Qué conveniente!

—¡Bella, por favor!

—¡Eres un mentiroso! Te tuvo que parecer muy divertido engatusarme. ¡La tonta e inocente Bella que con cuatro palabras de amor cayó rendida a tus pies! ¡Ha debido resultarte muy desagradable besarme y acariciarme fingiendo algo que no sentías!

—¡No! —Bramó él tomándola por los brazos y haciendo que lo mirase fijamente— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No voy a permitir que pongas en duda eso! Cada beso, cada caricia, cada vez que te he hecho el amor...todo eso ha sido cierto, nunca he fingido nada.

—¡Suéltame! —Gritó revolviéndose en su agarre— ¡No te creo! ¡No volveré a creerte nunca más!¡Hubieras preferido mil veces que me dijeras la verdad a descubrir todo esto ahora! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Ni siquiera conozco al hombre con el que me he casado!

—¡Claro que me conoces! Soy el mismo que te hace reír, que te despierta con un beso cada mañana, que disfruta de tus lecturas, de dar paseos contigo a caballo... ¡Soy el mismo!

—¡No! —Respondió con voz trémula— El hombre con el que yo me casé era alguien cariñoso que se había enamorado de mí, de la persona que soy, de mis defectos y mis virtudes... El hombre que está frente a mi ahora es un desconocido. Alguien calculador y frío, movido por el interés y que no le importó engañarme a mí y a mi padre para lograr su objetivo.

—Te estás equivocando, Bella. —Intentó defenderse él aún a sabiendas de que tenía motivos para estar dolida y que en el fondo no le faltaba razón.

—Yo creo que no.

Sin más salió del despacho y corrió a encerrarse en el dormitorio. Cerró con llave por dentro para evitar que él pudiese entrar. Necesitaba dar rienda suelta a todo su dolor.

Tumbada en la cama se abrazó a su almohada y dejó salir todo el llanto. Había sido una ingenua al pensar que alguien como Edward se pudiese fijar en ella. Pero lo amaba y ese amor la había cegado.

Las palabras de Emmet rompieron la vida de ensueño que creía tener junto a su esposo. Ya no eran una feliz pareja casada, de un segundo a otros se había convertido en eso que tanto odiaba; una moneda de cambio, una cantidad de dinero con forma de mujer.

Su instinto le pedía salir huyendo de esa casa, correr al refugio de los brazos de su padre, pero no podía hacerlo. Si Charlie Swan se enteraba de todo aquello, mataría a Edward. Él también había sido engañado. Edward había jugado con todos.

Abajo, en el despacho, Edward amenazaba con destrozar el mobiliario. Su temor se había hecho realidad; Bella había descubierto la verdad.

Quería correr detrás de ella, abrazarla, besarla, hacerla entrar en razón. Quería decirle que todo había cambiado, que su amor era sincero y que no debía dudar de él. Pero también era consciente del impacto que la noticia había supuesto en ella. Estaba nerviosa y dolida, por eso la parte de su cerebro que no estaba enfadado consigo mismo le pedía que la diese tiempo para calmarse, después podría hablar de nuevo con ella.

La voz de su madre le sacó del trance de ira en el que se encontraba.

—¿Qué ocurre, hijo? ¿Qué está pasando?

Esme había escuchado cierto revuelo, pero fueron los golpes que procedían del despacho de su hijo, los que hicieron que se acerca de hasta allí después de entregar la misiva concertando la cita con el médico para Alice.

—Soy un imbécil, madre. Me he equivocado con Bella. —Confesó roto acercándose a su madre para buscar consuelo cómo cuando era pequeño.

Su madre le abrazó confundida al verlo así. Le acompañó hasta el sofá situado al fondo de la sala y le pidió que con calma le contase lo ocurrido.

—Hijo, las desavenencias entre un matrimonio son normales. No todo van a ser momentos felices.

—No es eso, yo...he engañado a Bella desde el principio.

Edward comenzó a relatarle a su madre todo, o casi todo, porque omitió hablar de Kate. Le puso al corriente de los problemas financieros que dejó su tío y como vio en su matrimonio con Isabella la solución perfecta.

Esme se mostró sorprendida y defraudada ante la confesión de su hijo. Era desconocedores de todos lo que él le estaba contando y le dolió saber que su Edward hubiese podido hacer algo así. Tanto su difunto esposo, Carlisle, como ella criaron a sus hijos instruyendo le valores de amor, honestidad y respeto.

—Sé que te he defraudado, madre, lo veo en tu mirada.

—No estoy precisamente orgullosa, Edward. Te he criado para algo mejor que eso y en cierto modo me alegra verte arrepentido, eso es señal de que no estás orgulloso de ti proceder.

—¿Crees que podrá perdonarme, Isabella?

Esme suspiró. Su nuera era una joven sumamente sensible y emocional e imaginaba lo dolida que debía encontrarse ante tal descubrimiento.

—Creo que debes darle tiempo. Para ella debe ser abrumador haber descubierto todo esto. Está muy enamorada de ti, y debe haberle destrozado todo lo ocurrido. ¿Es verdad que estás enamorado de ella?

—Con toda mi alma.

—Pues entonces ten paciencia, acepta su enfado y el castigo que te ponga, porque estoy seguro que no te lo pondrá fácil. Demuéstrale tu arrepentimiento y que tu amor por ella es sincero. Como madre me dolerá verte sufrir, pero como mujer debía reconocer que mereces un poco de tortura por lo que has hecho.

—¡Madre! —Se quejó.

—Lo siento, pero debo ser sincera, hijo. Deja de beber y sal al jardín para que te dé un poco el aire, necesitas despejarte. Llamaré a alguien para que arregle todo esto. Y tranquilo, todo se arreglará. —Esme acarició cariñosamente su mejilla.

Edward aceptó el consejo de su madre y salió a tomar el aire. Esperó hasta la hora de la cena, pero Bella no bajó. Según le informaron no se encontraba bien, aunque él sabía el motivo por el cual se negaba a bajar. Pidió que le subiesen una bandeja y la dejasen en el dormitorio, aunque se negara a comer.

Cerca de la medianoche reunió el valor necesario para subir hasta sus aposentos. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero la encontró cerrada, lo que partió su alma; ella no le quería allí.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta agotando la última oportunidad del día para hablar con ella.

—¿Bella? Por favor, abre, tenemos que hablar.

El silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo. En la cama, cansada de llorar, Bella sintió como su alma se encogía al oír su voz.

Intentó llamar una vez más pero el resultado fue el mismo. Cansado, decidió ocupar la habitación contigua a la suya, la que en teoría debería estar ocupando su esposa, pero para él era impensable dormir separado de ella, aunque esa noche sabría lo que se sentiría. Observó la puerta que comunicaba ambas estancias y ni siquiera intentó abrirla, pues el cerrojo le hizo saber que también permanecía cerrada, como probablemente estuviese el corazón de su esposa para él.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y pensó como en un segundo toda su felicidad se había ido al traste.

Lucharía, no se iba a dejar vencer, no podía perder a la mujer que amaba, a su mujer. Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

_**¡Hola! Como veis parte de la verdad ha salido a la luz y como era de esperar, Bella no se lo ha tomado nada bien. Ahora le toca a Edward solucionar las cosas y confesarle toda la verdad, pero…¿Lo hará?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero ansiosas vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y como siempre en los martes de adelantos en el grupo de Facebook Elite Fanfiction.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPÍTULO 19**_

Los rayos de sol impactaron en el rostro de Edward haciéndole despertar. La noche anterior había olvidado correr las cortinas por lo que toda la estancia estaba completamente iluminada.

Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa del día anterior que estaba completamente arrugada, debía tener el aspecto de alguien que hubiera trasnochado.

Observó la puerta que comunicaba con su dormitorio y decidió que era hora de entrar y enfrentar a Isabella. No sabía que hora era con exactitud, pero no debía ser muy tarde.

Iba a entrar en su dormitorio le gustase o no, tenía todas sus cosas allí, debía asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Le daría tiempo para desayunar y después se sentarían a hablar tranquilamente, pero sus planes se fueron al traste en cuanto entró en la habitación; su esposa no estaba allí.

Las dos doncellas encargadas de arreglar el cuarto le miraron sorprendidas. Una de ella estaba acomodando las almohadas sobre la cama que estaba perfectamente hecha, mientras que la otra se disponía a retirar la bandeja que contenía la cena intacta de la noche anterior.

—¡Buenos días, milord! —Saludaron ambas.

—¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposa? ¿Ha bajado a desayunar? —Preguntó ansioso al no encontrarla allí.

—No, la señora salió temprano. —Respondió la más joven.

—¿Cómo que salió temprano? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Qué hora es? —Todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza. Ella no se podía haber marchado, no podía haberlo abandonado. Ignorando a ambas mujeres se dirigió al armario para abrirlo y respiró tranquilo; todas sus cosas estaban allí.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó fulminado a la muchacha.

—N-No lo sé, milord. —Respondió nerviosa— Salió temprano, pero no nos informó a donde iba.

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó saliendo de la habitación. Necesitaba averiguar dónde se encontraba.

Al parecer había salido sin dar explicaciones. No entendía como la dejaron salir sola de casa. Ni siquiera había querido usar el coche, prefirió alquilar uno.

Edward ordenó que le preparasen un caballo y subió a cambiarse, iba a encontrarla.

El primer lugar al que acudió fue a la casa de su padre, pero allí no se encontraba. Según le informaron no había aparecido por allí y el señor Swan estaba en el puerto controlando la llegada de materiales para las naves que habían construido.

Si no estaba allí, ¿Dónde podría haber ido? Su tía tampoco se encontraba en la ciudad y no era una hora adecuada para realizar visitas sociales.

Decidió ir a casa de Emmet Mcarthy para ver si su amigo le podía ayudar.

Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse por su metedura de pata.

—No sabía que estaba allí, Edward. No dejo de pensar que, en cierto modo, todo esto es culpa mía.

—No digas tonterías, tarde o temprano se habría descubierto todo. Ahora lo que me preocupa es saber dónde está y qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo.

—¿Has ido a casa de su padre?

—Es lo primero que hice y no estaba.

—Puede que Rosalie sepa algo, son bastante cercanas.

Emmet llamó a su esposa y le pregunto si conocía algún lugar que Isabella soliese frecuentar.

La señora Mcarthy se mostró extrañada ante la pregunta, pero intentó hacer memoria.

—Le encanta pasar tiempo con los niños del orfanato. Suele leerles cuentos y ayudarles con las manualidades, puede que haya ido hasta allí.

—Gracias, Rosalie. —Edward abandonó la casa de su amigo y se encaminó hasta el edificio que albergaba el orfanato.

El caserío no solía ser demasiado frecuentado, a excepto de aquellos que venían a traer alimentos y ropas para los niños. En su mayoría, los pequeños que se encontraban allí eran huérfanos e incluso hijos nacidos de alguna aventura extramarital de algún noble, por lo que no era de extrañar, que la administradora recibiese generosas donaciones anónimas, probablemente movidas por conciencias inquietas o chantajes.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, milord? —Preguntó la mujer de edad avanzada que se acercó hasta él.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Conde de Masen. Busco a mi esposa, Isabella...

—¡Ah, la señorita Swan! ¡Perdón, la condesa Masen! No me acostumbro a su nuevo título —Sonrió sin dejarle acabar— Una joven maravillosa, los pequeños la adoran.

—¿Está aquí?

—Se marchó hace media hora aproximadamente. Sorprendió a los niños con unos dulces para el desayuno. Algo que agradecieron enormemente.

Edward maldijo para sí mismo, era como perseguir a un pequeño ratoncillo.

—¿Le dijo dónde se dirigía?

La mujer le miró extrañada por lo que se apresuró a aclarar.

—Salió muy temprano en la mañana y no tuve tiempo de informarle de un asunto de vital importancia.

—¡Oh! Creo que comentó algo acerca de visitar a su cuñada.

—Muchas gracias.

—Tiene usted mucha suerte, milord. Su esposa es un ángel caído del cielo.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa de cortesía.

—Lo sé, envíe una lista con todo lo necesario para estos niños a la mansión Cullen. Yo mismo me encargaré de que el pedido se trámite lo antes posible.

—Gracias, milord.

Abandonó el orfanato y puso rumbo a la casa de su hermana. Esperaba encontrarla allí, si no estaba, él mismo se encargaría de encerrarla en casa cuando la encontrase.

Cuando llegó hasta el lugar, llamó a la puerta y entró sin darle tiempo a ser anunciado.

Las risas procedentes del salón inundaban toda la estancia.

Su madre y su esposa se encontraban de espaldas a él, mientras que Alice, que era la única que estaba frente a la puerta del salón, sonrió al verle y se le iluminó la mirada.

—¡Edward! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa! —Dijo corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo— No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace que estés aquí en este momento.

—¡Vaya! Debe haberte ocurrido algo realmente bueno para que me recibas de esta manera— Saludó él.

Fijó su mirada en las dos mujeres situadas al fondo de la sala, su madre observaba la imagen sonriente mientras que Isabella permanecía completamente tensa a su lado. Al parecer, su presencia allí había borrado la alegría de la que disfrutaba minutos atrás. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, Bella desvió la mirada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme por qué estás tan contenta? —Preguntó directamente a su hermana.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero tienes que prometer no decírselo a nadie. Jasper llega mañana de viaje, y en esta ciudad, los cotilleos corren como la pólvora.

—Sabes que mis labios están sellados, hermanita.

—¡Vas a ser tío! —Exclamó exultante— ¡Estoy embarazada!

Edward no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que la noticia que causó en él, aunque inmediatamente, su expresión de asombro fue reemplazada por una de alegría.

—¡Es una noticia maravillosa, Alice! ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros! —La felicitó abrazándola de nuevo.

—Yo aún no me lo creo, él médico nos lo ha confirmado está mañana y todavía parece mentira.

—Así que... ¿A eso se debe está pequeña reunión?

—Son cosas de mujeres, hijo. —Habló Esme— No podíamos dejar a Alice sola en este momento.

—Pero ¿Cómo te has enterado tú? ¿Cómo sabías que estaban aquí? Creí no se lo habíais dicho a nadie.

—Fui al orfanato a buscar a Isabella y allí me informaron que te habías dirigido aquí. —La habló directamente a ella que no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarle— Saliste muy temprano en la mañana.

—Tenía asuntos que atender. —Respondió seriamente.

Tanto Esme como Alice se dieron cuenta de la tensión que emanaba entre ellos. La ternura y el cariño con el que se trataban habían sido sustituidos por una patente frialdad.

Edward se sintió herido ate su distanciamiento, pero intentó disimularlo. Se volvió a su hermana y preguntó.

—¿Y cuándo conocerá el futuro padre la noticia?

—Mañana, cuando llegue de viaje. ¡Estoy segura de que le encantará saberlo! Jasper adora a los niños.

—¡Me alegro tanto por ti, Alice! —La felicitó Bella sinceramente— Ha sido conocer la noticia y ya estás radiante, no quiero ni imaginar lo preciosa que estarás cuando ese pequeñín empiece a crecer.

Alice acarició su vientre, soñadora.

—¿Sabes que sería maravilloso? Qué este bebé tuviese un primo de su edad con quién jugar, ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sería estupendo!

Bella esbozó una triste sonrisa sintiendo como se resquebrajaba por dentro al imaginarse a un bebé de ella y Edward. El día anterior, esa misma imagen la había colmado de dicha, pero hoy…la llenaba de dolor. No podía tener un hijo con el hombre que la había engañado.

—Nunca se sabe, nosotros no dejaremos de intentarlo. —Bromeó Edward— Aunque por el momento debemos centrarnos en ese pequeño y colmarle de amor y cariño. Ya tendremos tiempo de aumentar la familia. No me conformaré con menos de dos o tres chiquillos. —El comentario de Edward hizo reír a su hermana que no se dio cuenta de la fulminante mirada que le dirigió su esposa y de la tensa postura de su madre.

—Nosotros debemos irnos, Isabella y yo tenemos algunas cosas que arreglar. ¿Vienes, madre?

—Me quedaré acompañando a tu hermana un rato más. —Dijo Esme otorgándoles así algo de intimidad.

—Perfecto, enviaré el coche a por ti más tarde. ¿Nos vamos, Bella?

El tono en el que Edward hizo la pregunta no admitió opción a una negativa. Bella se despidió de su cuñada y su suegra, quien le dirigió una significativa mirada y se encaminó hasta la salida, dónde se montó en el coche.

Al ver como Edward hacia amago de subirse también no pudo evitar interrogarle.

—¿No pensarás subir? ¿Qué harás con tu caballo?

—No creo que a mi hermana le importe darle cobijó en sus cuadras. Prefiero disfrutar de un agradable viaje en tu compañía.

—Pues yo preferiría que no lo hicieras. Ahora mismo lo último que me apetece es compartir espacio y tiempo contigo.

—A mí, al contrario, es lo que más me gusta. Así que, querida, vas a tener que aguantar mi presencia.

Edward desoyó la queja de su esposa y subió al coche dónde ocupó su asiento frente a ella observando su expresión de incomodidad.

—¿Ha sido productiva tu mañana? —Preguntó sin obtener respuesta— Saliste muy temprano, ¿Dónde fuiste?

—Ya lo sabes, ¿No es así? Has ido a buscarme, ¿Temías que me hubiese escapado?

—Me preocupaba que hubieses actuado movida por un impulso. Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero las decisiones tomadas en caliente nunca tienen buenos resultados, casi siempre te arrepientes de ellas.

—¿Hablas por propia experiencia? ¿Es nuestro matrimonio una de esas decisiones?

—Isabella, puede que me arrepienta de muchas cosas en la vida, pero casarme contigo no es una de ellas. La manera en la que lo hice puede que no fuese la correcta, pero unirme a ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y sé que a ti también. Aunque ahora estés enfadada y dolida.

—¡Que suerte la mía! Tengo un marido que además de Conde y mentiroso es también lector de mentes y adivino.

—Un hombre lleno de virtudes, ese esposo tuyo. —Bromeó Edward.

Isabella bufó ante su respuesta. Odiaba que se estuviese tomando todo tan a la ligera. ¿No entendía el daño que toda la situación le estaba provocando?

—Si de verdad me amases, no te parecería tan graciosa toda esta situación.

Edward cambió su sonrisa burlona por un gesto serio.

—Te amo, y eso es tan cierto como que tú y yo estamos en este coche sentados. No voy a dejar que dudes de eso, Bella, aunque tengas motivos. Haré todo lo posible por convencerte de que mis sentimientos son sinceros. Si me comporto así es, porque en cierto modo, espero que mi socarronería te haga perder los nervios y ceder ante mí. Cuando quiero algo, no me rindo, y ahora mismo todos nuestros esfuerzos están puestos en conseguir que me perdones.

—¿Como te sentirías si de la noche a la mañana descubrieses que he fingido estar enamorada de ti para poder casarme y convertirme en noble? ¿Qué sentirías al saber que él único motivo que me movió para aceptar este matrimonio fue tu título, la posibilidad de convertirme en condesa? —La voz de Isabella se quebró en mitad de su discurso— ¿Te alegraría saber que la única parte que me interesó de ti fue tu posición? ¿Qué fingí divertirme en las salidas, los bailes, el emocionarme con tus regalos, tus besos, tus caricias? ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que todo eso era mentira?

Edward no pudo ocultar el dolor que provocaron sus palabras y la posibilidad de que todo aquello que decía fuese verdad.

—Tú no eres una mujer codiciosa, sé que no es cierto lo que dices, ¿Por qué...?

—Porque quiero que por un momento te pongas en mi lugar. Quiero que imagines que se siente cuando alguien finge interés en ti, en tu persona y en realidad lo que busca es el dinero que hay en una maldita dote o el reconocimiento que otorga un apellido. Puedo creer que me ames ahora, pero saber que para ti he sido un objeto, un fin para lograr tus medios... ¡Me duele, Edward! ¡Me duele porque creí que eras diferente! ¡Creí que para ti una mujer era algo más que un bonito adorno que llevar del brazo, parir hijos y servirte como un desahogo en la cama! ¡Yo te quería! ¡Te amo, Edward! Pero ahora mismo me duele mirarte porque me siento engañada —Confesó entre sollozos— Porque creo que me he casado con un hombre al que no conozco.

Las palabras de Isabella le hicieron comprender el dolor que le estaba causando.

—Te entiendo, Bella. Sé que tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada, pero espero que puedas perdonarme. Me has cambiado, has cambiado mi vida. Antes de ti era frío, un calavera... Pero tú... me has abierto los ojos y has hecho que me dé cuenta de que, en la vida, aparte de fiestas y placeres pasajeros, se puede tener una felicidad plena con alguien como tú. Disfrutar de una vida como la que tuvieron nuestros padres... Deja que te demuestre día a día que soy el hombre que mereces, Bella.

Isabella se perdió en esos dos ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente llenos de amor. Afortunadamente, un lacayo abrió la portezuela del coche rompiendo el pequeño momento que se había producido entre ambos.

¿Sería capaz de darle esa oportunidad? ¿Renunciaría a la felicidad que tanto anhelaba junto a él? ¿Estaría dispuesta a seguir con esa ley de hielo cada vez que estuviera a su lado?

La mano del lacayo invitándola a bajar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Lo harás, Bella? —Preguntó Edward a su espalda.

—Lo pensaré. —Respondió antes de adentrarse en la mansión Cullen.

Edward respiró aliviado, al menos, había tenido un acercamiento con ella. Sabía que no iba a tener días fáciles por delante, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que lo daría todo por ella.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Los tiempos felices han llegado a su fin y parece que Bella está muy dolida con Edward, ¿Quién no lo estaría en su lugar?**_

_**Ahora le toca a Edward ganarse su perdón, y veremos que hace para conseguirlo.**_

_**¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Aprovecho para dar las gracias por los más de 500 reviews, jamás pensé que esta historia pudiese tener esta aceptación. Saber que os gusta siempre es una motivación para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Os veo el martes en Facebook en el grupo de Elite fanfiction en su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos y como siempre el próximo viernes en la nueva actualización.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPÍTULO 20**_

Isabella sintió los labios de Edward sobre su mejilla y su mano acariciar su cintura antes de que se levantase de la cama.

Le escuchó andar de un lado para otro, vistiéndose, pero solo se permitió abrir los ojos cuando él abandonó la habitación. Fue entonces cuando dejó de fingir estar dormida y soltó todo el aire contenido.

Le resultaba demasiado difícil dormir a su lado y no buscar cobijo entre sus brazos, pero no podía ceder tan fácilmente.

Aún recordaba la discusión que tuvieron cuando le planteó la idea de abandonar su habitación.

—_¡No vas a dormir en otra habitación! ¡No hay discusión!_

—_No veo cuál es el problema. Creo que algo de espacio me vendrá bien para analizar la situación._

—_¡No voy a ceder en eso! ¡No vas a dormir en otro lado! —Gritó herido. Intentó controlar su temperamento y tomó aire antes de continuar— Te daré el espacio que necesitas, no te tocaré, si quieres ni siquiera te miraré mientras duermes, pero te quiero a mi lado._

—_Pero..._

—_¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡No quiero murmuraciones sobre nuestro matrimonio entre el servicio!_

—_¡Pero si ya murmuran! ¡Todos saben que algo ocurre!_

—_¡He dicho que no! Ya dormí una noche lejos de ti y no voy a repetirlo de nuevo. No vas a alejarme, vamos a solucionar esto._

De eso había pasado una semana, y efectivamente no la había tocado "íntimamente" pero cada noche se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla, el mismo beso que repetía cada mañana y ella mientras tanto... fingía dormir. No podía hacer otra cosa, aunque sospechaba que él sabía que estaba despierta pues en más de una ocasión intuyó que estaba sonriendo al verla allí, tumbada de lado y con los ojos cerrados.

No podía mantener esa situación mucho más tiempo, necesitaba pensar y debía tomar una decisión pronto.

Todo sería más fácil si pudiese hablar con alguien, específicamente con su tía. Necesitaba de su consejo. Extrañaba el tenerla allí a su lado para poder explicarle cómo se sentía y dejarse aconsejar con ella. Había pensado en escribirle una carta contándole lo ocurrido, pero en el último momento decidió no hacerlo. Sabía que, si se lo pedía, su tía volvería a Londres sin pensarlo, pero no podía ser egoísta. En la última carta que recibió le contaba que estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado con su amiga y visitar el lugar donde fue tan feliz con su tío Ben.

No podía interrumpir ese pequeño remanso de paz en el que se encontraba inmersa la que consideraba su segunda madre.

Con su suegra y su cuñada tenía una relación magnífica, pero ambas estaban completamente felices con el embarazo de Alice, sin contar con que Edward era su hijo y hermano, por lo que no se encontraría cómoda hablando con ellas, y la opción de recurrir a su padre estaba descartada.

Si Charlie Swan descubría lo ocurrido se sentiría dolido y traicionado, pues apreciaba a Edward como a un hijo, sin contar con la posibilidad de que le matase por herir a su pequeña.

Debía reconocer que Edward se estaba esforzando por ganarse su perdón. En cierto modo, le recordaba a la época en la que la estuvo cortejando; le regalaba flores, chocolates, se hacía el encontradizo cuanto salía a pasear obligándola a acompañarle…incluso utilizaba al pequeño Embry para enviarle notas y poemas que además escondía entre las sábanas o su tocador.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue saber del generoso regalo que hizo al orfanato. Cuando llegó y vio la cantidad de provisiones que habían llegado no pudo dar crédito a tal muestra de caridad, pero sin duda, saber que el responsable hizo que su sorpresa creciera.

Podía resultar estúpido, pero todos esos pequeños detalles, hacían que, en lugar de odiarlo por intentar ganarse su perdón, se enamorase cada día un poquito más de él.

El día pasó demasiado rápido y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la noche había caído y el pequeño Embry se encontraba frente a ella con una rosa roja y una pequeña nota.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Embry? —Preguntó intrigada.

—Es para usted, milady. El conde se encargó personalmente de cortar las espinas para que ninguno de los dos nos hiciéramos daños. Me dijo que tenía que darle la rosa y el papel y acompañarla hasta el jardín.

—Veamos, entonces. —Dijo tomando la nota que el niño le extendía.

_Te espero en el cenador que hay en el jardín. _

_Tengo una sorpresa para ti._

_No te niegues, por favor._

—¿Va a venir? —Preguntó ansioso Embry.

—Por supuesto. —Isabella tomó un pequeño foulard para cubrir sus hombros y acompañó al pequeño hasta la puerta del jardín.

Una vez allí, el pequeño desapareció tras despedirse de ella, que comenzó a andar hasta llegar al cenador que estaba sutilmente iluminado con unos cuantos candelabros.

—¿Edward? —Preguntó al no verlo allí.

De pronto algo brillante apareció ante sus ojos. Era una finísima cadena de la que colgaba un pequeño diamante con forma de estrella.

—Pero ¿qué...?

—No te muevas. —Pidió Edward situado detrás de ella— Déjame que te lo abroche.

Bella sintió como la fría joya reposaba sobre su pecho al tiempo que él sujetaba el cierre de la cadena. Una vez hecho, la tomó de a cintura y la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a él.

—¡Maravilloso! Sabía que te quedaría perfecto.

—Es precioso, pero no vas a comprarme con diamantes. —Respondió con un ligero mohín.

Edward sonrió sin ganas.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a aceptar un regalo sin rebatirme? Sé que no te vendes por una joya, pero creí que gustaría tener un recuerdo de esta noche.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial esta noche?

—Ahora lo verás.

Edward la tomó de la mano y se adentró con ella por el jardín hasta llegar a la parte posterior de la casa. Allí, en uno de los laterales de la casa, había una pequeña escalera que conducía al tejado.

—Sube, yo te ayudaré. —Pidió divertido.

—¡Estás loco! ¿De verdad quieres que suba al tejado? ¿Quieres que me mate?

—Isabella, lo último que deseo es quedarme viudo. No te vas a caer y el esfuerzo merecerá la pena, créeme.

—¡Estás loco, definitivamente loco! —Negó con la cabeza antes de seguir sus instrucciones. Como pudo, se recogió la falda y empezó a subir los escalones ayudada por Edward. Una vez arriba, él llegó hasta ella en dos segundos y fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que tenía allí preparado.

—¿Sorprendida? —Preguntó al ver su expresión.

—¿Has hecho esto tú solo?

En el tejado de la casa, en una zona de poca inclinación, se encontraba una manta con varios cojines situados alrededor, una cubierta con una botella de vino y dos copas y varios platos cubiertos.

—He tenido algo de ayuda, creo que algunos de mis empleados piensan que me he perdido la cabeza, aunque por suerte, las doncellas pensarán que soy un romántico. ¿Te gusta?

—Es... —Bella estaba tan sorprendida que no encontraba un adjetivo adecuado para expresarse.

—Si he conseguido dejarte sin palabras, es que te ha gustado de verdad.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué aquí?

—Esta noche hay una lluvia de estrellas. Me hubiera gustado llevarte a Masen Manior, allí se vería en todo su esplendor, pero no ha podido ser, por lo que nos tendremos que conformar con esto.

—¿Por eso el colgante?

—Por eso, y porque me apetecía tener un detalle contigo. Porque aspiro a que esta noche al fin me concedas tu perdón.

—Bueno, dicen que, si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, este se cumple. Puedes intentarlo esta noche, lo mismo tienes suerte. —Bromeó ella antes de sentarse sobre uno de los cojines.

—Eres mala. —Sonrió diabólicamente.

Isabella se encogió de hombros siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar?

—¡Voliá! —Exclamó destapando los platos— Tostadas de rulo de cabra con cebolla caramelizada, pollo a la miel y eneldo y.…coulant de chocolate. ¿Es de tu agrado?

—Completamente. —Sonrió

—¿Cuándo empezará esa lluvia de estrellas?

—Dentro de media hora. —Respondió mirando su reloj.

Ambos empezaron a picotear los suculentos platos que tenían delante de ellos.

—Gracias por lo del orfanato. —Habló Bella.

—No hay que darlas, si lo hubiese sabido antes te hubiera ayudado. No dudes en pedirme lo que necesites, Bella. Estaré encantado de ayudarte.

—Bueno, pues ya que lo dices... —No pudo evitar morderse el labio al ver la ceja enarcada de él— Los niños están ansioso por conocerte. Saben que un conde es el responsable de que no les falte comida y ropa durante algún tiempo, además de los juguetes. Si pudieses visitarlos...

—¡Me encantaría! Intentaré buscar un hueco e iré contigo.

—Gracias, les va a encantar.

Isabella empezó a hablarle de todos y cada uno de los niños. Desde que Rosalie le pidió ayuda, los visitaba asiduamente y al parecer, aquellos pequeños la divertían con sus locuras y travesuras.

—Quiero encontrar a algún profesor externo. Las damas que vamos enseñamos lo que podemos, pero me gustaría encontrar a algún profesional.

—Coméntaselo a mi madre, estoy seguro de que te ayudará.

—No quiero molestarla, está muy ocupada con el embarazo de Alice.

—Está emocionada. Ama a los niños y saber que va a ser abuela le ha dado una alegría enorme, pero estoy seguro de que estará encantada de ayudarte. Es más, creo que incluso se molestará si no se lo comentas.

—Está bien, lo haré.

La conversa fluyó ágilmente, era como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido y fuesen dos novios disfrutando de una hermosa cita.

—¡Mira, mira Edward! ¡Acabo de ver una! —Exclamó emocionada.

—¿Dónde? No veo nada.

—¡Ahí! ¡Mira otra! ¡Y otra! —Seguía mirando fijamente al cielo.

—¡Sigo sin verlas!

—¡Edward! —Se quejó ella apartando su mirada del firmamento y volviendo su cabeza hacia él, que la estaba mirando fijamente con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo vas a verlas si no estás mirando?

—Porque ahora mismo tengo otra imagen mucho más preciosa ante mí. No sabes lo hermosa que estás ahora mismo.

—Pero tú querías ver las estrellas….

—Yo quería pasar tiempo contigo, Isabella. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte sonreír de nuevo.

—Edward... —Volvió a murmurar al ver la intensidad de su penetrante mirada.

Él acarició su rostro suavemente. Estaba. Tumbados uno al lado de otro, sus pies casi se rozaban...

—Voy a besarte, no me apartes, por favor.

Edward no le dio tiempo a responder, acortó la distancia que les separaba y se apoderó de su boca. Sus labios acariciaron los de ella, introduciendo su lengua lentamente después de perfilar los. No obtuvo resistencia por su parte, al contrario, fue ella, quien ávida de profundizar el beso, le tomó de la nuca y avivó la llama que se había prendido.

La tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hasta hacerla quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Lentamente subió sus manos por la espalda hasta acariciar su rostro. Ella estaba completamente inclinada sobre él, haciendo que sus cabellos rozaran su piel, perdida en sus besos, en sus caricias... Movida por un deseo incontrolable frotó sus caderas contra él.

—Bella, por favor... —Jadeó contra sus labios.

—Mmmm —Gimió ella.

—Cielo, dime que me perdonas, por favor... No puedo hacerte el amor sabiendo que aún estás enfadada conmigo.

Bella acarició sus labios antes de hablar.

—Edward, te amo. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero te has metido tan profundo en mi corazón que me es imposible odiarte. Me dolió demasiado saber todo lo ocurrido, pero estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo. He imaginado mi vida sin ti y no sé cómo podría sobrevivir. Lo único que te pido es que no vuelvas a engañarme, por favor.

—Te juro, Bella, que voy a dedicar cada minuto de mi vida a recompensarte. Te amo.

—Te amo. —Respondió ella.

Edward tomó de nuevo su rostro y volvió a besarla. Ella, con una valentía de la que desconocía el origen, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras que él deshacía los lazos de su vestido.

—Edward... —Jadeó al sentir las manos de él amasando sus senos.

—Shhh...,Voy a darte placer —Confesó haciéndolos girar quedando sobre ella y devorando sus pechos hasta hacerla alcanzar el orgasmo— Pero está noche serás tú quien lleve el mando.

Bella soltó un gritó de sorpresa al verse de nuevo sentada encima de él. Cualquiera que los viera les podría denunciar por escándalo público; medio desnudos, en el tejado de su casa y haciendo el amor.

Edward desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, liberando su inhiesto miembro, haciéndolo rozar contra la intimidad de ella.

Sus manos levantaron la falda de ella e hicieron a un lado su ropa interior. La alzó por las caderas y la dejó caer lentamente sobre su miembro.

—¡Ahhh! —Jadeó ella al sentirse completamente llena.

La posición era muy intensa, le sentía completamente en su interior y a la vez al tenerlo debajo de ella, le tenía a su merced.

—¿Qué...hago? —Preguntó sobrepasada por la intensidad del momento.

—Muévete, muévete como si estuvieses cabalgando en tu caballo, Bella.

Ella obedeció y se sintió morir de gusto. Realizaba pequeños círculos con su pelvis en torno a su miembro despertando olas de placer. Las manos de él la alzaron suavemente invitándola a iniciar un rítmico sube y baja que les volvió locos.

Edward jamás podría borrar de su cabeza la imagen de su esposa; una salvaje amazona, cabalgando sobre él bajó un cielo surcado por una lluvia de estrellas. Moriría feliz en ese momento.

—Edward...—Jadeó sintiendo como su interior estaba a punto de explotar

—Bella, amor... —Respondió él besándola.

El ronco jadeo brotó al unísono de la garganta de ambos cuando el orgasmo les alcanzó. Bella cayó rendida sobre su pelo y, escuchando el acelerador latido de su corazón.

—Eres mi vida, Isabella. —Murmuró acariciando su espalda.

—Y tú vas a ser mi muerte. ¡Mira las locuras que me invitas a hacer!

Ambos rieron ante lo inapropiado y escandaloso de la situación, pero ninguno hizo nada por moverse. Permanecieron allí hasta que la temperatura empezó a volverse fría.

—No sé si después de lo que hemos hecho seré capaz de bajar las escaleras. —Dijo Bella al tiempo de irse, pues sentía las piernas temblorosas.

—Tranquila, solo tendrás que bajar, después te llevaré en brazos hasta la habitación.

Y así fue, en cuanto pudo un pie en el césped, la tomó en brazos y se encaminó con ella hasta su dormitorio donde volvió a hacerle el amor lenta y pausadamente, durante toda la noche, hasta que ambos se saciaron y rendidos durmieron hasta el amanecer.

Las aguas se habían calmado, al menos por el momento, pero… ¿Cuánto duraría la paz? ¿Qué tan efímera sería su felicidad?

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Parece que Bella ha perdonado facilmente a Edward, pero este hombre no aprende, aún hay un gran secreto que puede acabar con su felicidad. ¿Tardará mucho en salir a la luz?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por los favs, follows y reviews. Siempre es un placer leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos el poróximo viernes y cada martes en Elite fanfiction y sus martes de adelantos.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPÍTULO 21**_

Isabella volteó por segunda vez el rostro mientras caminaba del brazo de Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó al ver una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

—Sí, es solo que…Creí ver a alguien conocido.

Edward asintió ante su respuesta y continuaron su camino hasta el orfanato. Por fin, después de dos semanas iban a realizar la tan ansiada visita.

Su marido había insistido en ir dando un paseo, aprovechando el soleado día del que estaban disfrutando, pero Bella hubiese preferido ir en coche, últimamente no se sentía cómoda caminando por la calle. Puede que fuesen ideas suyas, pero desde hacía un tiempo tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba.

La primera vez que tuvo ese pálpito fue a la vuelta de su luna de miel. Al principio no le dio importancia, en otras ocasiones tuvo el mismo presentimiento, pero desde hacía unos días, esas sensaciones se habían intensificado.

Ella lo achacaba a que no estaba acostumbrada a salir sola, normalmente siempre iba acompañada por su tía o su suegra, pero en estos últimos días ninguna de las dos pudo acompañarla. Su tía continuaba de viaje y su suegra se estaba reponiendo de una gripe que la mantenía en cama.

Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas y concentrarse en lo positivo. Desde el encuentro en el tejado, su matrimonio estaba en una prolongación de su luna de miel, y eso le maravillaba. Los problemas habían parecido solucionarse y poco a poco, la felicidad de los primeros días volvían a envolverla.

—Espero que tengas batallitas que contar. Los niños están ansiosos por verte.

—Intentaré no decepcionarles. —Sonrió.

—No lo harás.

Cuando llegaron al orfanato, los pequeños les recibieron emocionados. En el lugar, se alojaban desde bebés hasta jovencitos de entre catorce y quince años. Todos contribuían en el cuidado del hogar y los más mayores ayudaban con el pequeño sueldo que obtenían de trabajos puntuales que conseguían.

Estuvieron en el salón, después de hacer un pequeño recorrido en el cual le mostraron todos los rincones, una vez allí se dedicaron a interrogarle sobre qué hacía un conde, si trabajaba, si había viajado mucho...

—¡Los condes viven de fiesta en fiesta! —Exclamó uno de los pillarlos.

—Bueno, es cierto que acudimos a fiestas, pero hacemos algo más que eso. —Respondió divertido Edward— Yo me dedico a dibujar cómo serán los edificios para que puedan ser construidos. —Estaba seguro que si les decía que era arquitecto no le entenderían.

—¡Pues vaya! Si yo tuviese dinero me dedicaría a jugar todo el día.

—Para tener dinero hay que trabajar, solo así podrás comprarte tus juguetes favoritos.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre más preguntas, risas y travesuras, incluso salieron al jardín y convencieron a Edward para jugar al pilla-pilla.

Cuando se marcharon de allí, ambos esbozaban una radiante sonrisa, y Edward, además, se llevaba unas cuantas agujetas.

—Estoy mayor para estos juegos, de pequeño no me atrapaba nadie.

—Es la falta de costumbre. Cuando nazca el bebé de Alice tendrás que entrenarte para jugar con él.

—Pues espero que la labor de tío me sirva para ponerme en forma y poder jugar con nuestros hijos.

Tomaron un coche de alquiler y se dirigieron hacia el puerto. Edward quería revisar unos últimos detalles antes de que se inaugurase, al día siguiente, el complejo que había construido Charlie para almacenar las cargas excedentes de sus negocios.

El evento fue algo pequeño. Algunos comerciantes importantes de la zona habían sido invitados para que conociesen las instalaciones y los planes que tenían previstos desarrollar allí. Charlie quería que Edward, como arquitecto del proyecto y yerno estuviese a su lado para apoyarlo y ayudarle en las explicaciones. Un par de reporteros gráficos cubrieron la noticia y tomaron un par de fotos que saldrían publicadas en el periódico.

Charlie Swan acompañó a Edward hasta la mansión Cullen donde se encontraron con una casi recuperada Esme Cullen y a Isabella, rodeadas de lana amarilla intentando tejer un par de patucos. Los de Esme Cullen tenían un aspecto maravilloso, sin embargo, los de Bella parecían haber sido pasto de los ratones.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo. Mi hija tejiendo, una de las cosas que más odia en esta vida. —Dijo Charlie antes de besarla.

—Estoy intentando mejorar, quiero regalarle a Alice algo hecho por mí, y aunque tarde meses, juro que terminaré estos dichosos patucos. —Se quejó frustrada.

—Es hasta que le cojas el truco, una vez que lo hagas será muy fácil. —Intentó animarla su suegra.

Compartieron una animada tarde de charla que alargaron hasta unirla a la cena.

—Me ha llegado una invitación está mañana para la fiesta anual del marqués Delany. —Comentó Charlie— Me ha parecido extraño pues es la primera vez que lo hace.

—Alistair Delany es un hombre muy intuitivo. —Comentó Edward— Su fiesta es más importante de la temporada y a parte de la nobleza, suele invitar a importantes empresarios con los que pretende entablar relación. Probablemente su invitación, tenga una doble finalidad.

—La nuestra está en la mesa de tu despacho, hijo. —Intervino lady Esme.

—Espero que para ese entonces estés completamente repuesta, madre. Debes acompañarnos.

Afortunadamente, Esme Cullen se deshizo de los últimos coletazos de su gripe justo a tiempo para acudir a tan relevante acontecimiento. Desafortunadamente, las náuseas impidieron a Alice y su esposo asistir, pero la hermana pequeña del conde les hizo prometer que acudirían el día siguiente a tomar el té para ponerla al tanto de todo lo acontecido durante el evento.

Tanto Isabella como Esme, eligieron para la ocasión sus mejores galas. Charlie Swan compartiría carruaje con su Consuegra, mientras que Edward y ella irían en otro, por decisión del conde, de esa manera, alejado de su suegro, podría amenizar el viaje si se volvía algo tedioso.

—Estoy intrigado por saber que se oculta debajo de esa capa. —Murmuró besando su cuello, pues no le había dejado ver su vestido.

Había intentado persuadir a su esposa para juguetear un poco, pero se negó en redondo a que pareciesen un par de lujuriosos amantes delante de toda la sociedad londinense.

—No seas impaciente, estoy segura de que te gustará.

—Precisamente ese es el problema, que me guste demasiado y esté pensando toda la noche en cómo sería quitártelo. —Bromeó

Llegaron hasta la enorme mansión donde fueron recibidos por los lacayos que les ayudaron a bajar del coche. Una vez dentro, Edward quedó asombrado al descubrir la belleza que ocultaba su esposa bajo la capa.

El vestido era amarillo. Con un corpiño liso y recto que se ceñía a su cintura y un escote en forma de barco que dejaba sus hombros al aire, únicamente cubiertos por una ligera manga de seda del mismo color que el resto del vestido. La falda se abría en capas hasta llegar al suelo, dibujando en hilo de oro pequeñas flores de lis, delicadamente bordadas en el bajo de la prenda.

Sus ojos color chocolate y el marrón de su cabello, contrastaban a la perfección con la prenda otorgándole un aire y una dulzura que la hacían parecer exquisita.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Gustarme? Estoy pensando que excusa inventar para marcharnos de aquí en este momento. ¡Estás preciosa!

Isabella se sonrojó ante la lujuriosa mirada que recibió de su esposo, que pareció pensárselo mejor y la condujo al salón, donde fueron anunciados ante el resto de los invitados.

Juntos presentaron sus respetos al marqués y su esposa.

—He tenido el placer de conocer a su suegro y estoy maravillado por lo que habéis hecho en el puerto. Tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría comentar en privado con ambos, pero ya habrá ocasión, está noche es para disfrutar y espero que lo haga al lado de su maravillosa esposa.

—Cuando usted quiera. —Asintió Edward antes de marcharse con Isabella al lado de su madre y su suegro.

La velada está siendo muy animada. Un grupo de juglares sorprendieron a los invitados arrancándoles sonrisas antes de que la orquesta de cámara diera inicio al baile.

Isabella llevaba bailadas cuatro piezas sin descanso y aprovechando que la última llegaba a su fin, se excusó con su padre, su actual pareja de baile y se dirigió a por algo para beber. Estaba sedienta además de tener los pies doloridos.

Desde la distancia observó cómo Edward bailaba con su madre, ambos estaban disfrutando del momento.

—Edward siempre ha sido un magnífico bailarín. —Dijo una voz de mujer a su espalda. Voz, que desafortunadamente reconoció de inmediato.

—Puedo considerarme entonces una mujer afortunada. No todas tenemos la suerte de que nuestra pareja de baile no vaya a destrozarnos los pies. —Respondió Isabella girándose para enfrentar a Kate. La marquesa de Clayton se encontraba frente a ella, ataviada con un vestido rojo cuyo escote rayaba los límites de la decencia.

—Una manera muy sutil de marcar territorio, Condesa. Creí que era una mujer dócil y educada que no se dejaba llevar por arranques emocionales. ¿Algo que temer?

—¿De usted? ¿Por qué debería temer a una vieja amiga de la familia? —Musitó haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra vieja.

En realidad, Kate, debía ser unos cinco o seis años mayor que ella, pero inconscientemente tenía la necesidad de hacerse valer frente a ella.

Una risa burlona brotó de los labios de la mujer.

—¡Ay, querida! Sois tan predecibles. Afortunadamente y en algunos aspectos la edad aporta experiencia, algo de mucho valor en algunos menesteres. Pero... imagino que sabrá que aparte de vieja, también he sido una íntima amiga, ¿No es así?

—Hasta donde yo tengo entendido la amistad se fraguó con su marido.

—¡Pobre e ingenua niña! Creí que Edward sería más valiente. Supuestamente el amor es sincero, aunque por lo que veo, en su caso puede que no haya ni tanto amor, ni tanta sinceridad. —Sonrió malvada mente haciendo que Bella se tensase.

—¡No le permito...!

—No intente parecer ofendida, porque lo único que logrará es quedar más en evidencia.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Preguntó Bella sin entender el juego que se traía entre manos.

La pequeña disputa entre ambas había despertado la curiosidad de algunos invitados que observaban disimuladamente la pequeña disputa. Afortunadamente, la zona de bebidas estaba algo apartada del gran salón, por lo que la mayoría de ellos ignoraban lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Querida condesa, mi difunto esposo pudo coincidir con Edward un par de veces a lo largo de su vida. La amistad que nosotros mantenemos es de carácter más íntimo y posterior a su muerte. —Kate sonrió al ver como el rostro de Isabella palidecía ante sus palabras— Conocí a su marido cuando tuve un pequeño problema con mi carruaje y él, como todo un caballero se ofreció a ayudarme. Quise agradecerle su ayuda con una cena, pero... Una cosa llevó a la otra y... digamos que desde ese momento empezamos a conocernos en.…. profundidad. —Terminó sugiriendo el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Isabella no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Las palabras de Kate tenían que ser una burda mentira, no había otra posibilidad.

—No...no es posible. ¡No es verdad! —Exclamó intentando contener las lágrimas.

—No estoy mintiendo. Edward y yo hemos compartidos muy buenos momentos; cenas, charlas…y sobre todo noches de pasión, de lujuria, de devorarnos mutuamente.

—¡Cállese!

—¿No quiere escuchar la verdad? —Preguntó triunfal al verla descompuesta— Edward es tan... apasionado, sabe en qué lugar tocar a una mujer para volverla loca de placer. Le encanta que le acaricien el pelo, y ese lunar que tiene detrás de la oreja. Y ese gemido ronco que brota de su garganta cuando está a punto de...

Kate no pudo terminar la frase debido a la bofetada que recibió por parte de Isabella. La fuerza del golpe la hizo voltear la cara al tiempo que sentía como su mejilla ardía por el impacto. Unos jadeos se escucharon entre los presentes que observaron la escena.

—No es... más que una desvergonzada, una mujerzuela que no conoce la decencia.

Kate recompuso su rostro dispuesta a asestar su puñalada final.

—Esta desvergonzada es la que ha calentado y calienta a su marido, condesa. Y creo que mis labores han de ser de su agrado, de no ser así no me colmaría con diamantes. —Dijo elevando la mano donde lucía la pulsera que había recibido como regalo de despedida— Aunque veo que no he sido la única en recibirlos. —Continuó señalando la pequeña estrella colgada en su cuello y que él le había regalado días atrás.

—Puede quedárselos. —Bella arrancó de un tirón la cadena— A ambos; el diamante y Edward. Sn duda, son tal para cual.

Salió de la estancia dejando a Kate pletórica por su triunfo. Todo había salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Le había dado a entender que su relación con Edward aún continuaba y estaba segura, que esa pequeña intriga marcaría una honda herida en su idílico matrimonio.

Bella necesitaba salir de allí, se estaba asfixiando. El aire no entraba en sus pulmones y las lágrimas emborronaban su visión complicando su búsqueda hacia la salida.

La voz de su padre llamándola la hizo detenerse.

—¡Bella! —La llamó cambiando su sonriente gesto por uno de preocupación al ver las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de su hija— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Necesito salir de aquí. —Sollozó llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¿Te encuentras mal, hija? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Yo...solo…tengo que irme, no puedo respirar, no puedo estar aquí.

—Está bien, tranquila. —Dijo al ver como empezaba a hiperventilar —Voy a buscar a Edward y...

—¡No! —Gritó tomando de la mano a su padre para frenarlo— ¡No, por favor!

—Pero, Bella, él tiene que...

—¡No papá! ¡No quiero verlo! ¡Él es la última persona a quién quiero ver! ¡Vámonos, por favor!

Charlie está estupefacto ante el llanto de su hija y su voz rota por el dolor. Miles de ideas empezaron a pasar por su mente.

—¿Te ha hecho algo, hija? Si es así...

—¡No, papá, por favor! Ya te lo explicaré, sólo sácame de aquí, por favor.

Charlie atendió las súplicas de su hija y buscando su capa, de la colocó antes de salir a la calle. Una vez fuera de dirigieron al coche en el que Charlie había llegado acompañado por Esme.

—Te acompañaré a casa, y allí podrás calmarte y explicarme qué ocurre. —Le dijo a su hija antes de dirigirse al cochero— ¡A la mansión Cullen!

—¡No! Vayamos a casa, por favor. —Suplicó a su padre que cada vez parecía más contrariado.

—Esa es tú casa, Bella.

—A la nuestra, papá. Donde crecí contigo, rodeada de cariño y protegida del dolor del mundo. Por favor, te prometo que una vez allí te lo explicaré todo.

—Pero...

—¡Por favor! —Volvió a suplicar una vez más entre lágrimas.

—Está bien. ¡A casa! —Ordenó al cochero de nuevo.

Charlie pasó todo el camino invadido por la impotencia al ver como su hija lloraba y él no podía hacer nada para calmarla. No sabía que había ocurrido. Ella había estado feliz durante toda la fiesta y de un momento a otro algo había hecho que se rompiera por dentro. Algo, que al parecer tenía que ver con Edward y que estaba deseando saber que era.

Cuando el coche paró, Isabella ni siquiera esperó a que abriesen la puerta. Bajó corriendo y entró en la que aún consideraba su casa. Subió las escaleras y buscó refugio en su habitación; aquella en la que su padre le había contado cuentos para dormir, aquella en la que tantas veces soñó con su príncipe azul, aquella en la que se preparó para convertirse en esposa de Edward. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre la cama para seguir llorando abrazada a la almohada.

Sintió como el colchón se hundía a su lado y su padre acariciaba su espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

—Bella, hija, me parte el alma verte así. Dime qué ha ocurrido porque no soporto el verte destrozada sin saber la razón. ¿Por qué huyes de tu esposo? ¿Por qué no quieres volver a tu casa?

—Porque no puedo volver a un hogar que está destruido, papá. ¡Edward me engañó!, ¡Me engaña! ¡La marquesa de Clayton y él son amantes! ¡Amantes! —Lloraba a voz en grito

—No puede ser, hija. Seguro que es una confusión. —Intentó calmarla sin éxito. Sabía que muchos hombres casados mantenían relaciones fuera de su matrimonio, pero no tenía a Edward por uno de ellos. Él amaba y respetaba a su hija, ¿O no?

—No es ninguna, confusión. ¡Ella misma me lo dijo! Y créeme, tengo razones suficientes para confiar más en su palabra que en la de mi marido. —Se lamentó ella recordando que no era el primer engaño en el que sorprendía a su esposo.

Le mintió para casarse con ella, y ahora todo cuadraba. Su matrimonio le otorgó estabilidad económica mientras que él continuaba con su amante. ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba con todo su corazón! Cada gota de amor que sentía por él hervía en sus venas convirtiéndose en rabia y furia. Edward Cullen le había estrangulado el alma, pero esta vez no caería de nuevo en su trampa. Esta vez no creería en su arrepentimiento, en sus falsas palabras de amor. Esta vez, su matrimonio se había acabado para siempre.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Pues ahora sí, toda la verdad ha salido a la luz. El pequeño remanso de paz no le ha durado mucho a nuestra pareja.**_

_**¿Qué pasará cuando Edward descubra que su mujer ya sabe toda la verdad?**_

_**Veremos cómo reacciona.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes en el capítulo y como siempre el martes por Facebook en el grupo Elite fanfiction en su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPÍTULO 22**_

Edward se deshizo amablemente del duque de Callhaway, pues lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era escuchar las últimas travesuras que habían llevado a cabo las caniches de su esposa. Necesitaba encontrar a Isabella. La había estado buscando con la mirada por todo el salón, pero no la localizó, por eso empezó a mezclarse entre la gente y ver si así la localizaba, pero no lo hizo.

Divisó a su madre que conversaba con unos conocidos y al ver su rostro contrariado se acercó hasta él.

—¿Ocurre algo, hijo?

—No encuentro a Isabella por ningún lado, y tampoco consigo dar con Charlie, es como si hubiesen desaparecido.

—No seas exagerado, Edward. Seguro que han salido al jardín a tomar el aire o puede que incluso Bella esté en el tocador.

—¿Podrías ir a comprobarlo mientras que yo me dirijo al jardín? Hace ya un buen rato desde que la estoy buscando y no aparece.

—Está bien. Iré a ver si se encuentra en el tocador, me reuniré contigo en el jardín.

Esme empezó a caminar en sentido opuesto a Edward, pues él puso rumbo a la puerta que daba al exterior.

La zona ajardinada no estaba tan abarrotada como para no encontrarla. La noche era algo fría, por lo que los pocos que se encontraban fuera no se habían alejado demasiado y Bella no se encontraba entre ellos.

Una sensación de incomodidad empezó a recorrer le el cuerpo. Los allí presentes habían empezado a murmurar y a dirigirle extrañas miradas en cuanto le vieron aparecer, miradas similares a las que había observado en algunas damas que se encontraban en el interior. Era como si estuviesen cotilleando sobre él con total descaro y en su presencia. Ignoró esos pensamientos y decidió entrar de nuevo para ver si su madre había tenido mejor fortuna en su búsqueda, pero cuando giró para entrar al interior, se encontró frente a frente con quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento: Kate Sutherland, la marquesa de Clayton y su peor pesadilla.

—Buenas noches, querido. —Saludó esbozando una seductora sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, si me disculpas... —Intentó alejarse de ella.

—Déjame decirte que si buscas a tu esposa estás perdiendo el tiempo: no se encuentra aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La has visto? —Preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¡Oh, claro que la he visto! De hecho, mantuvimos una conversación de lo más interesante y justo después de eso se marchó corriendo.

—¿Qué le dijiste, Kate? ¿A qué estás jugando?

—¿Yo? ¡A nada! —Respondió con fingida inocencia— Simplemente conversamos sobre la manera en la que nos conocimos, al parecer ella tenía una idea equivocada de cómo ocurrió todo y de la relación que nos une.

Edward la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó suavemente haciendo que los allí reunidos les dirigirse toda su atención.

—¿Qué le has dicho? ¡A nosotros no nos une nada! ¿En qué le has mentido?

—En nada... Simplemente le comenté que somos más que amigos, algo que al parecer tu habías olvidado deliberadamente. Honestamente, si yo estuviese en su lugar me gustaría saber que mi marido me es infiel.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tú y yo no...!

—¡Edward! —La voz de su madre y la expresión mezcla de reproche y preocupación hicieron que soltase a Kate— ¡Basta! ¡Todo el mundo está pendiente de vosotros! ¡Ya es suficiente!

—¿Has visto a Bella?

—No está aquí. —Contestó fulminando con la mirada a la marquesa— Tuvo un desafortunado desencuentro con esta… señora y se marchó acompañada por Charlie. Le alegrará saber qué es la comidilla de todo el salón y probablemente de todo Londres. —Habló con cierto despotismo hacia Kate— Creo que su reputación se verá seriamente dañada.

—No me importa. A veces hay que arriesgarse para conseguir lo que se quiere. —Habló dirigiéndose una y exclusivamente a Edward, dejando claro cuál había sido si intención al provocar aquella situación.

—¡Lo único que me importa en esta vida es mi esposa! ¡Y nada ni nadie va a separarme de ella! ¡Vámonos, madre! Aquí no hay nada que merezca la pena.

Edward ignoró a Kate y abandonó la fiesta como alma que lleva el diablo. Su madre intentaba seguir su paso acelerado hacía el coche, una vez dentro no pudo evitar reprocharle a su hijo su comportamiento.

—No esperaba esto de ti, Edward. No imagino el dolor y la vergüenza de Isabella al enfrentarse a esa mujer. ¡Creí que la amabas! ¿Cómo has podido engañarla?

—Te juro, madre que no tengo nada con esa mujer. Es cierto que durante algún tiempo estuvimos relacionados, pero eso se acabó en cuanto conocí a Bella. ¡Me da igual lo que ella diga!

—Pues por lo que comentaban ella no piensa eso, y teniendo en cuenta que no es la primera vez que le mientes a tu esposa... Es normal que Bella la haya creído.

—¡Me da igual lo que crea ella o toda esta maldita ciudad! Hablaré con Bella en cuanto llegue a casa y todo se aclarará.

Pero no pudo hacerlo; su esposa no se encontraba allí.

—¿Cómo que no ha llegado? ¡Eso es imposible, salió mucho antes que nosotros! —Gritó al perplejo mayordomo.

—Lo siento, señor, pero la señora no está aquí.

—Estará en casa de Charlie. —Habló Esme colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo para calmarlo— Abandonó la fiesta con él, seguro que ha ido a su casa.

Edward abandonó la mansión Cullen desoyendo el llamado de su madre que le rogaba que se tranquilizarse.

El trayecto hasta la casa de su suegro, aunque era corto se le hizo eterno. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, empezó a golpearla dispuesto a derribarla si no le recibían.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un empleado con cara somnolienta le saludó educada mente.

—Buenas noches, milord. El señor Swan le recibirá en el salón.

—Gracias, pero no vengo a reunirme con él. ¿Dónde se encuentra Lady Masen?

—No vas a verla. —Charlie Swan apareció frente a él aún vestido de fiesta, con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y las manos en los bolsillos— Muchas gracias, Bradley, puedes retirarte a descansar.

El empleado asintió y se marchó dejando a ambos hombres solos.

—Discúlpame, Charlie, pero tengo que hablar con mi esposa.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero no será esta noche.

—Charlie, entiende que Bella y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que aclarar.

—Imagino que te refieres a tu pequeña aventura con esa mujer, ¿No es así? —Charlie estaba demasiado serio.

—No hay ninguna aventura, ya no. —Respondió firmemente.

—¿Ya no? ¿Y cuándo se acabó? ¿Esta noche? ¿Después de que te descubrieran?

—¡No!, se terminó hace mucho tiempo, antes de que empezase a cortejar a Isabella.

—Pues parece que la marquesa no tiene tan claro que lo vuestro haya terminado.

Charlie se aproximó hasta él y le tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta para enfrentarlo.

—¡Te pedí que cuidases de mi hija! ¡Qué la hicieses feliz!

—¡Te juro Charlie que lo hago! ¡Esto es una burda mentira! ¡Déjame hablar con ella y lo aclararé todo!

Charlie le soltó y respiró hondo.

—No vas a verla esta noche, Edward.

—Es mi esposa, tengo derecho a...

—¡Pero sigue siendo mi hija! ¡Está destrozada! ¡Ha tenido un ataque de nervios! —Swan intentó clamarse— He tenido que darle uno de los remedios naturales de mi hermana para que se calme, está profundamente dormida. Deja que está noche descanse, mañana si está mejor no te impediré que hables con ella.

—No puedo esperar hasta mañana.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no voy a dejarte otra opción. Ahora, sal de mi casa o me veré obligado a sacarte yo mismo.

—Mañana hablaré con ella, Charlie. No habrá nada que me lo impida.

Edward abandonó la casa de su suegro completamente frustrado. Necesitaba hablar con Bella para explicarle lo ocurrido, pero estaba claro que esa noche no iba a poder ser. Contaría las horas y en cuanto amaneciste acudiría de nuevo para solucionarlo todo.

๗๗๗

Era primera hora de la mañana cuando Edward bajó al comedor dispuesto a despedirse de su madre e ir a buscar a Isabella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí con su hermana y su cuñado.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó seriamente— ¿Ocurre algo, Alice? Es demasiado temprano para que vengáis a visitarnos.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Está mañana casi me atragantó al escuchar a dos de mis doncellas hablar sobre el escándalo de la temporada; la marquesa de Clayton y el conde de Masen son amantes. ¿Es cierto?

—¡No! —Negó furioso.

—Te lo advertí, hijo. La noticia ha debido de correr como la pólvora. Esa descarada no tuvo ningún reparo en enfrentar a Isabella en la fiesta y por lo visto más de uno fue testigo de la discusión. Con toda la gente que se encontraba allí, era inevitable que esto se supiera.

—¡Menuda sinvergüenza! —Exclamó Alice alterada por la situación, pues minutos antes su madre le había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido.

—Cielo, no debes exaltarte tanto, no es conveniente en tu estado. —Intervino Jasper antes de dirigirse a su cuñado— ¿Cómo está Isabella?

—Enfadada y herida. —Confesó Edward pasando la mano por su cansado rostro, pues apenas había dormido esa noche— O al menos, eso es lo que deduzco por las palabras de su padre. Está con él en su casa, ahora voy para allá e intentaré hablar con ella.

Jasper asintió sabiendo que a su cuñado le esperaba un duro día.

—Sigo sin entender cómo alguien puede rebajarse y humillarse a sí mismo en público desvelando que es la amante de un hombre casado —Habló Alice.

—¡No es mi amante! ¡No me une nada a ella! —Gritó Edward— Lo siento, Alice, no quería hablarte así. Será mejor que me vaya, cuanto antes soluciones esto mejor para todos.

Edward abandonó la casa dejando allí a su familia.

Esme suspiró preocupada al ver como su hijo se marchaba. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su mal humor la habían preocupado.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que tú hermano se cree. —Advirtió Esme— Para Bella este nuevo engaño habrá resultado demasiado doloroso y creo que tardará en perdonarle, si llega a hacerlo.

—¿Nuevo engaño? —Preguntó Jasper.

—No me hagáis caso. —Intentó desviar la atención de sus anteriores palabras— Sólo espero que puedan solucionarlo, su que creo que la marquesa e Clayton ha roto la tranquilidad de esta familia.

๗๗๗

Bella Swan estaba sentada en el salón mientras fingía escuchar a su padre. Debía reconocer que el hombre estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por mejorar su humor, pero ella no se sentía con ganas.

Se había despertado en mitad de la noche sobresalta y desorientada, pero en cuanto reconoció donde se encontraba y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente el dolor la inundó de nuevo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que ambos se tensasen.

—Seguramente sea tu marido, me aseguró que vendría para hablar contigo. ¿Quieres recibirlo? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Debo hacerlo, si me niego no se marchará y no necesito más escándalos.

Su padre asintió y se levantó al ver a su yerno entrar en la estancia.

—Buenos días. —Saludó observando la rígida postura de Isabella que permanecía sentada de espaldas a él.

—Buenos días, Edward. —Saludó Charlie educadamente— Os dejaré solos para que habléis, cualquier cosa estaré en mi despacho.

Charlie Swan besó la mejilla de su hija y se marchó dejándolos solos.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y acortó la distancia que les separaba hasta colocarse frente a ella que permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Bella, mi amor. Siento tanto lo ocurrido anoche. Vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo, pero tu padre se negó. —Explicó agachándose para quedar a su altura y colocar las manos sobre sus rodillas, contacto del que ella se deshizo suavemente.

Isabella permanecía sentada en silencio, completamente rígida. Sacó fuerzas de su interior y alzó la vista para enfrentarlo.

—¿Sabías que estaría allí? —Habló con voz estrangulada— ¿Eras consciente de su presencia y aun así permitiste que coincidiéramos?.

—No, no lo sabía.

—¡Claro que sí! —Continuó ignorando su respuesta— Al fin y al cabo, no es la primera vez que coincidimos los tres, ¿Cierto? —Se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta apoyarse en el saliente de la chimenea— Dime, ¿Comentabais nuestros encuentros mientras estabais en la cama? ¡Os debería resultar divertido! ¡La ingenua esposa frente a los dos amantes!

—¡No es mi amante! ¡Te lo juro!

—¡No te creo! ¿Por qué debería creerte? ¡No es la primera vez que me mientes!

Edward se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar y mirarlo de frente.

—Bella, te juro por mi vida que entre Kate y yo no hay nada. Lo hubo antes de conocerte, eso es cierto, pero se acabó en cuanto decidí que serías mía.

—¿Y si es así por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué decir que eras amigo de su esposo cuando apenas le conociste? ¡Tía mentiras se caen por su propio peso!

—¡Porque no quería que lo supieras! ¡No quería que supiera que estuve involucrado con ese tipo de mujer!

—¡Oh, pues ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso! ¡Desde anoche tanto yo como todo Londres quedó enterado de la relación que os une!

—¡Nos unía! ¡Y te he dicho que se acabó!

—¿Sabes cómo disfrutó al decírmelo? Aún tengo en mi mente su cara de regocijo al ver cómo me lo restregaba y como su expresión y su gozo se hacía cada vez más grande al ver mi desconocimiento...

—Bella, lo siento. Siento mucho que pasaras por eso... Si yo hubiera sabido lo que estaba ocurriendo lo hubiera impedido. ¡Jamás hubiera permitido que esa mujer te hiciese daño!

—Pues ya es tarde. —Confesó derrotada— Estoy cansada, Edward. Cansada de que me mientas. Te perdoné, perdoné tu traición al engañarme con este matrimonio ¡Volví a confiar en ti! ¿Y para qué? ¡Para nada! Una vez más has vuelto a demostrar que no te importo.

—¡Me importas más que mi vida, Bella!¡Eres mi razón para vivir! —Confesó acercándose hasta ella y tomando su rostro entre las manos— Una vez más me he equivocado. Puedo ser un experto en construir edificios y manejar propiedades, pero en cuanto a ti... ¡Todo lo hago mal! Cualquier intento por evitarte sufrimiento te daña más. ¡Lo siento, mi amor! ¡Lo siento!

—Y yo. —Dijo retirando sus manos de su cara— Siento que esto acabe así, de esta manera.

Edward se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras. No sabía a qué se refería.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué se ha acabado?

Bella tomó aire antes de pronunciar las palabras que tanto trabajo le iba a costar pronunciar. La idea estuvo dando vueltas en su cabeza durante toda la noche y al final, la vio como la opción más acertada.

—Nosotros, nuestro matrimonio. Quiero que nos separemos, Edward. Quiero el divorcio.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Parece que Bella está decidida a acabar con todo. ¿Será capaz de separarse de Edward?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes en el capítulo y cada martes en Facebook en el grupo de Elite Fanfiction y su iniciativa martes de adelantos.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPÍTULO 23**_

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Preguntó Edward asimilando las palabras de su esposa.

—Quiero el divorcio, Edward. —Continuó Isabella— Está claro que este matrimonio ha sido un error para los dos y...

—¡Lo qué está claro es que te has perdido la razón! —Gritó completamente fuera de si— Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a separarme de ti.

—¡Yo no quiero estar unida a un hombre que me engaña!

—¡No te engaño!¡No lo hago! ¿Qué pruebas necesitas para creerme? ¡Si es necesario traeré a Kate para que te lo jure frente a mí!

—¡No quiero escuchar el nombre de esa mujer nunca más!

—Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quieres una disculpa pública por un delito que no he cometido? ¿Eso quieres?

—No, creo que ya es bastante humillante todo lo que está ocurriendo.

—Entonces, ¡Dímelo!, ¡Dime qué necesitas!

—¡Ya te lo he dicho!

—No voy a dejarte, Bella. No vas a separarte de mí. ¡Más vale que vayas desechando esa absurda idea de tu cabeza!

—¡Es lo mejor! ¡Es la única manera de dejar de hacernos daño!

—¡No, no, no! ¡Es la manera fácil de solucionar los problemas! Creía que me había casado con una mujer, pero veo que no dejas de ser una niña consentida que ante la primera adversidad sale huyendo a cobijarse bajo el ala de su padre. ¡Déjame decirte una cosa, Isabella! ¡El mundo no es color de rosas! ¡Todos cometemos errores y tú no eres perfecta!

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Yo no te he engañado, ni mentido! ¡Y mucho menos te he sido infiel!

—¡Cómo tengo que explicarte que lo mío con esa mujer se acabó antes de que lo nuestro empezase! ¿Por qué no me crees?

—¡Porque me has mentido tantas veces que ya no confío en ti! —Gritó.

Ambos estaban absortos en la discusión que solo el silencio que se produjo tras las últimas palabras de Bella consiguió que se calmasen los ánimos.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Un matrimonio lleno de discusiones? —Sollozó Bella.

—No, lo que quiero es el matrimonio feliz que teníamos hasta ayer y no voy a parar hasta recuperarlo. No habrá divorcio, sabes que no es legal.

—Podemos pedir la nulidad, alegar que el matrimonio no se ha consumado y...

—¡Oh, pero sí que se ha consumado! ¡Y muchas veces! ¡No recuerdo haberte escuchado ninguna queja cada vez que me hundía en tu interior! ¡Al contrario, suspirabas y gemías de placer pidiendo más!

Isabella se puso roja de furia y vergüenza.

—No voy a volver a tu casa.

—Sí que lo harás. Te doy hasta mañana por la mañana para que te tranquilices y medites sobre cuál va a ser la mejor manera de enfrentar todo esto, si no lo haces, yo mismo vendré y te llevaré a rastras si es necesario. ¡Lo haré, no lo dudes!

—No puedes...

—Si que puedo, y no me importa la magnitud del escándalo que se forme a nuestro alrededor. Alegaré rebeldía e incumplimiento de tus deberes como esposa si con ello te obligo a volver a casa. No voy a perderte Isabella, y no me importa hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. La decisión está en tu mano.

—¡Te odio! —Declaró fulminándole con la mirada.

—Me alegro, hace dos noches jurabas que me amabas mientras hacíamos el amor. Ambos sentimientos son febriles y están separados por una delgada línea, espero que, dentro de poco, todo ese odio vuelva a convertirse en amor.

En cierto modo, le alegró ver el destello de furia que lanzaban sus ojos. Volvió a aproximarse hasta ella y continuó hablando.

—Mañana a primera hora tendrás un coche esperándote para volver a nuestra casa. No hagas ninguna tontería. —Pidió acariciando su mejilla, caricia que ella rehuyó— Y Bella...

Edward esperó ansioso obtener alguna respuesta de ella, pero decidió arriesgarse al ver que no lo hacía.

—Esto es para que no me olvides. —Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la acercó hasta él colocando una mano en su cintura y otra en la parte posterior de su cabeza, apoderándose de su boca en un beso voraz.

La sorpresa del asalto duró poco, pues en seguida la sintió retorcerse entre sus brazos. Justo cuando ella empezaba a ceder, decidió dar por finalizado el beso y apartarse lo suficientemente para esquivar cualquier arranque de furia de su pequeña y adorada esposa.

—Pasa un buen día, mi amor. Mañana nos veremos.

—¡Eres odioso, Edward Cullen! ¡Odioso! —Gritó al ver cómo se marchaba de espaldas a ella.

La puerta principal cerrándose sonó y las lágrimas de impotencia y furia contenida se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

Charlie Swan entró en el salón minutos después y abrazó a su hija.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, —Lloró— Duele demasiado amarle así, papá.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero te aseguro que todo mejorará, ya lo verás. —Aseguró besando su frente— Puedo matarlo, retarlo a un duelo y convertirte en una alegre viuda.

Charlie Swan nunca se había caracterizado por su humor negro, pero en este caso, vio en ello la mejor arma para arrancar una sonrisa de su hija. Aunque en cierto modo, si deseaba matar a su yerno por hacer sufrir a su pequeña.

—No será necesario, pero gracias por ofrecerte. —Sonrió tristemente.

—Si temes que sea yo quien acabe sepultado a dos metros bajo tierra, déjame decirte que mi puntería ha mejorado con los años.

—No lo dudo, pero no quiero enterrar ni a mi padre ni a mi marido. Afortunadamente para ti, y desafortunadamente para él, os quiero demasiado a los dos.

—Pues eso no es lo que te he escuchado gritarle hace un rato. Juraría que has dicho que le odiabas.

—Y lo hago. Le odio por amarle —Confesó— No quiero volver.

—Te entiendo, hija, pero debes hacerlo. Charlie la tomó de la mano y se sentaron frente a frente para hablar.

—En algo tiene razón Edward; no podéis divorciados y si tú no vuelves a su lado podría acusarte por abandonó de hogar. No te mereces eso, hija.

—¿Y qué hago?

—Volverás a tu casa, pero antes hablaré yo con él. Yo mismo te acompañaré mañana por la mañana y le aclararé algunas cosas. Puede que no haya sido del todo leal contigo, pero en verdad creo que sus sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros. Intentad superar este pequeño bache y sobre todo descubrir la verdad. Si jura que su relación acabó antes de que lo vuestro empezase, por algo será. No dejes que vuestro amor se arruine por una mentira. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es a leer a las personas y la marquesa de Clayton tiene un lado oscuro.

Bella sopesó las palabras de su padre. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Se estaría equivocando

๗๗๗

Edward comprobó ansioso la hora en el reloj por enésima vez desde que se levantó esa mañana. Bella tenía que regresar sí o sí, no había otra opción.

Aún recordaba el dolor que despertó en su alma cuando la escuchó hablar sobre la idea de divorciarse. Jamás aceptaría algo así, solo la muerte lograría separa de su lado.

—¡Maldita Kate! —Pronunció para sí mismo.

El día anterior había estado tentado de ir a su casa y recriminarle su actitud, maldecirla por el daño que le había causado a Bella y obligarla a aclarar que no había nada entre ellos, pero eso solo lograría constatar que su plan había surtido efecto dañando su matrimonio, por lo que por el momento intentaría solucionarlo solo. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien publicase que le habían visto salir de la casa de la marquesa de Clayton.

Desde la ventana de su habitación escuchó los cascos de unos caballos, se asomó y vio llegar el coche que había mandado a la mansión Swan; su esposa y su suegro bajaron de él haciendo que al fin respirase tranquilo.

Sabía que Isabella vendría con el hacha de guerra en alto, dispuesta a ponérselo difícil, pero él ya había tomado las medidas oportunas; estaba terminantemente prohibido llevar a cabo cualquier orden que supusiera un cambio de habitación o una salida inesperada por parte de su esposa sin su consentimiento. El servicio estaba advertido y esperaba que cumpliesen con su deber. Isabella se movía por impulsos, y estaba seguro de que en estos días por su cabeza pasaría alguna que otra idea descabellada.

Bajó hasta la entrada donde se encontró con Isabella, que le dirigió una enfurecida mirada.

—Bienvenida a casa, Bella. Me alegra ver que has tomado la decisión acertada.

—Cómo si me hubieras dejado otra opción. —Respondió irónicamente antes de despedirse de su padre— Gracias por todo, papá. Espero que el jueves nos acompañes a cenar.

—Por supuesto. —Aceptó Charlie besando la mejilla de su hija.

Isabella abrazó cariñosamente a su padre e ignorando a Edward subió las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación.

—Espero que sepas tratarla y cuidarla como se merece, creo que hasta ahora no lo has hecho del todo bien. —Habló Swan.

—No ha sido mi intención esa, Charlie.

—Me cuesta creerlo, y creo que tengo derecho natural dudarlo. Confíe en ti, en tu palabra de caballero, te entregué lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, y me has defraudado.

—Yo...

—No, déjame terminar. Si he permitido que mi hija vuelva a esta casa es porque aún tengo algo de confianza en ti. Puede que ahora esté dolida y enfadada, pero sé que si decidiese acabar con vuestro matrimonio acabaría arrepintiéndose, además, de que su reputación quedaría gravemente dañada. Ya está siendo objetos de suficientes comentarios debido a tu desliz, como para añadirle una separación matrimonial. Bella es todo corazón, y debes sentirte afortunado de ser amado por ella. Voy a vigilarte, y si veo que mi hija vuelve a sufrir por tu culpa, seré yo mismo quien la aleje de ti. Es tu última oportunidad, Edward.

—Aclararé todo este asunto. Mi relación con esa mujer es cosa del pasado, jamás he engañado a Bella con ella, lo juro.

—No es a mí a quien debes jurármelo. Nos veremos el jueves en la cena

Charlie le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y abandonó la mansión Cullen. Edward soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Entendía la actitud de Charlie, pero estaba dispuesto a arreglar su matrimonio, y para ello debía hacer que su esposa confiase de nuevo en él.

Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta el dormitorio donde la encontró mirando por la ventana.

—¿Quieres pasear por el jardín? —Preguntó en un intento para pasar tiempo con ella.

Isabella giró hasta encararlo e ignoró su pregunta.

—¿Se me permite? Porque he sido puesta al tanto de las directrices que has ordenado al servicio. —Lo había descubierto cuando se negó a volver al dormitorio principal y ante la negativa avergonzada de la doncella le exigió que le dijera cual era el motivo de su negación— Puedes obligarme a dormir a tu lado, puedes inclusto hacer valer tus derechos como esposo, pero no esperes una respuesta agradable por mi parte.

—Jamás te forzaría, solo intento que no te apartes de mí.

—¿Encerrándome en tu habitación?

—No, tienes libertad total, lo único que he impedido es que pongas una pared entre nosotros..Quiero que hablemos, que solucionemos esto, y contigo encerrada en otra habitación sería imposible.

—Haberlo pensado antes de acostarte con otra.

—¡Cómo tengo que decirte que no es cierto! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Da igual! Si quieres sufrir por una mentira, ¡Adelante! Pero que quede claro que eres tú quien ha elegido esa opción. ¡No he tocado a ninguna mujer que no fueras tú desde que comencé a cortejarte! ¡Lo juro por mi vida! ¡Si no me crees no es mi problema! ¡Cuando te canses de llorar por algo que no es cierto, búscame y hablaremos!

Edward se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo y bajó para encerrarse en su despacho. Esa noche no acudió a su alcoba, prefirió dormir en el incómodo sofá situado frente a su escritorio que volver a enfrentarse a ella. Le daría tiempo, pero él necesitaba respirar. Dejar de pedir perdón por algo que no había hecho, al menos por esa noche. Mañana volvería a la carga, a la dura tarea de hacerle entender a su esposa que la amaba y que era inocente.

Cuando Edward despertó al día siguiente tenía un dolor de espalda horrible, el sofá no era demasiado cómodo para dormir. Decidió desayunar antes de subir a asearse y cambiarse.

Cuando llegó al salón Isabella y su madre ya estaban allí. Observó con cierto regocijo la mirada curiosa de Isabella, pues había estado toda la noche pensando donde estaría, si habría dormido en casa o por el contrario estaría junto a esa mujer.

—¡Hijo! ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotras? —Preguntó Esme intentando no indagar en la razón por la que su hijo continuaba con la ropa del día anterior.

—Sí, desayunaré y subiré a asearme, anoche me quedé dormido en el despacho.

—No debes trabajar tanto. —Continuó su madre— Al final, acabarás agotado.

—¿Vas a salir esta mañana, Bella? —Preguntó mirando directamente a su esposa que parecía estar muy concentrada observando la macedonia de frutas que estaba comiendo.

—Me acompañará a ver a tu hermana. —Intervino Esme ante el silencio de la joven— Después, si quieres, podemos ir a dar un paseo por el parque...

—Preferiría acercarme al orfanato, si no es mucha molestia. —Habló Bella mirando a su suegra.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! Estaré encantada de acompañarte. Voy a ordenar que preparen una cesta con dulces y fruta para que la podamos llevar y sorprender a los pequeños.

Esme encontró en su argumento la excusa perfecta para otorgarle a la pareja unos minutos a solas. La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—¿No vas a dirigirme la palabra?

—Ya sabes cuáles serán mis planes para hoy, no creo necesario repetirlos. —Respondió secamente alzando el rostro para enfrentarlo.

—Espero que al menos la visita al orfanato consiga arrancarte alguna sonrisa, estás hermosa cuando sonríes, incluso ahora, rodeada por ese halo de tristeza, eres sumamente bella.

Isabella sintió arder sus mejillas y apartó la mirada de él. Edward tenía ese poder sobre ella, de una manera u otra siempre conseguía llegar a su corazón.

—¿Sientes algo por ella? —Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido por lo que se atrevió a preguntarlo para cortar la ola de emociones que las palabras de Edward habían despertado en ella.

—¿Por quién?

_Por Kate, ¿La amas?

—¡No, por Dios! ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—Te acuestas con ella. —Respondió serenamente.

—Me acosté con ella, pasado no presente. —Puntualizó Edward— Nuestra relación fue un acuerdo con beneficios para los dos. Éramos libres y sin compromisos, ambos sacamos partido de ello, pero en cuanto mi situación cambió puse fin a la relación. Siempre se lo dejé claro; nada de expectativas ni sentimientos, lo nuestra era algo físico. El verdadero placer lo descubrí a tu lado, Bella. No sabes lo que es disfrutar del sexo hasta que no lo haces con la persona amada.

Bella se levantó como un resorte ante sus palabras.

—Será mejor que me retire. —Titubeó intentando huir de la situación.

Edward observó cómo se marchaba dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que sus palabras la habían emocionado. Por mucho que intentaba hacerse la fría, Bella era como un libro abierto en cuanto a emociones se refería y el brillo de su mirada al oírlo le dio esperanzas.

Las palabras de Edward la acompañaron durante toda la mañana. Incluso en casa de su cuñada, mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre lo dolida y ofendida que se sentía por el comportamiento de su hermano no pudo dejar de pensar en ello.

No podía negar que sentía cierto placer al saber que, si sus palabras eran ciertas, sus encuentros íntimos habían sido igual de especiales para él como para ella.

Pero no podía ceder, no podía volver a caer tan fácilmente.

—Ya hemos llegado. —La voz de Esme la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Ambas mujeres bajaron y fueron recibidas por la algarabía y el alboroto de los emocionados niños que parecían tener todo su interés puesto en los dulces que Esme les estaba repartiendo.

—Si los ves sentados parecen angelitos, pero cuando los dejas sueltos son unos pequeños diablillos.

Bella se giró al escuchar la voz de un hombre tras de sí. Alto, de pelo negro y fornido, esbozaban una gran sonrisa mientras la observaba.

—Perdón, pero... ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó sorprendida e intrigada al verlo allí, pues no era usual que los hombres se acercasen hasta el orfanato.

—Jacob Black, milady. Soy el nuevo encargado de mantenimiento de la casa.

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? **_

_**Parece que Bella ha vuelto a casa pero no se lo está poniendo fácil a Edward.**_

_**Jacob Black entra en escena, veremos que pretende.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. **_

_**Os leo en los comentarios. **_

_**Nos vemos el viernes en un nuevo capítulo y el martes en el grupo de Facebook Elite Fanfiction en su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos.**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPÍTULO 24**_

—¡Condesa! —Exclamó la señora Higgins, encargada del orfanato, al llegar hasta ella— Ya veo que conoce a nuestra nueva incorporación. ¡Este joven es un ángel caído del cielo! —Alabó abrazando al señor Black.

—No sea exagerada, señora Higgins. Solo soy alguien dispuesto a ayudar. —Explicó él sin apartar la mirada de Isabella.

—¿Y cómo va a ayudar, señor Black? —Preguntó recelosa Bella. La señora Higgins pecaba de ser demasiado confiada y le preocupaba que se hubiese fiado de cualquiera con el fin de poder ayudar a los niños.

—Trabajaré realizando las tareas más duras en la casa como acarrear la leña, reparar los daños y limpiar la chimenea. También podré ayudar a los niños más mayores a enseñarles un oficio. Soy habilidoso con las manos y tengo conocimientos en carpintería y otros menesteres. —Explicó.

—¿Y todo eso a cambio de qué? —Interrogó ella.

—De alimento y un techo en el que cobijarme. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no tengo nada, buscaré trabajo, pero mientras tanto creo que es un trato justo para ambos. —Miró a la señora Higgins que asentía corroborando sus palabras— No tiene de qué preocuparse, condesa. Yo, al igual que alguno de estos niños no tuve una infancia fácil. No les haré daño, solo quiero ayudar.

—Me alegra que sus intenciones sean tan nobles y disculpe mi desconfianza, pero hoy en día no se puede fiar uno de nadie.

—Lo entiendo y le juro que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—En ese caso, será mejor que le deje con su tarea. Lamentablemente ni mi suegra ni yo podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo por lo que me gustaría saludar a los niños y estar con ellos un ratito. ¡Qué tenga un buen día, Señor Black!

—Igualmente, condesa.

Jacob observó cómo Isabella desaparecía acompañada por la señora Higgins que se había prendido de su brazo para acompañarla junto a los pequeños.

Decir que odiaba a los niños era exagerar, no le disgustaban, pero si es verdad que, en cierto modo, aquellos pequeñuelos podían llegar a ser agotadores y había tenido que controlarse para no perder los papeles.

Todo esto, se lo debía a Kate. Le había encomendado seguir a Isabella y encontrar una manera de acercarse a ella, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que estando en uno de los lugares que ella más adoraba; el orfanato.

De esa manera se había convertido en el nuevo "hombre para todo" de aquel lugar. Había conseguido ganarse la confianza de la señora Higgins gracias a su encanto y a un par de mentiras; fingía ser un recién llegado a la ciudad cargado de buenas intenciones y deseoso de ayudar a cambio de alojamiento.

Su trabajo allí consistiría en algo más que reparar escalones, cortar leña y quitar goteras. Debía estar al pendiente de Isabella y ganarse su confianza para el próximo movimiento que llevase a cabo la marquesa

Había querido desentenderse del asunto, pero Kate le tenía bajo su dominio. Sabía demasiadas fechorías suyas y no podía arriesgarse a que le denunciase, aunque él también fuese conocedor de los trapos sucios de ella, pero estaba en clara desventaja. Por eso debía actuar con cautela y pensar muy bien qué pasos debía dar antes de romper todo tipo de contacto con ella. Por el momento, llevaría a cabo la labor encomendada y después…. después ya vería.

๗๗๗

—Jugar a las cartas contigo se está volviendo demasiado aburrido, Edward. Ganarte ya no me resulta placentero, porque últimamente siempre lo hago, no estás centrado en el juego. —Reprochó Emmet dando una calada al puro mientras observaba la mirada perdida de su amigo.

Se encontraban en White's, un reconocido club de juego donde solía y reunirse los hombres casi a diario.

—Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para prestar atención a las cartas, Emmet. Al menos, mi despiste te está reportando grandes ganancias.

—Sabes que eso no me importa. No es interesante jugar con alguien cuya mente está a kilómetros de aquí. Es más, me atrevería a asegurar que sé exactamente en qué estabas pensando ahora.

—Sorpréndeme. —Pidió a su amigo.

—Te estás preguntando que estará haciendo Bella, ¿No es así?

Edward sonrió al ver que su amigo había acertado de pleno.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde la fatídica noche en la que su esposa tuvo el encuentro con Kate, y desde entonces todo había cambiado.

La situación le era dolorosamente familiar, pues ella estaba actuando de la misma manera que cuando descubrió que la había engañado para casarse con él.

Compartían lecho, pero no habían vuelto a tener intimidad. Cada uno ocupaba un extremo de la cama, habiendo veces en las que incluso Edward temió que se cayese al suelo al estar tumbada tan al borde. Aun así, de manera inconsciente, por las noches, el cuerpo de ella buscaba su calor y era en esos momentos cuando él aprovechaba para abrazarla sin que la incomodidad se hiciese presente.

Le hablaba de manera correcta y educada y la mayoría de las conversaciones era iniciadas por él.

Sus salidas juntos eran inexistentes. Aunque debería decir que la vida social de su esposa era la que se había vuelto inexistente, ya que solamente se relacionaba con su hermana y su madre y si salía era para acudir al orfanato, donde en ocasiones coincidía con Rosalie, la mujer de Emmet.

Parecía haber encontrado su refugio en aquellos niños con los que se había volcado completamente.

—¿Te sigue aplicando la ley del hielo? —Preguntó Emmet.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, aunque a veces consigo que su corazón empiece a derretirse. Aun así, debo reconocer que encuentro ingeniosos sus pequeños castigos.

Y es que Bella estaba llevando acabó una pequeña venganza silenciosa. Se las había ingeniado para añadir en los menús de comida y cena platos que él odiaba, además de desordenar los libros que ocupaban su biblioteca y que estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, hasta que su querida esposa los cambió haciendo que se volviese loco.

La había visto sonreír cada vez que perdía los nervios al no encontrar lo que buscaba o arrugaba la nariz al ver el plato situado frente a él.

—Es cuestión de tiempo que lo arregléis, aunque esté enfadada sigue enamorada de ti.

—Eso espero, porque voy a volverme loco. Además, me desespera ver que no hace las cosas que le gustan; no sale a cabalgar, ni a pasear por el parque...

—En cierto modo es normal que no quiera exponerse. Tu pequeña aventura con la marquesa de Clayton está siendo el escándalo del año y ya sabes lo que le gusta a la gente cotillear sobre este tipo de cosas.

—Pues espero que pronto surja algún escándalo nuevo que acapare toda la atención, por el momento ya he tenido suficiente.

Ambos hombres dieron por finalizada la partida y decidieron volver a su hogar.

Edward entró en su habitación pensando que encontraría a Isabella dormida, pero se equivocó; estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro.

—¿No es demasiado tarde para leer? —Pregunto deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata.

—La historia merece la pena. —Respondió intentando no levantar la mirada de la página al ver como él se desnudaba.

—¿Tan interesante es? —Edward se metió en la cama únicamente cubierto por sus calzones, observando como ella se turbaba ante su cercanía.

—Son cuentos infantiles, para los niños. Quería recordar algunos.

—Podrías leerme uno de ellos, esta noche no tengo sueño. —Insinuó acercándose hasta ella.

Isabella sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía ante su proximidad. Desde su pelea no habían vuelto a mantener relaciones, pero tenerle tan cerca le ponía nerviosa. Por un lado, se moría de ganas por besarlo y volver a estar entre sus brazos, pero por otro, las imágenes de él y Kate en la cama acudían a su memoria cada vez que barajaba esa opción.

—Puedo dejarte el libro, así lo lees tú solo. —Sugirió a media voz al sentir como los dedos de él jugueteaban con su pelo.

—Será más divertido si lo haces tú, aunque si no quieres, conozco otros métodos para que el sueño venga a nosotros.

Edward se cernió sobre ella y comenzó a besarla suavemente, aprovechando su falta de rechazo continuó profundizando el beso para después separarse y empezar a recorrer con u boca el cuello de ella.

Isabella se retorcía de placer al sentir su contacto, lo había extrañado tanto... Pero fue sentir como la mano de él empezaba a subir su camisón y se tensó de manera involuntaria.

La imagen de Kate sonriendo triunfal apareció en su cabeza, seguida de otra en la cual veía a Edward prodigando le las mismas atenciones con la que le estaba colmando a ella.

—No..., puedo, Edward. —Exclamó removiendose debajo de él.

—Bella, por favor... —Suplicó.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, ¡No! —Bella le empujó hasta el otro extremo de la cama y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó preocupado.

—No puedo, lo siento. Yo... Te imagino con ella y no, no puedo evitarlo... —Lloró

—Bella...

—Yo... Os veo juntos, en la cama y...

—¡Y nada! —Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Qué ganas castigándote de esa manera? ¿Qué ganamos? ¡Nada! ¡Lo único que logras es hacerte daño a ti misma por algo que ocurrió hace tiempo! ¡Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado! ¡Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y borrar de mi vida a esa mujer! ¡Estuve con ella, sí, pero fue antes de ti! ¡No te engañé! ¡Cómo tengo que decírtelo! ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Edward apartó las sábanas de golpe y empezó a vestirse.

—¡Lo único que estás logrando con esta actitud es que ella gane!, ¡Qué consiga separarnos! ¡Eso es lo que quiere! —Edward bajó el tono de voz y continuó con gesto a abatido— No sé qué más hacer para solucionar esto, Bella. Estoy cansando de autoflagelarme, de luchar... Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones? ¿Qué puedo hacer para qué todo vuelva a ser como antes? —Suplicó.

Bella observó con los ojos vidriosos la expresión derrotada de su esposo.

—¿Puedes...abrazarme? ¿Puedes volver a la cama y dormir a mi lado, como antes? Solo, abrázame. Deja que todo sea como al principio, que solo seamos tú y yo. Yo también estoy cansada de sufrir, Edward. Cansada de pensar si me estarás diciendo la verdad o me defraudarás de nuevo. He intentado odiarte, pero no lo he logrado, es imposible odiar a quien se ama tanto, pero debes entender que para mí es difícil volver a confiar en ti. Tengo que ir paso a paso.

—No te engañé, Bella. Te lo juro, ¿Crees en mí? —Preguntó mirando a sus ojos.

—Quiero creerte, Edward. Juro que quiero hacerlo...

—¿Pero...?

—Pero necesito que todo esto se enfríe. Qué la gente deje de hablar sobre vosotros, que dejen de inventar sórdidas historias sobre vuestros encuentros... Aún sin asistir a reuniones sociales, los rumores me llegan y duele escuchar lo que tu marido ha podido hacerle o no a otra mujer en la cama, puede que no esté bien visto hablar de esos temas, ni que sea decoroso, pero cuando de cotillear se trata, las personas se toman ciertas licencias. Es duro escucharlas especular sobre los regalos que ha podido recibir y los encuentros que habéis podido tener.

—Está bien, Bella. Dejemos que todo se calme, que los rumores cesen y que tu confianza en mí se reafirme. Si necesitas que te abrace, te abrazaré. Si necesitas que te acune entre mis brazos, lo haré. Pero prométeme que no harás caso de la gente, que te centrarás en nosotros y nada más.

—Lo prometo.

Edward sonrió y se metió de nuevo en la cama, donde la estrechó entre sus brazos. Rutina que se estableció entre ellos durante los siguientes días.

Días, en los que empezaron poco a poco y de manera inconsciente a reconstruir su relación; retomando sus conversaciones, acabando con la hostilidad...

Edward supo que las cosas iban por el buen camino cuando empezó a ver cómo poco a poco los alimentos que más odiaba empezaban a desparecer del menú diario, o como de manera "misteriosa" su biblioteca empezaba a estar sospechosamente ordenada. Lo que Edward desconocía es que Bella, involuntariamente incumpliría la promesa de centrarse en ellos dos, ya que, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, puede que, en algunos meses, en lugar de dos fuesen tres.

Fue su suegra quien le hizo darse cuenta de que sus sospechas podían ser ciertas. Llevaba tres días encontrándose mal; se levantaba con náuseas y apenas tenía apetito.

—Perdona que sea tan indiscreta, Bella, pero... ¿Has tenido este mes tu menstruación? —Preguntó Esme Cullen al ver como su nuera contenía el aliento mientras que les servían la sopa.

Estaban solas, ya que Edward estaba en una comida de negocios junto a Charlie Swan y Jasper Withlock.

Isabella miró sorprendida a su suegra que esbozaba una amable sonrisa. Al parecer, Esme Cullen tenía las mismas sospechas que ella.

—Aún no. —Respondió tímidamente— El mes pasado fue algo más breve de lo normal, pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente no le he dado importancia hasta hace unos días.

—Creo que el hijo de Alice no va a ser el único nieto que voy a tener. ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Es una noticia tan maravillosa! —Exclamó sentándose a su lado.

—Aún no hay nada confirmado, Esme. Son solo sospechas.

—Sospechas que debemos aclarar cuanto antes. Debe revisarse el médico, si estás embarazada debes empezar a cuidarte.

—Creo que lo mejor es que esperemos un par de días, lo mismo solo se trata de algo que estoy incubando y nada más. —Explicó Bella intentando mantener sus emociones a raya.

—Si lo que estás incubando es un bebé, no se solucionará hasta dentro de unos meses cuando des a luz, y si no se trata de un embarazo y es otra cosa también debemos saberlo, hija.

—Está bien, pero esperemos unos días, por favor. Si vemos que no hay cambios llamaremos al doctor Gerandy.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿No te alegra la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

Isabella suspiró. Por supuesto que le alegraba la idea de tener un hijo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ese bebé no llegaba en el mejor momento de su matrimonio. Si bien es cierto que la cosa que las cosas iban por el buen camino aún quedaba mucho por solucionar.

—Claro que me alegra, es solo que no quiero ilusionarme y que luego sea una falsa alarma. Por eso mismo no quiero que Edward sepa nada de esto. ¡Prométeme que esto quedará entre nosotras! —Pidió tomando las manos de Esme.

—Está bien, lo haremos como tú quieras. Esperamos y si no hay cambios hablaremos con Gerandy.

Tres días después y sin que se hubiese producido ningún cambio el médico confirmó sus sospechas: estaba embarazada.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Parece que poco a poco las cosas se van encauzando y que el heredero viene de camino. ¿Continuarán las cosas por el buen camino?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia. Nos quedan seis capítulos y el epílogo. **_

_**Espero que me sigáis acompañando en esta aventura.**_

_**Nos leemos el martes por fecbook y el viernes en el nuevo capítulo**_

_**Saludos.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPÍTULO 25**_

Embarazada. Estaba embarazada. Lo sabía desde hacía dos semanas y aún no había encontrado el momento idóneo para decírselo a Edward. Necesitaba reunir valor para hacerlo. Sabía que la noticia le alegraría pero de una manera u otra, al final siempre encontraba una excusa para posponer el momento de comunicarle la noticia, pero no podía alargarlo más. Esme estaba impaciente porque se lo comunicase a su hijo, y, además, las náuseas se estaban incrementando por lo que tarde o temprano él empezaría a sospechar.

En un par de ocasiones ya le había dejado caer que si no acudía al médico de manera voluntaria le llamaría él, pero ella le convencía explicándole que todo se debía a los nervios por todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas.

En su interior, había algo que le preocupaba. Si cuñada Alice, embarazada ya de casi seis meses, había derrochado vitalidad desde el principio, su rostro y sus ojos desprendían luminosidad y tenía un apetito voraz, ella, sin embargo, cada día se sentía más cansada y por las mañanas apenas podía retener el desayuno en su estómago. Afortunadamente los vómitos se producían cuando Edward ya se había marchado, pues de no ser así, ya la habría obligado a ir al médico.

Esme intentaba tranquilizarla diciéndole que era normal, que no todos los embarazos eran iguales, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud.

Esa mañana, decidió volver al orfanato, pues llevaba varios días sin ir, ya que no se encontraba con fuerzas. Esme le pidió que postergase su visita, pero no le hizo caso, no quería que los niños pensasen que se había olvidado de ellos.

Llegó y se encontró a los pequeños sentados en el jardín, formando un círculo y con la vista fija en la historia que Jacob Black les estaba contando. Ayudado por un par de marionetas, la narración despertaba las risas de los pequeños.

Isabella permaneció al fondo hasta que la representación terminó.

La mañana pasó rápido entre juego y tareas, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba junto a la señora Higgins repartiendo los zumos y bocadillos que formarían parte del almuerzo.

—Es bueno verla por aquí de nuevo, milady. —Saludó Black acercándose hasta ella— Últimamente nos ha tenido abandonados.

Tras la broma, Jacob ocultó su pequeño reproche. Él había llegado a ese orfanato porque supuestamente la condesa pasaba más horas allí que en su propia casa, pero en los últimos días había estado desaparecida.

—No me he sentido muy bien, pero jamás abandonaría a estos pequeños.

—¿Ha estado enferma?

—Solo indispuesta, nada importante. ¿Por aquí todo bien? —Preguntó Bella cambiando de tema— Veo que se ha metido a los niños en el bolsillo, parecen adorarle.

En verdad, Jacob estaba empezando a tomarle cierto cariño a esos pequeños. Le sorprendían con sus locuras y travesuras y le hacían ver el lado inocente de la vida, le alejaban del ambiente envenenado en el que se había movido durante los últimos años.

—Son adorables. Creo que sí siguen así serán hombres y mujeres de provecho.

—Esa es la finalidad, que el día de mañana puedan valerse por ellos mismos.

—No dude que lo harán, son unos pícaros. Tom se las ha ingeniado para lograr que Kellan limpie su cuarto. Al parecer apostaron a ver quién terminaba de escribir antes el alfabeto completo, y el pequeño Kellan aceptó sin ser consciente de que él aún no sabía escribir.

Ambos rieron ante la picardía de Tom, que era uno de los niños mayores. Esa fue la primera de una multitud de anécdotas que empezó a contarle Jacob y que hicieron que Bella riese hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

De esa manera, riendo a más no poder les sorprendió Edward cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Cuando llegó a casa y le informaron que su esposa había salido, decidió ir a buscarla en vista de que no se había encontrado muy bien últimamente, pero la manera en la que se estaba riendo acompañada por ese hombre, le hizo saber que, al parecer, estaba completamente recuperada.

—Espero no interrumpir tan agradable charla. —Saludó secamente llegando hasta ellos y depositando su mano sobre la cintura de su esposa.

—¡Edward! —Exclamó sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quise venir para ver cómo te encontrabas, pero ya veo que estás bien, parece que estabais disfrutando de un rato agradable. —Respondió mirándola fijamente intentando ocultar el malestar que le había provocado la escena.

Por una parte, le alegraba escuchar de nuevo su risa, pero por otra, le molestaba tremendamente que fuera ese hombre el responsable de ello. Quería ser él quien la hiciese reír, quien devolviese el brillo y la alegría a su vida.

Fijó su vista en el hombre que tenía frente a sí para poder examinarlo; era joven y apuesto y a su vez le estaba correspondiendo a su escrutinio.

Era osado, sin duda. Cualquier hombre se mostraría respetuoso ante la presencia de un noble, sin embargo, él, parecía tener una actitud retadora.

—El señor Black me estaba poniendo al día de las últimas travesuras de los niños. —Explicó ella antes de presentarlos— Señor Black, él e mi esposo; Edward Cullen, conde de Masen.

—Jacob Black, encantado de conocerle, milord. —Respondió inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Black. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí?

—No mucho, pero si el suficiente para tomarle cariño a toda esta gente.

—La señora Higgins le acogió ofreciéndole techo y comida a cambio de qué le ayudase con algunas labores más tediosas. —Explicó Bella.

—Si lo desea, puedo ayudarle a encontrar un trabajo más acorde con sus necesidades, señor Black.

—Muchas gracias, milord, pero prefiero valerme por mí mismo.

—Muy noble por su parte.

Ambos hombres no paraban de retarse con la mirada. Ni a Cullen le gusta la Black, ni a Jacob le agradaba el conde y eso era algo palpable en el ambiente.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, querida. No debemos entretener al señor Black, seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

—Espero que no demore demasiado su próxima visita, condesa. Se la ha extrañado por aquí... —Se despidió Jacob incómoda do deliberadamente a Edward con su comentario.

—Intentaré volver pronto, comuníqueselo a los niños, por favor.

—Lo haré.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y condujo a Isabella hasta el carruaje. La ayudó a subir y tomó asiento frente a ella.

Estaba tenso y enfadado. La rigidez de su porte era un claro indicio de ello, pero Bella no sabía la razón.

—¿Va todo bien? —Preguntó al ver como la miraba fijamente sin mediar palabra.

—Dímelo, tú. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Preguntó confundida.

—Me refiero a la escena que acabo de presenciar; mi esposa riendo amigablemente junto a otro hombre. Parece que he interrumpido vuestro pequeño momento. —Explicó furioso.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Jacob solo me estaba...

—¡Ah, así que Jacob!¡Ya no es el señor Black! Debes conocerle muy bien si ya le tuteas...

—¡No me gusta lo que estás insinuando Edward! ¡Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer! ¡No te equivoques! Tú eres el menos indicado para reprocharme algo así.

—¿Qué soy el menos indicado? ¡Soy tu marido! ¡No hay nadie más indicado que yo! —Dijo alzando la voz al tiempo que el coche frenaba indicándoles que habían llegado a la casa.

—¡Solo estábamos hablando! Algo que al parecer tú no estás dispuesto a hacer. No tengo ganas de discutir, Edward.

Bella se bajó del coche y caminó hacia la puerta ignorando el llamado de su marido.

—¡Bella! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Está conversación no se ha terminado! —Llegó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar para quedar frente a él en la entrada de la casa.

—¡Esto no es una conversación! ¡Tú solo estás gritando y reprochando cosas sin sentido! —Involuntariamente Bella también había alzado la voz.

—¡Y qué quieres que haga si te encuentro cómodamente hablando con otro hombre! ¡Sonriendo como me deberías sonreír a mí! ¡Bromeando como deberías hacerlo conmigo! ¡Me matan los celos!

—¡Pues no deberían! ¡Ya te he dicho que solo estábamos hablando de los niños!

—Bella, —Pidió acercándola hasta él hablando suavemente— Entiende que toda esta situación me sobrepasa. Me he sentido morir al verte tan a gusto con él. A mi lado no estás relajada, no como antes, siempre estás alerta... A veces pienso que incluso tus náuseas son provocadas por mí, porque no soportas estar a mi lado...

—¡Claro que son por tu culpa! ¡Estoy embarazada, por Dios! —Gritó Isabella apreciando como los ojos de Edward se abrían descomunalmente ante la noticia— ¡Y no se te ocurra preguntar si es tuyo o no, porque te juro Edward que si lo haces romperé ese jarrón en tu cabeza! .

Bella se deshizo de su agarre y subió corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban hasta el dormitorio. Entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a la ventana donde se echó a llorar.

Abajo, en la entrada, Edward permanecía congelado: estaba embarazada, iba a ser padre.

Aún no podía creer las palabras que Isabella había pronunciado. Iban a tener un hijo.

La imagen de un pequeño correteando por la casa le golpeó de lleno haciendo que una ola de calor inundase su pecho.

Buscó a Bella con la mirada y recordó que había huido hasta el dormitorio. Sin perder el tiempo, subió hasta la habitación y entró encontrándola sentada llorando.

—Bella...mi amor, ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó arrodillado frente a ella.

—Porque no imaginaba que te daría la noticia de mi embarazo así, en mitad de una discusión. Se supone que es un motivo de alegría... —Sollozó.

—Y lo es, ¡Claro que lo es! ¡No he estado más feliz en mi vida! ¿Tú no te alegras? —Preguntó preocupado.

—¡Claro que sí! Es solo que...en cierto modo, creo que no es el mejor momento. Nosotros no estamos bien y...me gustaría que nuestro hijo creciese en un matrimonio lleno de amor y felicidad.

—Y lo hará, porque así fue concebido. Arreglaremos esto, Bella. Lo estamos haciendo. Te prometo que no volveré a comportarme como esta mañana en el orfanato. Tienes razón, no soy quién para juzgarte así, pero te amo demasiado y es ese amor el que hace que actúe impulsivamente en algunos momentos.

—No hay nada entre Jacob y yo.

—Lo sé. Ahora lo único que me importa es que estés tranquila, Bella. Tienes que estar bien por ti y por nuestro bebé, ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —Sonrió.

—Vamos a tener un bebé, ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! ¿Puedo? —Preguntó señalando con la mirada hacia su vientre.

Bella tomó la mano de él y la acercó hasta su abdomen aún plano.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, y creo que no lo haré hasta que no vea cómo mi vientre va creciendo.

—¡Tenemos que avisar al médico! ¡Debe revisarte!

Isabella se mordió el labio avergonzada.

—Ya lo ha hecho. Tu madre le llamó hace unos días cuando nuestras sospechas se hicieron más fuertes.

—¿Mi madre lo sabe? —Se sorprendió Edward viendo como Bella asentía como respuesta.

—De hecho, se sentirá muy aliviada al saber que por fin te lo he dicho.

—¡Hay que celebrarlo! Debemos llamar a tu padre para darle la buena nueva, y a Alice también, —Habló sin ocultar su emoción.

—Le invitaremos de nuevo a cenar y se lo comunicaremos.

—Gracias, Bella. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Gracias por perdonarme una y otra vez, por hacerme mejor persona. Te quiero, te he querido siempre, te he querido sin saberlo y lo haré incluso después de la muerte.

Isabella sintió como su corazón se encogía ante sus palabras y entonces lo supo: no la había engañado. Era imposible que esos ojos que la miraban con tanto amor la hubiesen traicionado.

Esas dos esmeraldas refulgían anhelando su amor, su perdón... Mirándola como el ciego que ve la luz propia primera vez.

Tomó el rostro de él entre las manos y se inclinó para besarlo.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Tras esa confesión se apoderó de sus labios, esos labios que tanto había extrañado. Esos labios...que solo eran suyos.

**_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?_**

**_Ains, esos celos que traicionan a Edward... Al menos ya sabe la noticia. Veremos que sorpresas nos deparan estos capítulos, que os aseguro serán unas cuantas._**

**_Gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews._**

**_Nos leemos el próximo viernes en el capítulo y el martes en Facebook, en el grupo Elite Fanfiction y su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos_**

**_Saludos._**


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPÍTULO 26**_

Edward no podía creerse la felicidad y tranquilidad en la que estaba envuelto en las últimas semanas. Todos habían reaccionado felizmente ante el embarazo de Isabella. Pero toda calma se vio interrumpida cuando llega la tormenta y en su caso, la tormenta se desató un martes por la tarde cuando llegó a casa.

Había sido una sesión dura en la cámara de los Lores, por eso, recorrió el camino hasta su casa deseoso de llegar y ver a Isabella, pero su esposa no se encontraba allí.

No pudo disimular el disgusto que le provocó la noticia. Esa mañana le había aconsejado quedarse en casa tras descubrirla vomitando. Las náuseas se habían vuelto una constante en su embarazo. Tanto el médico como su madre le habían restado importancia diciéndoles que era algo normal, pero para él no era plato de gusto ver en ese estado a Isabella, además en los últimos días la había notado algo cansada, aunque su mujer le aseguraba que eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Hijo, quita esa cara de disgusto. Bella ha ido a casa de su padre junto a su tía Angela que ya ha regresado, no hay nada de malo en eso.

—¿Se encontró mejor después del desayuno? —Le preguntó a su madre.

—Sí, se tomó un té con jengibre y le sentó de maravilla. No la agobies con tanta sobreprotección.

Edward rodó los ojos dispuesto a responder a su madre cuando la insistente llamada de alguien a la puerta les interrumpió. Ambos se miraron extrañados por la premura con la que estaban llamando. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y casi fue arrollado por el joven que entró a la casa corriendo y llamando a voz en grito a Edward.

—¡Milord, milord! —Gritaba el muchacho jadeante frente a él.

Algo se encogió en el interior de Edward al reconocer al muchacho; era uno de los empleados de su suegro.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunto preocupado.

—¡Es la señora Cullen, milord! ¡Lady Isabella no se encuentra bien! ¡Debe acompañarme! —Explicó entre jadeos, pues había salido corriendo de la mansión Swan en cuanto recibió la orden de informar al conde.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo está mi esposa? —Gritó desesperado.

—Yo…no lo sé con exactitud. Solo me ordenaron que viniera a informarle de que debía acudir a la mansión Swan. El señor ha llamado al médico.

—¡Por Dios, muchacho! ¿No sabes nada más? —Interrogó Esme preocupado.

—No, yo…. lo siento. —Se excusó el joven sabiendo que en cierto modo había irrumpido en esa casa alarmando a todo el mundo siendo desconocedor de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero como empleado, el recibía órdenes y las acataba. Sin preguntas, sin cuestionarlas.

—¡Está bien!, ¡Vámonos, vámonos ya! —Exclamó Edward saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de su casa.

Edward no fue consciente de que su madre le acompañaba hasta que la vio sentada junto a él en el carruaje. En otras circunstancias, habría tenido consideración con el hecho de que su madre fuese con él y le habría pedido al cochero que redujese la velocidad, pero en esos momentos, lo único que le importaba era llegar cuanto antes a casa de su suegro y si por él hubiera sido, él mismo se habría encargado de conducir el vehículo.

El trayecto se le hizo eterno, pero en cuanto sintió que el coche se detenía se bajó de él sin esperar a que le abriesen la puerta.

Entró en la casa como un vendaval, buscando a Isabella, pero no la encontró, sin embargo, en el salón divisó a Charlie Swan que paseaba inquieto de un lado para otro y a Lady Angela, que retorcía inquieta un pañuelo entre sus manos.

—¡Charlie! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Isabella? —Preguntó acortando la distancia que les separaba y llegado hasta ellos seguido por su madre.

—Edward, intenta calmarte, el médico la está revisando. —Habló su suegro.

—¡No voy a calmarme hasta que no la vea y sepa que ha ocurrido!

—Hijo, alterándonos no ganamos nada. —Intervino Esme.

—¡Pues decidme dónde está para que pueda verla y me tranquilizaré!

—Está en su dormitorio, pero no podemos verla hasta que no baje el médico —habló Lady Angela.

—¿Por qué ha venido el médico? —Preguntó Edward pasando desesperado sus manos por su rostro— ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?

—Estábamos hablando en el jardín cuando empezó a encontrarse mal. Le dolía la cabeza y de un momento a otro se puso pálida. Íbamos a levantarnos para que se recostase un rato cuando de repente se desmayó. —Explicó Charlie mirando en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a la planta de arriba dónde ahora mismo se encontraba su hija— Intentamos reanimarla, pero como no respondía llamé al médico y se encuentra arriba examinándola.

—¡Si es que no tenía que haber salido de casa! ¡Se lo dije, pero nunca me hace caso! —Se quejó Edward.

—Vamos a calmarnos, seguro que solo ha sido un desvanecimiento. —Intentó terciar Esme Cullen.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡Voy a subir! —Habló decidido pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la figura del Dr Gerandy apareció bajando las escaleras.

El médico, al ver como todos hacían amago de dirigirse hacia él, alzo la mano indicándoles que se quedasen en el salón para recibir explicaciones.

—¡Gerandy! ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo se encuentra Isabella? —Corrió Edward a pedir explicaciones seguido de cerca por Charlie Swan.

—Ahora mismo está dormida, descansando. —Explicó el doctor.

—¿Y el bebé? —Intervino Swan.

—Ambos están bien, pero hay algunas cosas que deben saber. —Continuó Gerandy— Lady Cullen ha sufrido una subida de tensión, lo que me hace sospechar que puede que en los últimos días haya tenido algunas descompensaciones con respecto a ella. Las náuseas matutinas la tienen un poco deshidratada y hay evidentes signos de anemia por lo que me temo que deberá tomarse el resto del embarazo con calma para evitar que haya algún incidente.

—¿Pero es grave? —La preocupación tiñó la voz de Edward.

—Si no lo vigilamos y cuidamos puede llegar a serlo. Un periodo prolongado de hipertensión puede afectar al bebé y adelantar el parto o incluso producir un aborto. ¡Pero no hay que alarmarse! —Se apresuró a explicar al ver el rostro desencajado de todos— La situación está bajo control. Voy a recetarle unas infusiones naturales, además de que deberá guardar reposo absoluto durante el resto del embarazo o al menos hasta que yo lo crea oportuno, además deberá eliminar toda la sal de las comidas. En estos días iré a visitarla para controlarle la tensión y en función de la evolución iremos tomando las medidas oportunas.

—¿Puedo verla? ¡Necesito verla, Gerandy! ¡Necesito comprobar por mí mismo que está bien!

—La he dejado dormida, pero pueden subir a verla sin perturbar su descanso. Visitas cortas y de uno en uno. Mi consejo es que pase aquí la noche y mañana por la mañana, después de que la revise trasladarla a su casa.

—Asó lo haremos, doctor. Muchas gracias por todo. —Se despidió Swan estrechando la mano del médico, gesto que imito Edward.

—No se preocupe, Edward. Todo irá bien. —Le tranquilizó el doctor palmeando su hombro.

Edward asintió ante sus palabras, aunque no pudieron hacer desaparecer la preocupación que le embargaba. Se excusó con los allí presentes y subió las escaleras que conducían hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Isabella.

Abrió la puerta despacio y divisó sobre la cama, cubierta por una manta, la figura dormida de su esposa. Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó sobre el colchón a su lado. Su rostro estaba pálido. El rosado de sus labios contrastaba con su tez blanquecina. Si no hubiera hablado con el médico, pensaría que simplemente estaba disfrutando de una pequeña siesta, pero no era así. Acarició con dos dedos su frente y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Isabella se removió ante el contacto abriendo despacio los ojos y fijando su mirada en el rostro preocupado de su marido.

—Hola, —Susurró con voz adormilada.

—Sigue durmiendo, necesitas descansar. —Pidió Edward tomando su mano y besándola suavemente.

—¿Estás enfadado? —Preguntó observando el rictus serio de él.

—Preocupado. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Lo siento. Pero todo está bien, el bebé está bien, el médico me lo dijo. —Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par y la alarma se dibujó en su rostro— Esta todo bien, ¿Verdad? ¿No me ha mentido?

El doctor Gerandy le había explicado la situación después de examinarla y aunque le había jurado que ambos se encontraban bien, por un momento la duda se apoderó de ella.

—Todo está bien, tranquila. —Habló con voz serena— Pero las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, Bella. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma. Nada de sobresaltos, nada de visitas al orfanato, ni paseos ni salidas. Seguirás las órdenes del doctor Gerandy, ¿Entendido?

— Tengo miedo, Edward. No quiero perder a este bebé. —Confesó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—No vas a perderlo, mi amor. Ese bebé nacerá fuerte y sano, te lo prometo.

๗๗๗

Los siguientes dos meses fueron los más lentos y tortuosos en la vida de Isabella.

El día después de su desvanecimiento, el doctor Gerandy fue al revisarla y tras cerciorarse de que todo estaba bajo control, autorizó su traslado a la mansión Cullen.

La tensión arterial seguía elevada por lo que las pautas que le había prescrito el primer día debía seguirlas. A ellas se sumaron algunas recomendaciones nutricionales para luchas contra la anemia y la hipertensión y la prohibición de mantener relaciones sexuales hasta que los valores se normalizasen.

Como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratase, fue la última prohibición la que peor llevó Isabella. El estar postrada en la cama y el sofá la desesperaba, pero suplía el aburrimiento leyendo o aprendiendo a tejer junto a su tía y su suegra, que pacientemente la enseñaron y ayudaron a elaborar parte del ajuar del bebé.

Su padre, que solía visitarla casi a diario, la entretenía con sus divagaciones y Edward…, por más que se esforzaba en acompañarla cenando con ella en la habitación, leyendo y conversando, no podía evitar que su presencia fuese una dolorosa tortura y todo debido a que su lívido se había disparado en esos últimos meses.

Edward siempre había sido atractivo, pero saber que estaba a su lado y no podía tocarlo la quemaba por dentro. En cierto modo, le aliviaba saber que él estaba pasando por la misma situación.

En más de una noche, había tenido que ser él quien pusiera fin a la ardiente sesión de besos y caricias que habían iniciado de manera inocente.

Todo había empezado después de cenar. Como cada noche, se acostaba a su lado y acariciaba su vientre, en el que ya era apreciable una evidente curvatura, señal de su estado de buena esperanza. Era adorable ver a Edward con la cabeza recostada al lado de su vientre hablando al bebé, contándole como le había ido el día o narrándole algún cuento inventado por él.

—Espero que sigas teniendo tanta imaginación para cuando nazca y no pueda dormir. Estoy segura que será en esas noches cuando más necesite de tus historias.

—Me encantará pasar las noches enteras contándole cuentos. —Afirmó Edward mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla.

La ternura que transmitía su mirada hizo que Bella tomase el rostro de él entre sus manos y le besara suavemente. Edward aceptó el beso de buen grado, acariciando sus labios cuidadosamente, conteniendo la pasión que intentaba abrirse paso dentro de él, pero con lo que no contaba es con que su dulce esposa tomase las riendas de la situación.

En un arrebato de valentía, Isabella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo, frotando sus caderas contra las de Edward, dónde su miembro enardecido se encontraba inhiesto, despertando oleadas de placer cada vez que ella se mecía.

—Mi amor, no podemos. —Susurró sintiéndose morir al frenar sus movimientos— Sabes que me muero por hacerte el amor, pero el médico…

—Lo sé. —Respondió tumbándose a su lado al tiempo que recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y trazaba círculos sobre él— Solo necesitaba sentirte.

—Te prometo que cuando tengamos la autorización del doctor, nada ni nadie podrá hacer que separe mis manos de ti. —Prometió besando su frente.

Sin embargo, fue una promesa que nos pudo cumplir.

Tres semanas después, justo el día que Bella cumplía su séptimo mes de embarazo, el doctor Gerandy les informó que todo estaba en orden. La tensión de Isabella estaba en unos valores normales y su anemia había desaparecido por completo. Las náuseas hacía tiempo que la habían abandonado y poco a poco pudo ir reteniendo más alimentos en su estómago. La orden de reposo quedaba suspendida e Isabella podía reincorporarse poco a poco a su rutina, evitando sobresaltos y esfuerzos y pudiendo retomar su vida marital. Sin embargo, el destino quiso que esa misma tarde, su cuñada Alice comenzase su labor de parto, por lo que todos se trasladaron a la casa Withlock de manera inmediata.

—¿Por qué no sale nadie? Llevan mucho tiempo dentro, no se escucha nada…—Se quejaba Jasper paseando nervioso de un lado a otro.

—Intenta calmarte, seguro que todo irá bien. —Intentó tranquilizarlo Edward tendiéndole una copa de brandy.

—No es tu mujer la que está dando a luz, Cullen

—Pero es mi hermana, ¿A caso crees que no me importa su salud y la de mi sobrino? —Reprochó sin ocultar la molestia que le habían producido sus palabras.

—Lo siento, son los nervios. Sé que adoras a Alice, dentro de un par de meses, cuando te toque estar en mi lugar lo entenderás.

La aparición de Bella con una palangana llena de agua llamó la atención de los dos.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Alice está bien? —Interrogó Withlock.

—Alice está perfectamente y según la matrona todo va según lo previsto. Está siendo un proceso lento, pero hay que tener paciencia.

—¿Y no puedo entrar?

—Puedes intentarlo, pero probablemente la matrona te asesine antes de que consigas cerrar la puerta. No quiere a ningún hombre dentro.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¡Es mi mujer, es mi hijo! —Se quejó alejándose hacia el jardín.

—Está un poco desquiciado. —Dijo Edward tomando la palangana y agarrándola por la cintura—¿Tú estás bien? No deberías pasar tanto tiempo dentro, debes descansar. Hace apenas unas horas que el médico te ha dado el alta y...

—Y…estoy perfectamente. No estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo y no quiero dejar ni a tu madre ni a Alice sola.

Esa madrugada, después de diez horas de lento y tortuoso parto, el pequeño Riley Withlock llegaba al mundo llorando a pleno pulmón para alegría de su cansada madre, su ansioso padre y sus emocionados tíos y abuela.

Edward, en su recién estrenado papel de tío, no pudo disfrutar mucho de la alegría por el nacimiento de su sobrino, pues a su llegada a la mansión Cullen, le esperaba una misiva informándole de los problemas surgidos en Masen Manior y que le obligaban a partir de inmediato.

—¿Tan grave es? —Preguntó Isabella ante la urgencia con la que se requería su presencia allí.

—Eso parece. Las lluvias han dañado gran parte de la propiedad y me necesitan allí para tomar algunas decisiones. Partiré a media mañana.

—Pediré que preparen nuestros equipajes…

—Mi equipaje, Bella. No voy a permitir que viajes en tu estado. Los caminos están llenos de barro, hace frio y resultará un trayecto poco confortable. No voy a ponerte ni a ti ni al bebé en riesgo.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan. Me esperarás aquí, aunque se me parta el corazón al separarme de ti. Intentaré solucionar todo lo antes posible para que mi ausencia no sea muy larga.

—Voy a extrañarte demasiado. —Se quejó haciendo un puchero y abrazándose a él.

—Y yo a ti. Volveré antes de lo que imaginas. Y ahora vamos a la cama, quiero pasar abrazado a ti las pocas horas que me quedan antes de partir.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Parece que la indisposiciónd e Bella ha quedado en un susto.**_

_**Tenemos nuevo miembro en la familia, y el próximo en llegar será el tan ansiado heredero.**_

_**Edward se va de viaje, pero… ¿Seguirá estando todo igual de tranquilo?**_

_**Nos quedan unos cuantos capítulos intensos para acabar esta historia, espero que los disfrutéis.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes y el martes en Facebook en la iniciativa del grupo Elite Fanfiction Martes de Adelantos.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPÍTULO 27**_

Isabella releyó de nuevo la carta que había recibido el día anterior. Habían transcurrido casi tres semanas desde la marcha de Edward, y esa misiva era la primera noticia que tenía de él

_Querida Isabella:_

_Cada día que pasa tu ausencia se hace más dolorosa. Dios sabe que te extraño a cada minuto, aún sin tener a penas tiempo par respirar, mi mente siempre se refugia en tu recuerdo para buscar algo de sosiego entre todo este desastre._

_La situación aquí es peor de lo que imaginaba. Las lluvias han anegado gran parte del terreno destinado a la siembra, por lo que la cosecha se puede dar casi por perdida. El ala este de la casa se ha derrumbado parcialmente y el tejado, que ya sufría daños no ha podido aguantar el peso del agua y ha cedido provocando varios heridos al derrumbarse, aunque no se teme por la vida de ninguno, han sufrido varias fracturas._

_Como podrás imaginar, no puedo volver a Londres hasta que todo esto no esté solucionado, o al menos encauzado._

_Vivo en una lucha constante entre lo que debo y quiero hacer, ya que odio no poder estar a tu lado, compartiendo cada momento contigo, viendo como nuestro pequeño o pequeña continúa creciendo en tu interior. Ansío abrazarte, besarte y pasar las noches acariciando tu henchido vientre, esperando a que nuestro pequeño milagro decida moverse y poder sentirle._

_Emmet llegó hace cuatro días para ayudarme y el médico se está haciendo cargo de los trabajadores afectados. Esperamos que la lluvia nos dé una tregua en estos días para al menos poder asegurar la estructura dañada. Si todo va según lo previsto, estimo mi vuelta para dentro de unos quince días, mientras tanto, seguiré pensando en ti cada segundo del día._

_Trasládale las noticas a mi madre acompañadas de un fuerte beso para ella, mi hermana y el pequeño Riley, que debo suponer, está creciendo fuerte y hermoso._

_Te amo._

_Eternamente tuyo, Edward._

—Hija, no te hace bien ponerte en ese estado. —Apreció Esme tendiéndole un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

—Es que… ¡Es horrible! No quiero ni imaginar como deben estar todos allí… —Sollozó.

—Lo importante es que los heridos, aún dentro de la gravedad, parecen estar estables según dice mi hermano. —Habló Alice sentada frente a ellas mientras que mecía a su pequeño bebé en brazos.

La pequeña de los Cullen se había recuperado sorprendentemente rápido del parto y aunque solían ser Esme e Isabella quienes se acercaban hasta su casa para verla, esa tarde les había sorprendido con su visita.

El pequeño Riley Withlock era un ángel; con una pelusilla rubia en la cabeza, a penas lloraba, solamente cuando necesitaba comer, tarea que su madre se había negado a delegar en una nodriza. Todo un regalo para sus padres y para la feliz abuela.

—Solo espero que todo pueda solucionarse pronto para tranquilidad de todos. Está siendo un otoño excesivamente lluvioso y espero que no se produzcan más incidentes. —Comentó Bella acariciando su vientre— Me alegra enormemente saber que todos están bien, pero me siento culpable por desear que Edward regrese cuanto antes, no me gustaría que se perdiese el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Sé que es necesario allí, pero…

—Pero tú también necesitas a tu marido contigo, es totalmente entendible. No debes sentirte mal por eso, Bella. —La consoló Esme— Durante mis últimos meses de embarazo le prohibí a Carlisle que se alejase de mí. Debo reconocer que era un poco irascible y que en ocasiones me volvía insoportable, pero si yo tenía que pasar los dolores para alumbrar a mis hijos, él debía estar acompañándome, aunque no estuviese en la misma habitación, me conformaba con saber que estaba en la planta de abajo esperando.

—Yo sigo sin entender esa necesidad de mantenerlos alejados. A mi me hubiese encantado tener a Jasper a mi lado para retorcerle la mano cada vez que este pequeño empujaba para poder salir. —Arrulló Alice al bebé.

—Si te consuela, debo decirte que Edward me confesó que Jasper casi se queda calvo esa noche. Cada vez que te escuchaba gritar se tiraba de los pelos.

—De otro sitio le hubiera tirado yo. —Apostilló Alice haciendo reír a su madre y su cuñada.

Las risas de las mujeres fueron interrumpidas por la llegad del mayordomo.

—Ha llegado esto para usted, milady. —Dijo el hombre acercando una pequeña bandeja de plata en la que se observaba un sobre blanco.

—¿Otra carta de Edward? —Preguntó Esme.

—No creo, es demasiado pronto. Tal y como están los caminos el correo tardaría en llegar. —Bella examinó el sobre donde solamente aparecían las palabras _Condesa Masen_— No tiene remite.

—¡Qué extraño! ¿No se identificó la persona que lo trajo? —Esme se dirigió al mayordomo.

—No, lady Cullen. Fue un niño de no más de ocho años. Dejó la nota y salió corriendo.

Isabella, intrigada y extrañada, no esperó más y abrió la nota para leerla.

_Condesa Masen:_

_Necesitamos su presencia urgentemente en el orfanato. Hay un asunto de vital importancia que debe atenderse con premura y solo alguien de su posición y con su influencia puede ayudarnos a solucionarlo._

_Espero que acuda a mi llamada._

_Atentamente_

_Mrs. Higgins._

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Esme al ver el ceño fruncido de ella.

—Es del orfanato. Ha debido ocurrir algo porque necesitan mi ayuda. El niño probablemente sería uno de los huérfanos. Será mejor que vaya para ver qué sucede, por lo que dice la señora Higgins parece ser algo urgente.

—Está bien, acompañaremos a Alice a su casa y te acompañaré.

—No, por favor, no es necesario. Hace frio y está lloviendo, quedaros aquí disfrutando del pequeño, volveré en seguida. —Rechazó Bella poniéndose en pie.

—Pero en tu estado no es conveniente que salgas sola, mejor dicho, no creo que sea adecuado que vayas. Puedes trasladarle el mensaje a Rosalie, ella también está muy involucrada y conoce a la señora Higgins, seguro que puede ayudar.

—No quiero molestar a Rosalie, además si la señora Higgins ha recurrido a mi debe tener algún motivo. Será un momento, además, no es como si fuese la primera vez que voy al orfanato, desde que el médico me dio el alta he visitado a los pequeños en varias ocasiones.

—Idea que no le ha agradado mucho a Edward, te recuerdo. —Añadió Alice.

Isabella rodó los ojos. Edward no había sido partidario de esas visitas, ni de sus cortos paseos por el parque acompañada por su tía o su padre, pero esos pequeños momentos le hacían feliz, sobre todo cuando los niños le arrancaban sonrisas con sus travesuras.

—Si por tu hermano hubiese sido, me mantendría encerrada en esta casa hasta que dé a luz. Iré, solucionaré lo que sea que haya pasado y volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Isabella abandonó la casa para disgusto de su suegra y su cuñada. Ambas habían intentado quitarle la idea de la cabeza alegando a las inclemencias del tiempo y a lo avanzado de su estado de gestación, ofreciéndose a acompañarla, pero ella no lo veía necesario. Era solo una visita al orfanato, una de tantas. En cierto modo se sentía en deuda con ellos, pues debido al reposo al que se había visto obligada a mantener y a la sobreprotección de Edward les había tenido un poco abandonados.

Cubierta por un abrigo y un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia, se dirigió al coche que la estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Lamento que no sea una agradable tarde para un paseo, milady. —La saludó el cochero bajo su traje de agua al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Siento que tengas que mojarte, Aro. Intentaré solucionar esto rápido. Lléveme al orfanato, por favor.

—Por supuesto.

Aro cerró la portezuela y tiró de las riendas de los caballos para iniciar la marcha.

La lluvia dibujaba una fina manta de agua que cubría la ciudad, haciendo que el tráfico escasease por las calles y el trayecto se realizase de manera rápida y breve.

El cochero paró frente al edificio y bajó para abrirle la puerta a Isabella ofreciéndole un paraguas.

—Espérame dentro del coche, Aro. No quiero que enfermes por mi culpa. Con esta lluvia lo menos que puedes sufrir es un resfriado o una neumonía.

—Gracias, señora.

Isabella se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a llamar, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, esta se abrió de repente.

—¡Dios Santo, Jacob! ¡Qué susto me has dado! —Exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho al reconocer la figura de Black.

—¡Rápido, entra! ¡Vas a empaparte! —Black la apremió a entrar y la ayudó a deshacerse del abrigo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? He recibido una nota de la señora Higgins pidiendo que viniera. ¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Esta tarde recibió la visita de un hombre, al parecer quieren cerrar el orfanato. Lleva llorando desde que se enteró, pero no quiero entrar en detalles, será mejor que ella te lo explique.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién querría hacer eso? ¿Qué mal hacen estos niños aquí? —Profirió ofendida Bella.

—Me atrevería a asegurar que era un abogado, pero no conozco más detalles. La señora Higgins se encuentra en la biblioteca, te acompañaré hasta allí. —Dijo cediéndole el paso y caminando detrás de ella.

Isabella atravesó el pasillo, deseosa de saber que estaba ocurriendo. Cerrar el orfanato era una idea descabellada, no imaginaba quien podía estar interesado en semejante locura.

Llamó a la puerta y entró en la estancia que se encontraba tenuemente iluminada.

—¿Señora Higgins? —Preguntó al no ver a la mujer por ninguna parte.

—Ha debido ir a las habitaciones de los niños, volverá en seguida. —Respondió Jacob cerrando la puerta y ocultando con su espalda como deslizaba el cerrojo para evitar que alguien más pudiese entrar.

—Los niños…. —Repitió en voz alta para si misma.

Con las prisas no se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. La casa resultaba extrañamente silenciosa para estar llena de niños. No es que los pequeños fuesen unos salvajes sin educación, que acostumbrasen a gritar y saltar por todos lados, pero siempre se escuchaba algunas de sus risas y los pequeños pasos correteando por la planta superior. Sin embargo, esa tarde, el silencio reinaba allí.

—¿Dónde están los niños? Todo parece muy tranquilo.

—Durmiendo una siesta. Están agotados, me estuvieron ayudando después de comer con las tareas del jardín. —Respondió Black.

—¿Lloviendo? —Todo aquello le resultaba demasiado extraño. Dudaba mucho que la señora Higgins hubiese permitido a los pequeños salir al jardín con el aguacero que estaba cayendo— Será mejor que vaya a buscar a la señora Higgins, no quiero entretenerme mucho, necesito volver a casa pronto.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —Jacob se adelantó bloqueándola el paso— Últimamente nos has tenido un poco abandonados, estoy seguro que los niños agradecerán que esperes a que despierten y compartas la cena con ellos.

—Mejor otro día. —Intentó avanzar hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo se encontró con la figura de Black impidiéndole el paso—. Jacob…

—¡Ay, Bella! ¿Por qué haces tan difícil esto? —Habló con voz amenazante acercándose hasta ella haciéndola retroceder, hasta que su espalda chocó con la estantería.

—¿Dónde está la señora Higgins? ¿Qué le has hecho? —Preguntó titubeante al ver la mirada amenazante de él.

—Tranquila, está bien. Amordazada y atada en la habitación de los niños, donde duermen plácidamente gracias al somnífero que les eché en el zumo de la comida. Aún dispongo de algún tiempo antes de que se despierten para terminar mi encargo.

—¿Qué encargo? ¿De qué hablas?

—De ti. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

—¡No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte! —Gritó nerviosa. El miedo la tenía paralizada y la

—Lo imaginaba. Que conste que lo he intentado por las buenas. —Jacob golpeó furioso la estantería contra la que tenía acorralada a Isabella haciendo que varios libros salieran despedidos

—¡Ah! —El grito que brotó de la garganta de Isabella la ayudó a reaccionar. Intentó huir, pero era demasiado tarde. Jacob la apresó agarrándola por la muñeca y acercándola hasta él, encerrándola entre sus brazos.

Isabella intentó forcejear para liberarse del agarre, pero era imposible. Jacob era mucho más fuerte que ella, y aunque intentaba arañarlo con una mano, con la otra protegía su vientre, pues tenía miedo de que pudiese hacerle algo a su bebé.

Sin saber cómo, Jacob consiguió inmovilizarla apresando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, quedando a su merced.

—¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! —Suplicó.

—Eso no depende de mí. —Susurró en su oído.

Un pañuelo blanco cubrió su rostro haciendo que un fuerte olor parecido al alcohol inundase sus fosas nasales. Bella se revolvió intentando luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero estas empezaron a flaquear. Cada vez sentía más cansada, las piernas le fallaban sintiendo como le era imposible sostenerse en pie. La visión cada vez era más borrosa y pesada, hasta que todo se volvió negro y se sintió desfallecer.

๗๗๗

Estaba tumbada sobre algo frío y duro. La cabeza le dolía intensamente al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sintió una pequeña patada en su vientre que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe; su bebé estaba bien. Imágenes de lo ocurrido acudieron a su mente. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Intentó moverse, pero tenía las manos anudadas a la espalda. Como pudo se incorporó y observó, aún con la vista borrosa el lugar donde se encontraba; era una habitación amplia y destartalada. Apenas había muebles en su interior, solamente un viejo colchón tirado en el suelo, un par de sillas y una mesa. Las telarañas que colgaban del techo indicaban que era un lugar abandonado y poco cuidado.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta al fondo de la habitación llamó su atención. La figura de un hombre salió de entre la penumbra, ese hombre era Jacob Black.

—¡Por fin despiertas! Creí que me había pasado con el cloroformo, pero afortunadamente no ha sido así.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¡Suéltame, por favor! —Pidió intentando deshacer la atadura de sus manos.

—¡Quédate quieta o te harás daño! ¡Si no piensas en ti, hazlo en tu hijo! —Gritó Jacob acercándose hasta ella.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Me secuestras y te preocupas por mí? —Ironizó nerviosamente— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto, por dinero? ¿Quieres un rescate por mi secuestro? No hace falta que lo pidas, yo misma te firmaré un talonario con la cantidad que desees, pero por favor, ¡Libérame!

Black la miro fijamente, y por un momento pudo observar algo de compasión en su mirada. Suavemente, acarició su rostro antes de hablar.

—Intenta calmarte, tu liberación no depende de mí, pero te prometo que te cuidaré.

—¿Y entonces de quién depende? ¿Quién es el responsable de toda esta pesadilla? —Exigió saber desesperada.

En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió y una delicada voz respondió a sus preguntas.

—Yo, la responsable de todo esto soy yo. —Respondió la mujer con voz firme y pose altiva situándose frente a ella.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer a la responsable de su cautiverio.

—¿Kate…?

—Sí, mi querida condesa. Ya has disfrutado de unos meses de felicidad, ahora es tiempo de que yo recupere la mía y para eso… tú debes desaparecer.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

_**Jacob no era trigo limpio y por lo que se ve Kate ha aprovechado la ausencia de Edward para llevar sus planes a cabo. ¿Qué pasará con Bella?**_

_**El final se acerca y os prometo que será emocionante, estos últimos capítulos nos van a tener con el corazón en un puño.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPÍTULO 28**_

La mirada perdida de Edward era el fiel reflejo de como se sentía su alma y su corazón. Dos sombras negras surcaban sus ojos, producto de las noches sin dormir, el cansancio y la preocupación que le embargaban desde hacía dos semanas.

Dos semanas. Quince días. Ese era el tiempo que Isabella llevaba desaparecida.

Aún se le encogía el corazón cada vez que recordaba la cara desencajada de su cuñado Jasper cuando llegó a Masen Manior para comunicarle la noticia.

Al parecer, había ido al orfanato para reunirse con la señora Higgins. El cochero había esperado pacientemente la vuelta de Isabella, pero ante su extraña tardanza decidió ir en su busca para ver que ocurría justo en el momento que una mujer salía gritando y llorando de la casa

La señora Higgins estaba presa de un ataque de nervios, al parecer el hombre que les ayudaba con el mantenimiento de la casa la había atado y amordazado después de adormecer a los niños con algún tipo de somnífero. Solamente cuando uno de los pequeños despertó, pudo desatar a la mujer para que esta pidiese ayuda, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Jacob Black había desaparecido llevándose a Isabella con él.

Inmediatamente el empleado fue a dar la voz de alarma. Ante su ausencia, avisaron a Charlie de lo ocurrido e inmediatamente pusieron en conocimiento de la policía lo sucedido. La búsqueda de ambos por la ciudad durante las primeras horas no había dado resultado para desesperación de Charlie, por lo que decidieron avisar a Edward para que volviese inmediatamente.

Jasper galopó como si no hubiese mañana hasta llegara la propiedad, mientras que el resto de la familia permanecía en la casa a la espera de noticias.

Edward nunca había sentido tanto miedo ni tanta desesperación como cuando conoció la noticia de la desaparición de Isabella. La sola idea de que algo malo le ocurriese hacia que la sangre hirviese en sus venas.

Ni siquiera hizo el equipaje. Ensilló un caballo y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a Londres. Recorrería palmo a palmo la ciudad si era necesario para encontrarla, pero no pudo hacerlo. La policía estaba al cargo de todo y según ellos, su intervención lo único que haría sería entorpecer la investigación. Así llevaban dos semanas y seguían sin noticias.

—Bella, Bella, ¿Dónde estás, mi amor? —Se preguntó a si mismo pasando sus manos por su cansado rostro.

—Edward. —La voz cansada de su suegro irrumpió en su despacho— El inspector Webber está aquí.

El estado de Charlie Swan no se diferenciaba mucho del de Edward. El hombre apenas había pegado ojo en estos días. La preocupación por la desaparición de su hija le había hecho envejecer, quien no le conociese, pensaría que era diez años más mayor de la edad que en realidad tenía.

Ambos llegaron al salón, dónde el inspector Webber se encontraba junto dos oficiales más. Esme Cullen y Angela Swan esperaban junto a ellos cualquier noticia que pudiesen traer.

—Buenas tardes, inspector. ¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó esperanzado.

Webber tomó y miró a los allí presentes, pues sabía que su respuesta no sería del agrado de la familia.

—Lamentablemente no hay ninguna novedad.

Edward se derrumbó ante su respuesta. Abatido, se sentó al lado de su madre, que lo consolaba, mientras que él ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie desaparece así, como si nada! —Gritaba Charlie mientras veía como su hermana rompía a llorar— ¡Tienen que intensificar la búsqueda! ¡Ponga a más hombres en el caso! ¡No escatime en gastos!

—No se trata de una cuestión de dinero, señor Swan. Tengo a todos los hombres que puedo buscando a su hija. He redoblado la vigilancia en las salidas de la ciudad, en el puerto, estamos interrogando a todos sus conocidos…. Pero es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, o mejor dicho…como si no quisiese ser encontrada.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Intervino Edward receloso, pues no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando.

—Si fuese un secuestro ya deberían haberse puesto en contacto con ustedes para reclamar un rescate, sin embargo, nadie lo ha hecho. Creo que es el momento de que empecemos a valorar otras posibilidades.

—¿Qué posibilidades? —Preguntó Esme.

—Tal vez…una desaparición voluntaria. Puede que la condesa decidiese huir con el tal Black por decisión propia.

—¡Está loco! ¿Qué está insinuando, Webber? —Bramó Edward levantándose y aproximándose violentamente hasta el hombre. Los dos policías que lo acompañaban tuvieron que frenarlo para evitar que se lanzase sobre el hombre.

—¡Tranquilícese, Lord Cullen! —Pidió el hombre.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo demonios quieren que me tranquilice si mi esposa embarazada de ocho meses ha desparecido?

—Milord…

—¡Ese hombre maniató a una mujer y drogó a una veintena de niños! ¿Qué más prueba necesita? ¡Lo planeó todo para que nadie pudiese evitar que se llevase a mi mujer!

—Pero en más de una ocasión se la vio hablando afablemente con Black. —Le interrumpió el inspector hablando calmadamente mientras que él continuaba hecho una furia.

—¡Al igual que con todo el mundo! ¿O alguien le ha dado una opinión contraria? ¡Isabella es una persona sociable y alegre! ¡Por Dios! ¡Hablaría hasta con los animales si pudiera!

—Entiendo su desesperación, pero debo sopesar todas las opciones posibles. No sería la primera vez que una persona finge un secuestro para escapar del yugo de un matrimonio impuesto. Todo Londres es conocedor de su relación con la marquesa de Clayton.

—Relación anterior a mi boda con Isabella. Mi matrimonio no es ninguna imposición. Ambos aceptamos casarnos de mutuo acuerdo y por propia voluntad. Mi suegro puede constatarlo.

—Es completamente cierto, inspector.

—Entiendo que es un asunto delicado, pero puede que el estado de la condesa haya acelerado su decisión de desaparecer. Puede que su embarazo…, si el bebé…

—¡No se le ocurra terminar esa frase! —Amenazó Edward.

—Voy a suponer que está haciendo esas declaraciones como posibles elucubraciones. Entiendo que necesite barajar todas las hipótesis, pero no le voy a permitir que le falte el respeto a mi hija. Si sigue insinuando algo así, me olvidaré de su posición como representante de la ley y seré yo mismo quien le parta la cara—Añadió Swan.

—No voy a consentir que me amenace, señor Swan.

—¡Ni yo que le falte el respeto a mi mujer! ¡Más vale que deje de decir tonterías, Webber! ¡Mi esposa es una mujer respetable que ha sido vilmente secuestrada! ¡Busque a ese bastardo de Black y ayúdeme a traer a mi esposa sana y salva a casa!

—Por favor, vamos a intentar calmarnos. Lo único importante aquí es que nuestra Bella aparezca sana y salva. —Habló Angela intentando que la calma volviese a instaurarse entre ellos.

El inspector Webber respiró hondo y cuadró sus hombros.

—Disculpen si se han sentido ofendidos, pero mi labor, como bien ha señalado usted, Lord Masen, mi labor es averiguar que ha ocurrido y para eso debo realizar preguntas que pueden resultar incómodas. Les aseguro que haré todo lo posible para encontrar a la condesa Masen.

—Espero que así sea. —Aseguró él.

Webber se despidió con una inclinación y acompañado por los dos agentes abandonaron la mansión Cullen.

—¡Imbécil! —Le insultó Edward tras escuchar la puerta de su casa cerrarse. Llamó al su mayordomo y le dio la orden de que preparasen su caballo para poder salir.

—Hijo, ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó Esme.

—Voy a hacer mis propias averiguaciones. Estoy cansado de esperar.

—Pero ya hemos buscado a Bella por toda la ciudad y no hemos obtenido ningún resultado.

—Por eso mismo no voy a preguntar por ella, si no por Black. Estoy seguro de que alguien debe saber algo que nos ayude a obtener una pista. Probablemente no hablen con la policía, pero conmigo y con un generoso incentivo seguro que hablarán.

—Voy contigo, Edward. —Intervino Charlie— Deberíamos avisar a Mcarthy para que nos acompañase, una nuca sabe cuando será necesario un abogado.

—Pasaremos por su casa, estoy seguro de que nos acompañará.

—Tened cuidado, por favor. Lo último que necesitamos es que os ocurra algo a vosotros también. —Pidió Angela.

—Iremos con cuidado. Pero no volveré a casa hasta que no consiga alguna pista.

Charlie y Edward abandonaron la mansión Cullen dispuestos a recorrer cada palmo de la ciudad si era preciso. Acompañados por Emmet Mcarthy, se adentraron en los suburbios londinenses dispuestos a averiguar algo que les ofreciese una pista sobre el posible paradero de Jacob Black.

๗๗๗

—Come. —Pidió Jacob acercando de nuevo la cuchara de sopa hasta su boca— Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu hijo.

—Si tanto te preocupas por mi hijo, ¡Suéltame! —Gritó enfurecida.

—¡No grites! —Black le tapó la boca con la mano— Por tu bien será mejor que ella no entre.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba esa fingida preocupación que él mostraba. Sabía que ninguno de los dos sentía aprecio por ella, pues de ser así no la mantendrían cautiva. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí encerrada, pero sabía que la última vez que vio a Kate fue hace dos días.

Kate. Jamás pensó que esa mujer pudiese estar relacionada con su secuestro, pero al parecer, Jacob y ella se conocían y ambos estaban involucrados en el asunto. Aún recordaba la mirada de odio que le dirigió la primera vez que la visitó, después de que echase a Jacob de la habitación.

—_¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó intentando contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos al verla allí de pie, sonriendo malévolamente._

—_La culpa es tuya, querida. Si no te hubieses cruzado en mi camino nada de esto habría ocurrido._

—_¡Yo no te he hecho nada!_

—_¡Claro que sí! ¡Me quitaste a Edward! ¡Nosotros éramos felices! ¡Íbamos a casarnos! ¡Formaríamos una familia! ¡Sería su mujer, pariría a sus hijos! ¡Pero tú lo estropeaste todo!_

—_¡Eso es mentira! —Lloró._

—_¡Cállate, cállate! —Gritó acercándose hasta ella y abofeteándole la cara provocando que su labio sangrase._

_Isabella sintió como su cara ardía ante la agresión, pero no le importaba. Podía bofetearla las veces que quisiera siempre que no se atreviese a dañar a su bebé._

—_Por favor, Kate, déjame ir. Libérame y hablemos, estoy segura de que Edward…._

—_¡No! —La silenció tomando su barbilla y acercando su rostro al de ella— ¡Ahora soy yo quien está al mando! ¡Soy yo quien decide qué hacer y tú y tu bastardo debéis desaparecer de mi camino!_

—Bella, por favor.

La voz de Jacob la sacó de sus pensamientos. Continuaba sentado a su lado, intentando alimentarla. Era extraño ver como casi la obligaba a comer. Pensando en el bienestar de su bebé, aceptó a regañadientes la sopa.

—Más tarde te traeré una manta, la habitación empieza a estar fría.

Isabella no respondió. Por supuesto que era una estancia fría, además de incómoda. Dormía en el suelo, tenía un cubo donde hacer sus necesidades, pues ni siquiera le permitían ir al baño. Su vestido estaba roto, y su aseo personal no era demasiado exhaustivo, pues solamente le habían ofrecido una pequeña jofaina con la que asearse. Tarea que le resultó extremadamente difícil de hacer, pues continuaba maniatada. Su único consuelo y esperanza era saber que su bebé continuaba vivo, pues le sentía moverse en su interior, pero a la vez, ese era su mayor temor, perderlo por culpa de esos dos desalmados.

—Por favor, ¿Puedes desatarme?

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Respondió limpiándole la boca, pues el plato ya estaba vacío.

—Por favor, no siento las manos, tengo los dedos entumecidos y las cuerdas me están empezando a provocar heridas.

Jacob corroboró que lo que decía era cierto. Sus manos empezaban a estar amoratas y bajo las cuerdas, se observaban pequeñas heridas. Buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un pañuelo.

—Cambiaré las cuerdas por este pañuelo y te ataré las manos delante en lugar de a la espalda, así te será más cómodo.

—Gracias. —Respondió observando como llevaba a cabo la tarea— ¿Por qué me cuidas? ¿Por qué me retienes y al mismo tiempo te preocupas de que coma, que beba…?

—Porque no soy tan malo como crees. —Jacob comprobó que el pañuelo estuviese bien atado, pero sin que le hiciese daño. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta— Duerme un rato e intenta descansar.

Jacob cerró la puerta y se dejó caer contra ella. Todo aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Se encontraban en una de las casas de campo del Marques de Clayton. La propiedad se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad.

La propiedad no tenía empleados, pues permanecía cerrada desde que el marqués falleció, por lo que nadie los vio llegar.

Jacob soltó la bandeja y fue hasta el salón donde se encontraba Kate.

—He conseguido que coma algo. —Habló mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa donde se encontraba una botella de brandy y se servía una copa.

—Sinceramente, por mí como si se muere de hambre. No sé porque te empeñas en alimentarla. Te comportas como si fuese tu mascota. —Habló dejando de mirar la chimenea y bebiendo de su vaso.

—La trato como a un ser humano.

—Un ser humano al que mantienes cautivo y atado en una habitación. —Sonrió.

—Con respecto a eso, ¿No has recibido respuesta?

—¿Qué respuesta? —Preguntó confundida.

—A la nota de rescate. Es extraño que después de tanto tiempo aún no hayan contestado.

—Eso es porque no la he enviado.

—¿Cómo? —Inquirió sorprendido— ¿Y a qué estás esperando? ¿Quieres que se cansen de buscarla? ¿Qué la den por muerta?

—No creo que Edward se canse de buscarla. —Respondió molesta apretando más fuerte el vaso entre sus manos.

—Pero su estado es cada vez más avanzado, lo último que necesitamos es que se ponga de parto. ¡Envía esa maldita nota de una vez!

—No voy a enviarla.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no vas a enviarla? ¿Y cómo nos haremos con el dinero?

—No voy a enviar la nota porque no habrá dinero. No habrá rescate.

—Kate, no me gusta este juego. —Jacob estaba completamente desconcertado ante el cambio de planes.

—No voy a libelarla. Me ha visto, si la dejo en libertad me denunciará.

—¡Porque tú has querido! ¡No tenías que haber entrado!¡Ese no era el plan!

—Las cosas cambian.

—¡Maldita sea, Kate! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Se supone que íbamos a secuestrarla, pedir el rescate y después cada uno tomaría su camino! ¡Yo desaparecería y tú empezarías una nueva vida donde te diera la gana!

—¿Y de verdad creíste que yo necesitaría ese dinero? Soy marquesa, tengo más que suficiente. —Respondió sonriendo irónicamente.

La realidad golpeó a Jacob como un baño de agua fría.

—Me has utilizado. —Ni siquiera lo pregunto, directamente lo afirmó porque estaba siendo consciente de todo.

—Necesitaba ayuda, yo sola no podía hacerlo y en el pasado ya habíamos colaborado. Tienes tan pocos escrúpulos como yo.

—¡Dios, Kate! —Exclamó exasperado— ¿Y cómo piensas acabar con todo esto?

—Vamos a acabar con todo esto, te recuerdo que tú estás tan implicado como yo, Jacob. —Puntualizó rellenando ambos vasos con la botella de licor y ofreciéndole de nuevo su bebida.

—Está bien, ¿Cómo vamos a acabar con todo esto?

—Fácil; matando a Isabella Cullen.

El sonido del cristal chocando unido al crepitar de la leña que ardía en la chimenea reverberaron por el salón. Jacob permaneció congelado ante la confesión de la marquesa de Clayton; matar a Isabella, ese era el plan.

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Edward anda desesperado buscando a Isabella. ¿la encontrará a tiempo o logrará Kate llevar a cabo sus planes?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

_**El final se acerca y os prometo que será emocionante. Nos quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo.**_

_**Espero leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPÍTULO 29**_

Jacob sintió como el corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho. Esa noche cambiaría el rumbo de su vida. Había estado meditando su decisión a conciencia y había llegado a la conclusión de que debía actuar, no podía postergarlo más. El tiempo se les estaba agotando.

Observó como Isabella dormía. Aún magullada y desaliñada, continuaba siendo hermosa. Esa mujer brillaba con luz propia, por lo que no era de extrañar que Cullen se hubiese enamorado de ella.

Jugueteó con el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano; era pequeño, pero puntiagudo, completamente adecuado para lo que tenía en mente.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició suavemente su rostro, haciendo que ella se removiese inquieta.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron al sentir el contacto sobre su mejilla. Al ver a Jacob situado frente a ella, se incorporó sobresaltada.

—Shh…, no hagas ruido. —Pidió tapando su boca— Necesito que me escuches atentamente. Necesito que hagas todo lo que voy a pedirte. ¿Lo harás?

Isabella permaneció quieta sin responder ante lo que Jacob le estaba planteando.

—¿Lo harás? —Insistió de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia.

Bella asintió antes de ver como él sacaba un cuchillo de su espalda y lo movía frente a ella. Temiendo por su vida comenzó a removerse de manera frenética intentando huir del arma.

—¡Quieta, no es lo que piensas!

—¡No!, ¡No, por favor!¡No me hagas daño!

—¡Cállate! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! ¡Voy a ayudarte! —Confesó haciendo que Bella abriese los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras— ¡Necesito que guardes silencio o Kate me descubrirá!

—¿De verdad vas a ayudarme? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no soy un desalmado, en el fondo tengo corazón. Una cosa es secuestrarte, pero otra muy diferente es….

—Matarme. —Concluyó ella.

Jacob no negó sus palabras, pero tampoco hizo falta. La mirada que le dirigió confirmó que no estaba equivocada.

—No soy ni un monstruo ni un santo, Bella. Avaricioso e interesado sí, pero la vida me ha hecho ser así. No quise hacer daño a los niños del orfanato, ni a la señora Higgins, pero no podían enterarse de lo que iba a pasar. Esos pequeños me han demostrado que a pesar de no tener nada, también se puede salir adelante si se quiere.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Les administré un somnífero y até a la señora Higgins. No me enorgullezco de ello, pero era necesario para poder sacarte de allí.

—¿Y qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué vas a ayudarme ahora?

—Porque Kate me ha engañado. Yo solo quería mi parte del dinero del rescate. El plan era secuestrarte, cobrar el rescate y desaparecer, o al menos ese era mi plan, porque está claro que para Kate no. No la ayudaré de nuevo en algo así.

—¿De nuevo? —Preguntó confundida.

—¿Acaso crees que la muerte del marqués fue por causas naturales?

—Pero…

—¡Escúchame, Bella! ¡No hay tiempo! Voy a dejarte este cuchillo aquí, ni se te ocurra escapar ahora, es de noche y en tu estado no llegarías muy lejos. Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad, si escapas ahora, serás presa de cualquier animal salvaje.

—Pero tú puedes llevarme a casa.

—No soy tan estúpido. La policía me está buscando, no puedo llevarte como lastre. Intentaré comunicarme con tu esposo y le diré dónde estás, después desapareceré para siempre de esta ciudad.

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que esa loca venga a matarme!

—No tendrás que esperar mucho. Cerca de aquí hay una propiedad, escribiré una nota informando de tu situación y haré que se comuniquen con tu esposo de manera inmediata. Me llevaré tu alianza, esa será la prueba para que vean que no miento.

—No me engañes Jacob, ni juegues con mis esperanzas. Si vais a matarme….

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Haré todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí pero no voy a entregarme! ¡No pasaré el resto de mis días en una prisión! —Jacob le aflojó el pañuelo que apresaba sus manos— No te deshagas del pañuelo, o Kate podría sospechar. Lo aflojaré lo suficiente para que puedas defenderte en caso de que te ataque. No comas ni bebas nada de lo que te traiga, no me fío de ella. Hasta ahora he sido yo quien ha preparado tu comida, pero ella… podría envenenarte si quisiera.

—Jacob…

Pero Black no la escuchó. Tendría que escapar o su plan no funcionaría.

—Espera al mediodía, si para ese entonces no han venido a rescatarte, intenta escapar de aquí. La ciudad queda al sur, pero la propiedad que te he mencionado antes está a un par de kilómetros de aquí, tendrás más probabilidades si te diriges hacia allí, cruza la arboleda que hay frente a la casa y sigue todo recto.

—Llévame hasta allí, Jacob, nadie...

—No me pueden ver junto a ti o sospecharán. Les diré que pasaba por allí, vi movimientos extraños y alguien se acercó a mi informándome de la situación y pidiendo ayuda. No puedo hacer nada más, Bella. Espero que lleguen a tiempo.

—¡Jacob!¡Jacob, por favor! —Suplicó llorando al ver cómo se iba.

Jacob salió de la casa desoyendo sus súplicas. Era noche cerrada. Guardó en su bolsillo la alianza de Isabella junto a la nota que había escrito minutos antes. Kate no le arruinaría la vida. Todos sabían que había sido él el responsable del secuestro de Isabella, el nombre de ella no aparecía por ningún lado, pues se había asegurado de que todos creyesen que estaba fuera de la ciudad. No sería un títere en sus manos, ya no.

Montó en el caballo y cabalgó alejándose de la propiedad. Kate estaba dormida por lo que no se daría cuenta de su ausencia hasta el amanecer. Pediría ayuda para Isabella y después desaparecería para siempre.

๗๗๗

Apenas había amanecido cuando Edward fue informado de que el inspector Webber se encontraba en la casa.

La búsqueda que llevó a cabo los días anteriores junto a su suegro y Emmet no le había servido de mucho. Apenas habían conseguido hablar con tres personas, y siempre a cambio de una generosa cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pudo aportarle ninguna pista nueva.

Todos coincidían en lo mismo, Jacob Black se había criado en la zona, pero nunca se había relacionado mucho con la gente, parecía creerse superior a todos ellos. Le gustaba jugar al póker, beber y meterse en algún que otro asunto turbio. La única que les dijo algo nuevo fue una mujer. Según ella, había visto a Black en compañía de una mujer adinerada, que le había visitado en un par de ocasiones. En una de esas visitas, ella se encontraba junto a él y ante su llegada, la echó de su casa. La chica no había reconocido a la misteriosa mujer, pero sin duda, debía ser alguien con dinero pues su vestimenta y las joyas que llevaba así lo indicaban.

Edward puso en conocimiento de la policía esa información, para enfado del inspector Webber que le recriminó que hubiese ido en busca de noticias por su cuenta. Aún así, el inspector, restó importancia a ese detalle, pues según él, no sería ni el primer, ni el último hombre, que le calentaba la cama a una señora de alta cuna a cambio de una buena recompensa, de todas formas, al ver la desesperación que le embargaba, prometió comprobar si esa información era cierta o no.

Con la esperanza de que hubiera podido averiguar algo con esa pista, bajó para encontrarse con él.

—Buenos días, milord.

—Buenos días, inspector. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Tome asiento, necesito hablar con usted. —Le indicó seriamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Han encontrado a Isabella? —Preguntó esperanzado.

—Esta mañana, llegó a comisaría un mozo que aseguraba tener información relativa a su esposa. Al parecer un hombre había llegado en mitad de la noche hasta la propiedad de su señor con una nota que le habían entregado pidiendo ayuda para una mujer que tenían cautiva. Tras sopesar las circunstancias, su señor decidió enviarle a la ciudad para contactar con la policía y ver si esa información era cierta o no.

—¿Y dónde está? ¿Han averiguado algo? —Las palabras de Webber hicieron que la esperanza brotase en su interior.

—¿Reconoce esto? —Preguntó sacando una alianza de su bolsillo.

Edward tomó con manos temblorosas la pequeña joya y la examinó a fondo, haciendo que un par de lágrimas silenciosas escapasen de sus ojos al reconocerla.

—Es la alianza de boda de Bella. ¿De dónde la ha sacado?

—¿Está seguro?

—¡Completamente! ¿Dónde está mi mujer? —Exigió saber perdiendo los nervios.

—Según la nota que acompañaba al anillo en una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad, propiedad que según nos ha informado el mozo de cuadras, pertenece a la marquesa de Clayton.

—¿Kate? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Al parecer, así es. Tengo a una unidad preparada para ir a comprobar el terreno, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que esta joya era de su esposa y no se trataba de una información falsa. Partiremos de inmediato.

—¡Voy con usted!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

—¡No voy a quedarme aquí! ¡Le acompañaré le guste o no! ¡Se trata de mi esposa, Webber! —Gritó desesperado.

—¡Está bien! —Aceptó resignado— Pero acatará mis órdenes. Busque a un médico, no quiero ser fatalista, pero no sabemos en que estado se encontrará la condesa, es mejor estar prevenidos. Saldremos en media hora.

Edwar asintió ante sus palabras. En cuanto Webber se marchó alistó todo para contactar con el doctor Gerandy y salir en busca de Isabella. Si todo iba bien, ese mismo día volvería a tenerla a su lado.

๗๗๗

Isabella sintió la presencia de Kate antes de que la puerta se abriese y ella entrase en la estancia. Al final había obedecido a Jacob. Durante los primeros minutos posteriores a su marcha estuvo tentada a salir de allí huyendo, pero él tenía razón; estaba sola, y embarazada perdida en mitad del campo, en su estado no podría llegar muy lejos. Lo mejor era confiar en las palabras de Jacob y esperar a que Edward viniese en su ayuda.

—¡Despierta! —Gritó Kate propinándole una patada en la pierna.

Bella se removió fingiendo despertar. Había decidido hacerse la dormida al intuir la visita de su captora con la esperanza de que la dejase tranquila, pero al parecer, su plan había fallado.

—¡Vamos, en pie! ¡No me obligues a levantarte por la fuerza! —Insistió.

—¿Qué quieres, Kate? ¿Acaso voy a tener el honor de que seas tú quien me sirva hoy el desayuno?

—Querida, hoy no habrá comida para ti, es más, creo que anoche disfrutaste de tu última cena.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó alarmada.

—Los planes han cambiado. El inútil de Jacob me ha abandonado, lo que me obliga a acelerar las cosas. ¡Vámonos!

—¿Vas a liberarme?

Kate sonrió ante su pregunta. En el fondo, le divertía ver como Isabella no perdía la esperanza.

—No, condesa, no voy a liberarte, voy a matarte. —Sentenció al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño revolver de entre sus faldas y la apuntaba directamente.

Bella notó como todo su ser se estremecía. El momento de actuar había llegado y lamentablemente se encontraba sola. Afortunadamente, sus manos estaban libres, pues el pañuelo permanecía sobrepuesto alrededor de ellas para engañar a Kate, además, contaba con el pequeño cuchillo que Jacob le había dado. No iba a ponérselo fácil, intentaría escapar y si debía morir lo haría luchando.

—¡Levántate ya! ¡Estás agotando mi paciencia! —Gritó apuntándola de nuevo con el arma.

Lentamente, Bella se incorporó y se puso de pie frente a ella.

—¡Camina!

—¿Dónde vamos? —Preguntó empezando a caminar, abandonando el lugar dónde había estado retenida.

—No voy a manchar toda la habitación de sangre. Iremos al bosque situado detrás de la casa. Los lobos se alimentarán de tu cadáver y si te encuentran, pensarán que, en tu intento de huida, alguien te confundió con un animal de caza y acabó contigo. Nadie sospechará nada.

El frio penetró en su piel haciéndola temblar cuando alcanzaron el exterior de la casa. A pesar de llevar días sin respirar aire puro, sintió como esa dolorosa brisa fresca invadía sus pulmones aportándole algo de fuerza. Las nubes grises bailaban en el cielo anunciando una más que posible lluvia al tiempo que la claridad impactaba en sus ojos haciendo que se tambalease. Tenía que aprovechar la ocasión.

—¡Ah! —Gimió doblándose sobre si misma.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te paras? ¡Sigue caminando! —Apremió Kate.

—¡Ah! ¡No puedo! —Respondió observando de reojo como su captora había acortado la distancia que les separaba.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Me estoy poniendo de parto. —Mintió.

La risa desquiciada de Kate resonó demasiado cerca.

—¡Vaya!, Mira el lado bueno; te irás al otro mundo agradeciéndome que te haya ahorrado el dolor del alumbramiento. ¡Sigue andando!

Kate fue a tomarla del brazo para que reanudaran la marcha cuando Bella la atacó por sorpresa. Aprovechando su posición, y que sus manos perecían ocultas ya libres de ataduras, se incorporó de manera repentina golpeando a Kate en la cara, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Bella aprovechó el momento para intentar huir, pero lo avanzado de su estado hacia que su avance fuese demasiado lento. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió como la agarraban de la pierna haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y quedase tumbada en el suelo.

Pataleó con todas sus fuerzas intentado liberarse, pero Kate la tenía firmemente agarrada y se acercaba hasta ella reptando por la hierba.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —Gritaba desesperada.

—¡Quédate quieta!

A la mente de Isabella acudió la imagen del cuchillo, con los nervios lo había olvidado. Lo sacó de debajo de su manga y lo clavó en el brazo de Kate, haciendo que esta se retorciese de dolor y liberase su pierna.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me las vas a pagar! —

Bella se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, miró hacia atrás y vio como Kate buscaba algo en el suelo. El revolver debía haber caído de sus manos y debía estar buscándolo.

Un dolor punzante atravesó su vientre partiéndola en dos, haciendo que cayese de rodillas al suelo al tiempo que el sonido de un disparo resonaba envolviéndola.

Isabella se aferró de nuevo a su vientre cuando una nueva corriente eléctrica, esta vez más fuerte volvía a atravesarla. En ese mismo momento comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo: el disparo no la había alcanzado, pero esta vez si se estaba poniendo de parto de verdad.

Como si de una confirmación se tratase, su vientre volvió contraerse de nuevo haciéndola gritar de dolor.

No podía ser. Ella recordaba el largo y tortuoso parto de su cuñada, las cosas no podían estar ocurriendo tan rápido.

Se incorporó quedando apoyada sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, tenía que respirar y continuar. Necesitaba pedir ayuda.

Intentó avanzar gateando, pero perdió el equilibrio de nuevo al sentir como la golpeaban desde atrás. Cayó al suelo y rodó sobre si misma hasta quedar boca arriba.

Kate estaba de pie frente a ella, sonriendo triunfal. Su brazo izquierdo cubierto de sangre no parecía haber sido impedimento para lograr alcanzarla.

—Parece que después de todo tu pequeño retoño me ayudará a matarte. —Levantó el arma y apuntó directamente hacia ella.

Las lágrimas anegaban los ojos de Bella emborronando su visión. No podía acabar así. Sintió como una ola de furia la invadía y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía propinó una pata a Kate haciéndola caer de rodillas frente a ella. Se incorporó como pudo e intentó arrebatarle el arma de las manos.

Iba a luchar, lucharía hasta morir. Si iba a matarla ella también moriría.

De rodillas, una frente a la otra comenzaron a forcejear, luchando por hacerse con la pequeña pistola, ambas sabían que quien obtuviera el control, sería quien se salvase de aquella pelea de gatas.

Los brazos se perdieron entre ambos cuerpos abrazando el revolver. las miradas de ambas conectaron; la de Kate pérdida, cargada de odio, la de Bella, anhelante, llena de temor.

Un nuevo disparo resonó entre ambas haciendo que el forcejeo se detuviese. Las dos permanecieron estáticas, con los ojos dilatados, con las manos aun aferrando la pistola.

Durante un par de minutos todo se detuvo, durante un par de minutos ambas compartieron el mismo temor, hasta que unos segundos después, el cuerpo moribundo de una de ellas cedió y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Estamos al borde del infarto ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién habrá resultado herida?**_

_**El próximo capítulo es el gran final, ahí tendremos la respuesta.**_

_**Muchas Gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Estoy deseosa de leer vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Ssaludos.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPÍTULO 30**_

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos galopando retumbaban contra el suelo. El grupo esta formado por ocho personas: el inspector Webber y tres oficiales, el mozo de cuadras que había dado la voz de alarma, el doctor Gerandy, Charlie Swan y Edward.

La incorporación de Swan se había efectuado en el último momento. EL hombre llegaba a casa de su yerno cuando este se disponía a partir acompañado por el médico. Ante las últimas noticias, el hombre no dudó en acompañarlos para indignación y desesperación de Webber.

Galopaban sin descanso, pues el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Probablemente los caballos llegasen cansado a su destino, pero lo primordial era encontrar a Isabella.

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo que una bandada de pájaros, oculta entre las copas de los árboles, alzasen el vuelo.

—¡Quietos! —Gritó Webber deteniendo el avance— ¿Lo habéis escuchado?

—¡Ha sido un disparo! Provenía del sur—Gritó uno de los oficiales.

—La propiedad que linda con mi señor queda en esa dirección. —Habló el mozo.

Charlie y Edward se miraron preocupados.

—¡Vamos! ¡Adelante! ¡Muchacho guíanos hasta allí! —Ordenó el inspector.

Reanudaron la marcha con más velocidad, si eso era posible. A medida que avanzaban, la figura de una pequeña construcción se evidenciaba más ante sus ojos.

—¿Es esa? —Preguntó Edward.

—Sí. —Respondió el joven.

El sonido de un nuevo disparo hizo que los caballos se encabritasen alarmados.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —Gritó Edward muerto de miedo al imaginar lo que podrían estar ocurriendo allí. Estaban tan cerca, no podían llegar tarde.

Azuzó aún más fuerte al animal adelantando a sus compañeros de viaje y tomando distancia con ellos.

—¡Cullen! ¡Cullen, vuelva aquí! ¡Es una orden! —Vociferaba Webber ante la desobediencia del Conde.

Charlie galopaba al lado de Gerandy. Todo su ser se había encogido al escuchar los disparos. Si su edad se lo permitiese, el también se habría adelantado al grupo. Solamente esperaba que todo estuviese bien y que su hija permaneciese sana y salva.

El corazón de Edward palpitaba igual de desbocado que el caballo que montaba. Había acortado la distancia y cada ve estaba más cerca, pero no lo suficiente. En la lejanía pudo distinguir como una figura, similar a la de una persona avanzaba de manera dificultosa, casi agazapada. Por las vestiduras estaba seguro de que era una mujer, pero no podía distinguir si era Bella.

—¡Bella! ¡Isabella! —Gritó aún sin estar seguro de si era ella o no.

Desde su posición pudo observar como la mujer se desplomaba cayendo al suelo.

—¡No! —Gritó sin poder evitar que las lágrimas abandonasen sus ojos al tiempo que continuaba cabalgando.

๗๗๗

Sin poder reaccionar, observaba como las manos manchadas de sangre continuaban sosteniendo de manera temblorosas el arma. Fijó su mirada en la mujer que yacía tumbada en el suelo, sangrando profusamente sucumbiendo a los temblores que le producían su agonía.

—Le qui...ero, ¿Se lo di…rás? ¿Le di...rás a E.…Edward que le… amo? —Balbuceó mientras que su rostro perdía todo el color.

—Kate. —Lloró Bella al ver como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Su boca exhaló un último suspiro y su alma se desvaneció haciendo que su mirada quedase perdida.

Estaba muerta. Kate estaba muerta. El arma se había disparado en el forcejeo y la había herido acabando con su vida.

Una nueva sacudida en su vientre la hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraba y tomar consciencia de las circunstancias; estaba sola, en algún lugar lejos de la ciudad y a punto de dar a luz.

—¡Ah! —Gritó retorciéndose de dolor.

Intentó incorporarse y cuando lo consiguió sintió como un líquido frio recorría el interior de sus piernas. Acababa de romper aguas.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Déjame buscar ayuda! —Susurraba a su bebé.

Sabía que estaba cerca de su fecha de parto, pero aun no había cumplido los nueve meses. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiese socorrerla. Avanzó un poco más, pero una nueva contracción la hizo caer al suelo. Su bebé iba a nacer. Sentía como su cabeza estaba golpeando en su interior para abrirse paso al mundo.

—¡Bella! ¡Isabella!

La estaban llamando. Escuchar su nombre la hizo alzar la vista y pudo ver la figura de un jinete avanzando hacia ella.

—¡Edward! —Susurró. Su intención había sido gritar fuerte su nombre, pero no tenía fuerzas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí era él.

Rendida, se mantuvo tumbada en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas, intentado respirar para afrontar lo que se le venía encima. Iba a parir en el campo, sola, sin fuerzas y sin saber si la persona que se acercaba llegaría a tiempo.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, mi amor soy yo!

Rompió a llorar la escuchar la voz de Edward, era él, ahora sí lo había reconocido.

Una sombra la rodeó y al momento vio el rostro de su esposo cerniéndose sobre ella.

—¡Bella, mi amor! ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás herida? ¡Voy a sacarte de aquí! —Las manos de Edward acariciaban su rostro limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas. Intentó levantarla del suelo, pero el grito de dolor que pronunció le detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás herida?

—El bebé, Edward viene el bebé. —Lloró— Yo no sé si voy a poder, yo….

—¡Shh…!, ¡Tranquila, mi amor, todo va a estar bien! —La consoló besando sus labios— ¡Gerandy! ¡A prisa, le necesito!

—¡Tranquila, tranquila! —Repitió besando de nuevo su frente.

—Te quiero, Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Siempre te amaré. —Sollozó Isabella.

—No me digas eso, Bella. Ahora no, no como si fueses a despedirte de mí, ¿Me escuchas? —Habló mirándola fijamente— Vas a traer a este niño al mundo, vas a recuperarte y después de un tiempo todo quedará como un mal recuerdo.

—No…

—¡Gerandy! —Volvió a gritar.

De pronto, Bella se vio envuelta por varias personas.

—¡Hija! ¡Hija mía! ¿Estás bien? —Lloró Charlie llegando hasta ellos.

Webber y los oficiales les rodeaban.

—¿Está herida, condesa? —Preguntó el inspector.

—Está de parto. —Habló Edward por ella.

—Dejad paso al médico. —Ordenó el inspector.

Gerandy llegó hasta ellos y se arrodilló al lado de Isabella mientras que Webber y el resto de sus hombres inspeccionaban la zona. Rápidamente se fijaron en el cuerpo inerte de Kate situado a escasos metros de ellos.

Isabella se retorció de dolor ante la sacudida de una nueva contracción.

—Podemos llevarla a esa casa, allí podrá examinarla mejor. —Señaló Charlie apuntando hacia el lugar en el que había estado cautiva.

—No hay tiempo, la cabeza está asomando. —Indicó el médico— Necesito que en la siguiente contracción empuje con todas sus fuerzas.

—No sé si podré, yo…. No puedo. —Lloró agotada.

—Tiene que poder, es la única manera de traer a su pequeño al mundo.

—Bella, mi amor. ¡Podrás hacerlo! Todo va a salir bien. —La reconfortó Edward.

Isabella se aferró a su mano al sentir como su vientre se contraía de nuevo. Respiró hondo y empujó sintiendo como se partía en dos.

—¡Más, empuje más, Isabella! —Pedía Gerandy.

—¡Grrrrr! —Gruñó ella volviendo a empujar con más fuerzas.

Las gotas de sudor surcaban su frente debido al esfuerzo. Sentía como su pequeño se abría paso en su interior. Continuó empujando más y más, hasta que escuchó un enérgico llanto.

—¡Es un niño! ¡Un niño sano y fuerte! —Exclamó el doctor Gerandy haciendo que Isabella respirase tranquila; su pequeño estaba bien, había podido traerle al mundo después de todo.

—¡Es un niño, Bella! ¡Un niño, mi amor! —Edward besó sus labios invadido por la emoción sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Charlie Swan que había permanecido detrás de ellos se quitó su chaqueta para que él médico pudiese envolver al pequeño, él cual, fue depositado sobre el pecho de su madre.

Bella observó embelesada la carita regordeta de su bebé. Aún cubierto de sangre era hermoso, perfecto con su pequeña nariz y una pelusilla oscura cubriendo su cabeza.

—Eres hermoso, mi amor. —Susurró ella besando su cabecita.

—Te amo, mi vida. —Confesó Edward apretando a su esposa más fuerte contra sí al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño.

Bella sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba desinflando. Las fuerzas la habían abandonado. No podía más, había conseguido su objetivo; lograr traer a su pequeño al mundo, pero el cansancio era inmenso y sentía como su cuerpo se iba durmiendo por momentos. El frio recorría cada centímetro de su piel, abrazándola, apoderándose de ella.

Dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el de Edward, rindiéndose, abandonándose a esa oscura calma que se estaba apoderando de ella.

—Cuídale, Edward. —Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y perder el conocimiento.

—¡Bella!¡Bella! —Gritó Edward al ver su tez pálida y al sentir como el peso de ella caía sobre él.

Vio como los brazos de ella se aflojaban en torno al bebé haciendo que el pequeño comenzase de nuevo a llorar, como si fuese consciente del abandono de su madre.

Edward tomó al pequeño y se lo entregó a Charlie que gritaba desesperado el nombre de su hija.

—¿Qué ocurre Gerandy? ¿Qué está pasando? —¡Bella mi amor, no me dejes!

—¡Tranquilícense! Solamente ha perdido el conocimiento. —Advirtió tras comprobar que continuaba con pulso, aunque bastante débil— El parto unido a todo lo que ha tenido que vivir en estos días ha debido debilitarla. Debemos poner tato a ella como al pequeño a cubierto para poder examinarlos mejor.

—Cuidaré de vosotros, mi amor. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. —Juró Edward observando el rostro ceniciento de su esposa. Aún inconsciente, su rostro permanecía relajado, en paz.

Con cuidado, la tomó en brazos y avanzó hasta la casa, observando como los oficiales intentaban cubrir el cuerpo inerte de Kate, la mujer que casi le había arrebatado lo que más amaba en la vida.

Webber palmeó su hombro al verlo pasar por su lado.

—Su pesadilla ha acabado, milord. Ocúpese de su esposa y su hijo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

Edward asintió ante las palabras del inspector. Tenía razón, la pesadilla había terminado.

๗๗๗

Isabella sintió como apretaban su mano. Intentó moverse, pero un leve pinchazo en su entrepierna hizo que e encogiese de dolor. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista en el techo reconociendo la lámpara que colgaba de él.

La suave y aterciopelada voz de Edward la hizo girar el rostro y enfocarse en sus ojos verdes que le dirigían una mirada emocionada y llena de amor.

—Te has echado una siesta muy larga. —Bromeó dedicándole una cansada sonrisa.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que fue rescatada. El doctor Gerandy la había revisado y tras comprobar que todo esta en orden y que su desvanecimiento se debía a su debilidad y a la perdida de sangre provocada por el parto.

Había perdido varios kilos desde que fue raptada por lo que el leve estado de desnutrición en el que se encontraba agudizó su debilidad. En cuanto la estabilizaron partieron rumbo a la ciudad y fue acomodad en su dormitorio donde permaneció durante dos días prácticamente dormida. Su sueño solamente se vio interrumpido en un par de ocasiones en las que ella ni siquiera fue consciente de que la alimentaron.

Bella alzó su mano y recorrió las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos. Parecía cansado; con el pelo revuelto, el inicio de una barba y la camisa medio desbrochada tenía el aspecto de un hombre al que el sueño le había abandonado.

—Te quiero. —Confeso con voz ronca producto del sopor en el que había estado sumergida.

Edward acortó la distancia que les separaba y besó sus labios. En principio el beso fue suave, tierno, pero al ver como ella respondía, volcó en ese beso todo el anhelo y el amor que sentía. Recorrió cada centímetro de su boca y acarició sus labios perfilándolos con su lengua; bebió de ellos como si de una fuente se tratase.

—No sabes el miedo que he pasado. Temí no volver a verte, creí que te había perdido. Cuando me enteré de que habías desaparecido….

—Shhh. —Lo calló ella poniendo un dedo sobre su boca— Estoy aquí y estoy bien, eso es lo que importa.

Un suave gorjeo proveniente del otro lado de la habitación rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraba. Isabella se estremeció. Solamente le había escuchado llorar una vez, pero en seguida reconoció ese dulce sonido como la llamada de su hijo.

—¿Mi bebé? —Preguntó incorporándose en la cama con cierta dificultad observando la pequeña cunita recubierta por una fina tela blanca.

—Creo que alguien más se ha despertado de su siesta. —Edward se levantó y tomó al pequeño en brazos para después aproximarse hasta ella y depositarlo en sus brazos.

—¡Hola, precioso! —Bella le acogió entre sus brazos besando su pequeña cabecita. Vestido de azul, el pequeño movía sus puñitos en torno a su nariz. Era un bebe regordete y sonrosado cuya pelusilla en la cabeza parecía tener el mismo color que el cabello de su madre.

—Te ha extrañado. —Confesó Edward admirando la tierna imagen que tenía frente a él.

—¿Está bien? Ha nacido antes de tiempo y….

—Está perfectamente. Gerandy le revisó y confirmó que era una niño sano y fuerte. La nodriza le ha estado alimentando mientras que tú te reponías.

—¿La nodriza? —la mención del ama de cría le hizo ser consciente a Isabella de la pesadez de sus pechos. Estaba claro que no había podido alimentar a su hijo, pero ahora deseaba hacerlo.

—La comadrona que te revisó al llegar extrajo algo de tu leche masajeando tus senos, pero nos aconsejó dejarte descansar para que pudieses reponerte. Además, es algo muy común entre la nobleza disponer de una nodriza.

—Pero yo quiero alimentar a mi hijo.

—Eso lo discutiremos cuando te revise de nuevo el doctor. Ahora lo primordial es tu recuperación.

El pequeño bostezó acaparando las miradas de sus padres.

—¿Has pensado en su nombre?

Durante su embarazo habían enumerado diferentes posibilidades tanto si era niño como si era niña, pero no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo.

—Anthony Edward Cullen. —Respondió Edward— Me gustaría que llevase el nombre de mi tío en su honor.

—Anthony Edward Cullen, futuro conde de Masen. Creo que tú tío estaría de acuerdo. —Sonrió ella mirando al pequeño—¿Te gusta tu nombre, Anthony?

Pero el pequeño se había dormido de nuevo ante la mirada embelesada de sus padres.

๗๗๗

Las semanas posteriores, la mansión Cullen estuvo invadida por toda la familia. Charlie Swan y su hermana Angela se pasaban todo el día allí, pendiente de Isabella y el pequeño Anthony. Una situación más que entendible, teniendo en cuenta la preocupación vivida durante los días en los que permaneció desparecida.

Esme Cullen estaba encantada con la llegada al mundo de su nuevo nieto, y se mostraba pendiente de la recuperación de su nuera, que poco a poco se iba recuperando.

El doctor Gerandy la visitó el mismo día que despertó para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden y tras confirmar que así era, la autorizó para amamantar a su pequeño si quería siempre que recuperase el peso perdido.

Otra de las visitas que no se hizo esperar fue la del inspector Webber. Tras preocuparse por el estado de salud de Isabella la interrogó sobre lo ocurrido.

Bella le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo acontecido durante su cautiverio sin obviar que Jacob al final había intentado ayudarla.

—_¿Han sabido algo de él? —Le preguntó._

—_Nada. Estamos buscándolo, pero escomo si se le hubiese tragado la tierra. Desapareció la misma noche que informó donde se encontraba usted por lo que no sabemos donde ha podido huir, aun así, mantendremos su búsqueda._

—_¿Y Kate? Inspector yo…le disparé. —Confesó angustiada. _

_Emmet Mcarthy como abogado ya le había explicado que en su caso no podía ser acusada de ningún delito pues había actuado en defensa propia, pero aún así ella no dejaba de mortificarse._

—_La marquesa de Clayton sentenció su propio destino en el momento que planeó su secuestro, condesa. Usted se defendió como pudo, no hay delito en eso._

_Isabella asintió aliviada ante sus palabras._

—_Aún así, creo que hay algo que debería saber. Jacob dijo algo que…creo que Kate pudo estar involucrada en la muerte del marqués, puede que no fuese por causas naturales._

—_¿Está segura?_

—_No tengo pruebas, pero…_

—_Está bien, aún así con la marquesa muerta no podemos hacer nada. Seguiremos buscando a Black y en cuanto tengamos alguna noticia nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes._

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Edward sacándola de sus recuerdos mientras rodeaba su cintura.

—Recordaba la visita del inspector Webber. ¿Crees que encontrarán a Jacob?

—Eso espero. Debe pagar todo el daño hizo.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —Giró entre sus brazos y habló apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él— En el fondo me da igual si no lo encuentran. Creo que después de todo se arrepintió de haber ayudado a Kate. Ella le engañó, al final también resultó ser una víctima.

—Bella…

—Sí, sí. No es excusa para lo que le hizo a la señora Higgins, ni a los niños, ni a mí. Pero creo que no supone una amenaza para nosotros. Si ha logrado huir no creo que vuelva a molestarnos.

—Eso espero, por su bien. —Respondió besando su frente.

—Yo solo quiero vivir una vida tranquila y feliz a tu lado y al a lado de nuestro pequeño.

—Pues yo deseo algo más, condesa. —Respondió juguetón.

—¿Y qué desea, milord?

—Años de risas a tu lado, noches de lujuria devorando tu cuerpo, dos o tres niños más…

—Suena prometedor.

—Lo será. Le juro condesa, que seré el responsable de que sea inmensamente feliz el resto de su vida.

—Espero que cumpla su promesa, milord.

Bella se alzó sobre sus pies y poniéndose de puntillas alcanzó los labios de su esposo. Allí, junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, se fundieron en un beso colmado de amor. Amor que había nacido entre ellos desde el mismo momento en el que se conocieron, aunque él no lo supo ver, amor, que estuvo predestinado a nacer cuando Edward emprendió la tarea de buscar _**una esposa para el conde, **_amor, que los acompañaría el resto de sus vidas.

_**FIN.**_

_**Y hasta aquí esta historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de cada capítulo. Debo reconocer que cuando empecé a escribirla estaba temerosa, pues me imponía bastante respeto escribir algo de época. No sé si habré metido la pata en algunos asuntillos, pero he intentado documentarse e intentar respetar lo máximo posible la temática.**_

_**Nos queda el epílogo, ahí os informaré del título y la sinospsis de mi nuevo proyecto que estará ambientado en la actualidad. Espero que me acompañéis en esa aventura también.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que habéis dedicado un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer y comentar esta historia.**_

_**Gracias también a las administradoras del grupo Élite Fanfiction que me han permitido dar a conocer este proyecto y regalar esos adelantos de los capítulos.**_

_**¿Os gustaría leer en un futuro alguna nueva historia de época? ¿Highlanders, tal vez?**_

_**Estoy deseando saber vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Espero poder continuar escribiendo, aunque debo confesar que la inspiración últimamente se ha alejado un poco de mí.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

_**Un saludo.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**EPÍLOGO**_

_Cuatro años después_

Isabella se acomodó detrás de la oreja el mechón de pelo que se había desprendido de su trenza. Había tenido que subir a cambiarse de ropa porque Anthony había derramado sobre la falda de su vestido el zumo de naranja que estaban tomando en el desayuno.

Su pequeño Anthony era todo un hombrecito; enérgico e inteligente, agotaba a todos con su hiperactividad. En ese mismo momento se encontraba en el jardín, jugando con su abuelo Charlie a fingir que eran piratas saboteadores de barcos. La imagen de su padre con un parche en el ojo le hizo sonreír; era un abuelo cariñoso y juguetón.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Adelante. —Habló volteándose para ver quién era.

—Milady, ha llegado una carta para usted. —Informó Irina, una de las doncellas.

—Muchas gracias, Irina, puedes retirarte.

Bella tomó asiento en su tocador y examinó el sobre en busca del remitente: Rachel Wolf. El matasellos era de Nueva Orleans, por lo que quien quiera que fuese la escribía desde América.

Extrañada, puesto que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre abrió la misiva para ver de que se trataba el asunto.

_Estimada Isabella:_

_Espero que tu curiosidad te haya motivado para leer estas líneas. Te preguntarás quien soy, pero para sacarte de dudas, te diré que no existe ninguna Rachel Wolf, aunque seguramente no hayas podido olvidar a alguien llamado Jacob Black._

_Sí, el autor de estas líneas soy yo, y ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. ¿Por qué cometo la locura de escribirte después de tanto tiempo?_

_Si lo hago es solo para calmar mi conciencia. Supe que fuiste liberada a tiempo y que tanto tú como tu bebé pudisteis escapar de las garras de Kate. Me alegra que mi mensaje llegase a tiempo._

_Me enteré de la muerte de Kate, y aunque una parte de mi lo lamentó, debo confesar que al final, fue ella misma quien decidió su propio destino._

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y probablemente en mí habrá sido en la última persona en la que hayas pensado en estos años, pero yo, no he podido borrar de mi mente todo el daño que te hice a ti y a esos pequeños. Me arrepiento enormemente de mis actos y aunque fui un cobarde por huir, debo confesar que estoy más que concienciado de que cuando abandone este mundo pagaré con creces todos los errores que cometí. Uno de ellos, y que probablemente no sabes, es que yo, bajo las órdenes de Kate fui el culpable del accidente que tuviste con ese coche de caballos antes de casarte. Cada día que pasa lamento más y más haber actuado de esa manera, al igual que no dejo de pensar en el daño que les pude causar a los niños del orfanato._

_El escaso tiempo que estuve con esos pequeños me sirvió para ver que la vida podía darte oportunidades, cambiar e intentar enmendar tus errores. Ojalá me hayan olvidado o en caso de que me recuerden, espero que sea por las tardes que pasamos en el jardín cuidando de las plantas. _

_Nunca los olvidaré, y ese pensamiento es el que me ha motivado a crear una pequeña escuela donde niños como ellos pueden aprender un oficio para poder labrarse una ida en el futuro. Para tu tranquilidad te diré que la escuela la creé con dinero que gané trabajando, trabajando y teniendo suerte con las cartas, pero de alguna manera tenía que sobrevivir._

_Entenderé si deseas poner en conocimiento de la policía esta misiva, imagino que aún después de tanto tiempo desearán capturarme. _

_Si están leyendo esto voy a ponérselo fácil; ni la dirección ni el nombre son verdaderos, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que en este momento permanezca en América, pero si desean buscarme… ¡Adelante!_

_Deseo de corazón que tu vida este llena de dicha y felicidad al lado de tu esposo y un montón de hijos._

_Atentamente_

_J.B._

Isabella respiró hondo y dobló el papel entre sus manos. Lo último que esperaba esa mañana era tener noticias de Jacob. La policía le había estado buscando durante meses sin éxito y ahora…después de cuatro años volvía a saber de él. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Si lo pensaba fríamente debería comentarle a Edward que había recibido la carta y ponerla en manos de las autoridades, pero ¿Le compensaba alterar la tranquilidad de su familia? Al fin y al cabo, sus palabras parecían sinceras y transmitían arrepentimiento.

En un impulso y dispuesta a no darle más vueltas al asunto, se acercó hasta uno de los candelabros que se utilizaban para iluminar la habitación y encendiendo una vela, acercó el papel hasta la llama y observó como ardía; Jacob Black y su pasado quedaba enterrado para siempre.

๗๗๗

La risa de Anthony resonaba por todo el jardín. Si alguna señora perteneciente a la rígida y estirada nobleza londinense estuviese viendo lo que ocurría en ese momento en el jardín de la mansión Cullen huiría escandalizada.

Charlie Swan se encontraba atado en el tronco de un árbol, mientras que Anthony y Edward giraban a su alrededor amenazándolo con una espada de madera.

—¡Hemos ganado! ¡Estás preso! —Gritaba el pequeño mientras sonreía maléficamente.

—¡Los corsarios Masen siempre ganan! ¡Bien hecho capitán Cullen! —Felicitaba Edward a su hijo mientras que Swan luchaba por liberarse.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Dijo Isabella presentándose frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas— ¡Mirad cómo tenéis al abuelo!

—¡Mamá, estamos jugando! —Explicó Anthony corriendo hasta ella y abrazándose a sus piernas— ¡Tú podrías ser una dama en apuros! ¡Papá y yo podríamos rescatarte del malvado capitán Swan!

—¿Pero por qué siempre me toca ser el malo? —Se quejó Charlie para diversión de su hija.

—El abuelo tiene razón; él no puede ser siempre el malvado. ¿Qué te parece si tú…eres un polizón al que hemos descubierto en el barco y debemos apresarte…? ¡Así! —Bella empezó ha hacerle cosquillas consiguiendo que el pequeño rompiese a reír.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, basta! —Se quejaba el pequeño revolviéndose hasta que logró huir del asedio de su madre.

—¿Y para mí no hay cosquillas? —Preguntó Edward revolviendo el pelo de su hijo que había llegado hasta él y dedicándole una pícara mirada a su esposa.

—Más tarde, milord —Susurró ella junto a su oído.

—¿Podría liberarme alguien? —Pidió Charlie llamando su atención.

—Hijo, creo que por hoy ya hemos jugado suficiente con el abuelo.

Anthony asintió ante las órdenes de su padre y se dispuso a liberar de las cuerdas a su abuelo cuando el llanto de un bebé les envolvió.

—Creo que alguien extraña a su madre. —Esme Cullen llegó hasta ellos con una pequeña niña de ojos marrones anegados de lágrimas y unos graciosos tirabuzones de cabello cobrizo enmarcando su regordeta y sonrojada cara.

—¡Oh, cariño! ¿Qué te ocurre? —Bella se aproximó hasta su suegra y tomó a su hija de año y medio en brazos. Renesme Cullen cesó su llanto en el momento en que estuvo en los brazos de su madre.

—¡Menos mal que ha sido un paseo corto! Se ha puesto a llorar cuando ya volvíamos, el resto del tiempo ha estado bien. —Explicó la mujer.

—Deben ser los dientes. —Edward llegó a esa conclusión al ver como la niña se llevaba su puñito a la boca buscando alivio.

—¡Pa-pá! —Balbuceó la pequeña más tranquila.

Sonriendo a su hija, besó su cabecita a lo que la niña le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pues yo creo que esta pequeña lo que quería era estar con sus padres. ¡Le encanta ser el centro de atención! —Intervino Charlie al ver como su nieta se mostraba encantada al acaparar la atención de los allí presentes.

—Yo cuando estoy triste y como chocolate me pongo contento, puede que si le damos un poco a Nessie…. —Sugirió Anthony.

El niño se había mostrado encantado con la idea de tener una hermanita, pero cuando la pequeña nació y vio que a partir de ese momento debía compartir la atención con ella, la idea dejó de parecerle atractiva.

—Me parece una idea estupenda, Anthony. Si me acompañas le pediremos a la cocinera que nos prepare una humeante taza de chocolate caliente, ¿Te apetece? —Preguntó su abuela.

—¿Y podré tomar algunas galletas? —Preguntó mirando con cara de pena a su madre.

Bella suspiró ante el chantaje emocional al que le sometía su hijo.

—Pero solo dos, la hora de la comida está cerca y…

—¡Bien! ¿Abuelo, nos acompañas?

—Por supuesto. Nos llevaremos también a Nessie, seguro que puedes ayudarle a tomarse su parte de chocolate, ella es muy pequeña y no podrá tomárselo todo sola.

Anthony frunció el ceño ante la idea de su abuelo, pero tras meditarlo un par de segundos y descubrir que se esa manera tendría más chocolate aceptó encantado.

—¡Vamos abuela, abuelo! ¡Vamos dentro!

Charlie Swan tomó a su pequeña nieta en brazos guiñándole un ojo a su hija. Sabía que le preocupaban los celos de Anthony, aunque todos intentaban quitarle hierro al asunto.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward que la mantenía abrazada viendo como su familia se adentraba en la casa.

—Creí que la situación estaba mejorando, pero sigue teniendo celos.

—Cariño, es normal, aun es pequeño. Yo también tuve celos de Alice. —Intentó reconfortarla Edward— Me molestaba profundamente que todos alabasen sus gorjeos y ruiditos cuando yo estaba en la misma habitación. En cuanto Nessie sea un poco mayor y pueda jugar con él todo se normalizará.

—No lo creo. Si ya le está siendo difícil adaptarse a la llegada de Nessie imagínate a la de un nuevo bebé. —Confesó tímidamente mordiéndose el labio.

—Bueno, en ese caso, esperaremos para aumentar la familia…

—No podemos esperar. El bebé ya viene de camino. —Isabella alzó la mirada y observó el rostro sorprendido de Edward.

—¿Estás…? ¿Tú estás…?

—Embarazada, sí.

—¡Oh Dios mío!¡Es maravilloso! —Exclamó girando con ella en brazos.

—¿No crees que Anthony…?

—Mi amor, Anthony será un estupendo hermano mayor y amará a este bebé al igual que ama a Nessie, aunque en público no lo demuestre. Los celos son algo normal, pero nuestro hijo adora a su hermana. Le encanta gatear con ella y hacerla sonreír.

Bella sonrió al rememorar esa imagen en su cabeza. Lo que decía Edward era cierto, solo que cuando ocurrían esos pequeños episodios, Bella lo olvidaba por completo.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Más tranquila?

Bella asintió y se alzó sobre sus pies para besarlo suavemente. Edward no desperdició la oportunidad y aprovechó el momento para profundizar el beso y disfrutar del placer de besarla.

—¿Edward…? —Murmuró sobre su boca.

—¿Sí?

—A mí también me apetece un chocolate caliente.

Edward sonrió ante su confesión.

—Y luego te preguntas el por qué a nuestro hijo le gusta tanto… Creo que este pequeñín, adorará el dulce tanto o más que su madre y sus hermanos.

Acariciando el vientre de su esposa, la tomó de la mano y se adentraron en la casa dispuestos a disfrutar de su familia, dispuestos a disfrutar de cada momento que la vida estuviese dispuesta a regalarles.

_**Ahora sí, este es el punto y final a esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Los condes de Masen han tenido su final feliz.**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os gustaría volver a leer algo de época? ¿Highlanders, tal vez?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y revies, pero sobre todo mil gracias por leer esta locura que salió de mi cabecita.**_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer también de nuevo a las administradoras de la página de Facebook Elite Fanfiction que con su iniciativa Martes de Adelantos me han ayudado a dar a conocer esta historia.**_

_**¿Y ahora..qué?**_

_**Pues os informo que mi nuevo proyecto verá la luz la próxima semana. Su título es **__**DUELE AMARTE **_y_** es una historia actual. Aquí os dejo la sinopsis completa. **_

_**DUELE AMARTE**_

El amor nunca es fácil y menos cuando hay heridas profundas en el alma que no terminan de cicatrizar.

Isabella cree tener una vida casi feliz, aunque ni su novio ni su trabajo son perfectos ella se ha acomodado a vivir así. Sueña con un futuro feliz a su lado, pero lo que no sabe es que la vida le tiene una sorpresa preparada.

Puede que esa vida feliz no esté al lado del hombre que cree amar, puede que haya más mentiras a su alrededor de las que ella cree y puede que un accidente y unos ojos verdes sean quienes le hagan darse cuenta de que no es tan feliz como ella cree.

Edward no busca el amor, pero lo que no sabe es que a veces el amor te encuentra sin buscarlo. No lo necesita en su vida, o se ha intentado convencer de ello pues su alma está demasiado herida. Heridas abiertas, heridas que sangran y heridas que necesitan una cura y esa cura…puede ser Isabella.

A veces duele amarte….

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que me acompañéis en esta nueva aventura.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Misreader28.**_


End file.
